I'll be Here
by tayler.mahre
Summary: She was always there for him and she always would. Power, greed, and the evils of the world threaten to tear them apart.
1. Part I: Edoras

First LOTR story. I have done TONS of research for this story, and I really hope it holds up.

Rated M for sexual themes.

I do not own LOTR or The Hobbit(I wish!)

A/N: I promised myself that I would NOT post this story until I reached ten chapters, and boy oh boy I have done it! If you are a reader of any of my previous stories, you know how badly I lag with posts, I AM GETTING BETTER I PROMISE!

Summary is terrible, but I feel like it works for this story. A slow beginning, but I promise it will speed up. This story touches a lot on The Hobbit and pre/during The War of the Ring. It will be broken up into several parts. Part I: Pre War of the Ring, Part II: Fellowship, Part III: Two Towers, Part IV: Return. While some of the parts may have longer chapters in them, the story is getting broken up as such. I will not be posting a new story each time, each part will take place in this story alone. (I'm PRETTY sure, nothing is set in stone though)

Each chapter will be posted every Monday from here on out(I can't promise a certain time of day, but it will be posted) until we reach chapter ten, I'm hoping to be halfway through Towers by that point. Anyway! Read and Enjoy! Reviews are always welcome.

 **TA 3001**

"I still don't understand why I have to go?" Annalynn glared at her mother's back, while she and one of the maids gathered her few dresses and folded them into her traveling chests.

Green eyes glared back at her. "The King has requested your fathers presence."

"Then Father can go alone." The nine year old huffed as she leaned against the back of her headboard.

"Annalynn, this is not the time." Her mother scolded.

Annalynn continued to brood from her spot atop her bed with her arms folded across her chest. Not two days ago, her father received a message from the King, requesting he travel to the capital on matters that she cared less about.

A loud and very off key song came bursting through her doorway and there stood her sister. Who had been extremely ecstatic when she heard the news. "Isn't this wonderful Annie? We're finally getting to get out of here!" She sang and twirled. "I've always wanted to see Edoras. I wonder what it really looks like."

"Guwenifer have you finished with your packing?" Cyndol asked.

"I have mama. Unlike some people." Guwenifer stuck her tongue out at her younger sister, playfully.

"Be mindful of your tongue sister-mine, lest you lose it." Annalynn teased, leading Guwenifer to swallow the pink appendage back into her mouth.

"What's this talk of tongue losing?" A large man walked into the room.

"Papa! Annie said she was going to cut my tongue off again. You won't let her, will you? You'll save me from the savage beast?"

Sensing his daughters playful mood, Aldric went along. Pulling a short dagger from his waist, he pushed his eldest behind him and went on the defense. "Who dares threaten my daughter? Show yourself beast, I shall cut you naval to nose!" He proclaimed as he made a large swipe through the air.

Annalynn grabbed her own dagger from underneath her pillow. Standing on top her bed, she pointed it at her father. "It is I. Have at thee!" With a lunge, Annalynn jumped from her bed and at her father. The two playfully swung at the other, until they were in a deadlock. Aldric carefully pushed his daughter down, "Do you yield?"

"You both yield." A soft, but stern voice came from behind them. Cyndol stared at her family, hands on her hips. "That's enough. We leave at first light tomorrow."

"But Mama.." Guwenifer pleaded.

"No. It's late, get some sleep." With one final look at her husband, Cyndol walked from the room.

Sheathing his dagger, Aldric sighed. "You're mother is right. It's a long journey to the Capital. Let us rest." Giving both his daughters a peck on the forehead, Aldric followed his wife.

He found her in their chamber. She was slowly gathering things that had been left behind. "Cyndol."

"It's not right Aldric, you know this." She whispered.

"I do, but there is no way around it." He moved behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Cyndol placed her own arm over his and grabbed his hand. Using it as an anchor to keep her from falling.

"Let's get some sleep. The journey to Edoras will not be easy." Aldric kissed the top of her head, carefully untangled himself from her, the pair moved to their bed and fell into uneasy rest.

The road ahead would be a long one.

* * *

It had been two days since Annalynn and her family had set forth for Edoras. They made few stops and only when necessary. Unlike her sister, Annalynn knew there was something amiss. The amount of soldiers that had accompanied them was definitely unusual. The fact that her father seemed to fall back into his former Marshal ways rather than that of a councilman was alarming.

"Annalynn look!" She was pulled from her thoughts as her older sister was pointing ahead of them. The setting sun did not give much light to see the sight her sister was pointing at, but nonetheless Annalynn saw it. A large hill stood before them, a small city at the lower level and a golden hall stood tall at the highest point. If she was being honest with herself, it really was a magnificent sight to behold.

It was only a short ride to the gates at the base of the hill, the gates began to open at their arrival. Annalynn lead her horse up the slope and into the city. Many of the people going about finishing their days stopped and stared at the newcomers. Some whispering to the person next to them. When they stopped at the gate that lead up to the hall, the soldiers that accompanied them took off in a different direction.

"Milady." Annalynn looked down to see a stable boy with his hand stretched out towards her. She stared at him for a moment with mild confusion.

The boy stared back at her, "I'm supposed to take your horse to the stable milady."

"Oh!" She exclaimed. A small blush creeping up her face. She handed the reigns to the boy, grabbing the horn of the saddle, she swung herself from its seat and slide from her horse.

"Annie! Come on!" Guwenifer grabbed her sisters hand and linked her arm with her sisters.

"You be good now Eagon." Giving him a pat on his muzzle, he followed the boy towards the stables.

Walking besides her sister, Annalynn took in the sight of Edoras. The home of her king and his forefathers. The home of her father.

Before he had married her mother, Aldric was a Marshal of the Mark. He often spoke of Edoras, of its people and plains. Its men strong and brave, its women fierce and stubborn, but above all her father spoke of the compassion of the people of Edoras. They we're not much different then the rest of the Eorlingas, but from her fathers stories, the home of the King seemed far more different than that of any village in Rohan.

"Aldric!" A booming voice came from the steps of Meduseld. A handsome man in full armor came rushing down the steps to greet Aldric.

"Eomund. How are you my friend?" The two grabbed each others forearm and gave a hard shake.

"I am well. Clearly not as well as you." He moved past his former captain. "Lady Cyndol, you are radiant as ever." Eomund said as he kissed her knuckles.

"Take care what you say Eomund, Lady Theodwyn will not take such praises lightly."

Eomund laughed out at her comment. "Come my friends, Théoden awaits your arrival.

Eomund led the small family up the steps into Meduseld. Both Annalynn and Guwenifer stared openly at their surroundings. Their own home was grand, but nothing as grand as the Golden Hall.

Annalynn stared ahead in the hall and saw a man standing around a table full of parchment and what looked to be maps.

"My lord." Aldric called out.

Théoden looked up from his table and gave a large smile. "Aldric, I hope your travel was well?"

The king and Aldric gave a similar greeting as he and Eomund had exchanged. "It was my king." He let go of the kings arm. "You remember my wife, Cyndol."

Cyndol moved forward and gave a small curtsy. "My lord."

"A pleasure as always Lady Cyndol." He said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"My daughters. Guwenifer and Annalynn." Both sisters gave a similar curtsy as their mother.

"Ladies." He gave a small nod. "Come, you must be tired after your travels." He motioned for a woman to come over. "This is Freyga, she'll lead you to your chambers."

"Thank you my lord." Cyndol lead her two daughters as they followed the older woman into the inner halls of Meduseld.

"Aldric, I thank you for doing this."

Aldric stared at his king, it had been sometime since their last meeting, Annalynn only a babe, and it appeared that he had aged many years than he actually was.

"No need for thanks my lord. Your letter was brief, but I have not been blind to all that has happened. I gladly pledge my allegiance to you and to all of Rohan." Aldric said as he placed his closed fist over his heart and bowed to Théoden.

"Then let us not waste a moment."

With that all the men in the room turned towards the table. Battle plans lay out before them, maps of Rohan and the surrounding areas.

* * *

The sun had not yet broken past the mountains, but as usual Annalynn found herself awake. She sat up in the bed she was currently sharing with her sister. Guwenifer was sound asleep, one thing she envied about her sister. She always seemed to be able to fall asleep anywhere and for all hours of the day.

Knowing she would not fall back to sleep anytime soon, she rose from her bed and walked over to the small bowl place atop the dresser. Pouring the cold water into the basin, she washed her face and hands. After she was dry, she pulled her braid from her back and undid the tie, letting her long hair fall to its full length.

Careful not to wake her sister, she opened her chest and pulled out a simple tunic and a pair of riding leggings. Slipping into her clothes, she grabbed her boots and her cloak and walked from the room. Her bare feet making no noise as she walked the halls into the main room. She saw a few maids and guards, all you simply nodded their heads at her as she left the Golden Hall.

Sitting down on the top step, Annalynn slide into her boots and tied the laces. She sat there a few moments as she saw the dark sky being painted with red and oranges. This is one of her favorite times of day. When the stars still shined, but the sun comes to wake those from their slumber. The slow creep like those rubbing the sleep from their eyes and silently crawling from their beds.

"Milady?"

Annalynn turned from her seat and saw a portly man standing behind her.

"Good morning." She simply smiled.

"Good morning." He smiled back. "What brings such a young one as yourself out this early?"

"Eagon. He wasn't very happy about being in the open plains and not being allowed to run."

"Like many of the horses in the Rohirrim." He chuckled.

"I best be off before my mother wakes." She giggled

Standing up, Annalynn took a few steps down the stairs before she realized something.

"My lord." She called to the man who made his way back inside.

"Please little one, call me Hama."

"Hama." He nodded in answer. "Do you know where I can find the stables?"

Giving her a small smile, Hama gave her direction and after a small and quick curtsy Annalynn bolted down the steps and to the stables.

Having found the stables quickly, Annalynn found the stall in which Eagon was housed. After brushing and a small apple she managed to find in the tack room, the two burst from stables and out the front gate.

Without restraint, Annalynn urged him faster, which Eagon accepted completely. The duo flew through the plains. Annalynn kept her horse on his toes. With quick lefts and rights, Eagon moved fluidly. It was only after they found themselves back at the front gate did they slow to a trot.

Moving Eagon up the slope that lead into the city, she took in its appearance once more. In the morning light, it did have more appeal than it does at dusk. She figured by the sun, she was out for more than an hour. Her hope of sneaking back in before her mother woke was not gone, so Annalynn figured a tour of the grounds seemed best.

Settling her horse back into his stall, she quickly brushed him and fed him, and after a quick cleaning of his stall Annalynn left the stables. She simply began to wander around. Many of the folk had pulled from the warm beds and were starting the days work. Walking to the side of the Golden Hall, Annalynn followed a small path. Rounding a corner, she saw two figures standing in a large pen, assuming the sparring area

'Seems I've found the training grounds.' She thought gleefully.

Hearing a thud and a loud groan, Annalynn stopped in her tracks.

"Why can't do it?!" The smaller one cried.

"Worry not cousin, you'll get it soon enough."

Moving from her spot, she found a better view to watch the duo. A man and boy, even without the older saying the relation, Annalynn could see it.

"Can you show me again?" The boy asked.

"Okay, but then we must go inside. You still have you lessons."

The boy, probably no older than herself, grumbled but nodded in agreement.

Annalynn watched in awe, as the two began sparring. With a few short movements, the younger was on his back. "You make it seem easy." The boy pouted from the ground.

"I have had several years of practice Eomer, you're just learning. You'll get it." He said as he pulled him up and ruffled the youngers hair. "Now, off you go. I'm sure your mother is looking for you."

After Eomer walked back up the path Annalynn had just come from.

Annalynn moved from her spot once Eomer was out of sight, "That was amazing!" She exclaimed.

The older man looked in surprise at the young girl standing before him. Her face dirty, her hair flown across her shoulders and down her back wildly.

"Why thank you." He chuckled. "I don't believe I've seen you around before." He said staring at the girl once more.

"I'm here with my father and mother."

"Ah, so you must be our visitors who arrived last night. Aldric is your father?" Annalynn simply nodded. "Well daughter of Aldric, the day is young and I have much to do."

He turned to leave, put a tug on his sleeve made him stop his motion. "Wait!' He looked down at her.

"Yes?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Annalynn quickly let go of his sleeve and fiddled with hem of her shirt. 'Do… do you think you could teach me?"

"Teach you?"

"How to fight with a sword. Mother won't let me and Papa is always too busy." She pouted.

He stared down at the little girl, a twig was a compliment to her size. The top of her head barely reaching his waist. Her legs were half the size of his forearms, and her arms looked as if they'd break upon holding a sword but there was something about this child that told him her size did not halt her spirit.

"What is your name child?'

"Annalynn." She answered looking up at him.

"Annalynn daughter of Aldric, I would be glad to be your tutor."

"Really?!" She beamed as she launched herself at him. Wrapping her arms around his middle. "Thank you!"

He pulled himself from her embrace and walked over to a small chest that sat in the corner of the training ring. A pulled a small sword from its depth.

"This should suit you. We use these in training the young boys who are as eager as you."

Annalynn took the sword from him. Gripping the hilt with both hands she listened on as the older man educated her on how to properly hold and swing the blade. After a few practice moves, he pulled his own sword from its sheath.

"Are you ready little one?" He teased

"Are you?" He let out a out laugh and moved into position. Annalynn copied his form and steadied her breathing.

"Begin." He commanded and Annalynn lunged for him. The clang of steel meeting.


	2. Part I: Wargs

Okay, I just couldn't resist! I had to get these chapters out, and out now! Like I said the previous chapter, there are ten chapters so far, I'm only going to post five for right now, but after that the original plan sticks to.

A/N: Again, I do not own Lord of The Rings nor do I own The Hobbit.

Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

 **TA:3001**

Annalynn followed along with her sister as the two made their way through town. They stopped every now and then to look at something or talk to someone. In the week that they had been here, Guwenifer had managed to befriend almost every resident of Edoras. Her natural charm worked wonders with the townspeople, not mention her caring heart. Whereas with Annalynn the only people she befriend was the Prince Theodred, Cersei the cook at Meduseld, and Hama the guard.

"My ladies." Both sisters turned to see Theodred standing a few feet from them with Eomer by his side. Guwenifer blushed at the sight of the older man, who obviously just finished training, while Annalynn glared at the younger boy.

"Eomer." She spat out.

"Annalynn." Eomer narrowed his eyes at his only contender. After Annalynn convinced Theodred to train her, she had been out with him and Eomer in the early mornings. Just yesterday, Theodred made the two children spar, which lead to Eomer claiming victory over his shorter and weaker opponent. With is ego damaged, Annalynn started to dislike the Marshal's eldest child.

"Milord." Guwenifer bowed, ignoring the two adolescents trying to kill each other with their minds.

"How are you two today?"

"Perfect, it is such a nice day out to be shut in doors, don't you agree?" She giggled as she pushed her hair behind her ear, eyes never leaving the young prince.

"I do agree." Theodred grinned back. He looked down at his cousin and his smiled got even larger. "I was actually going to take Eomer for a ride, would you like to accompany us? Both of you?"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

Annalynn turned her glare back towards Eomer as he very vocally announced his displeasure with the two girls joining them. Guwenifer just laughed at the two. "It's quite alright. You can go on ahead."

"It would be of no inconvenience, I insist." Theodred pleaded, glancing down at his cousin. The younger simply scowled at the older man, highly not wanting the young girl to join them. Eomer was aware that his cousin had somewhat fancied the older sister, but to ask the skinny brat to join them was something that he would rather not partake in.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt." Guwenifer smiled at the two.

Theodred's smile was all teeth as he offered his arm to her. Guwenifer let go of her sister and laced her arm around his elbow and the two made their way towards the stables. Eomer continued to glare Annalynn, who paid no mind to him and followed after the Prince and her sister.

* * *

The sun shined brightly on the four riders, who had taken a break from their ride and resting near Snowbourn. Neither Annalynn or Eomer spoke a word to each other the entire time, while Theodred and Guwenifer rode ahead speaking of everything, trying to engage with the two. Annalynn sat leaned against Eagon watching Theodred and Eomer wrestle in the shallow parts of the riverbank. Guwenifer cheering both on from dry land.

"HA!" Eomer shouted as he expertly threw Theodred down into the water. He stood over his cousin with a victorious smirk. Theodred smiled and stood up and held his hands up, "I yield." Pushing his hair from his face, he made his way back to the girls. Guwenifer laughing at the Prince as he attempted to wring out his wet clothes. "You look like a drowned rat my Prince." She teased.

Theodred laughed along with her, taking a seat next to her on the hard earth. "I am glad that I assume you my lady."

Annalynn grimaced as her sister openly flirted with him. She had no qualms with the Prince, but her older sister was special to her. When they were growing up, many said that Guwenifer would never marry due to her not being all that handsome. She carried many similarities to their father while Annalynn looked much like her mother. She was lanky and blonde curls that she could never tame, which lead to many of the girls in their village to tease her. Annalynn vowed that she would harm any men who tried to deceivingly flirt with her sister.

"We should probably be getting back, it's getting late." Theodred stood, offering his hand to Guwenifer. As the two walked to their horses, Annalynn fell on her back. "Eagon!" She looked up at her horse, who was looking off in a different direction. With a snort, he kicked at the ground. Annalynn jumped up and grabbed his reins. "What is it?" She asked, stroking his muzzle. He gave her no inclination as to what had him alert. Her head turned in the same direction when she heard a snap coming from the tall grass far from the river. A shiver ran up her spine when she saw something moving with in. "Theodred." She whispered, her voice wavering.

Her plead fell on deaf ears as a loud growl came from the fields. Eagon jumped on his hind legs. Annalynn loosed her grip on the reins as she fell back. She heard a shout from behind her and saw Theodred move in front of her. "We need to leave." He hauled her up and quickly reigned in Eagon, without word, Theodred lifted her up onto his saddle. She looked around and saw Eomer helping Guwenifer onto Nymeria. "Get back to Edoras." With a slap, Eagon launched forward, Nymeria following after him. "Eomer, go!" Theodred shouted as he mounted Brego. The four raced towards the capital when a large beast burst through the high grass with a terrifying roar.

"ANNALYNN!" She heard someone shout her name, before she could turn towards the voice, she was flung from Eagon. She heard her sisters screams before the world went dark.

Pain. That's all she felt. From her head to her toes, her whole body screamed in pain. With a soft groan, Annalynn opened her eyes. The room was dark, save for the light the fireplace gave off. Rubbing her head, Annalynn sat up looking around, she was in her room at Edoras. The last thing she remembered was running from the beast. 'What happened? Is everyone okay?' She pushed the covers back and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, only to have her leg scream in protest. With a hiss, she pulled up her shift and saw her leg was bound with two splints on either side. 'Perfect, a broken leg.' She huffed in annoyance. With hands around her knee, Annalynn moved her leg to lay over the side. She looked around from something that would help her walk, or at the least stand. Spotting a staff leaning against her dresser, she hopped up on one leg and hobbled over to it. With her weight now shifted to her left side, she was able to somewhat walk. It hurt to bend her right leg, leading her to walk with a half-waddle of sorts. Grabbing a dark green overdress, she quickly ran the laces and tied it over her chest. Once her weight was repositioned, Annalynn left the room.

There was still chatter throughout the hall, so Annalynn carefully made her way towards the dinning hall. The thought of food caused her stomach to grumble, making her even more determined to find something to eat. One by one, she carefully climbed up and down the various steps that lead to the dinning hall. Vocally, but quietly, she cursed the old kings for the unnecessary amount of stairs. Grabbing the wall, she pushed herself up the final set of steps that would lead her where she wanted to be. Once at the top, she gave a small cry of achievement and followed the sweet smell of bread.

As she turned the corner into the dinning hall, the room went silent. She saw her mother drop her cup and race towards her. "What are you doing out of bed?" Cyndol scolded as she fretted over her.

"Food." Annalynn deadpanned, causing her mother to just send her a very unamused glare. It didn't last for long though, Guwenifer moved around her mother and smothered her sister in a hug. "I'm so happy you're okay." Annalynn felt something wet fall on her cheek. Her sister was crying. Why was she crying?

"You gave us quiet the scare little one." Her father said as he pulled Guwenifer off her. "Come." He grabbed her other arm, with her bo staff on one side and her fathers help, Annalynn was able to make it easily to the table. Theodred gave her a smile, Annalynn felt something strange in her heart when she looked around the table to see four of its occupants missing. "Where's Eomer?"

"They returned to Aldburg the other day." Theoden commented, a small smile on his face. "Glad to see you are awake. Your father was right to say you gave us all quiet the scare."

"I'm sorry." She apologized to everyone, then something clicked inside her mind at her king's words. "My lord, don't you mean that Eomer left yesterday?" Annalynn paused at the looks on her dinning companions faces.

"Annie, you've been asleep for near a week." Guwenifer told her sister. Annalynn looked around the table; a week? It couldn't have been that long, had it? "When you fell from Eagon, your head hit the ground, hard. Havlor was not sure you would even wake." She explained.

"Eomer was adamant that you would though; he never left your side. His father had to forcibly remove him from your room when they had to return home." Annalynn stared at Theodred widely. Why would he do such a thing? They hardly interacted in her short time here. "I think he felt your injuries were his fault. He was closet to you when the Warg attacked."

"He was the one who called my name?" She squeaked out and Theodred nodded his head. "You can imagine my surprise when he killed the beast."

"He did that?" Annalynn was beside herself, why would Eomer do that for her? She was just a guest in his uncles hall, she was no one of importance in his life. "I was quiet shocked when that boy came running into Meduseld with you in his arms." Aldric added while he shot a quick glance to Theoden. "Perhaps you should write to him, giving your thanks."

Annalynn just gave a short nod. Her mind was still buzzing as to why he would do something like that. However despite Eomer's actions taking most of her concentration, another thought slowly crept its way forward. "Oh dear, what happened to Eagon?" She asked fearfully.

"Rest child, your horse is fine." Theoden calmed her fraying nerves. "Berma cared for him in your absence." Annalynn let out a breath, knowing her best companion was well and safe eased her already muddled conscious.

"Enough of that; after you eat, we'll have Halvor check your injuries and it's back to bed." Cyndol announced, starting insistently at her youngest. As if on cue, a deep rumble came from her stomach cause a deep blush to build in her cheeks.

Aldric and Theodred both let out loud bark of laughter while their King chuckled at the young girl. "I suppose a week of fasting would make anyone hungry."

Cyndol placed a plate of food in front of her, which Annalynn graciously accepted. Everyone continued onto their previous conversations, though her mother and Guwenifer would glance her way often. Annalynn paid no mind to them, she was too busy thinking of what she was going to write to Eomer, how she was going to possibly thank him for what he had done for her.

* * *

Annalynn clutched the small letter in her hands. She had sent one to Eomer the day after she woke. She profusely thank him for everything that he had done for her. She even asked why he willing stayed by her side while she slept. It was one thing to carry her back to Edoras and another to watch over her injured body. She knew his mother would have him send a response, but the response she received, almost three weeks later, was nothing like what she expected.

 _Dear Annalynn,_

 _I am glad to hear you are safe and well. My family extends their gratitude as well._

 _In honesty, when I saw you fall, my heart fell. The idea of you hurt in any way gives me feelings that I cannot describe. Every night you slept, I prayed to Bema and all the Valar, that you would wake, I thank them for hearing me._

 _Father says that we will be traveling back to Edoras in the summer, I hope you will still be there._

 _Eomer._

His words echoed in her mind. She needed answers for such a letter, she knew of one person who could give her the answers she needed. "Mama!" She cried as she ran into her mothers room.

Cyndol looked up from her book as her daughter ran into her room. Annalynn dove into her mothers bed, crawling beneath its blankets and smothering her face into the pillows. "What is it?" She asked her daughter hurriedly. Annalynn said no words, but held the letter up in the air and urged her mother to take it. Cyndol grabbed the letter from her daughter and unfolded it. As she read its contents a small giggle escaped her lips. "Oh sweetheart."

"I don't understand Mama. What is he trying to say?" She pleaded. Cyndol sat next to her daughter and rubbed her head. "I think he likes you."

"Likes me?" Cyndol laughed out loud at her daughter horrified look. "Yes, likes you. Annalynn you are at an age when boys are going to take notice of you, Eomer is not much older than you and without the declaration in his letter, it was quiet obvious the boy had feelings for you."

Annalynn went into deep thought. Did she have feelings for Eomer? She supposed that he was handsome, he was very talented with a horse and a sword. He was also somewhat arrogant and very proud. With a groan, she shoved her face back into her mothers bed. "I don't suppose that this would be a good time to tell you that your father has been offered permanent residence here in Edoras?"

Her head shot up at her mothers word. "Live in Edoras?"

"Yes, while you slept, King Theoden offered your father a position as a Captain in the Mark. He agreed." Cyndol paused, judging her daughters response, "That would mean, you would be here when Eomer and his family come back in the summer."

Annalynn rolled over and latched onto her mothers side, Cyndol threw an arm around her daughter and held her close. Her living here meant that she would stay close to Theodred, a fact she knew her sister was joyous about, and she could continue her training with him. It would also mean that she would see Eomer far more often than if she returned home after her fathers business was settled. With a giggle, she buried her face into Cyndols shoulder, "You really think he likes me?"

Grabbing her by the chin, Cyndol lifted her youngest's head up, "He would be crazy not to." The two women fell into a fit of giggles as Aldric walked into the room. "What is going on in her."

Annalynn jumped from the bed, "Nothing", she said as she hugged her father. "Goodnight Mama, goodnight Papa." She practically skipped from her parents room back to her own.

Aldric followed his daughter as she left the room, once she was out of sight he turned his gaze back to his wife. "What was that about?" Cyndol laughed at her husband, "I think your daughter as discovered boys." Her laughter increased when she saw all the color draining from her husbands face. "A month in Edoras and both my daughters are entranced by its men", Aldric shook his head as he prepared for bed. "Do I dare ask who the boy is?"

"I think next time you see Eomund, you should have him speak to his son." She grinned. Aldric said nothing, but groaned.


	3. Part I: Death

**TA:3002**

Winter and Spring had come and gone. Annalynn quickly adjusted to life in Edoras, she never saw her father as much as she had in the old home, but she figured he had several more duties to carry out now than he did as a councilman. Theodred continued to train her, she came very sufficient with a staff and double-bladed polearm. While able to wield a sword, the lightness and quickness of her staff and polearm gave her a higher advantage over her much stronger opponents. Though, when Theodred was not training her and not maintaining his status of Second Marshal of the Mark, he was wooing her sister. There was no doubt now that the two had strong feelings for each other, Annalynn felt that it wouldn't be long before her sister became the Princess of Rohan. Summer was around the corner and with absence of Eomer's letters, she could feel her stomach turning into knots.

After his first letter, they both began a frequent correspondence. She even caught her father giving the messenger an extra purse for delivering the almost non-stop letters. However, it had been weeks since she received anything from him. She had sent him one saying she was looking forward to his return to Edoras, but when the messenger returned, he returned empty handed. Had he changed his mind, did he not wish to speak to her anymore.

She put her rag down and placed, the now polished, staff against her dresser. Glancing in her mirror, she lost more of her baby weight, not that there was much to begin with, and gained more muscle. Her hair and grown longer and she could see the beginnings of femininity gracing her body. Her mother grew concerned that she developing quickly for her age, but Havlor stated that every body reacted different when it became of age. Another reason why she was terrified of Eomer's appearance at Edoras. Would he look at her different if he knew that she was of child-bearing age, would it matter? Shaking her head, she knew that speculation was only torture at this point. Untying her hair, Annalynn walked over to the small wash bowl she kept in her room and quickly cleaned the sweat and dirt from her sparring session.

Opening her trunk, she stared between an old brown dress or a dark green dress. Her mother said either worked in her favor. Unlike her sister, she did not possess their father hair. She was favored the dark brown of her mothers people, that fell in soft waves down her back. Her hazel eyes blazed bright against her pale freckled skin. Giving up, she grabbed the old brown dress and threw it over her shift. The dress had shorter sleeves to accommodate the increasing heat. Though, the lighter longer sleeves of her shirt saved her modesty. As Annalynn finished tying the front of her dress, her bedroom door was flung open.

"Annie! He's here!" Guwenifer practically screamed at her sister. Annalynn stared at her sister. "Who's here?" She asked sitting on her bed to put her boots on.

"No time for that, come on." She grabbed her by the arm and dragged her from the room. Her bare feet slapping against the floor of Meduseld as they sped through the halls. "Guwen, what are you doing?" She asked when they came to a stop in the front hall. Guwenifer said nothing as she ran her fingers through her sisters hair and pinched her cheeks. "Eomer's here." She whispered hurriedly. Annalynn felt her stomach drop. Eomer here, at Edoras?

The doors creaked open as the guards opened it for their king who was walking with Lady Theodwyn. Theodred was with him, who was holding the hand of young Eowyn. Eomer was nowhere with him. Guwenifer and Annalynn curtsied for their king and his sister. Fregya came out and grabbed Lady Theodwyn and Eowyn and led them from the hall. Annalynn stared at her sister in confusion, then at Theodred who looked, well sad.

Another noise came from the entrance and she saw her father followed by several other riders of the Mark. Theodred looked away as they edged nearer. Annalynn could now make out a stretcher, they were carrying a body.

"Oh no." Guwenifer whispered, her hand covering her mouth. Following after the riders was Eomer, his fathers helmet in his hands. He walked in with his head held high, but she could tell that he had been crying. As the riders passed them, Annalynn saw the corpse of Eomund. Her head shot up towards Eomer as he was stopped by Theodred from following his father any further. His eyes met hers and she felt her heart breaking for him.

She didn't listen as her father explained to Theoden that Eomund had taken his eored on pursuit after a band of Orcs, the only thing on her mind was Eomer.

Dinner that night was quiet. Cyndol was with Theodwyn, Guwenifer tried to keep Eowyn entertained, while Theoden, Theodred, and Aldric just sat in silence. Annalynn didn't say anything as she gathered a plate from the tablet and began piling food onto it. Stepping away from her seat, she made her way to the residence halls. Guwenifer gave her sister a questioning look, who just gave a nod towards the other empty seat at King Theoden's table.

Continuing on her way, she found herself in front of Eomer's room. Balancing the plate on one hand, she gave a quick knock on his door. When there was no answer, she knocked again. Hearing no movement inside, she opened the door. Looking around all she was devastation. His bed was torn apart, chests and tables thrown onto their sides. Books, papers, and clothes littered the floor. It was as if a small battle had taken place inside the ornate room. Annalynn was about to go in search of him somewhere else when movement caught the corner of her eye.

Walking towards the bed, she saw him. His dirty blonde hair just barely poked over the top. Placing the plate on top of a still standing table, she made her way to him. Without saying a word she sat down next to him. Eomund's helmet was still in his hands. His forearms rested on his bent knees, he said nothing to her, nor even acknowledged her arrival, it was just him just glaring at the still bloodied metal. There no response from him, even as she gazed at him. With a hesitant hand, she reached out, touching his hand. Her thumb grazing over his knuckles. "I'm so sorry." Annalynn whispered.

Without saying another word, she moved her body closer to his, resting her head on his shoulder. Her thumb still stroking his hand, the two stayed that way. Long after the fire died and long into the night.

* * *

She didn't know what time she had fallen asleep, but when she woke, she woke in a strange room, in a strange bed. Sitting up, Annalynn surveyed the room, suddenly remembering Eomer. 'I must have fallen asleep sometime last night. But, how did I end up here?' Pushing the blanket off, she looked around and saw the once full plate of last night sitting empty on the table where she left it. 'At least he ate something.'

Judging by the lack of light in the room, she assumed it was still early in the morning. Eomer did have an eastern facing room after all. Quietly, she made it back to her room without anyone seeing her. That would have been catastrophic to say the least. One her age, leaving the room of a Lord, gossiping tongues would have wagged all day.

After brushing her hair and changing into her green dress, Annalynn went to the kitchen to see if she could be of any help to Cersei. It was almost her daily ritual. Go down to the kitchens, help prepare breakfast, take Eagon out for a run, and come back to the hall and continue on with her regular duties. Back in her own home, she always maintained some sort of chore, living in Edoras had not changed that. After convincing Freyga, the old woman conceded and gave the young girl a task everyday. It was always something new, either it be helping in the kitchens, in the gardens, library, or down in the stables, Freyga kept Annalynn busy in between her studies and training with Theodred.

Walking to the kitchens, she thought about last night. The whole night, Eomer never said a word. He just stared into the polished, blood stained metal that was once his fathers helmet. He never moved, she wasn't sure if he ever blinked. She had to assume that after she fell asleep, he ate the cold dinner and had some sort of sleep. Valar knows when the last time he did that was. She had overheard her father in council with Theoden that Eomund had been dead two days before he and the others reached Aldburg, and that was another two day journey back to Edoras.

Pushing the door open, she walked into the already bustling kitchen. "You're late child." Cersei sneered from over a boiling pot. Annalynn smiled at the old woman, "I am aware. Overslept." She shrugged and began peeling a batch of potatoes.

"I've spoken with Freyga, she insists that you remain in here today. Theoden King has requested a small banquet to honor Lord Eomund. You will be allowed to attend the ceremony, but are you needed here." She spoke, going about her duties. In the back of the room, the butcher was taking care of quartering a large pig, the other kitchen staff were busy with smaller items. Preparing bread, cutting vegetables for stew, and a few were even baking small cakes and pies. With a nod, Annalynn continued to peel potatoes.

* * *

A small breeze had picked up later in the day, lessening the heat of the day. The simbelmyne danced gracefully with the wind, it almost seemed as if his forefathers were welcoming Eomund to his final resting place. Alaric and other members of his eored carried their Marshal down from Meduseld with Theoden and Theodred leading the precession. By the time his body had reached his burial place, he was covered with variations of flowers. Cyndol stood with Theodwyn, mostly to keep her from falling to the ground in despair. Annalynn loosed held Eomers hand while he held onto his sister. The young girl clenched hard to her brother, her face pressed against his hip.

As his body was lowered into the ground, Eomer held tighter onto her hand. She never said a word or even looked at him, she knew that he didn't need her pity or her remorse. She just laced her fingers through his and held his grip.

The minstrel began their song for the deceased Marshal. Theodwyn's cries could be heard as she joined, saying goodbye to her dear husband one last time before he traveled to the halls of his fathers before him. After the last bit of earth covered Eomund, a son of Eorl, the crowd began to disperse. Guwenifer and Theodred had detached Eowyn from her brother, taking her back inside Meduseld. Cyndol, with the help of Theoden, led Theodywn from her husband. One by one, they all left, til it was just Eomer and Annalynn.

"I've spoken with my Uncle." The first words she had heard him say since he had arrived in Edoras. "I'll be going to Helm's Deep with Theodred soon. I'll be training to become.." his voice strained, "become a Marshal of the Mark."

"It is a great honor. Your father would be proud."

"I do not know when I'll be back."

Annalynn turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. With a chaste kiss to his neck, she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'll be here." She whispered, Eomer wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.


	4. Part I: Meetings

**TA:3005**

The years passed slowly on. Threats from the East grew ever steadily. Many men had not returned from battles across the Folde. Orcs and Wags plagued their lands but Theoden King held steadfast. Despite the threats coming from their Eastern borders, the people of Rohan maintained their lives.

Crops needed harvesting, horses needed breeding, and soldiers needed training. Perhaps it was their pride or just their stubbornness, but the Rohirrim refused to fall victim to the beasts and wolves.

Life at Edoras was no different. Theoden led his people with grace and strength. With the help of his Marshal's and councilmen, he made sure that his people flourished. Aldric was named Third Marshal of the Mark shortly after Eomund's death. With Theoden as First Marshal and Theodred, Second Marshal, the three men cared for Rohan like no other.

Even Annalynn held her own duties at the urge of her king. Not long after Eomund's death had Theodwyn succumbed to grief and followed her husband. With Eomer off at the Hornburg, Annalynn was given the task of caring for Eowyn. It was not long before the young child saw Annalynn as a sister, and vice versa. However, soon the two would be considered actual family. Theodred had asked for Guwenifers hand, which she gladly accepted.

Theoden rejoiced in the continuation of his house and tonight there would be a feast held in their honor. Which led to Annalynn being shoved into the kitchens by Cersei and marched throughout the Golden Hall by Freyga. Both finding something useful for the young woman to do, for which Annalynn was grateful. After three years, Eomer would be returning to Edoras. Theoden was well satisfied with all that he had learned in Helm's Deep and decided that it was time for him to come home. The thought of seeing him again had set her nerves on fire.

The two had kept in close contact throughout the years, much as they had before. Those within Meduseld could range her emotions by the frequency of the Lords letters. It was no secret that they held each other in high regard, Annalynn even found out from Hama that Elfhelm and Erkenbrand held a wager to see how long the two would hold out before they themselves were wed.

She had just finished placing a strand of garland high up on the pillars in the grand hall when Eowyn came racing in. "Annie! They're here!" She jumped excitedly. It was late in the afternoon and the feast would begin just after sundown, those traveling from Helm's Deep were said to arrive just before then. "Already?" Annalynn crawled down from the ladder. "They were not due 'til just before dusk." She wiped her hands on a small rag as she chased after the child. They walked towards the terrace and looked past the gates. A large horde was slowly filing into the gates at the base of Edoras.

"Which one is brother?" Eowyn asked, jumping to see over the stone wall. Annalynn shook her head, lifting the young girl up and sat her atop of the wall. "I'm not sure. It has been some time since we last saw him. He could have changed considerably." She scanned the crowds, but in the sea of armor and blonde, she could not make out Eomer.

Then at last, the painted stallion that was Firefoot made his way towards steps of Meduseld. "Annie look!" She could barely make out the rider, but knowing full well the only person Firefoot allowed to ride him was the son of Eomund.

"Come on. Let's go greet your brother."

Pulling her down from the wall, Eowyn grabbed Annalynn's hand and together they walked, well tried to walk but Eowyn started running for her brother, to the front steps.

Theoden and the others had assembled in the front hall to welcome home the riders. Annalynn shooed Eowyn to her Uncle, and she took her place beside her mother. The small band of riders climbed the steps to the Hall, and Annalynn took in his appearance.

Long gone was the boy she said goodbye too all those years ago. He stood tall, muscles hidden beneath his armor, and looking all that a soldier should with his sword at his side. "I dare say little sister, I am jealous. He has become more handsome than my husband, and at half the age." Guwenifer whispered to her sister. Annalynn could only nod as she stared at Eomer. His eyes caught hers causing her heart stop.

"Eomer!" Eowyn shouted as she ran towards her brother. His gaze was torn from her as he picked up his little sister. She threw her arms around his neck and held tightly. "You're back!" Releasing her brother, she grabbed his hand and led him towards the others.

Eomer hugged his cousin and uncle. "It is good to see you." Theoden told his adoptive second son. Once he released him, Eomer greeted the others. After a few words with her father, he walked towards her, a smile on his face. Without word, he took her in his arms and held tight. She could hear the giggles from her mother and sister, but ignored them as she wrapped her arms around him. "You got taller." She murmured into his chest. Before, she was only a few inches short than he, but now, he almost held a half foot over her. The top of her head barely reaching his collarbone.

"Nay, you have just gotten shorter." He teased. Annalynn pushed back from his grasp and shoved his shoulder.

"I am sorry to pull you away my dear, but there is still much to be done." Cyndol grabbed her daughter's arm, "I am sure Lord Eomer would like to rest before tonight's festivities." She all but winked at the young man.

Annalynn begrudgingly followed after her mother. She was still needed in the kitchens, not to mention she needed to bathe and dress for tonight. "Come on dear sister." Guwenifer teased as she tugged her baby sister towards the kitchens.

Eomer just gave her a small smile as she was dragged away by the two.

* * *

The Grand Hall of Edoras was abuzz with excitement. Many were congratulating the new couple and many were already feverish with drink. Never in her life had Annalynn see so many drunken men of Rohan in one place. Children ran across the hall, chasing after one another. It was truly a remarkable sight.

Annalynn sat next to Eomer at the end of the high table. Theodred and Guwenifer worked their way through the throngs of people offering their congratulations. With a nudge from Eomer, she looked up and saw Theoden standing from his seat trying to calm his people.

"Today, we celebrate the coming of two houses. Today, we celebrate the birth of a new age. Today, we swear by peace and love, to stand heart to heart and hand to hand, may the Spirit of the Mark hear us now confirming this their sacred vow." Theoden raised his goblet and toasted to the would be married couple.

"Here!" All shouted and drank with their King.

With another wave of his hand, the small band started playing. Theodred lead Guwenifer out to an opening in the floor and with others, they began dancing.

A tall figured made its way towards the high table, one that Annalynn recognized right away. "Uncle Bain!" She stood from her chair and raced towards the old man. With open arms, he enveloped the young girl.

"My dear child, how you've grown." He chuckled.

"When did you get here? Did Grandmamma come with you?" She looked around the room for her mothers mother, but unable to see her.

"She did, I believe she is currently trying to finagle a seat closer to your sister."

A hand touched her shoulder and Annalynn turned to see Eomer with a quizzical look on his face. "Oh, I am terribly sorry. Where are my manners?" Bain laughed at his niece. "Uncle Bain, this is Eomer, son of Eomund, nephew to Theoden King. Eomer, this is my uncle Bain, son of Bard, King of Dale."

Eomer looked as if he had just been slapped in the face. He knew that her mothers family had come from Dale, he did not not know she was apart of a royal line. "My Lord." Eomer bowed deeply before the visiting King.

"Does all of Theoden's house have my nieces enthralled?" A deep blush crept up her neck at her Uncle's words. "I had hoped you and your sister would marry Men of Dale. We lost your mother to the Rohirrim, we had hoped to keep at least one of you." He jested.

"We are not formally engaged yet sir." Eomer blurted out, causing Annalynn's blush to deepen.

Bain let out a deep laugh, "I should hope not my boy, after all she is of only thirteen years. Hardly an appropriate age for courtship."

"Though I doubt there would be any other that could tempt her into courtship." Cyndol added as she came towards them, her mother on her arm. "Hello Uncle." She greeted him with a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Grandmamma." Annalynn smiled as her brought her grandmother in for a hug.

"Let me look at you my child." Standing back, Tilda, daughter of Bard, surveyed her granddaughter. It had been long since she had seen either of grandchildren. Annalynn was just of eight years old. Here she stood now, practically a woman. "You look just like my mother." Her eyes crinkled in there corners. "And who might this strapping young man be?" Her eyes darted towards Eomer.

"Grandmamma, this is Eomer, Theoden King's nephew." Eomer bowed again "My lady."

"And he has manners." Tilda clapped her hands together. "Does he have enough manners to ask an old woman to dance?"

Annalynn stifled back a laugh, covering her mouth with her hand as her grandmother led Eomer out onto the dance floor. He looked back at her with a terrified looked in his eyes. "I think she liked him." Cyndol winked at her.

She laughed aloud as Tilda wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest. "I think so too mother."

The night grew on; many had abandoned the party in favor of their beds. Some were dragged from the hall by their family and friends after they had consumed too much ale.

A soldier clad in the colors of Dale made their way towards the high table where the House of Eorl and the House of Bard sat. "My King." He bowed deeply. "A messenger came bearing information on Prince Brand and company."

Holding out his hand, he took the rolled parchment from the young soldier. "It seems that King Thranduil needed his presence on some trade matters."

"The Elven king?" Theodred looked up at his soon to be uncle.

"Yes, long has Dale been in business with the elven kingdom, since before the city was rebuilt." Bain clarified.

"My King," the soldier pulled another rolled parchment from his armor, "King Thranduil also offers a gift to you and your family on behalf of the engagement."

"He did?" Guwenifer looked shocked.

"And what did his majesty have to send?" Bain smirked; Thranduil always did have a knack for dramatic flair.

"Four barrels of his finest wine sire. They will be delivered when Prince Brand and company take their leave."

"Thank you, if that is all." With a wave, he sent the soldier on his way, but he did not move. He shifted nervously on his feet, eyes darting from the King to Annalynn. "Is there something else?"

"N-n-no sire." With a bow, he turned and almost ran of the hall. Cyndol chuckled from her seat as she watched the poor man leave.

Bain looked at his niece with an amused grin, "Is something the matter my dear?" She stared at her uncle, a large smile on her face. "No Uncle there is not. Though, I am surprised Arryn did not say hello to his dearest friend."

Annalynn almost dropped her cup at her mothers' words. "Arryn?" Then it all dawned on her who the guard was. "That was Arryn?" Guwenifer laughed from her seat as she remembered the little boy.

"I remember him, he held such conviction that he was going to marry the fair Lady Annalynn." She teased her baby sister.

She stared wide eyed at her sister, her head making slight nods to Eomer, whom also held a surprised and confused expression. "You needn't worry Eomer; Annie never held any interest in him. In fact, she never held any interest in men."

"Unless it was in battle!" Aldric joked along with his eldest.

Her face fully enflamed, Annalynn stood from the table. "If I may be excused. It is time for Eowyn to be in bed." The young girl slumped down in her seat. "But Uncle, I am old enough to stay awake." She pleaded, grabbing her uncles' hand and staring up at him with tearful eyes.

"No, Lady Annalynn is right. It is long past your bedtime. Go on now." He kissed her forehead and sent her on her way. Annalynn grabbed her hand and the two left the hall.

"All tucked in?" After much fighting, Annalynn managed to get Eowyn in her nightgown and into bed. The little girl nodded her head and shimmied down in her blankets. "Good night little one." She kissed her brow and turned to put out a few of the candles.

"Annie?" She hummed a response as she squashed the flames. "Do you love my brother?" Annalynn stopped and turned to Eowyn. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Do you love my brother, like Theodred loves Guwen?"

Annalynn grabbed an overdress that was hanging off her bed. 'Do I love him?'

"Unlike Theodred and my sister, we have not had much time together, to get to know one another." She could see the frown settling in on her face. Annalynn quickly changed her response. "I do care deeply for him."

"Do you think you'll marry him?" Eowyn asked with hopefully eyes.

"I am not sure little one." She placed the overdress inside a chest at the trunk of her bed. "Perhaps. One day, should he ask me."

With a happy nod, Eowyn turned onto her side and closed her eyes. Annalynn finished turning out the lights, leaving only a window light and her fireplace burning. With quiet twist, she opened the door and left the room.

Making her way down towards her own room, she saw a tall figure standing in the hallway. "Eomer?"

With a small smile on his face, he turned towards her. "I was hoping to walk you to your room?" He held his arm out for her.

"That is a generous request; however my room is just right here." She pointed to the door opposite him. "After the King put Eowyn under my charge, I moved by room closer to hers."

"I don't think I've thanked you for looking after her while I was away." He turned his head from her with a look of shame across his face.

She knew being away for so long was hard for him. Eowyn was all he had left in the world. He cared for his Uncle and cousin, but Eowyn was his little sister and he had sworn to protect her at all costs. "You did what you thought was best, there is no shame or fault in that." She smiled at him as she made her for her bedroom door.

"Annalynn." He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her close. "I want to thank you."

"There is no need." Their closeness made her stomach turn in knots. Never had she seen his eyes clearly, as she did now. From a distance, they looked brown, but this close, she saw a shade of green she never thought possibly. "I am glad too."

Her words felt heavy on her tongue, why was it that this man made her feel so weak. "Please…" No more words were needed when his lips touched hers.

The world seemed to stop and spin all at once. Her heart raced beneath her chest and the flutter in her stomach felt as though a thousand birds raged war inside her. With closed eyes, she pressed her lips to meet his. His grip on her arm lessened, and soon this thumb traced its way towards her hand. In what felt like after an eternity, Eomer pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

Annalynn could have laughed but instead a wide smile broke across her face as she stared at the man who had all but claimed her heart. "Goodnight." His breath whispered against her skin.

"Goodnight Eomer." He kissed her brow and released her. With trembling hands, she reached for her door. Once in the doorway, she turned and stared at him one last time before shutting it completely.

She willed her heart stillness as she leaned against the door, but it just pounded under her bosom like war drums. With a high squeal, she dove to her bed. Sleep would not come easily, but despite the giddiness that forged inside her, she knew that tomorrow would bring forth a numerous workload. As she changed into her nightgown, she could not keep a smile from her face. "What has this boy done to me?" With a giggle, she felt the warmth of her comforter enshroud her, thinking of the man that invaded her dreams night after night. However, now, she could dream and know exactly what it was like to have him kiss her.


	5. Part I: Fights

**TA:3005**

With a swift twirl on her knee, she knocked her opponent to the ground. As he lay flat on his back, many cheered from the sidelines. It was an unusual day for autumn. Most would be pulling out their winter coats in readiness for the oncoming snow, but not today. The air was warm and the sun shone down on Rohan with a beautiful radiance. With the exceptional weather, and all preparations of the wedding complete, several of Edoras' residence took to outdoors. Even their visitors from the north were enjoying the peculiar weather.

"Maybe next time Elfhelm." Annalynn hauled the older guard to his feet after their sparring match. Many of the guards were given the day off, which they all found their way towards the training grounds. After a solider from Dale caught sight of this, most the Rohan and Dale military forces were either in the pit or at the archery range.

"I think not my Lady. I fear for the pour soul who goes against you and that polearm of yours." He chuckled as he dusted his armor off.

"You are too kind my friend." She smiled and walked towards the gate. Thanking a young squire, she gulped down her water. Not long after she removed herself from the pit had two more taken her place. As to not cause any harm to either host nor visitor, it was agreed that only staffs and blunted swords would be used in their scrimmages.

"You are quite amazing my Lady." A young Dale guard approached her.

"Oh thank you." She smiled at him. "I don't believe I know your name."

"Haleth my Lady, but it is I who should be thanking you. Your last match won me a great purse." Holding up a small sack, he shook it so the coins within would click together.

"It would be foolish to bet against the Lady Annalynn." An arm wrapped around her shoulders, interrupting her conversation. Eomer stared at the guard. "Her skill rivals many of the present company."

Shaking her head, she gave Haleth a smile. "He boasts. Put a sword in my hand, I am useless. Lord Eomer here is certainly a better warrior than I." She confessed. Not matter how hard she trained, Eomer always put her face into the dirt.

"Dare we put a wager on that?" A new voice entered their conversation. His dark hair framed his face, with blazing green eyes stared intently at the two of them. Haleth bowed at his presence, "Lord Arryn."

He gave a nod to the young boy, then held a hand out to Annalynn. "Lady Annalynn, it has been too long."

"Arryn, it is a pleasure in seeing you again." He took her outstretched hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Annalynn could feel the tension rolling off Eomer like heat from a fire. "Though, as I have said, Eomer is the better fighter of us two." She pulled her hand from his, trying her hardest to not rub his kiss from her hand.

He smirked up at Eomer, "Then perhaps, a different wager." Eomer gave a slow nod at Arryn. "The winner of the match has the honor of being Lady Annalynn's companion at the reception tomorrow. King Bain has allowed his guard to attended the wondrous ceremony."

"And the loser?" He challenged the Kings guard.

"Can not be allowed to talk to the fair Lady all evening."

Without give a word, Eomer simply removed his arm from Annalynn and walked towards the pit. Once the two were in the center, Eomer looked deadly at him. "Since it is your wager, I offer you choice in weapon."

Arryn pulled his sword from its sheath. "Swords, but none of those blunted swords. Unless, his Lord is afraid of a scratch." Before Arryn could begin his smirk, Eomer pulled Guthwine from its hold and placed its tip at his throat. "Are you?"

Movement around the grounds came to a stop and everyone piled around the fence, already placing bets. Haleth stood by Annalynn as Elfhelm and Eothain joined them. "What is he doing?" The ladder asked, eyes falling on Annalynn. "Lord Arryn challenged Lord Eomer for Lady Annalynn's hand tomorrow at the wedding." Haleth told him excitedly.

"What?!" The two stared at her, before she could give her answer, the clang of steel met.

To the untrained eye, Eomer would surely be the victor, he was larger than his opponent, but Annalynn knew that size was not all that would be needed in a match. They did seem evenly matched, neither seemed to yield to the other. She almost gave you a cry when the hilt of Arryn's sword came down on Eomer's face. He recovered and charged at him. Blow after blow, neither wanted to give in.

"What is this?" Annalynn turned to see Theodred with her cousin.

"Your cousin is stubborn and my Uncle's guard is just a foolish." She huffed as she turned back to the fight. Eomer had Arryn on the ground, though the dark haired son of Dale would not give in. He pushed back with all his might. Once he freed his sword, he slashed at Eomer's leg.

He fell back with a limp, blood flowed steadily from his leg. Arryn jumped at his chance and threw Guthwine from its owners grasp. He lunged at the defenseless warrior, both tumbling to the ground. Eomer flipped them over, Arryn losing his own sword in the toss. It was an all out brawl now. Both raising fists to faces and any other opening.

"I can't watch anymore." Straightening her tunic, Annalynn whirled around and walked back to Meduseld.

"Do you not want to see who wins cousin?" Brand asked as she continued to walk away. She pushed pasts soldiers, guards, and the people of Edoras who came to watch their Lord. "No I do not."

* * *

Night had fallen over the Golden Hall as everyone sat down for supper. Annalynn refused to look at either Eomer. She had caught a glimpse of him and Arryn before dinner, both were littered with bruises and cuts. Arryn's right arm was resting in a sling due to Eomer nearly crushing his shoulder, and Eomer currently walked with a limp from the cut he received before she left.

Guwenifer looked between her sister and Eomer. Theodred and Brand drug both into the healing house earlier, the two still wanting to finish their battle. Her Uncle had stopped the bout before they could finish, something the two seemed rather upset about. Once they were separated, she could hear Theoden scold him for such actions, she was sure her Uncle was doing the same. Not being able to take the silence anymore she turned to her Uncle.

"How is old Ironfoot, Uncle?" Bain wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin and turned to his niece. "The old mule is just fine. He just held his two hundredth and thirty-eight birthday, it was quite the celebration. Many came from the Iron Hills and the Blue Mountains. We made a hefty profit from his Lord's birth."

"You trade with Dwarves?" Theoden looked at the older King.

"Since the end days of Smaug, Dale has been and always will be friends of Elves and Dwarves."

"We have heard tales of the dragon at the bottom of the Lake, as well as the man who slew him. It would be a pleasure to one day see it with my own eyes." Theodred proclaimed his wishes.

"Perhaps you can my Lord. After tomorrow, you and yours will be considered family and I can see no reason why you would not be welcomed into our home." Brand looked at his cousin with a teasing smile. "We can also tell you more tales of how the Guwenifer, the Lady Fair, fell into the lake as we traveled to Esgaroth."

Theodred laughed at this wife to be. "I can only imagine that it was a sight to behold."

"Did Annie ever fall into the lake?" Eowyn piped up from her side of the table. Annalynn only cringed as her cousins continued laughing. "No, she never fell into the lake, it was impossible to get her to leave port! Terrified of the boats she was. What was it you used to say my dear?" Brand teased her cousin. Annalynn only looked at him with pleading eyes to not speak anymore, but he refused as he only smiled wider. "I remember now, you used to be scared of old Smaug, saying that he would wake from his sleep and eat anyone who dared cross the lake!" Everyone at the table either laughed or chuckled at her expense. The only one who did not was Eowyn, she looked between Brand and Annalynn with confusion.

"But, Annie is not scared of anything!" The young girl cried.

"Perhaps not anymore my child, but when she was just a bit younger than you, she feared most anything that moved." Bain chuckled, wiping a lone tear from his eye. "Perhaps that is why Arryn took such care of the Lady when she visited."

The look on Eomer's face could not be easily hidden from the eyes of the table, especially Annalynn's. Cyndol caught the looks they were sending each other and knew that it was time to call dinner to an end. She wiped her hands with her napkin. "My Lords, I think it is best to head for bed. Tomorrow is a long day, and I am sure that Cersei and Fregya will need all the help they can manage."

"Of course." He nodded his head. Cyndol took Guwnifer by her hand and motioned for Annalynn to follow. "Come on little one." Eowyn pushed her seat out from the table and slid down. She waved goodbye to everyone and followed after the three older women.

Sleep evaded her. She knew that tomorrow would be a very busy day, yet she could not stop thinking about Eomer and Arryn's fight. She wasn't sure exactly why she was angry with them. Arryn didn't really mean much to her, yes he was a friend, but that was all. She hardly ever saw him. Since she can remember, they only visited Dale maybe four times, granted they stayed for at least two months each visit. If it were really a measure of time, she had seen Arryn far more than she had Eomer.

But her and Arryn's connection was nothing like hers with Eomer's. Annalynn knew in her soul that Eomer was it for her. Despite their young age, she knew that she loved him. That there would never be another.

Though, none of it made could add up as to why she was angry and frustrated with them.

A knock pulled her from her thoughts. Sitting up in her bed, she looked at her doors, wondering who would be calling this time of night. She pushed her comforter off and made her way to the wooden door. Pulling it open, she did not see anyone on the other side. Another knock was heard, only this time a bit louder.

Closing the door, she looked around the room. A shadow fell across her wall, turning sharply she saw Eomer clinging to her window. Rushing to it, she turned the knob. "What are you doing?!" She whispered harshly.

"I wanted to apologize." His grip slipping from the window seal.

"For?"

"My actions earlier. I should not have let him badger me so. Please believe me."

She could tell he was struggling to keep hold on the window, his wounded leg would not have made this an easy task. "Annalynn, please accept my forgiveness."

"Oh alright." She grinned when a smile broke over his face. With much strength he hauled half his body into her room. Grabbing the nape of her neck, he pulled her to him. "This is something that I have wanted to do all day." He lightly placed his lips onto hers.

Running her fingers through his hair, she pulled him deeper into the kiss. Her body set afire with his kiss, it was how she knew that he was her one and only. "You should go, my father catches you here, he'll skin you alive. Wrath of the King be damned." She whispered breathlessly.

He only grinned and kissed her lightly again before crawling out the window. "Tomorrow, all dances are mine and mine alone." With a wink be climbed up to the top of the Golden Hall.

Shutting the window, Annalynn leaned against the wall. A smile spread across her face; shaking her head, she got back into bed. Sleep easily took her.


	6. Part I: Doubts

**TA:3005**

The day had passed on without warning, being in the kitchens most of the day would have effect on most. Annalynn placed a large pot of potatoes on the table when her mother came barging in. "What are you doing? Do you not know the time?"

She looked up at her mother in confusion. "No." She simply answered.

"I told Cersei not to keep you here all day. Come on, there is a bath ready for you." Cyndol took the knife from her hand and pushed her out the door.

"Mama, I still have much to do." She tried to plead her case, but her mother was having none of it. She kept pushing her towards her room. "Mama please, I can walk on my own." With a sigh, Cyndol let go of her daughter and kept walking. Straightening out her dress, Annalynn followed her.

Walking into her room, she found a steaming bath waiting. "I'll be back to check on you in an hour. You had best be out of that bath and into your dress child." Her mother closed the door behind and Annalynn could hear her yelling down the hall at something or other.

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, she began stripping out of her clothes. Taking her time, she sunk into the hot tub. With a groan, she felt her muscles loosen and delved deeper down.

Looking to her right, she saw her dress hanging from her dresser. It was a shade of yellow that reminded her of the fields not too far from her old home. It had golden embroidery around the collar, hem, and sleeves. Unlike her sisters' dress, the sleeves were tight against her arms; she was not a fan of the billowy openings that most dresses in Edoras loved.

Grabbing a bottle of oils, she pulled the stopper from it and poured its contents over her hair. She rubbed it in and with fingers, untangled the strands from each other until it was smooth. As she left it set in her hair, Annalynn grabbed a small bit of soap and scrubbed herself clean.

Once she was satisfied all soaps and oils were fresh from her body, she stood and grabbed a heavy robe from her bed. Sitting down on her bed, she dabbed a towel through her hair to begin drying it. Taking hold of a tie off her side table, Annalynn braided her hair and secured the ends. She would release it when she was fully dressed and ready.

As she ambled to her dress, she kept thinking of last night. When Eomer hung hazardously from her window, just to apologize for his behavior, his kiss still burning on her lips. She could not help but think of when today would be her day. When she would be preparing for her own wedding to the son of Edoras. Would he wear his armor, or be like his cousin, dressed in his finer tunics? What of their wedding night?

A blush crept up her face thinking of him that way. She could not deny it, her body long for his touch. Longed to feel his hands roam over her body and take her as his. Especially after, she had accidentally walked in on him changing one day. He was nothing short of a god, and he was still young. What would his body look like when they wed? When they shared their own bed.

Her own body was constantly changing now, something to her annoyance. Month after month, her body betrayed her, keeping her laid in bed for days on end as it bled. Not to mention the increasing size of breasts and hips. Would her body cause Eomer the same sensation his had caused her, or would it not be to his liking?

Shaking her head, Annalynn pulled her shift from the bedside chest and undid her robe. Slipped it over her head, she pulled the ties together and knotted to keep it in place. Taking her dress from its hanger, she repeated the process, only to have the laces defy her. For some reason, her mother had the tailor put the laces on her back rather than the front of her dress. With a groan of defeat, she put her robe back on and slide from her room in search of someone to help.

* * *

"I swear by peace and love, to stand heart to heart and hand to hand, may the Spirit of the Mark hear us now confirming this my sacred vow."

Annalynn watched on as her sister stood next to Theodred, both proclaiming their vows of matrimony. The autumn sun giving off a heavenly glow as it descended over the plains. The chill of oncoming night bit at all in attendance, but tradition was tradition.

Theodred grabbed a large goblet from the table in front of him, Guwenifer taking a small sip before taking it from her now husband.

"I swear by peace and love, to stand heart to heart and hand to hand, may the Spirit of the Mark hear us now confirming this my sacred vow." He took the sip Guwenifer offered him, placing it back down on the table, both kneeled before Theoden.

Eomer and Eowyn stood next to him, each holding a cushion that held both Theodred's and Guwenifer's circlets. One gold, one silver. Theoden took the gold from Eomer and turned to face his son. "May Bema bless you throughout your days." With tearful eyes and a smile on his face, Theoden placed the circlet on top of Theodred's head. He repeated the process with Guwenifer.

"May you know nothing but happiness from this day forward. May the warm rays of sun fall upon your home and may the hand of a friend always be near. May true be the hearts that love you."

With thunderous cheers and applause, Theodred pulled Guwenifer into a kiss. Annalynn could not help but cry for her sisters' happiness, and yet as her eyes caught Eomer's, she wondered how her own wedding would go.

True to his word, the elven king, and sent barrels of wine to Edoras as a gift for the daughter of Dale. Ale and wine poured steadily as the night grew on. Music and laughter could be heard from every corner of the hall. Many patrons were dancing to the combination of musicians from Edoras and Dale, Annalynn was no exception. She was switching between partners constantly. One would twirl her out and another would quickly take her hand. She did not mind, though there was one man in all of Rohan that she desired to dance with, said man was currently leaning against a pillar with mug in hand watching on.

As the music stopped, Annalynn clapped along with the others. "My Lady." Haleth bowed to her. He was her last dance partner and he was definitely clumsy on his feet. With a quick curtsy, she fanned herself as she walked towards Eomer. Without word, she took his mug and downed its contents, its bitterness biting her taste buds.

Eomer laughed at her scrunched face. "What did you think it was?"

"Water…" She coughed out. Shaking his head, he grabbed a large carafe from a nearby table and poured the water into a new mug. "Here." She graciously took it from him and gulped it down. Once her thirst was quenched, another song started to play. With a grin, she grabbed Eomer by his hand and led him to the floor. "What are you doing?" He almost yelled.

"We are dancing!" She laughed, "I do hope you know this one." Others filed in after them. Facing each other, Annalynn held her hand out for him to take. He gave her a look of complete annoyance, but took her hand anyway.

He bowed, as she curtsied. Their hands moved up and they slowly circled each other, never moving eyes from the other. After two turns, Eomer straightened out his arm, and in a fluid motion, twirled her into him. Taking his other hand, Annalynn twirled out in the opposite direction. As the music began picking up its pace, the men and woman walked apart from each other. Once two lines were made with each partner across each other, deep drums joined in. The other next to Annalynn began to move forward to join their partners, twirling along as they did, once that line met, Annalynn made her way towards Eomer. As music steadily picking up, it took all she had in her to no run to him. Everyone around them was twirling and jumping around their partners, as they reached each other, Annalynn twirled around him as he stretched his arm out for her.

Grabbing her by the waist, Eomer picked her up, turning her around to face him. The music grew louder and faster as everyone around them twisted and turned. Grabbing her hand, Eomer pulled her closer and they turned in large circles around everyone. Her heart pounded in her chest as his gaze held onto hers, something burned within her and she wanted nothing more than to feel his body against hers. With a flick of his wrist, he twirled her from his body, and with a tug of force, her body crashed into hers as the song came to an end.

Breathlessly, she stared up at him as he grabbed her chin. Before his lips reached hers, a body crashed into them. "I didn't know you could dance like that!" Eothain exclaimed drunkenly. With a blush, Annalynn pulled from Eomer's hold and ran towards the terrace.

The night air nipped at her hot skin as she leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath. The whole dance, her dreams flooded her mind. His kiss, his touch, it all washed over her like rapid waters on rock. "Bema help me." She prayed. The feelings he gave her were treacherous, demanding that she give in. However much she deeply wanted too, she couldn't, not like this.

"You'll catch your death out here." Eyeing the archway, she saw Arryn standing there with a not to amused look on his face.

"I'll be alright." Giving up on her alone time, she went to join the party again. As she passed him, Arryn took hold of her upper arm. "You should now everyone saw your disgusting display. I can only imagine what your father has to say, or even your uncle." He whispered harshly in her ear. "What are you doing with him Annalynn. He is not worthy of you."

Annalynn looked up at her old friend. "You know nothing Arryn."

"I have seen enough with my own eyes. He looks at you like you are nothing more than a common bar wench, waiting for whatever man she can spread herself for."

"How dare you! You don't even know him, yet you cast such a invalid judgment on him." Her eyes narrowed at the dark haired male.

"It is only because I worry for you. I have heard the stories of the men of Rohan. They take whoever they want, whenever they want. I love you Annalynn, possibly in a way he never could. Please tell me you don't care for him."

Squaring her shoulders, she glared at him, "Arryn, you haven't the closest idea of what the men of Rohan are like. In all my time visiting Dale, I have never met a man who comes even close to the honor that these men have. With the exception of my own family, the men of Dale are nothing compared to the Rohirrim." Tugging her arm from his hand, Annalynn stormed back into the hall.

Swiping the mug from Theodred's hands, she let the sweet wine course through her body. "Annie, is everything okay?"

She looked at her sister, wiping the trickle of wine from her lips. "Everything is fine sister." She smiled and linked her arm through hers, not really caring that she was separating her from her husband.

"Annalynn, stop. What is the matter?" Guwenifer sat her sister down at a far off table.

Wanting to pull her hair out, Annalynn leaned her head against the table. "Have you and Theodred ever…" She really did not want to finish her sentence, but she needed to know.

"Have we ever what?"

"You know…" She sheepishly shrugged her shoulders.

"What….OH!" She covered her hand with her mouth. "Where is this coming from? Are you…has Eomer been pressuring you into anything?" Guwenifer looked at her sister protectively.

"No!" She shook her hands out in front of her. "Nothing like that. It's…it's just." The look in Guwenifer's eyes made Annalynn tell her sister everything. From her dreams to what Arryn has said to her just moments ago. "I just, I know that he is the one for me, but I don't know how he feels. I don't want to be some conquest." She eyes watered at the though of him using her in such a manner.

"Oh sweetheart." Pulling her sister to her, Guwenifer wrapped her arms around her young sister. "Eomer would never. You know that. He loves you, I can tell. Mama and Papa can tell. Even King Theoden has seen it." Tears fell from Annalynn's eyes at her sister words. "What are you experiencing is completely normal. Every girl goes through it at least once in her life. I can remember the first time it happened to me." She chuckled, brushing a hair from her eyes. "But that is a story for another time."

"As for what Arryn said, it was spurred on by jealously. As far as I can remember, he has held strong feelings for you. Ones that you have never returned."

"But I never meant to hurt him." She sniffled, tears now flowing down her face.

"I know that and he knows that. It wasn't right of him to say those things to you, knowing full well that you have nothing but love and respect for Eomer." Guwenifer wiped the tears away. "As for the things he said about Rohan, it is true that there are those within Rohan who do not wait until marriage or courtship, but that is between them. As long as both participants are willing, there is nothing wrong with it."

"Granted, those should wait for an age where such actions are appropriate." She pointed a finger at her. Annalynn wiped her nose and giggled. "Did you?"

"Did I, what, wait until an appropriate age?" she laughed out loud. "Tonight will be the first night." A small blush graced her cheeks.

Annalynn sat up and stared at her sister. "Are you nervous?"

"A little. Mother actually gave me a long lecture earlier." She scrunched her nose. "Though, I love him. I know he'd never do anything to harm me." Hugging her sister one more time. "Now, dry your eyes. I do believe someone is looking for you." She stood of the table. "Hello Eomer." She nodded as she went to rejoin her husband.

"Annalynn?" He approached her slowly. "Is everything alright?"

Rubbing her eyes, she nodded her head. "Yes, I'm okay."

Eomer took Guwenifers seat, taking Annalynn's hand in his own. "Are you sure?" He could see the redness in her eyes and nose. He knew she had been crying.

"I am." They sat there for a while, watching the party continue. Neither said a word to each other, they just enjoyed the others presence.

It was not long until she saw Theodred sneaking off with Guwenifer as the party raged on. With a blush, she looked at Eomer. She really did love him, but did he love her?

"Eomer."

"Hmm?" He asked as he took a sip from his mug. Gathering all her courage, she turned to face him. "I want to ask you a question. You can be completely honest with me."

Placing his mug on the table, he turned so he was fully facing her. "Anything."

With a deep breath, she tried to quell the storm inside her. Her heart beating faster, her palms began to sweat, and she could feel her mouth becoming dry. "Do…do…Do you love me?" She all but whispered.

Both hands on her shoulders, Eomer pushed Annalynn up so their eyes met. "More than anything else." Annalynn grabbed his face and pulled him to her. Her lips crashed on his, a smile on his lips before he placed a hand on her cheek and lightly deepened it. No more words were need to be said. There were no more questions and no more doubts


	7. Part I: Children and Proposals

Huge shout outs to those who have favorited/followed this story so far:

lem00066

amariabt

alleycat023

DarkAngelLida

Jovie Black

Y'all are the bee's knees

* * *

 **TA:3009**

Elbows deep in water, sweat trickling from her brow, with the sun beating down her back, Annalynn scrubbed her bedding in the large washbasin that was just out back of Meduseld. She half listened to the chatter around her. Most of the coming and goings of Edoras, all pure gossip. Many of the servants of the Golden Hall had a terrible habit of telling tall tales to each other about what they saw in the market or of something they heard in passing. "By the Valar…" Bryn, one of younger maids gasped, pink staining her cheeks.

"What is it child?" Freyga looked over at her, a small frown on her face.

"N-n-nothing!" She dared not look anyone in the eye as she went to scrubbing the sheet clean. A sheet that Annalynn remembered being pulled from her sisters chambers.

Annalynn just laughed from her spot. "You needn't be shy Bryn. All of Meduseld, if not Edoras, could hear my sister last night." The older women also laughed along to their Lady's comment. Wringing out her own sheet, she stood to throw it over the line. "It is not that my Lady." Bryn followed suit and placed the now clean sheet on the line. "It is just, that is the fourth time this week that I have had to clean the Lord and Lady's bedding."

Freyga shook her head at the maid, "And you would do well to not make such comments to anyone."

"Oh Freyga, it is quite alright." Folding her dry clothes into her basket, she winked over at the old woman, "How else do you expect Theodred to produce an heir? Magic?" She hoisted her basket onto her back as Freyga continued to shake her head. "How Lord Eomer puts up with you, I will never know."

She shrugged her shoulders, she saw Margwyn struggling with four baskets that needed to be taken. "Let me help." Taking two of the baskets, she held onto them, balancing each on a hip and the two started back towards Meduseld. "Oh, thank you my Lady."

"Where is Celdith? Does she not help you?"

"Celdith has been bedridden my Lady. Havlor suspects her child is due anyday." With a smile on her face, Annalynn and Margywn marched through the back entrance, only to collide with whomever was coming out.

With a groan, Annalynn knelt down to pick up the dropped items. "Must you be so clumsy?" With a grin, Eomer stared down at her. In their years together, he always made a point to tease her about her ability to trip over air.

"The Valar takes pleasure in my foolishness." Picking the basket up, she gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "How are you today darling?" While they were not officially courting, everyone in Meduseld knew of the love they held for each other. There were some in the Golden Hall that were against their forward nature with each other and would openly express their feelings, but it all fell upon deaf ears.

"Good. Your father was relentless in his training today. I do believe Eothain will not have feeling in his legs tomorrow." True to his word, Theoden began increasing Eomer's training. His eighteenth year would be approaching soon, with that came the age for him to start commanding an eroed, in training for becoming a Marshal. Eomer had chosen Eothain as his second in command and her father began training them both for their positions.

Silently, he followed the two to the small laundry room that sat near the kitchens. Some of the items in the baskets would need pressing, as

so no wrinkles ruined the delicate fabrics. "Margwyn, could you be a dear and see if Cersei needs any help in the kitchen?" Annalynn made a quick glance to the door, the woman seeming to understand her meaning. "Of course my Lady. Lord Eomer." With a wink, she made her leave.

No sooner had she left the room, Eomer pushed Annalynn against a nearby wall, placing a heavy kiss on her lips which she feverishly responded. Tangling her hands in his hair, he gripped tightly onto her hips. When a moan escaped her, Eomer slid his tongue past her lips, hands inching lower, grasping her backside. As she tugged his hair, Eomer moved from her lips to her neck and her chest. Kneeling down, he threw her knee over his shoulder, bunching her dress at her hips. "What are you doing?" Eomer looked up at her with a smile. "Think of it as a present." With a hiss, she felt his tongue press between her.

Since her sisters wedding, the two have been completely inseparable. With each passing year, they became more venturesome with their bodies. While they have never laid together, they were not shy to alternatives to soothe their desires.

On a shaky leg, she tightened her grip on his hair as he tried to keep her standing. With one knuckle in her mouth, she bit down to keep herself quiet, knowing that if anyone should hear them the consequences would not be pleasant. Bending his arm over her leg, he softly stroked inside her folds, the added sensation sent her over the edge. With a shiver running down her spine, her hips bucked towards him. It was her general signature, telling him that she was done. With both feet now on the ground, she used his shoulders to steady herself. He placed soft kisses up her covered body, following the same route he used early. Once he reached her neck, he lightly bit down her tender flesh. "Do not start Eomer." She warned, they had been here for too long. With a kiss on his lips, she straightened her dress and ran her fingers through his hair to remove the tangles she caused.

"Come, it is almost time for lunch." Taking her hand in his, the two left the laundry room behind.

The rest of the day had gone on as normal. Annalynn spent her time training with Theodred, giving Eowyn her daily lesson, and helping Cersei in the kitchens preparing dinner. She knew that her presence was not necessary but just for the odd fact that she and her family lived in Meduseld rather than some house in Edoras, or even at Aldburg, which was the general location for the Third Marshal, she felt it necessary to help out in any way that she could. Besides, she did the same at her old home, why would here be any different?

As she finished changing from her work dress, her bedroom door flung open with a bang. With a jump, Annalynn turned to see her sister all but slam the door shut behind her. "Sister, what…" She could not get her sentence out as Guwenifer stumbled towards her. Catching her, before she fell to the floor, Annalynn sat her down on her chaise lounge. "What is it."

Tears lightly fell from her eyes as she looked up at her sister. "I-I-I…" She continued to stammer.

"Out with it woman!" Annalynn almost shook her sister.

Guwenifer mumbled something that she could not quite hear, but one word rang like a bell. "…child."

"Are you sure?" She knelt in front of her sister, taking her hand tight. With a sob, Guwenifer nodded her head. "When you will you tell Theodred?"

"I don't know. I have asked Havlor to not say anything just yet, I mentioned my concerns to him, and he agreed entirely." She rubbed her eyes, letting out a large sigh. "He expects the child to be born sometime in the autumn."

She fully understood her sisters fear, she had not developed as fast as some of the other girls her age. It wasn't until they moved to Edoras had she began her monthly bleed. Their old healer Maywin, had strong sentiments about her inability to bear children, should she never bleed. Annalynn could still remember her sisters excitement when it had finally happened. She thanked the Valar, for if she could not bear children, she could never truly be with Theodred. Maywin had also expressed that extreme cautions should be taken if she ever became pregnant.

"It will all be okay sister. You will carry this child to term, and all of Rohan will rejoice in their heir's birth." She prayed that she was not wrong and her sister would never know the pain of losing a child. "Come on, we'll be late for dinner. I can not have you starving my future nephew or niece so early." Guwenifer gave her a playful glare, but followed after her sister nonetheless.

As they reached the dinning hall, all conversation seemed to stop as they reached the table. They two sisters separated as Guwenifer sat next to her husband and Annalynn went to join Eomer, but was stopped before she could sit down. "I am glad you two decided to join us." Theoden smirked. "We have much to discuss."

"We have taken council on this matter and believe that for the sake of all interested parties, a formal engagement will be arranged." He stared directly at Eomer and Annalynn as he spoke.

As his words reached her ears, the world began to spin, she turned to see Eomer grinning at her like an idiot, and her parents with smiles on their faces. "Seriously?"

"I spoke with your father last week about it." He turned around on the bench so he was directly facing her. "Annalynn, for nearly ten years you have been my best friend and companion. There is nothing in this earth that I would not do for you. I love you, with all that I am." Her eyes widened, he was never so open with his feelings, ever. "Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Despite knowing in her soul that she and Eomer would spend out their days together, actually hearing his words had sent her heart wild. It was like hearing him say 'I love you' for the first time. Like their first kiss. The first time he ever touched her.

Tear blurred her vision and her voice had seemed to escape her. With just a simple nod, Eomer lunged for her, sweeping her off her feet. Throwing her arms around his neck, she cried into his shoulder.

Once she was grounded, Eomer fumbled for something in his pocket. "This was my mothers. Before she died, she spoke highly of you and told me that if I were to ever ask for your hand that she wanted you to have this." A small green teardrop gem hung from a thin gold chain. It was plain, but the more gorgeous thing she had ever been given.

She turned, moving her hair so he could bind the clasp. The stone rested just below her clavicle, no matter what she wore the necklace would be in view for all to see. A token to show the world Eomer's love for her.

With a soft 'oof', Annalynn's vision was blurred by blonde. "We're really going to be sisters now!" Eowyn cheered as she hugged her.

A smile gracing her face, she hugged the young woman. "Well, that now raises an interesting question." Theodred smirked. "What shall I call any children you should have? Would they be my niece or nephew, or should I call them cousin?"

Guwenifer smacked her husbands shoulder, but laughed along. Annalynn sat down next to Eomer, her hunger was forgotten for a moment and now mixed in with complete happiness, she began filing her plate. "Since we are on the topic of children…" She stared up from her plate, was her sister going to tell them she was with child?

Worry did not cross her delicate features, but a joyous smile instead. "Freyga will have her hands full this autumn." She stated as she took a sip of her drink.

Theodred began to choke on a piece of meat that he had shoved into his mouth. "You…you're with child?" His eyes hopeful.

"Havlor confirmed it this morning." With a clatter of dishes, Theodred and Cyndol jumped from their seats and hugged and kissed the expecting mother. Soon everyone fell into conversation of weddings and children. Theodred had the maids bring out wine for the celebrations. Dinner was completely forgotten as the family rejoiced in the extension of the two houses. None paying much attention to the dark figure lurking in the shadows.


	8. Part I: Death II

I know, I know. I'm late with this and for that I am sorry. Yesterday was just a super crazy hectic day, but it's here! I even woke up early to post it.

Huge shout outs to those who have favorited/followed this story so far:

Winthrop1888, page88

lunatic4eva, Zabuzasgirl

aprildaisy6234, lem00066

amariabt, alleycat023

DarkAngelLida, Jovie Black

Y'all the cats pajamas.

* * *

 **TA:3009**

"Theodred come sit down." Annalynn glared at her brother in law. Theodred was pacing back and forth in front of his bedroom door, jumping each time a scream could be heard coming from the other side. "They are going to be okay. Havlor and Freyga have done this plenty of times."

With a grunt of frustration, he sat down on the bench across from the room. He ran his hands through his hair, elbows resting on his knees. As another scream pierced the air, Eowyn came running down the hall. "Any news?"

Annalynn shook her head at the younger girl. "I am going to get a cup of water, would anyone like some?" The two cousins told her no, and Annalynn went on her way to the kitchens.

Her sister was in labor. She was going to be an aunt! Early in the morning Theodred was running all throughout Meduseld looking for anyone to help. Annalynn just happened to be coming back from a ride when she spotted him frantically searching each room for either Havlor or Freyga. After she calmed him enough to find out what was wrong, she sent him back to his room and went to grab Havlor from his house. Along the way back to Meduseld, they retrieved Freyga. Once they reached the room, Theodred and her mother were doing what they could to help Guwenifer. It was now late in the afternoon and Guwenifer was in her final stages of labor. It was still soon her pregnancy for her to be in labor, autumn was barely on the horizon, but Annalynn chalked it up to one of the complications that Havlor had talked about.

Pouring herself a cup, Annalynn began to think of how her father was missing this. He and Eomer had accompanied one of the councilmen back to their home in the East Folde. They were to also gather harvest reports for the King on their way back to Edoras.

Thinking of Eomer made her think of their wedding. A normal engagement period lasted almost two years, but since they had been together for so long, it was shorted to a year. It would be shortly after her nineteenth that they would be wed. In four months, she would be officially married to him. He would be named Third Marshal of the Mark and they would move to Aldburg, him commanding the East Folde. While she did not want to leave her family, she knew that she would eventually have to learn to live on her own.

As she reached her sisters room, silence fell over everyone. Her mother stood in front of the door, a bloody rag in her hands. Eowyn was sitting on the bench Annalynn previous occupied and loud cries could be heard from the room, not like those of a newly born infant. "Mama?"

Cyndol stared up at her daughter with teary eyes. She did not say a word, but pointed into the room. Dropping her cup, Annalynn sped into the room. Theodred was on the floor, leaning against the bed. His head in his hands as he cried.

A strained gasp escaped her throat at her sisters body. Her eyes were closed and she lay motionless. Chest heaving as she found it difficult to breath, her eyes then landed on Havlor who was wrapping a small bundle. "No…" It couldn't be.

Freyga walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry my dear."

Annalynn did not, could not, say anything. Without a word, she fled the room. She ran as fast as she could. Pushing past everyone that got in her way. As she reached the throne room, she threw open its large doors, ignoring Hama as he yelled after her. She did not know where she was going, but she ran. As she reached near the stables, someone grabbed her arm, she struggled against them. She needed to run, she needed to breathe. She didn't know what she needed.

Whomever had grabbed her, pulled her close to them. She inhaled the smell of horse and metal, with the ever lingering scent of familiarity. They turned her around and before she knew it, she was back in Meduseld.

She could hear them saying her name, but she couldn't respond. Her body felt numb, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Guwenifer was gone. Her sister was gone and she had taken her child with her. A sob broke from her lips and relinquished her tears. Someone was screaming her name now, but the sounds of own cries began to drown them out. Her body lifted from the ground, but she didn't seem to care. She turned her face into the chest of the person who was carrying her. The cool metal touched her face, but it brought little relief.

Something soft was placed under her, a bed. Before she could lay down, liquid was pressed to her lips. When she did not drink, someone grabbed her chin and forced it down her throat. When the cup was removed from her lips, she rolled onto her side, her body wrecking with sobs. Her eyes felt heavy and before she knew it, darkness enveloped her.

Eomer had just ridden back into Edoras when he saw Annalynn running from the steps of Meduseld. The frantic and wild look in her eyes told him something was not right. When she did not respond to his questions, he took her back to Medused. Aldric following after them. As they entered, Hama spoke quietly with Aldric, whom raced from the throne room.

When Annalynn began crying, he knew that there was definitely something wrong. Her sobs echoed throughout the halls as he carried her to her room, he told of the servants he bypassed to bring him something to sedate her.

Once in her room, he tried to speak to her again, but she remained unresponsive. When the maid returned, he asked her to drink, but she gave no answer. After he forced it down her throat, she laid on her bed, tears still flowing from her eyes. He stayed with her until she was asleep. As he searched for his sister, he could see the pain and sadness on the maids faces. Fearing the worst, he rushed in his search. When he reached his cousins room, all answers were given.

Now, the sun was long past the mountains. Night began to darken the skies. News had spread throughout Edoras of their Princess's death. Theodred had been forced out of the room by his father. Aldric took Cyndol to their room and Eowyn followed after her Uncle and cousin. With the help of Freyga, Eomer managed to find some servants to clean the room, and with the help of Elfhelm and Eothain, Guwenifers body was moved from the bedroom to the healing room.

"I need to prepare my Lady's body my Lord." Freyga wrung out a cloth, Guwenifer needed cleaning before she could be buried. Freyga moved to begin cleaning her fallen princess when a soft sound caught her ear. She and Eomer looked at the doorway, all puffy eyed with tear stained cheeks stood Annalynn.

"Get out." She ordered. Eomer moved to her, she pulled back from him and echoed her command. "Get out." Her eyes hard.

Freyga placed the rag back into the water basin, stepping from the body, she grabbed Eomer's shoulder. Silently telling him that they needed to leave. Sighing in defeat, "I'll be here." He conveyed the words she once told him so long ago told him. Stepping back, he followed Freyga out the side door.

Annalynn never moved her eyes from her sister. With shaking hands, she moved for the water basin. She wrung out the rag and began cleaning her sisters body. As she ran the rag over her arms and face, all the memories they shared came flooding back to her. Horse rides, family dinners, birthdays, their trips to Dale, coming to Edoras, it all rushed through her mind like a stampede of wild horses.

The earliest memory she had with her sister was a simple one. It was Annalynn's birthday, how old she was she didn't know, but Guwenifer looked very young. They had gone to Entwash for a picnic. Guwenifer made her a small crown of flowers, the proceeded to tell her a story about dragons and dwarves, one their grandmother told them often, but unlike their grandmother, Guwenifer told it with grand gestures and funny voices. That was her sister though. She was shy and timid, but she was also loud and boisterous.

Placing a pan underneath the table, Annalynn poured the hot water over Guwenifers hair. With her fingers, she brushed through the tangles and knots. She often envied her sisters hair. It was as golden as the sun and fell in soft waves. Her own hair was dark and as straight as a horses mane. Even if she tried to braid it or make any sort of curl, her hair would fall flat.

Once her hair was untangled, Annalynn moved to her sisters legs. Pushing up the sheet, all she saw was red. Blood trailed from her thighs to her knees, most of it had gone dark. Grabbing a new rag, she started wiping off the red. She could feel the sting of new tears in the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. With heavy breaths she tried to continue her course, her shaking hands constantly betraying her. She went to clean the rag in the water basin but a hand stopped her. "Annalynn, stop." His voice rang through her. She wanted to look at him, wanted to feel his comfort, but she just had no will to reach out to him. "Let Freyga finish." Annalynn held tight onto the blood stained rag. "Please." He begged her.

For some reason, hearing his own grief had caused her to lose all conviction. She tumbled to the floor, her body shaking as tears flowed down her face. "She's gone!"

Eomer sat next to his would-be wife, pulling her into him, she grabbed hold of his tunic and he felt her tears soaking into his shirt. He knew how close she and her sister were, it was just like him and Theodred. He had been unable to see his cousin, as his Uncle said he locked himself in the King's chambers and would not come out.

As if on cue, Eowyn came running into the mortuary. "Eomer! You must help. It's Theodred, he's gone mad!" Annalynn sat up quickly, wiping her tears. A look of realization dawned her face, she had not yet seen her sisters husband. He not only lost his wife today, but also his child.

She released Eomer and ran out the door. Following the shouting, she found herself in front of the very room that she sister laid dead. Elfhelm and Erkenbrand stood outside the door, Theoden, her father, and Havlor behind them.

"My Lord, please!" Elfhelm begged.

Annalynn pushed past them to see the madness within the room. Theodred had his sword drawn, held in front of him defensively. He held something in his other arm, keeping it tucked in the crook of his arm. "Theodred!" She shouted, "Stop this, please."

"No, they want to take him for me." He stared down at the small bundle, Annalynn now realized was the corpse of his child. With a hesitant step, she walked into the room. Erkenbrand tried to stop her, but she stayed him with her hand. "Theodred, please. He belongs with is mother."

"He belongs with me!" He shouted, tears falling from his eyes. She kept slowly inching towards him, "He's gone Theodred, they're both gone." The truth flew from her mouth and it took all she had to keep down the bile rising in her throat.

With anguish, Theodred lowered his sword. The look on his face only broke her heart further. "No…no…" He whimpered as he landed on his knees. With a roar of sorrow that filled the air, Theodred cradled the child to his chest. Annalynn followed after him, his shoulder pressing into her chest. With slow but steady motions, she managed hand the child over to Havlor. Once the babe was no longer in his possession, Theodred moved his face into her neck. She stayed with him until Freyga brought her the same draught that had caused her sleep earlier that day. With the help of Eomer and Elfhelm, they managed to get him moved back to the King's chambers. Once she was sure he was resting easy, Annalynn silently closed the door. Eomer waiting just on the other side. Without word, she took his arm as he led her to her own room. The halls of Meduseld was quiet, harshly quiet.

As Eomer opened her door, she padded to her bed. With a sigh, she sat down on top of her comforter. "Where is your nightgown?" She pointed to the dresser across from her door. She could hear him rummaging through her drawers, but she hadn't the heart to feel embarrassed. "Arms up." She did as she was told. Eomer carefully undid her side laces and hauled off her overdress. Pulling to her feet, he tugged her shift over head. For the first time, she stood stark bare in front of him. If it had been under different circumstances she might have attempted to cover herself, but her arms betrayed her.

Carefully, he slid the nightgown over her body. He remained with honor. He could not deny seeing her bare body caused his limbs to twitch, but this was not the time for such indecent thoughts. Heaving back the covers, Annalynn crawled into its warmth. As she got situated in bed, Eomer stoked the fire, trying to keep the room warm and provide a little light. Placing the poker against the side of the hearth, Eomer went to make his leave.

"Stay." He heard her whimper. Staying would not only raise questions, but would also leave him at the mercy of her father and his uncle. "Please Eomer." Giving in, he stripped himself of his tunic and shoes. As soon as he got under the covers, she leeched onto him.

Her head rested on his bare chest, with his arm wrapped protectively around her. With a soft kiss, Annalynn felt her body plunging into a deep sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day, one without her sister.

* * *

Annalynn's eyes stung as she opened them at first light. She could only imagine how terribly red and puffy they were. As yesterdays events bombarded her; though there were probably no more tears, she tried in earnest to not cry again. There were others who would need her today. Her mother, for one, then there was Theodred. After he completely broke yesterday, she had her doubts today would be any different. Stretching out, she felt the left side of her bed was warm. Had she rolled to that side sometime during the night?

Flashes of Eomer's bare chest invaded her vision; he had slept here last night. She had asked him to stay with her. A blush crossed her cheeks as she remembered how she clung to him, how he saw her naked when he helped her dress. Throwing her covers off, she ran for her washing bowl. The cool water did little to calm her reddening face, but it did help with her sore eyes.

After quickly dressing; she made her way to the King's chambers, she needed to check on Theodred. How was she going to help him? She knew that no one could ever replace her sister, was he forever doomed to face the rest of his days alone? It was wrong to think it, but Rohan needed an heir. For that Theodred would need to take a wife again. It hurt to think of when that day would come, but come it would.

Knocking on the door, Annalynn waited for someone to answer. "Annalynn." She turned to see Theoden standing behind her. "My lord." She gave a deep curtsy to her King. "He has not yet waken. Come, let him have a bit of peace longer." He stretched out his arm to her. Hooking her hand in the crook of his elbow, the two left the room behind.

In silence they walked through Meduseld, past the throne room, past the door guards. Her interest peaked when they reached the graveyard. "Long has this been the resting place for many of our people." He led her inside an ornate mausoleum. The walls were lined with large square interments, each with intricate engravings in the center. Theodred stood in front of one in particular. "This is to be your sisters." He pointed to a blank square. "Should the council allow, the child will be with her, rather than with the kings of old."

"Thank you my Lord, my sister would have wanted such." She continued to stare at the various graves, taking in their names, they all were the Queens of old.

"Elfhild." With a sigh, Theoden looked longingly at the grave. "There never was such a woman that governed over Rohan."

She had heard stories of the last Queen, though she never knew how she died exactly. From her understanding, it was not long after Theodred had been born. "I am sure she was a just Queen my Lord, and just as fierce a mother." Theoden patted her hand with a smile. "She gave everything she had to bring Theodred into this world." His voice quavered.

"My Lord?"

"She died in childbirth my dear." Annalynn could not help but gasp as she heard this. She always figured some sickness had felled their Queen, she never imagined her death was such as that. "For years, my son blamed himself for his mothers passing, though the years have passed, I do not believe he truly forgave himself."

"He does grieve for the loss of wife and child, but I fear more than anything, he places blame upon himself. He confided in me his fears when Guwenifer announced she was with child. I did my best to ease those fears, but it seems that it was not enough."

"Theodred is not to blame my King." Theoden seemed unconvinced. "My sister, she… there were concerns in matters of her pregnancy. Before we came to Edoras, she had not yet begun her cycle. Our old healer feared that she may never, but she did. Havlor expressed her that there may be complications due to her late blooming, but she wanted nothing more than to have a child of her own." Looking at the blank square, a sadness washed over her, "She would have been an excellent mother."

There was a shuffle at the entrance of the crypt that broke through their conversation. The two turned to see a gangly looking creature. Pale skin and dark hair, very unusual for a man of Rohan, unless he was like herself. His black clothes seemed to stain the vibrancy of the flowers that adorned the crypt. "My King." He bowed. "I am sorry to interrupt, but the council is meeting."

"Thank you Grima." He sent him off with a wave. The man slowly backed way, his eyes never leaving Annalynn. His stare caused a uneasy stir in her stomach, one that she could not shake. "Let us leave. There is much to prepare." Taking her hand again, they left the mausoleum behind.

As they reached the throne room, Annalynn gave her king a curtsy before going to search for Theodred. He needed to know that none of what happened was his fault. How she was going to convince him, she did not know, but she needed to try. He was definitely a hard headed and stubborn person when he wanted to be.

Reaching the room, Eomer was leaning against the wall, his arms folded over his chest. "Has he come out yet?"

"No. I have tried to get him to let me in, but he won't." He pushed off the wall and walked over to her. "He will not let anyone in."

She took hold of his arm, "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"I do not know. He not only lost a wife, but he also lost a child." Eomer wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "Let us just give him his time, he'll come to us when he is ready." Taking her by the arm the two set off to find something to pass the time before dinner.


	9. Part I: Dale

_**BIGGO FAT AUTHOR NOTE!:**_ This chapter does contain triggering material due to rape scenes. If you want to skip it, it'll be the last portion of this chapter. Do not worry, you won't miss any information in that portion as it will be covered in the next chapter.

Also: I am in the middle of moving halfway across the country (west coast represent!) So there may or may not be an update next Monday, but I will try my hardest to get it up quickly. Also, due to the movie, I have no had any real time to sit and write more chapters, I still have two or three more chapters to go before we are all caught up, so hopefully within the next two weeks I'll be super freakin far ahead!

Anyway! Huge shout outs to those who have favorited/followed this story so far:

WMaldonado89, Lelleg

Tibblets, Marianne 16

Winthrop1888, page88

lunatic4eva, Zabuzasgirl

aprildaisy6234, lem00066

amariabt, alleycat023

DarkAngelLida, Jovie Black

Y'all the cats pajamas.

DarkAngelLida: I mean, you had to have seen it coming. Poor Theodred doesn't seem to get a break at all. Not to worry, Grima's ugly mug with make a couple more appearances.

* * *

 **TA:3009**

Time had passed, as all things do. The oncoming winter rushing down through the Lonely Mountain had caused many to keep their hearths burning throughout the night. Walking through Dale, Annalynn greeted many of those she had come to know. It was not long after her sisters death that Theored, Eomer, and her father were called out to manage the oncoming threat of Orcs roaming the borders of Rohan. Theodred went willingly; in his mind, there was nothing left in Edoras for him. Guwenifer and his son had been buried within in the crypt and slowly grief threatened to take him, so flinging head-on into battle did not seem scare him so easily anymore. Eomer had taken his eored to force back those who dared enter their borders, while at the request of the King, Aldric accompanied Theodred.

When she had received word that Bain had passed on and her mother had taken ill, Cyndol believed that a visit to her home country was ideal. With all emptying from the Golden Hall, Annalynn desperately wanted to bring Eowyn, as to keep her away from the longing gazes of Grima Wormtongue, but Theoden refused. Though she was not so easily swayed, she made Eowyn promise her that if Grima made any attempts or threatened her in any way, Annalynn would bring the full wrath of Rohan down upon his head.

But staying in Dale was not so terrible, despite the blistering cold. There was always something to do. Whether it was taking her youngest cousin Astrid down to the market, sparring with Brand or Bard, even on some instances dining with the dwarves.

It was no different tonight. Tonight was the celebration of Durin's Day and the desolation of Smaug. As soon as the sun had set and the moon shone full, the land bordering between Dale and Erebor would be filled with Men and Dwarves. That is how Annalynn found herself in the market, she needed a dress. When they arrived, her cousin had mentioned it, but Annalynn did not think that they would have stayed in Dale for so long. She expected to return to Edoras after the burial of Bain, and her grandmother became well again. It had been nearly four months since they left for her mothers country, and it seemed that Cyndol was in no hurry to return to Edoras.

"May I help you?" Annalynn saw a small frail women standing in front of her. Since there was no time to have a dress made, she figured she would have one of her own altered. Nothing to embellished, but enough to make it worthy of tonights celebration.

"Uh, yes. I understand that this is extremely last minute, and I also understand if you are not able to help. I was hoping that you might be able to mend this for me?" Holding out a small bundle, the old woman shook her head. "You are King Brands kin, correct?" Annalynn gave her a nodding 'yes'. "I was going to have my grandson deliver this later, but since you are already here."

She fuddled near the back of the shop before bringing a large rectangular box back to her. "Lady Eira had commissioned this for you some time ago."

"I did not know…"

"It is quite alright child. Should I have it delivered to the Kings home?"

"Oh, no thank you. I will take it back myself." Taking the large parcel, she gave the old woman a small curtsy and left the shop. Was her cousin's wife going to tell her she had a dress for this evening, was she intent on watching her become unnerved?

With a small smile and a chuckle, Annalynn made her way back to the King's home. It was still early in the day, perhaps she could convince Bard for another match.

* * *

Music and laughter filled the air. Fires roaring to keep back the cold, although ale and wine were doing most of the work. Children, man and dwarf alike, were chasing after one another. Flying dragon shaped kites and pretending to knock them out of the sky with arrows.

At a large table the families of Brand and Dain Ironfoot were in heavy conversation. Annalynn sat next to her mother as she conversed with a lovely dwarf woman. She picked at her food as she stared out at the peoples of Dale and Erebor. It was indeed nothing like Rohan, but nonetheless she longed for the open plains. There was not much room to take Eagon out running. She was profusely reminded to stay within the borders, and the small amount of land near the lake simply did not do the horse justice. While she longed for home, another stayed on her mind.

It had been months since she last saw Eomer, and his letters were few and far in between. When he did write, it was always after they had just returned from scouting or a small skirmish in a near by village. From his letters, she knew that things were not going well. He often expressed why his uncle was not in council with Gondor as to why so many orcs were passing through their borders and into ours. Having never been one for politics, she tried her hardest to give him the answers he seeked, but they did little.

The sound of a flute broke her concentration. The dwarf took off his hat and bowed deeply. "Milady's, it is not a lovely night!" He laughed jovially before going back to play his flute and dancing around. "What is his name?" The female dwarf looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry?" A blush creeping up her neck. "The name of the man who has you so enthralled my dear! He must be someone of great stature to cause a beauty such as yourself to not mingle with those around you."

Cyndol chuckled as her daughter tried to find the words without stuttering. "His name is Eomer, he's the Third Marshal of the Mark."

"A soldier then!" she laughed, "is he handsome?"

Her blush furthered at the dwarfs words, she was not usually in such a position. Most everyone in Rohan knew who Eomer was, so it did not need any explaining. "Quite so my Lady."

"Oh, you remind me of my youngest." She let out a booming laugh. "He was quite the charmer." Annalynn could not help but linger on her choice of words. It was evident on the she-dwarfs face that something terrible had happened to her child, but Annalynn decided not to pry. "If you'll excuse me, I am going to grab another drink." With a soft nod, the dwarf left their company.

Cyndol stared after the woman, she knew how her son had died. Dis was an old friend of hers. Her grandfather had been great friends with the dwarfs cousin, while her brother was something of a throne in Bards side at points, according to her mothers stories. "I am going to check on your grandmother, be a dear and attempt to socialize with those around you." Her mother told her pointedly before leaving the table. Annalynn shifted in her seat as she stared out at the merry festival. She tipped her goblet to her lips only to find it bone dry. With a sigh, she grabbed the rather large decanter on the table only to find it empty of its contents as well. Standing, she made her way to refill the decanter.

As she walked through the throng of people, she had to constantly dodge out of the way from stumbling dwarves and men alike. She reached the barrels and slowly turned the tap as the red liquid flowed into the decanter. After it was full, she started to make her way back to the table, only to be sweep away by a rather tall dwarf. She tried to keep the wine in its container as she was twisted and twirled along the dancing men and women.

One man, a kings guard she thought, twirled her too hard, sending her tumbling. Her fall was halted by something in front of her, causing her to drop the pitcher of wine. Looking up at the warm body see only saw a pair of fierce and cold blue eyes.

"I am so sorry." She pleaded as she stared at him, his eyes never leaving hers. By some grace, he managed to catch her wine and brought it back to level.

"It is quite alright." He smiled at her. "Are you alright?"

"I am, yes." Taking the pitcher from him, she gave in the middle of a quick curtsy before another figure stood next to him. He stood tall and proud, wearing intricate and delicate looking silver robes. Even without the crown atop his head, Annalynn knew he was royalty. She gave him a deep curtsy, "King Thranduil."

What the Elvenking was doing here, she did not know. She never imagined that he would ever attend such a party, but yet here he was. Her cousins often told her stories of his cruel and cold demeanor, that even though he was allied with Dale, he acted as though they were still beneath him. She could hear them speaking some form of Elvish, and not wanting to seem rude by taking her leave, she stood there, rather stupidly. "Do you not have to attend to those here?" His eyes narrowed at her, even colder than his companions. "Ada." The younger man pleaded with him. Had he taken her for a maid? With a light grin on her face, "Of course my Lord. Shall I let King Brand know of your arrival? I am to take this to his table." She lifted the decanter up for him to see. "If it would please his highness, I am willing to announce your arrival."

Thranduil said nothing, nor did he give her any inclination of acceptance. She took it as a 'yes' however, and lead him towards the King's table. She smirk only increased the closer she got to the table. Placing the wine on the table, she gave both her cousin a unneeded curtsy. "My King, may I present King Thranduil and company." She had intended to play the role of the doting maid for as long as she could. Brand clapped his hands together and stood up to greet the new guests.

"I had not looked to see you here my friend." Brand crossed his hand over his chest and extended the greeting to Thranduil. "I see you have already met my cousin." He linked Annalynn's arm through his, giving her hand a light pat. She could barely contain her amusement at Thranduils face, with a raised eyebrow and an almost sour face. His companion looked almost embarrassed by his friends actions. "As I am sure you know, this is King Thranduil, but this is his son, Prince Legolas." Annalynn gave both of them another curtsy. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, I have heard great things about both of you."

"And yet, we have heard nothing of you." Thranduil stared at her.

"You would not have my friend. She resides in Rohan with her mother, my aunts daughter." With a wave, he led them both to the table. Bard and Astrid both moved further down the table to allow their newest guest their seats.

Annalynn continued to stare at the Elvenking as she sat next to her cousins. There was something about him that took hold of her, he was indeed striking, but her interest went deeper than that. His grace and fluidity captivated her and she was unsure of feeling stirring within her. She dared not think of such things, Eomer held her heart like no other could, and she could not even begin to bear it if it was lust coursing through her. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she went to grab her goblet, completely forgetting that it was empty. With a huff of annoyance, she walked towards her uncle and grabbed the container. After she poured her own cup, she offered it to anyone else. Legolas gave a simply wave, while Thranduil languidly motioned for his cup. Standing to his right, she began filling his cup.

"That is an interesting pendant." His long arms reached up, fingers grazing across her chest as he held her necklace in-between his fingers. She stared down at the green gem, a smile splayed over her lips. "Thank you my Lord. My betrothed gave it to me." Almost as if the jewel burned in his touch, he quickly dropped it down. "I did not think that such jewels could be found in the likes of Rohan."

Sensing the slight jib, Annalynn though about accidentally spilling wine over his fine tunic. "It had belonged to his mother, a Princess of Rohan. It was given to her as a gift by her mother, Queen Morwen, whom had it made in the kingdom of Dol Amroth."

"The grace and beauty of Morwen Steelsheen is well known to those familiar with the history of Numenor." He inclined his head towards her, looking as those he could see through the blue dress, taking in her naked figure. "A fitting gift for one such as you." She could she her cousins raised eyebrow at the elf's comment. With another curtsy, Annalynn placed the decanter down and took her seat far from the Elvenking and the unsettling effect he had on her.

* * *

The feast had gone on through most of the night, the early morning chill stung through her dress as she walked back to her quarters. There was enough light to show her the path without the burning posts to guide her. Annalynn hugged her arms around her body, trying to keep somewhat warm. Her coat had lay forgotten in her room as she dashed out to meet with her family in the fields between the two kingdoms. She had danced with a number of men and dwarves, even with Prince of Mirkwood, her feet ached and the wine fueled haze still indulged her senses.

A soft clatter broke her musings, choosing to ignore it she continued on her way. Before she could turn the corner leading up to the castle, as hand grabbed her elbow. "What's the hurry love?" He was feet away, but the stench of ale wafted off him. Scrunching her nose up, she pulled her arm away. "If you'll excuse me." She hurried down the corridor, only to have him grab hold of her again. He flung her against the wall and pressed against her. "Aren't you a little slip of a thing." His finger ran down her arms, she squirmed under his weight. "Get off me." He didn't stop as his hands continued to travel farther down her body. He pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh, mustn't let anyone hear." Grabbing hold of her chin, he launched onto her neck. With her hands on his chest, she swiftly kicked his shin and pushed him off. As he backed away, she went to run.

He grabbed her hair and led her down an alleyway. "You are going to regret that." Her face slammed into the stone, she heard a crack and the world began to spin. Bending her over a hay covered cart, he wrapped her hair around his hand and held her arms behind her back, he lifted her skirts up to her hips. She struggled to get free, but with ever quick movement, she felt lightheaded and nauseous. With kicks to her legs, he spread her apart. Blood seeped down her forehead and into her eye. She tried to scream, but no sound would come. She struggled but to no avail. That's when she felt it. Her stomach clenched as she struggled against him. His knees dug into her thighs as he quickly plunged into her.

With a strangled gasp, she felt liquid travel down her leg. The pain made her feel weak and her stomach churn. Bile rose in her throat and threatened to flow with every thrust her gave her. His breathing became hoarse, as guttural moans escape his lips. Almost as quick as it had happened, she felt the man being forcibly removed from her, warm fluids spraying against her. Crying, she fell to the ground, pulling her gown over her feet and tucking it under them. A harsh squelch and a gurgling noise rang through her ears . Looking up, with her good eye, she saw the man on the ground, bleeding from his belly.

"Are you alright?" A stern voice asked, she turned to her savoir and saw none other than King Thranduil. At least, she thought it was him. Her vision began to glaze over and nothing seemed to look right. Before she could answer, she was lifted from the ground. An arm tucked under legs and under her shoulders. She heard him yell something and could hear the clang of metal against the cobblestone.

The smell of fresh wood and earth invaded her senses, lulling her to sleep. With one last glance at the elf, she felt the world go still.


	10. Part I: Home

I know, I know. This is super late and I really apologize for that. My internet was not installed until yesterday, and I had to have them come back out because about two hours later it wasn't working at all. But anyway! Here it is. However, on a somewhat sadder note. I am in the middle of job interviews and unpacking, so I have not had any real time to sit and write out any chapters. I do hope that you will be patient with me and this story is I am late again. I'm still trying to adjust to life here in Texas and so far it's kind of been a shit-storm. BUTTT I will try my hardest to keep ahead of chapters so that you guys are not left hanging and I have nothing to give you until I hastily and very crappily pump out a chapter.

On that note. Huge thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed! lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316

DarkAngelLinda: Oh react to Thranduil, you'll be seeing a lot more of him to come in the future chapters!

* * *

 **TA: 3009**

The lull of a soft breeze blew across her cheeks, stirring her awake. Bright lights invaded her sight, making the world turn. Her stomach betrayed her, and whatever contents it held were soon emptied onto the stone floor. With a heave, Annalynn laid back down. The warmth of the blanket and the comfort of her bed tried to take her back to sleep. The dull ache between her legs brought back memories of this morning, or was it yesterday?

She struggled to sat up, ignoring the pain in her hips and legs. Her head swam causing her vision to blur even further. Her head indeed hurt, but nothing compared to that of her sex. The salty tears forming in her eyes stung. With her fingers she could feel the welt and cuts along her brow and eye.

"You're awake." Turning her head, a gentle looking man walked into the room. Placing a small carafe on the bedside table, he inspected her head. "The swelling has gone down, and there does not seem to be much more inflammation." With a small smile, he patted her hand. "Shall I inform your mother of your awakening?"

Giving him a nod, fear took hold of her as he left the room. It was not long after the old man left, a storm of pounding feet came into the room. Cyndol ran to her daughters side and held her close. Wrapping her arms around her mothers neck, she tried her hardest to keep her tears from falling. "It is okay, you are okay." Her mothers words did not soothe her at all. Her cousin stood behind her mother with his arms behind his back. A dark look fell over his face as he continued to stare at her. Shying away from him, she concealed her face in her mother neck.

Another entered the room, someone that Annalynn had not expected. He slowly walked towards her bed. Sitting on the edge, his body turned from her, looking straight ahead. A new guilt filled her, he was not supposed to be here. Why was he here? Her father did not say a word as he continued to stared across the room.

The silence they held did nothing for calm her raging nerves and guilt. Not looking at anyone, she pulled back from her mother. "May I take a bath?" She barely said above a whisper.

Her mother squeezed her shoulder and gave a nod. Grabbing a rather large robe from a hook on the wall, she draped it over her shoulders. Annalynn cocooned herself within it. The scent of wood and earth wafted through her senses again. Pushing the blankets off, she used the robe to hid herself. Every inch of her body was encompassed in the dark blue fabric. Lifting it ever so slightly, as to not trip, she followed her mother. Her arm wrapped around her daughter as she took her back to her own room. Passing a maid along the way, the young girl hurried ahead to prepare the bath.

Turning the corner, a new body made its presence. His form seemed to tense as he turned from speaking with his son. "Lady Annalynn." Leoglas gave her a small bow, grief taking over his delicate features. She had not the energy nor the will to extend any courtesy towards the elf. All she wanted to was get to her room and scrub herself free of the filth. Thranduil gave her a small nod of his head as they passed by. His icy cold eyes held something akin to sorrow. Had they heard about what happened? Something in her mind said that Thranduil was there, that he witnessed it all, but her mind refused to call upon the memory. Tightening her grip on her mothers arm, she sped passed them. Their mix of grief and sorrow only worsened her guilt.

By the time they had reached the room, several people had given her mournful stares, all Annalynn wanted to do was curl up onto her bed and stay there until time took her. Cyndol gave her daughter a kiss on her uninjured brow and left the room.

Slowly she peeled off the safety of the large robe and removed the white gown she had been dressed it. With tears in her eyes, she almost wanted to tear the gown til it was nothing but slivers of fabric. White was meant for the pure, and pure she was not.

The hot water soothed her aching skin, but it did nothing for her. Grabbing the nearest rag, she scrubbed her skin til it was red and raw. She had reopened some of the minor cuts on her thighs, the blood mixing in with the dark black and purple bruises. The worst pain though came as she tried to cleanse whatever purity still remained.

Her body shook as tears sprang from her eyes. With her back against the basin, she pulled her knees to her chest and cried.

It was nearly night by the time Annalynn gathered enough courage to welcome anyone into her room. Her mother and grandmother stopped by several times to check on her, but each time she feigned sleep. As she sat on her bed, taking small bites out of a bread roll, a soft knock echoed throughout her room. With great effort, she moved from her bed and to the door. Cracking it open, the Elvenking stood on the other side of the door.

"King Thranduil." Clearing her voice to make remove the harshness of her raw throat.

"This is for you." He held out a small vial that held a viscous gold liquid. "It will help."

Cautiously eyeing the liquid, "What is it for?"

Thranduil placed IT in her hands, his larger hands fully engulfing her own, "To prevent anything from growing within you." Her face paled at the idea. Those sorts of thoughts never entered her own mind. Surly she wouldn't become pregnant after just one time, could she? With shaking hands, she took the vial from him. "Just a small amount will be sufficient."

Popping the cork, she raised the vial to her lips and took a small swig. The thick fluid ran down her throat. It was not all that unpleasant, it almost reminded her of honey. Licking her lips, she replaced the topper and gave it back to the king. He took it from her and hid it within his robes. Seeing the red fabric reminded her of the blue one she had in her armoire. With a finger in the air, she asked him to stay. Walking over to the closet, she pulled the blue robes from its hook. Folding it over her arm, she walked back to him. "I believe this is yours." He grabbed the robe and draped it over his own arm. Giving her a silent thank you, he made his leave.

"You were there, weren't you?" She asked leaning her face into the doorframe. He turned back towards her, "Yes."

"Why did you help me?" Stretching his arm out, he ran his fingers through her hair. "No one deserves such a fate. I just wish that I had not gotten there so late."

Grabbing her chin, he forced her to look at him. "You are not to blame, you did nothing to garner that despicable act. With his thumb, he wiped away the stray tear from her cheek. "Should you ever need anything, all you need is ask." Annalynn did not know why he was being so kind to her. She almost crumbled to the floor after he lightly kissed the top of her head. "My home is open to you should you ever seek refuge." Thranduil gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze before he turned on his heel and left her standing in the doorway.

She was still in the doorway when her mother came with a tray of dinner. Letting her in, Cyndol placed it on the table and motioned for her daughter to join her. Sitting down at the table, she stomach turned at the sight of the heavy food. Meat, potatoes, and bread. Grabbing hold of the latter, she slowly tore into the baked good. Taking sip of water when she needed to.

The silence was welcoming for she did not have the heart to speak. There were so many things left unanswered, so many questions. The worst was not knowing if she would return home. Would Eomer welcome her back with open arms if he knew what happened to her? Would he still want to marry her? What if Eowyn looked at her differently; her own father could not look at her, why would the girl she had come to love as a sister.

"Speak your mind." Cyndol gazed at her daughter, the look that swam in her eyes made Annalynn uneasy at best.

"What….what if I am not welcomed back?" Her throat began to close, she could not bear it if she were shunned from those she held dear to her.

Cyndol sat her wine glass down, staring at her daughter with a hard glare. "If Eomer can not accept you as you are, then he has no business holding your heart."

For the umpteenth time that day, tears flew from her eyes. Falling to the floor, she buried her face in her mothers skirts. "I'm scared Mama."

"Shh. It will be alright my dear. You will see." She softly brushed through her daughters hair, humming a light melody that Annalynn heard many times as a child. "I want to go home." She cried, praying to Eru and all that Valar that would be listening that her love would be there when she returned.


	11. Part I: Kinslayer

**I know. ** Believe me I know.

Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed! (and those who are still HOPEFULLY sticking this through with me!) lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89.

* * *

 **TA:3009**

Annalynn stared carefully and fearfully at the sight of Meduseld, suddenly wishing she had remained in Dale. Quickly dismounting, she handed the reigns over to the stable boy.

Hama gave her a warm smile as she and her father reached the top of the stairs. "It is a pleasure to see you again dear child. These halls have lessened in your absence." Annalynn smiled and gave the doorkeep a hug.

"I've missed you too Hama." With a tug from Aldric, Annalynn bid him fare well and entered the Golden Hall. Not much had changed in her absence. Everyone still went about their duties, but it was strange to see the emptiness of the halls.

Theoden sat on his throne with Grima sitting to his right. Theoden's councilmen stood off to the side, with guards posted at each pillar. It was definitely a strange greeting for her and her father. Aldric walked ahead of his daughter and bowed before his king. "Theoden King."

Before her father could stand, Annalynn felt arms grabbing her at all sides. Dragging her to the king, they forced her on her knees. Pain radiated through her knees and legs upon the hard impact.

"What is the meaning of his?" Her head was yanked back as someone held onto her hair.

"Annalynn, daughter of Aldric, you are here to stand trail for your crimes."

"What crimes?" Annalynn struggled against the guards only to have one strike her. She could feel the sting on her cheek from where his gloved hand slapped against her skin.

Grima looked over to Theoden, who stared down at the young woman. "Kinslaying." Wide eyed, Annalynn stared at the king with bewilderment. What did he mean by kinslaying? She had never harmed any of those she called family or friend.

"I hold no such crime."

"So it is not true that you killed your own sister and her child?"

Her kings words cut through Annalynn like a scythe through the plains. How could he believe that she would ever do such a horrible act. How could anyone believe it? "I loved my sister and her child. I would have gladly taken the place of her and her child!"

"You speak such words now, but yet after her death you fled our borders?" Grima squinted at her. "Not long after your departure, evidence was brought to the council, evidence of your treachery" His words slipped from his tongue like whispers from a snake.

"There is no evidence, because I have committed no crime."

Grima stood from his seat and slowly descended the steps towards her. With a wave of his hand, the guards released her. "A poison was found in the princesses water glass the night before she passed. A simple poison, one that could easily be taken from Havlors stores."

"That does not condemn me."

"No, it does not. However, you were seen in his stores the very same day. What was it you were looking for?"

"I was looking for Lady's Mantle, my monthly was quite difficult that day."

A slight look of disgust formed over his face when she told him, causing Annalynn to smirk. "If you were looking for Lady's Mantle, than why was belladonna found in your room?"

Annalynn stared at the grimy creature in front of her. She knew what he was trying to get her to confess, but he would get nothing out of her. "Havlor gives me small batches for my leg. I broke it once and it still aches at times. He never gives me more than I need."

"And why is that?" He began circling like a vulture.

"I hardly think you daft Grima, surely you know what other uses belladonna has."

He charged from behind her and held a tight grip on her hair. His face mere inches from her, "Why you…"

"Enough!" Both looked up and saw Theoden. "That is enough for now. Take her to the dungeons."

Grima released his hold on her as the guards took his place. Hauling her to her feet, Annalynn felt her hands bound together. She swore she saw a look of grief on the gaurds face as he did so, but she elected to ignore it.

Before they moved her to dungeons Theoden stood from his throne, "Tomorrow, judgment will be swift. Tomorrow, you shall be hanged for all to see."

Annalynn could feel her heart breaking by her king. "No." She pleaded, but none heeded her cries. Her father did naught, but watch as she was taken away from the throne room. "Father!"

Aldric turned from everyone and left the hall. "PAPA!"

The echoes of the doors slamming behind her, did no little help of muffling her cries.

* * *

Eomer sat near Eothain as the others piled the corpses high. They just finished their evening scout when a band of Orcs attacked them. No more than twenty, but twenty Orcs against five men was no small feat. They had managed to kill them all, but they lost one of their own in the skirmish.

"I can not wait to get back to Edoras." Eothain whined.

"Surely Framwyn can wait a little longer." Eomer teased his second. Shortly after he proposed to Annalynn, Eothain had done the same with the stable masters daughter. They were not unlike he and Annalynn, their only difference was that Eothain knew Framwyn longer.

"I would hope not! We wed in less than a months time." Falling onto his back, Eothain rested his hands on his stomach. "Just think of it Eomer, our children might be of the same age. Perhaps the Valar will bless us both with sons and they too would be friends."

"I do not doubt our children friends, but I do doubt your having a son. Half of half an inch surely would not bode well in making one."

Eothain threw a small rock at his friend, but laughed nonetheless. He tried his hardest of keep his friend and commander happy. Being separated from Annalynn was not easy on him, nor was watching his cousin slowly fall into despair.

"Lord Eomer!" All turned to see the rider charging towards them, on a familiar steed.

"Brandil. What is it?" Eomer rose to his feet at the sight of Eagon, but the rider was not who he expected. Brandil quickly dismounted and ran towards the others.

"I bear grave news my Lord."

"Out with it then!" Eothain shouted at the weary rider.

"It is Annalynn my Lord. Grima has taken her prisoner."

Eomer felt his stomach drop. His Annalynn, prisoner. "Under what charges?"

"He claims that she is responsible for the death of Lady Guwenifer and her child. Hama sent me when Lord Aldric and Annalynn returned from Dale."

"She is to be executed tomorrow my Lord." Eomer could not hear another word. He raced towards Firefoot. Mounting his stead with Eothain behind him, he turned to other members of his eored. "Once you are finished here, head back to Aldburg and notify the others." He turned Firefoot towards Eothain, "Go to Theodred."

"I'm going with you Eomer." He sternly looked at his friend.

Eomer shook it head, "Someone needs to tell Theodred what is happening. While Eagon is a mighty horse, even he cannot make such a distance in time, not after riding here." Eagon pushed his nose into Eomer's shoulder with a loud whine. "Even if he disagrees."

"It is a days ride Eomer, by the time I reach him, we will be too late."

"Not after I'm through with that worm."

Eothain conceded when he saw the fire in his commanders eyes. "Fine. But don't kill him before I get there." He jested, but all humor was lost to Eomer. As Brandil sat atop Eagon, Eomer gave a swift kick to Firefoot and the four soon disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

The damp darkness in the dungeons of Edoras welcomed no peace to Annalynn. As she was thrown into her cell, she was stripped of all she carried. Her riding clothes were removed from her body and replaced by a simple brown dress. It barely hung past her knees, providing no warmth to her cold skin. No light entered her vision, save that coming from the torches hanging upon the walls. As far as her knowledge went, there were no others in the dungeons except her. No one to ease her mind.

She had no idea how long she had been down in the dampness, but when the door flew open, she assumed it was time. She leaned her head against the stone wall of the corner she sat in.

"By Bema…" A soft whisper broke through the quiet. Looking up, Annalynn quickly scrambled to her feet. Her hands tight on the cell bars as hazel eyes burned into hers.

"Eomer." Tears swam down her face as Eomer tried to survey for any injuries through the bars. "Please say you are not here to give your goodbyes."

"Goodbyes? Never." He wrapped his hands around hers. This thumbs caressing her own. "I will fix this Annalynn, I promise. I will fix this."

"I've spoken with my uncle and he's agreed to postpone your…." Execution would not pass through his lips. He would not give life to such a thought. "Theodred has just arrived. Perhaps together we can help the king see these lies."

"They took my necklace." She leaned her against the cold bars, she did not want to speak of her undoubtedly impending doom. "They took everything."

"I will see to it that you get it back." He lifted her face to meet his eyes. "I promise Annalynn." As best as he could with the restrictions, he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

The door opened again, Grimbold stood with three other guards behind him. "Is all this necessary?"

"By order of the King." He placed a hand on Eomer's shoulder and lightly pushed him away. When the door swung open, Annalynn desperate wanted to fling herself onto Eomer, but Grimbold stopped her. Taking the irons, he held her hands in front of her and locked them over her wrists. The two others grabbed her arms and followed Grimbold up the steps, Eomer falling in closely behind.

The throne room was different than yesterday. There were no councilmen who stood off to the sides, no guards covering all exits and entrances. Just Theoden sitting on his throne with Grima on his right and Theodred kneeling before his father, speaking to him.

Grimbold sat her down on her knees before the King while Eomer stood off to the side, mostly by her side. The thin dress rose further up onto her thighs. She tried to pull it down, but it stayed where it was. She could see Grimas cold eyes running the length of her legs, a shiver coursed through her when she saw the glimmer in his eyes.

"By the grace of my son and nephew you have been saved from execution. That does not save you from judgment."

"Father, please, I beg of you stop this madness." Theodred placed his hand over his fathers. "Her death was of no ones making."

"But it was." Grima rose from his seat and inched further towards Annalynn. "Your wife was poisoned." He looked over his shoulder at Theodred who had a murderous look in his eyes.

"Witchcraft." He spoke. "You have ensnared all those around you in a devilish spell. Binding them to do your will." He turned to face the King. "I have seen it with my own eyes my Lord. She mills among the rabble, befriends them and in return they do what she wishes."

"That is a lie." Eomer shouted, Grimbold held him back from attacking the steward. "She befriends our people, because she has love for them. Not because she wishes to do them ill."

"Just as she loved her sister?"

"You spoke of evidence? I would have you give me the name of those who presented it to you." Annalynn stopped Eomer in his tracks as he tried to push past Grimbold.

Grima looked over at the King, who waved a hand at one of the other guards. He went over to the servants entrance and opened the doors. A small figure quietly walked into the room. Her red tinted hair was no mistake to Annalynn, she knew immediately who the young girl was. "Bryn?"

"Tell us again what you witnessed."

Bryn trembled in her shoes as Grima spoke to her. Fear growing in her eyes at each word. "Lady Annalynn took Belladonna from Havlor's stores and she brewed it in a tea. She switched out Lady Guwenifer's usual nightly tea with the one of her own making." Her eyes began watering and her words began to quaver. "I tried to stop her, but she put a knife to my throat and told me that if I uttered a word, she would kill me." Bryn pulled down the collar of her dress to reveal a faint scar at the base of the throat.

"And it was only after Lady Annalynn's departure from Edoras did you feel it safe to come forward?' Theoden looked down at the little girl, who was now crying freely. She rubbed her eyes free of tears, but gave her king an approving nod.

Theoden wasted no time, with a single gesture Annalynn was grabbed by her head and a sword at her throat. "Father! No!" Theodred tried to pleaded his father against this. Eomer struggled against Grimbold's hold on him.

"Uncle! You kill her and you will have the armies of Dale on your doorstep." Grima whirled around to face him. "Her cousin is the King of Dale, and with him he will bring the wrath of the North into our lands."

"Judgment must be passed." Grima gave the guard proceed.

"Banish her!" Theodred shouted from the steps. The guard stopped in his swing at his Prince's voice. "If judgment must be passed, banish her from the kingdom of Rohan."

Annalynn shot her head up at Theodred with tear filled eyes. Banishment was worse than death. She would never again see him or her father again. She would never see Eomer again, she would never be his wife. All that she loved would be lost to her forever, while they still all lived out their lives until Death's cold hands took them.

Theoden gave her a long hard stare. Something in her told him that he did not want to make such a declaration, that if he _could_ he would save her from this faith. "So be it."


	12. Part I: Dale II

Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed! (and those who are still HOPEFULLY sticking this through with me!) lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart(RAZORBACKS REPRESENT!), Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor,and annie.b-sociopath.

DarkAngelLinda: I know, our poor girl! Don't worry though, something good is gonna happen soon. I promise!

annie.b-sociopath: Glad to see you're so excited!

* * *

 **TA:2009**

The Golden Hall was silent, no one dare breathe a word. Annalynn stood between two guards as she waited. Waited for her banishment.

After Theoden gave his final word, she was thrown back into the dungeons. Freyga came in not long after, giving her the clothes she was wearing when she rode into Edoras, but nothing else was returned. Her necklace was no where found, nor the daggers she kept in her boots. She prayed that her bow and staff were still with Eagon, she would need something to protect her on her journey back to Dale.

When the door opened, the guards led her out the front door. Whether it was custom or simply for Grima's own enjoyment, she would be escorted through Edoras to the base of the city, where a patrol guard waited to lead her to the northern borders of Rohan.

Despite her knowing the truth, she could not help but feel shameful as she walked. Looking back to Meduseld, she could see Eowyn crying as she held onto her cousin. Theodred stood dutifully next to his father, looking ever bit the Prince he was. Then there he was. Standing off to the side of the crowd. Her mind did not want to look to him, but her heart begged her to. The grief was ever present on his face. The face she would never again spend hours touching, kissing, or just staring at in contentment.

One of the guards tugged her forward as she stopped. With her head held high, she walked through the throngs of people who all came out of their homes to watch. To their knowledge, there had never been anyone banished from the kingdom. Many had tears on their faces as she passed, others just glared at her. None knew the truth, she was innocent.

Something broke against her face, sending fluid running down her cheek onto her clothes. "Murderer!" Someone shouted and something hard hit her this time, then another hit and another. The guards rushed her down the path as the villagers kept belting her with various objects, mostly rocks and foodstuffs.

By the time they reached the front gate, she was covered in small bruises and tomatoes. Eothain grabbed her from the guards, sending them on their way. "Let us leave." He lead her to Eagon, who simply wore his saddle, nothing more. With tears in her eyes, she mounted her oldest friend. She reached for the reins, only to see them attached to a saddlebag on the horse in front of her. With a sob, she covered her face in Eagons' mane. Letting the others lead her to where they needed to go. Soon they were in a barreling across the open plains of Edoras, northbound.

It did not take them long to reach the bordering lands of Rohan, a day and a halfs ride. Annalynn sent a small thanks to whoever was listening that her patrol guard were friends of hers and believed that she was innocent. Eothain was a definite godsend to her right now. He was currently moving some of the saddlebags from each horse onto Eagon. Freyga and Margwyn had grabbed her bags and several other trinkets from her room and snuck them out of Meduseld. Her bow, quiver, and staff were also smuggled along with her things, and enough food to last her more than what was needed for her to get to Dale. It was rough a two days ride from their current position, but Cersei had given her food for at least three weeks.

"That should about do it." Taking her hand in his, Eothain pulled her into a hug. "You take care now. Don't become one of those prissy women of the North, or else I'll have to come whip some sense into you." Annalynn smiled into his shoulder.

"I promise." Pulling back, she grabbed a hold of the saddle horn and lifted herself on to it. "Tell…"

"He knows Annalynn. He knows." He gave her a small smile. "There is one more thing." Reaching into his chest plate, he pulled out a small purse.

"I don't want your coin Eothain." She waved away the coin purse.

"That's not it." Opening her hand, he dumped the contents into her hand. Rather than coins, it was a chain. Her chain.

Running her finger over the small stone, she could feel the tears building in her corners. "How…"

"Eomer took it from the King, something about Eowyn wanting it. It was his mothers after all." He gave her a small wink as a tear fell from her eye.

"Thank you." She quickly latched it to her neck and a somewhat calm fell over her as she did. Like she could feel Eomer's love flowing from the stone to her own heart.

"I should get going. It will be dark soon and my cousin told me of rumor about rouge Easterlings roaming these borders." Giving more final goodbyes, Annalynn mounted Eagon and set off in the direction of Dale.

* * *

Annalynn watched her older cousin pacing up and down his dais. His face was turning red and she could see his hands clenched beside him. "I cannot believe it. To think that you….how could he even believe…."

Brand turned towards his cousin, placing a hand on her shoulder and gripped it slightly. "I promise Annie, Rohan and their King will pay for this."

Annalynn sighed heavily. She knew that her family would be outraged by Theoden's accusations, she was, but there was nothing she could do about it. She could fight with all she had to defend her innocence, her family could rage a war over it, but in the end what did any of it matter? Her sister was gone and nothing in this world would ever bring her back.

"Please Brand, I plead you don't." She didn't want to share her fears with her family, but she had a inkling that Grima was behind all of it. Her banishment and her sisters death. Why else would anyone be suspected of murder, if one didn't actually exist. She would not do Havlor the dishonor of smearing his name, he was the best healer that she had ever met. If he had findings of poison than she was inclined to believe him.

Brand just gave his cousin a look before finally sitting back down in his chair. "And your father?" He spat the word, his brow furrowed.

"I don't know. I did not see him before I left." She was thankful that her mother was not in the room, she had to yet to explain anything to her. Having to tell her that her husband had done nothing to protect their, now, only child, it tore Annalynn apart.

"I see." Brand shifted in his seat.

"Is there something else?" Annalynn all but glared at her cousin. He had a habit of sticking his nose in the wrong places sometimes.

"I do not wish to cause you more grief dear cousin, but there will be talk of why you are staying in Dale. While I have no qualms with you staying, I have no doubt that your mother will not wish to return to Rohan after hearing this news. As much as I love my people, they have a tendency to gossip. I wish not to hear of you being the brunt of such nonsense."

"I understand. I am sure my mother and I can come to some term of agreement on as to why we are here." Annalynn smiled at her cousin and could see that he was relieved to hear she understood him.

A loud knock on his door caused the two to turn towards the sound in bewilderment. After giving entry, a dark haired man entered the room.

"Forgive the intrusion my Lord, but I have those reports you requested this morning."

"Ah Arryn, excellent timing."

Arryn bowed to his king and stared at Annalynn. "Lady Annalynn. It is good to see you again." He gave her a small nod before turning back to Brand. He handed the King a large stack of reports and took a step back from the dais.

"An intriguing idea." Brand mused, more to himself than the two younger in the room.

"My Lord?"

"Brand…" Annalynn warned. She loved her cousin, but he had a tendency to stick his nose into unwanted business.

"Arryn, would be kind to escort Lady Annalynn to her chambers? I believe she is in need of rest after her long journey." Brand smiled at his youngest advisor, while sending a playful wink at his cousin.

Annalynn simply slumped her shoulders while Arryn shared an almost similar smile as her cousin. "It would be an honor sire." Bowing again, he stretched his arm out for Annalynn. "It will not be necessary cousin." She whipped her head around and left the room, leaving Arryn standing by himself.

"Women."

* * *

After a rather restless night, Annalynn dragged herself to the dinning hall for breakfast. Once she left her cousin, she met with her mother in her room. With an uneasy stomach, she began explaining to her mother all that happened in Rohan. She did not want to tell her what she suspected Grima had done. Telling her that her husband had done nothing to help her and may in fact have been a contributing factor in her banishment, Annalynn did not want to give her mother more reason to grieve.

The hall was quite for the most part, it was still early in the day and many were still asleep in their beds, save for the large staff that the castle employed. To her shock, she saw her cousin speaking with King Thranduil. She turned to walk back down the hall and look for something to pass the time until the Elvenking left, or more people gathered to eat.

"Annalynn! Come here." Cursing her slowness, she turned around and walked towards the table.

"Good morning cousin. King Thranduil." She gave both a deep curtsy.

"You needn't bow cousin. You know that." She lightly chuckled. "The welcome was not for you cousin, but for our guest."

"Well, I am sure our guest appreciates it as such." Annalynn caught the sour tone in Brands voice, but knew it was only in jest.

The Elvenking's gaze caught her own as she sat down to eat. "I did not except you to return so quickly. Your cousin had told me that you journeyed back to Rohan after Durin's Day."

A soft pang echoed in her heart as she remembered exactly why she was here. Annalynn doubted the pain would ever leave, but knew that others could not be privy as to her true reason for being here. So, she began her carefully rehearsed story she and her mother came up with. "My mother wishes to remain here to be closer to my grandmother, and my father agreed that I should remain with her." It was a simple enough story to keep, and not a completely untrue one at that. Since she had been here, Annalynn felt as if her mother had no intention of ever returning to Edoras, even before she was banished.

"So you intend to make your home in Dale?"

"I do."

Thranduil, however, did not seem to kept on her answer. "Your betrothed must have not taken this lightly." Annalynn went rigid at his response. She had not thought to add Eomer into her tale, not many knew of her coming marriage to him, save her family and those in Rohan. "Did he accompany you as well? Surely a Marshal of Rohan would not dispose of his charge to carelessly?" His gaze bore into as she tried to think of something to say. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Brand shifting in his seat, even he didn't know the story that his cousins had spun.

"There is no betrothal." The words felt like bitterly stale tea on her tongue.

"Did he renounce his claim?" Her palms began to sweat as Thranduil continued to stare at her.

"He did not. I did." The words flew from her mouth before she could stop herself. "I found him with another." Her stomach turned as she spun a web of lies around Eomer. To even contemplate the idea of him being with another woman made her sick to her stomach. The evidence was clearly on her face because she saw the Elvenking's glare turn into a look a sadness.

"Such a pity." Was all he told her as he went back to his drink. Thankfully for the remainder of breakfast not another word was spoken of why she suddenly was to maintain a home here so far north of her home.

As others began filing into the hall, Annalynn took her leave. Being around Thranduil gave her unknown feelings and emotions that she dared not to finish her food. She gave her family their greetings and set off for air.


	13. Part II: Mirkwood

On account of it being America's birthday yesterday, I got wayyyyyy too hammered and forgot to post this. But here you go nonetheless.

In other news! PART TWO IS HERE! We have officially entered into the world of Fellowship, so there is going to be a time leap from the previous chapter. Having said that, there may be a few flashbacks here and there, or I may go on long tangents about things that happened in the years between this chapter and the last one. So, here ya go.

Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed! (and those who are still HOPEFULLY sticking this through with me!) lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart(RAZORBACKS REPRESENT!), Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, moonbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls.

annie.b-sociopath: All in good time my dear, all in good time.

* * *

 **TA: 3014**

Annalynn finished adjusting her skirt when an arm wrapped around her waist. With a giggle, she turned into the body connected to it. She placed light kisses along his chest and collarbone. "You have to stop that." He groaned.

"But where is the fun in that?" She teased.

"I have to be at the council soon. I am not sure how pleased they will be if I'm late, again." She raised her brow at him. For the past five years, Dale has been her home, he has been her home. He took everything bad that has happened in her life and made it seem like it did not exist.

"Would they really be that upset? After all, it was their doing after all." Her fingers trailed over his skin with light sweeps.

"Now, you mustn't think because since they arranged it all you have rights to make me late."

"If the council felt the need to stick their unwanted noses into my life, then they have to deal with the consequences when I actually happen to like the one they picked for me." She placed a kiss on his cheek and removed herself from him. She sat down in front of her mirror and began brushing out her hair and braiding and pinning it up into place. She also watched as he began dressing himself.

Never did she think she would be happy again. She never assumed that she would be able to love another like she loved Eomer, his name still brought pain to her heart. She often thought of him and what he was doing. News had traveled north of more frequent Orc sightings along Rohan's borders. There has also been whispers among the council that Theoden was not himself anymore, that he would not do anything to protect his kingdom. Annalynn had a clear idea of who exactly was pulling the strings behind Theoden's sudden change, but would not dare voice them to anyone, not even her husband.

It took a few years, but she managed to find love again. At first, he annoyed her, mainly because her cousin's council deemed in necessary to meddle in her personal life and thought him the perfect match for her. Though, slowly he took hold of her heart and now he was all she needed. He knew, however, that no one would ever take Eomer's place, not even himself. Still, he loved her and she him.

"I must be going." He leaned over her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "It is going to be a long meeting. I am not sure if I will make it back by supper."

"It's alright. I'll make sure there is something for you when you get back."

"Only if it's you naked upon our bed, I have need for nothing else." His warm breath rolled over her ear and down her neck. "Keep talking like that, and you just may miss the meeting altogether."

He chuckled and stood upright. Grabbing his cloak from the hook on the wall, he gave her one final kiss before leaving. When he opened the door, one of her cousins maids stood on the other side of the door. "Forgive the intrusion my Lord, my Lady, but the King has requesting Lady Annalynn's presence."

Annalynn looked at her husband for a moment, who shrugged his shoulders. "Thank you, tell him I'll be there shortly." The maid gave a curtsy and left.

"What does the King want with you now?" He huffed in annoyance.

"I'm sure it's nothing." She smiled at him. Grabbing her own cloak, she took his arm and they made their way to the city's stronghold.

* * *

"Given the circumstances it would be best to send her rather than any other councilmen." Brand looked out at his council. Rather than seeking a private audience with his cousin, Brand had invited her to join him in the council meeting today. Most of the meeting had been a bore until Brand brought up a very interesting proposition.

Many of the councilmen looked at her with something akin to annoyance. It was not as if she enjoyed this, she would rather deal with the Dwarves than him.

"Thranduil will not take this lightly, he will suspect something." Eddard stared at his king.

"Then let him. We have nothing to hide. What I am proposing will benefit both our kingdoms."

"But Sire, dealing with Easterlings? Surely you cannot trust them." Arryn spoke up from his corner.

"Of course I don't. However, it is best to have your enemy within sights should you need to bring him down. It is simply a precaution Arryn. Dain has spoken to me of whispers that have been spreading from the East."

"But neither Gondor nor Rohan have taken such precautions." Another older councilman spoke up.

"I have written to both the Steward and Theoden, they both have refused to take any notice or care in what is lying at their doorsteps. If they refuse help, then there is not much more to do about, but I will not let this city or its people fall due to their negligence. To do so, we will need to the help of all in the north. Man, Dwarf, and Elf."

"Dain has already agreed allegiance to the North and the protection of all its people, Thranduil however is a different case. He believes his forest will protect his people, but I fear that may not be the case."

The council fell silent as their King spoke, while some would disagree with this plan of his they knew that he was right. Annalynn shifted in her seat, she stared from her husband to her cousin. She knew that Brand was right, they would need the help of the elves should these whispers become true. She also knew of her husbands disagreement with her going to the elven city, he never trusted Thranduil around his wife. "Sire, she knows nothing of our politics nor does she know a thing about strategizing."

"Which is precisely why she is perfect for this Eddard. I do not need an army commander convincing the Elvenking, I need someone who knows our city's people and knows what it right to defend them." Brand smiled over at his cousin. He failed to mention to the council the relationship between herself and Thranduil would also be a great factor in this agreement. "All I need of her is to get Thranduil to agree to the alliance and everything else will be sorted out accordingly."

"That is all for today. We will continue tomorrow." Brand dismissed everyone, but Annalynn knew that she was not allowed to leave just yet. When it was just her and her husband with the King, did her husband vocally challenge his proposal.

"My lord, you cannot possibly assume that Thranduil will agree to this."

"Unfortunately no. However, my dear cousin has a way of making people do what she wants."

"Thranduil is an entirely different matter Brand, you know this." Annalynn tried. "He will not so willingly agree to something that could potentially put his people at risk, not again."

Brand knew what his cousin spoke of. When the Dwarves reclaimed Erebor, a great battle took place between Man, Dwarf, Elf, the creatures of Morgoth and their beasts. Many had died during the battle and Thranduil lost many of kinsmen. "He would rather hide away in this cavern and wait for the storm to pass. There is even rumor that the Elves are leaving Endor and sailing West. How do we know that he will not sail, with his army in tow?"

"Annie, I can feel it. There is a fire coming and when it does it will burn all to the ground. You must convince him that this is the right course of action to take. If he does not, there will be no West for him to sail."

Annalynn thought about this. While she was not privy to all her cousin knew, she still had a gut feeling he was right. Something in her told her that there was going to be great war soon and that it would take everyone to defeat their enemy. Staring at her husband, Annalynn knew he wasn't going to be happy with her decision, but she knew it was the right one to make.

"When do I leave?"

* * *

She watched as he paced up and down the stables. Roughly grabbing everything she would need for her journey and packing it into her saddlebags. She leaned her polearm against the wall and walked over to him as he huffed in annoyance when a water skin wouldn't tie correctly to the bag. "I know you're not exactly happy with this situation, but see reason."

"I see the reasoning behind it, but could he have no sent someone else? The way the elf looks at you puts me on end."

Annalynn rolled her eyes at this. Long ago she would have told her cousin to send someone else, that she would not be around Thranduil if her life depended on it. The way he used to make her feel put her nerves on end and send her into an absolute tizzy, but now, now it was almost as if he was just an overbearing annoyance in her life. However, according to her family, she had done something to the Elvenking that not even he could explain. "Arryn, listen." His eyes met hers, "There is nothing on this Earth that could ever pull me from you. I am yours now and forevermore."

"My dear, I trust you completely, it is him I don't trust." She took his hands into hers, wrapping her much smaller hands around his. "If you trust me, than trust in this. Trust in us." She pulled his hands into her chest letting him feel the beating her heart. "There in nothing that he could do to ever pull me from you."

Arryn sighed and pulled his wife into him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I swear to the Valar, should Thranduil try anything I will run my sword through his precious face." Annalynn laughed at her husband. While he was indeed skilled with a blade, Thranduil's age far outweighed any experience Arryn ever hoped to gain. "I promise, if Thranduil does try anything, I'll hold him down while you skewer him."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "We should be going. It is quite a distance." He summoned the rest of the guard that was going to follow them towards Mirkwood. She shook her head at the six guards as she mounted Eagon. Annalynn was absolutely against it, but her husband and cousin both deemed in necessary due to the foul creatures that resided in the woods despite the elves attempts to cleanse their home. With a wave, the group set off for their destination.

* * *

Thranduil rubbed his temples as he left the dungeons, he could no longer listen to the creature scream. This was their umpteenth attempt to silence it. As he walked towards the throne room, he cursed the old wizard. Five years, five long years of keeping this being in his halls. Had it been his decision, he would have killed it after he gave Gandalf want he wanted to know. However the old fool was sentimental towards the once Hobbit, saying his madness was not his own doing but that of the One Ring. That there was hope he could bring himself from the darkness and be free of its hold.

"Ada." Thranduil looked at his son only to see he was not alone. Another thorn in his existence since that damned creature entered his halls. The Ranger. Perhaps it was not the Ranger himself, but the mere fact he was raised by the other fool, Elrond. It was no secret to him who Aragorn was, but looking at him, Thranduil wondered if he would ever be King. He did not have the foresight of Galadriel, but he saw enough to know that his man would be the one to unite all the free peoples of Middle Earth.

"What is it?"

"We have a guest." His son smirked.

"And who might that be?" Legolas did not say a word, but waved at the door guard. With a nod, he opened the large door and a familiar face walked through it.

"Honestly Legolas, there was no need for all this." She grumbled at the Elf as she walked towards them, stopping only a few feet from them. "Thranduil." She gave his a small curtsy. Thranduil caught the look on Aragon's face at her measly greeting.

"Lady Annalynn. This is quite unexpected."

"Yes well, there are some matters that I need to discuss with you. Privately of course." Her eyebrow raised at the unkempt ranger. "But tomorrow. I'm tired and in desperate need of a bath."

"Of course. Leoglas will show you to your room." Thranduil turned and poured himself a glass of wine, while Legolas gave a nod and went to take Annalynn by her arm.

"I know my way around well enough Thranduil, but thank you." She gave them a quick curtsy and turned to leave. "Oh, before I forget. Do let my husband know where I am and if it's not too much trouble let my guard have a place to rest. I'll see you all at dinner."

Aragon stared wide eyed at the brass this woman had, while Legolas and Thranduil just look amused. "Anything for the maiden fair." Thranduil teased as he took a sip of his wine. It was going to a very interesting dinner.


	14. Part II: Attacks

This is probably my favorite chapter today. I feel really good about this one here. :D

Also: _Italics_ with a single **'** indicates a thought, and _Italics_ with a **"** indicates Elvish. (I am being super lazy and really don't want to have to hunt down a translator. Sue me.)

Speaking of suing! I was told by a dear reader that I have no put a disclaimer since chapter one. So here is another. I do not own LOTR/The Hobbit, that all belongs to Tolkien. This is merely a fun passing of time and is not intended for commercial use.

Anyway, y'all know the drill from here. Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed! (and those who are still HOPEFULLY sticking this through with me!) lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart(RAZORBACKS REPRESENT!), Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, moonbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff.

* * *

 **TA: 3014**

Thranduil swished the wine in his goblet, his eyes staring intently at the woman in front of him. With her feet hiding beneath her skirts as she lounged on his chaise, her own goblet almost empty. It was definitely late, both their bellies full from dinner. Her husband and his son were already fast asleep as they discussed the reason she was here. Thranduil had to admit that he did see the merit in her cousins plan. His scouts had informed him of the recent growing activity within Dol Guldur, he was not completely blind to all that moved between his realm and Lorien. The news did not affect him the slightest, at first. After hearing from his son's own mouth that Khamul, the Witch-King's second in command, had taken up post at the abandoned fortress, he began to worry. If Sauron did indeed plan to attack Middle Earth, Dol Guldur would be a vital point in his conquest.

"Tell me, why should I help? My people are leaving this shores. Many have heard the call of the West and are planning on sailing." Annalynn lifted her head from the chaise with a raised brow.

"If whispers become true, then there won't be a West. Do you really expect Sauron to stop with Middle Earth? I know the past as well as you do Thranduil. He will not stop, he believes himself to be Morgoth. He will wipe out all the good in this world, including Valinor."

Before he could speak, a dull shock resonated within his bedroom, then another, and another. "What is that?" Annalynn jumped to her feet as Thranduil went for his sword. Thranduil threw open his door and the duo ran out. The followed the shouting and screams until they reached near the front gate.

"Sire! The Orcs, they have descended from Dol Guldur. They are trying to break through!" Annalynn felt her blood run cold as Thranduil frantically began throwing out orders. Several of the guards began running around in all directions. Another shock rang out causing Annalynn to stumbled into Thranduil. With swift hands, he steadied her back onto her feet.

"Annalynn!" She turned and saw Arryn running towards her with their small guard. She ran into his arms and held tightly for a second. "Arryn, it's the Orcs."

"It's going to be alright." He softly pushed her behind him and drew his sword. "It may not be much, but let us help."

Thranduil did not say a word, but nodded his head at the councilman.

"My Lady." Annalynn looked at her guard and his outstretched hand. In it was her polearm. Giving him a silent thanks, she took it in her hands. With a careful spin, she began to loosen her muscles. "Annalynn." Thranduil grabbed her by the arm, "I need you to help get the women and children out. Do not fight me on this. I need all I can at the front."

"Where am I taking them?" She knew better right now. This was not a sparring match, this was not a simple training exercise. This was real.

"Lead them to spring, to the cave behind the waterfall. If you are found, further in there is a small opening that will take you out towards the northern forest." She gave him a soft nod and turned to leave, only to have him stop her again. "If anything happens…"

She placed a hand on his cheek. "I know." She gave him a small smile and ran off. She could hear him barking orders again and hurried towards the residential part of the cavernous kingdom. The further she headed down, the quieter it got. She could hear the murmurs of the elven women but nothing of the battle raging behind her.

"Lady Nostariel!" Annalynn saw the elder turn towards as she quickly closed in. "We must get to the spring." The elder looked at her with confusion.

"What is going on?" A lady of the court pushed her way towards the front and stared down Annalynn. She bit her lip as small whimper caught her ear. No doubt many of Mirkwood's off duty guards were called to fight, leaving their families wondering in the dark about the Orcs.

"A band of Orcs have attacked. King Thranduil has left me specific instruction to get you all to safety. We must hurry." As she began herding them towards the cave, another rumble shook the earth. Annalynn could only assume that they had broken through the front gate. Picking the older women up, she prayed that the elves would be the victor.

As they traveled through the narrow parts of the keep, Annalynn stayed in the rear, keeping an open ear for any unusual noises. Another shock shook most of the women off their feet, "We need to hurry." Annalynn pulled a rather young looking elleth to her feet and hurried them along. Soon the roar of the waterfall met her ears. "Time to get a little." She mumbled as she pushed her way towards the front and searched for an easy passage into the cave. She had been to this particular pool a few times during her stays in Mirkwood, but when Legolas showed her the cave, they had swam underneath. She let out a small squeal when a short ledge appeared behind the rocks. Quietly she signaled for the others to follow her.

The cave was definitely large, when she first saw it, it reminded her of the caves at Helms Deep she and her sister found when they got bored one afternoon. As soon as everyone was inside, she gave a quick peak outside, letting out a relieved breath. They were not followed. "We'll stay here until someone sends for us." She leaned against the wall nearest the waterfall. The roar almost lulling her to sleep. She was beyond exhausted. The last time she slept was the evening before they reached Mirkwood, but a new night had passed and she still had not slept.

Between her spot against the wall and listening to the sound of water, a sudden memory came to mind. It was not all that long ago, in a place quite similar to this. Arryn had arranged for them to go on a day trip towards the northern mountains of Mirkwood. There was a small lake with the most gorgeous scenery. A waterfall descended into the almost crystal blue water that was surrounded by green grass and almost every variety of wildflower. They ate, they laughed, they swam, and they loved. She could still remember the way his arms held her, how his hands caressed her. His honey colored eyes staring….honey colored? Annalynn pulled back from the memory for a moment, Arryn's eyes were green. Diving back into the moment, the color of straw and hay sat on top of his head rather than the normal dark curls she was used to seeing every night. The soft pale skin was replaced by rough tan battle scarred skin. Staring into his eyes again, the amber blazed into her soul and lit her skin afire. She could hear the words he was saying, but it was not in the smooth harmony that whispered in her ear every night, it was the warm velvet that wrapped around her so long ago. Why was she seeing his face now, why was she hearing his voice now? It had been four years since her mind recalled him.

"Annie." Her name flew like from his mouth like warm summer breeze. It entangled itself in her hair and wrapped around her body as a thick winter coat.

"Annie." She savored ever second of her name on his lips.

"Annie!" The urgency in his voice suddenly began to break the shield of warmth around her.

"Annie!" His shouting made her body shake out of fear.

"Annalynn!"

With a soft gasp, the almost golden eyes were quickly replaced by a pair of ice blue. Leaning back, Annalynn promptly recognized whom they belonged to. "Legolas." Her tried to steady her breathing and loosened the grip on her pole arm. "What happened? Is it over?"

"Yes. My father sent me to get you. Quickly now." He hauled her to her feet as several other guards were leading the women and children back into the cavernous kingdom. Legolas took hold of her hand, rapidly leading her through several halls. "Legolas, what is it?" She could not ignore the grim look on his delicate features.

Soon they were outside the healing house, Thranduil was speaking in hushed whispers with the head healer, her guard not far from them. When they got close enough, they stopped talking. Thranduil did not say a word, he merely opened the door for her and instantly she knew.

Running inside she searched each bed of wounded and dead elves, looking for the mortal among them. Near the back of the house, she found him. "Arryn!" Annalynn ran to his side and knelt next to the bed.

"Annie…" His normal gorgeous smile was tainted by blood stained lips and coated teeth. Black blood covered his face and most of his clothing. "I was too slow. You were always telling me I wasn't quick enough on my feet." He tried to smile again, but only proceeded in coughing.

"You're going to be okay. I'm going to take care you of. You'll see." Tears formed in her eyes as she stared down at him. His skin even paler than normal, his vibrant green eyes dulled as if all the color was slowly draining from them. Arryn grabbed her hand, pulling it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on them. "What do you think he'd have looked like?"

Annalynn let out a soft sob. "Do not talk of such things. You are going to get better."

"Will he have my hair or yours? Perhaps he'd have taken after your father, wild red curls flying about."

"Hush now. You need to save you strength." When he nodded his head, another cough racked his body and the once fresh cloth over his wound began to soak red. "No, no, no! Someone help!" She screamed at anyone in particular, everyone. The head healer ran to her side and pulled back the cloth, but only more blood came flowing from the open wound. _"I am sorry my dear."_ She did not know much of the elven tongue yet, but she knew what he was telling her.

"Arryn, stay with me. I need you. Please." Tears streamed down her face and landed on his own, smearing the black blood. With a shaky hand, Arryn wiped away on her tears. "I'll see you again if Eru permits." She could hear the waning in his voice, it wouldn't be long know. "I'll always love you Annalynn, Lady Fair, Daughter of the Woods." She couldn't help but laugh at all the silly titles she had been given since her time in Dale. With a shaky breathe, his hand fell from her face and landed on the bed.

"No…."She grabbed his face and shook it. "No, no, no." She placed her head on his chest and screamed out his name.

* * *

The day had gone on. Unceremoniously, Thranduil threw himself onto his bed. Removing his circlet, he lightly flung it across his bed, the light silver not making a sound as it made impact. He had spent the better part of the day giving out orders and notifying families that their husbands or wives, sons or daughters would not be returning home. It was a heavy, but small grace that only so few were a casualty of this sudden attack. If only he had listened sooner, if only he had not let his pride blind him to all who tried to warn him, no elven blood would have been spilt.

Other than the onslaught of this people one more thing disturbed him. Annalynn. She had to be physical forced out of the House of Healing and sent to her room. Then she fought her way out of the room and ran. Tauriel managed to bring her back in, which she was given a sedative to calm her. Last he checked, she was sitting in a chair staring out the window. He made sure to keep her guard posted near the bedroom, that one of them was to report to him directly if anything were to go wrong. Too many times has he seen an elf fade due to the loss of their spouse. If it had not been for his son, perhaps he himself would have faded.

He knew tomorrow would bring more trouble. He could feel something stirring in the wind and it burned inside his bones. Perhaps it was the exhaustion, perhaps it was the grief of mourning, whatever it may be he could not sleep. Giving up, he drug himself from his bed and left his room. Maybe checking on her would clear his mind, help him rest, even for a few hours.

As he walked the corridors, different songs reached his ears. Some were mildly cheerful, while others broke his heart even further. After today, he could no longer deny the coming war. This was no random attack, this was premeditated. The rumors, he could not doubt, were true. Sauron was back and intended to take all of Middle Earth down in a blazing hellfire. Perhaps it would be ideal to align himself with Brand's plan. Thranduil would see how he was the descendant of Bard. Brand carried the same hire that his grandfather had. The same fire that was slowly dying inside the young girl he came so fond of.

As he neared his room, the guards stood attentively. The older one walked up to him, "She has not moved since you were last here. Prince Legolas came to speak with her, but she offered no words." Thranduil nodded at the guard and walked into her room. There was no light inside, save for the pale moonlight streaming in from the open window. Pulling a thin flint from beside the fireplace, he struck it against the wall and began lighting a few candles in the room and moved to get a fire going. It was close to winter, she would surely catch her death in the cold.

Once the fire was roaring, heat slowly began to fill the room. Rubbing his hands together, he walked over to her chair. "Annalynn." He called out her name, but she did not answer. She continued to stare out into the forest. "Do you know why they called you the Daughter of the Forest? It because you feel deep and strong, like the tree roots, like the rushing stream. You offer protection and yet you can be daunting when darkened." Settling himself in a nearby chair, he could see a flicker of pain in her eyes. "I do not doubt the love you felt from him, but if it was real than why was it not his name that came from your lips?"

She did not give any response to his question. He knew that there was something not true to her tale when she returned to Dale, he could feel the pain radiating off her. He would not pretend to care for the mortal, but she did in some sense, and her pain caused him pain. "Do not become so darkened that people are frightened at the mere sight of you. Do not become the shriveled forest that does not radiate beauty as it should." Rising from his perch, Thranduil left the room.

When the door clicked shut, Annalynn hung her head in shame. She really did love Arryn, she loved her husband with all that she had. He loved her as she was, even after telling him what had happened to her after the Durin's Day feast. He even knew of her banishment, letting her use his shoulder as a place to grieve. He was sweet and understanding. Even so understanding, that he never once became upset at the fact that they had been together for four years and had yet to birth a child. Saying that the Valar would bless them with a child when they were ready. He was there for her when her grandmother passed, helping her family with more than they hoped for. He was her piece of mind when her mother fell ill. He was there for her no matter the reason. He loved her and she loved him.

She loved him. _'_

She loved him.

"I love him." She whispered to herself.

' _If you really loved him, then why did you see Eomer's lifeless face?'_


	15. Part II: Propositions

This is more of a filler chapter if anything else, but there are some juicy deets near the end! :D

Anyway, y'all know the drill from here. Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed! (and those who are still HOPEFULLY sticking this through with me!) lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart(RAZORBACKS REPRESENT!), Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, moonbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff, .fleur, Kitty1098, lili. , trickst3r-97, maanou

: Well thank for you sticking this through with me! Eomer won't be making any appearances anytime soon, so you're just going to have to wait a little longer. Sorry!

Mia: Aw, well thank you! Be sure to follow to get updates so you CAN see what happens when they do meet again and to see more Annalynn/Thranduil fluff.

* * *

 **TA:3014**

Annalynn stared at the breakfast that was set in front of her. She knew she needed to eat, but the thought of food turned her stomach. It had been two weeks since the attack on Mirkwood. Two weeks of wallowing in misery and grief. Her cousin had come with a host of Dale soldiers to collect Arryn's body. Together they all journeyed back to Dale to properly bury him in his grave. Many gave her condolences and expressed their sorrows, but it only made her feel worse. Her cousins had tried to pull her from the shadows though nothing they tried ever worked. She simply sat in her room, ignoring all calls for guests, she even turned Legolas away when he tried to visit.

Thranduil's words burned through her mind, she did love him. It was an unfortunate mistake calling out Eomer's name. She loved her husband, she loved Arryn. _'Why do you lie to yourself?'_

Her mind betrayed her at every chance. Thinking she saw him in the distant corners of her eyes. Her dreams betrayed her, they showed her the man that he had grown into, the warrior he became.

Fiddling with her necklace, she had half a mind to pull it from her neck and cast it into the lake and let Smaug claim it for his own. However, each time, her hand stayed and her strength left her. Pulling the collar of her dress down, she shoved the pendant back behind the cloth. Pulling herself from her vanity, she grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around herself. The Elves and the Dwarves of the Northern territories were set to arrive soon to finalize their alliance in the coming war. Being apart of the royal family, she was expected to make an appearance. Leaving her home, she walked down the steps to a familiar door. With a swift knock, she opened the door. "Mama?"

"In here darling." Moving towards the back of the house, she idly picked up things around the living area and placed them where they belonged. From behind the partition, her mother was wrapping her own coat around her. "Black is such a terrible color for you." Annalynn shrugged her shoulders and pulled her sleeves down.

"I wouldn't want the court to die of fright if I wore anything but." Shortly after Arryn's funeral, the ladies of court pulled her aside and began explaining all these horrendous rules that she now needed to follow. Being in mourning meant she could no longer wear any color but black or a dark grey. She could not participate in any social gatherings, she was allowed to attend, but she could not dance or mingle with the others. Another 'law', as she started calling them, was that she was never allowed to remarry unless the King gave his blessing. With her cousin being the King it was not a completely undeniable request, but Annalynn did not have it in her to marry again. The only person she would ever want to marry was miles away in a land she could never step foot in again.

"Those rules. I remember when my father died, your grandmother refused most all of them. Being the Princess of Dale certainly worked in her favor most times."

"I miss her." Annalynn could feel the tears welling up. Her grandmothers passing was just as painful as her sisters. There wasn't a day that she didn't think of them. Cyndol wrapped an arm around her daughter. "I know, I miss her too." Giving her a small squeeze, "Come. We mustn't be late. I was told Dain is here." A small smile formed on her face. The old Dwarf was possibly one of her favorite people. "Perhaps we can get him to start an argument with Thranduil?" Her mother teased.

"We wouldn't need to start anything, Dain loves to ruffle his feathers." Taking her mothers arm in her own, the two left the house behind and made their way towards the keep.

The inner workings of the castle were bustling about. A feast would be held tonight once the meeting had come to a close. Man, Elf, and Dwarf would dine together and toast to peace and prosperity. Annalynn and her mother had to dodge a few of the maids as they rushed down hallways with stacks of things in their arms. The great hall would soon be filled with many of the North's inhabitants.

As they neared the front entrance, Annalynn could hear the gruff voice of her favorite dwarf which was shortly followed behind her cousins laughter and silky tones of the Elvenking. "Ah! There's my bonnie lass!" Dain shouted as they neared the Kings.

"King Dain, King Thranduil. As always it is a pleasure." Cyndol bowed to the other two kings while Annalynn simply waved at them. She did not miss the look on Thranduil's face as his eyes surveyed her. They had not seen each other since she left Mirkwood and she knew that there were still unanswered questions that he carried.

Her mother let go of her arm and went to stand next to Eira as she fixed her children's clothes and hair. Bard ruffled his hair after his mother moved onto his younger sister, successfully ruining her attempt at keeping his curls at bay. Annalynn giggled at her cousin as their eyes met and he gave her a large smile.

Soon others began to join them at the front steps, Legolas gave her a small smile as he passed to join his father. A loud horn alerted them of the arrival of the Dwarves from the Blue and Iron Hills. Dain greeted his kin with open arms and began introductions with the others. Many looked at the Elves with complete disdain, while the Elves maintained their composure.

Another horn sounded out, but it was unlike the ones Annalynn heard in Dale. She could see the surprise on most everyone's faces when a large group of Elves made their way into the main streets. More so the look on Thranduil's face as he stared at quite possibly the two most gorgeous Elves she had ever seen in her life. Many of the Mirkwood Elves bowed as they walked past them, even a few Dwarves acknowledged their presence. Her cousin was first to greet the two, he gave them both a low bow. "Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, thank you for coming."

Celeborn took hold of Brand's arm and gave a light squeeze. "There is no need for thanks."

"May I introduce my wife, Lady Eira." Brand moved is wife forward as she greeted them the same. "It is a pleasure to have you my Lord, my Lady."

"This is King Dain of the Iron Hills, Lord of Erebor." He introduced the Dwarven King, whom gave the two a low nod. "And of course, you are acquainted with King Thranduil." Annalynn was shocked when Thranduil did not offer Celeborn any gracious greeting but gave Galadriel a quick nod of his head.

Her powerful gaze clung to him like a moth to the flame with an almost sickening sweet smile on her face. "I believe we are one short." Her voice entered her senses, chilling her to the bone. Annalynn could not believe someone as beautiful as she could have such an imposing presence. "Where is Gandalf?"

"Right here my Lady." Annalynn almost jumped as the grey cloaked figure suddenly appeared next to her. He gave her a small smile and a wink before walking up front towards the others. He silently greeted everyone as he stood behind Galadriel. "Shall we then?" He leaned against his staff, staring out among the royalty.

"Yes, of course. Right this way." Brand motioned towards the keep. One by one, they all began filing towards it. Thranduil however, put a hand on Legolas' shoulder and whispered something to him. Annalynn watched as he stayed behind while his father with a few of his advisors followed after the others.

Once they were inside the keep, Annalynn turned to go back to her room. Before she could take a step, a hand wrapped around her wrist. "Annalynn wait." She turned and saw Legolas standing behind her. "I was hoping we could spend time together. Perhaps go for a ride? Bard tells me you haven't taken Eagon out in quite sometime."

"What else had Bard been telling you?" She pulled her wrist back rather sharply. She did not want to be rude, but she really did not want to be out in public any much longer. The safety of her home called to her and she wanted nothing more than to stay within its four walls. "Nothing else. It was merely a passing comment, truly Annalynn."

"My cousin will do well enough to keep my actions from his lips." With a turn, she stalked back to her room to further ignore everyone until it was time for the feast.

* * *

The meeting was much shorter than expected. After Brand had given his statement, all those in attendance happily agreed to his terms. Since after the expedition of Thorin Oakenshield to reclaim Erebor, there has been standing agreement between the different races. A long standing friendship, one that would likely endure until the end of days. Now with the threat of Sauron's return, all intended to ban together to keep his evil at bay and offer any assistance to those who needed it. Gandalf had informed them all of the things he had come across during his travels. One intriguing thing to Thranduil was how upset Brand became after hearing how Theoden, King of Rohan, had dismissed the Wizard without a second thought. He knew the horsemen of the South were not verily known for their hospitality, but this seemed something far more than a ungracious host.

Thranduil remained seated as the Dwarves and Elves began to exit the room, he was informed before the council meeting that Brand wished to speak with him afterwards. He was a bit puzzled as to why Galadriel had yet to leave with her husband. Soon only four remained, himself, Brand, Galadriel, and Gandalf. "There is something that I must ask of you my friend." Brand leaned forward on the table, his hands folded under his chin. "I need you to take Annalynn back to Mirkwood with you."

He nearly choked on his wine at the request. "You wish for her to return to the very place her husband died?"

"I know it is not ideal, but she…she is not well Thranduil. It is something more than the loss Arryn. Something is eating away at her soul and I can not help her." The pieces began to add up, that is why he brought Galadriel here. If there was anyone on this earth who could heal whatever was tearing her apart it was the Elven-witch.

"You misplace my presence Thranduil. I can not help her." Thranduil narrowed his eyes at her. He really did not like anyone in his mind. "Then why are you here?"

"She is here for you." Gandalf commented as he cleaned his pipe. "For you do not have the sense to see what is in front of you." Blowing into the pipe, he whacked it against the table to remove the grindings.

Thranduil scoffed, he was not blind. Was he? "And what is it that I can not see."

"You care for her." Brand added, leaning back into his seat. "I do not mean romantically, from my understanding, once an Elf chooses a wife there is no other." Gandalf gave a nod of approval. "She is like the daughter you never had." The twinkle in the old mans eyes brought upon a rage inside him.

"Do not speak of things you do not know." He seethed. "Am I wrong to believe that your wife's jewels held a different meaning?" Gandalf quipped. "They were meant for your daughter, where they not?"

Thranduil stood to yell at the Wizard but was stopped by Brand. "Gandalf, you have no tact." The latter simple shrugged his shoulders. "Thranduil, I know you care for my cousin. Ever since she returned from Rohan, you have silently watched over her. Do not think me blind to those who stalk my kingdom." He smirked, he had seen a few Silvan Elves walking through his city wherever his cousin happened to be. "Take her with you to the Woodland Realm. She needs you now Thranduil. I have tried, her mother has tried, yet she still continues to fall into a pit."

"The Woodland Realm is the perfect place for the Daughter of the Woods." Thranduil knew her meaning, but refused to accept it. "She can not return to where her heart desires, but perhaps the Greenleaves may help soothe her soul."

Thranduil thought about their proposition, he could not deny he felt protective over the mortal, perhaps too much. There was truth in the words Gandalf spoke but there was something that Galadriel said that irked him greatly. "What do you mean, she can not go where her heart desires?"

Brand shifted in his seat, it was not his tale to tell, but for Annalynn's sake he would tell all to the Elvenking. "Not long before Annalynn and her mother came to Dale, her oldest sister Guwenifer died during childbirth, taking her son with her. Cyndol took comfort here with her mother and Annalynn joined her" Thranduil internally flinched at this, it was all to close a memory for him. "When she returned to Rohan, one of Theoden's advisors accused her of poisoning her sister. If it had not been for Theoden's son and nephew, Annalynn would not be here. Theoden was set on execution, but was set for compromising with banishment."

"It is pity about her sister, but why would the death of one woman be warranting of such a punishment?"

"Because her sister was married to the Prince of Rohan, inherently making her the Princess of Rohan." Thranduil looked over at Gandalf who was still fiddling with his pipe. "As I'm sure you suspected Brand, Grima is behind the whole ordeal. The snake is acting in the King's command. I do not know what evil befalls Theoden, but Grima Wormtongue is surely playing his hand."

"Yes, Annalynn told me her suspicions and I have come to the same conclusion. If it were not for her, I would have his and Theoden's heads on a spike."

"This is why she needs you Thranduil. Her own father did not help her when she needed it most. She is strong, blessed by the Valar, but she needs someone to protect her. In your halls, she will most certainly find peace." Galadriel smiled at him, knowing he knew what she meant.

"How can I offer her peace, when my halls are under attack by the filth of Dol Guldur?"

"It will not be a problem anymore. If you decide to help, together, the Woodland Realm and Lothlorien will bring down the fortress and bring back the splendor days of Eryn Galen." Placing his pipe on the table, Gandalf tapped his hands on the arms of his chair.

"You plan to attack?" Brand looked at Galadriel, this was news to him. "If we allow it to continue standing, Morgoth's demons will surely move Westward."

"There is nothing West of Lorien other than a few mortal towns and the home of the Halflings. What use do they have for Sauron?" Thranduil could not help but recall a certain Halfling from so long ago. While he was sharper than most, he doubted the other Hobbits were anymore clever than a Dwarvling.

"There is more to the West than meets the eye Thranduil. In time, the Hobbits shall show their worth."

The look Gandalf and Galadriel shared put Thranduil on edge, but he decided not to dwell on it. "What say you Thranduil, son of Oropher? Do you accept the task set before you?"

With a raised eyebrow he looked at the others. "I will." He raised as hand before Brand could thank him. "But how do you know she will go?"

"Let me speak to her, and you'll have your answer."

"Speak to her tomorrow. Tonight, we celebrate a once great alliance reformed." Brand smiled at everyone and stood. "A change is coming, let us welcome the chance of happiness, even if it may be for a night."

Thranduil welcomed a drink, but he began to think that Annalynn would not accept going to his home. Something stirred in him that caused his stomach to clench and his heart pound. Would she reject him and his home?


	16. Part II: Battle

Idk what's wrong with me...I feel like the last few chapters have been complete shit and I AM SOO SORRY FOR THAT! And I understand that this is late and I apologize for that as well, and I also apologize PROFUSELY FOR HOW SHORT THIS IS. But on the brightside we're getting closer to the main plot! Your favorite Marshal may or may not make an appearance in the next chapter. Yay!

Also, for the time being, we're just going to pretend that all dialogue is in elvish. (when dealing with elves at least.) Unless stated otherwise. :)

Anyway, y'all know the drill from here. Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed! (and those who are still HOPEFULLY sticking this through with me!) lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart(RAZORBACKS REPRESENT!), Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, moonbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff, .fleur, Kitty1098, lili. , trickst3r-97, maanou, lucksby92, phoenixblo0d

annie.b-sociopath : Well I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!

* * *

 **TA:2015**

Thranduil stared out at his army. It had been a long time coming, but the day was here. Today, he and Galadriel would lead an attack on Dol Guldur. Cleansing the forest of their filth.

It had not been long after his return from Dale did Celebron and his guard appear on his doorstep to begin the preparations. This he was expecting, what he was not expecting was Galadriel bringing with her the sunken soul that was Annalynn.

He did not know how the Elf-Witch did it, but she managed to convince the girl to live in the forest, in his home. With him.

Staring up at the gate of his Kingdom he saw her standing there with the few guards remaining behind to protect his people. Long gone was the drab black clothes, but instead today she wore the lightest shade of blue he'd ever seen. If he didn't know better, he would believe her to be an elf.

It had been a long road, but somehow they managed to get her to feel again. She spoke to him of her worries and fears. She told him the truth of her betrothed and what happened to her. She told him everything.

If he had not seen it with his own eyes, he would have been less inclined to believe it. The first time she smiled since the passing of her husband. It was over something trivial and inane, but it made her laugh. The memory brought a smile to his own face, he would never live it down as long as he lived, and that is a very long time.

It was a simple day, but Legolas had insisted on going to the stream. He had been locked away inside the war room for too long, planning strategies and preparing the newest soldiers for battle. So together, the three of them made their way for the stream for a day out. It was that blasted horse of hers. He had forgotten how taken to apples the beast was and when he refused him, Eagon took his hair between his teeth and tugged. Thranduil was not expecting it and fell to the ground, rather clumsily. Legolas stared unsure of what to do while Annalynn cracked a smile and soon fell into a fit of laughter, his son following after her.

Had it not made her laugh, he would have been highly more upset than he was but hearing her laughter fill the air seemed to draw out any annoyance that he had before. Since that moment, her life here had been better. She no longer sulked in the shadows. She helped where it was needed and she even picked up her staff again. More than once he caught her out at night remembering her balance. That more than anything brought him happiness. From the moment he met her, she was defiant and strong. She was not weak willed, nor was she frail. She was Annalynn or as his people began taking to calling her, Eryniel.

"My Lord?" Thranduil looked to his left to see one of his captains staring at him. "Shall I give the signal?"

Taking one last look, she waved to him. Nodding his head in her direction, he turned his horse around and with one motion he and his army marched south.

"Eryniel, it's time to come inside." Annalynn looked over her shoulder at the older elleth. The sun was long gone now, but she had get to move from the front gate. As much as she loved calling Mirkwood home, it just was not the same without Thranduil or Legolas there. Yes, she had grown quite attached to the woodland realm, but it was not her home. Not really.

"Okay." Taking a deep breath, she followed the matriarch inside. When she first arrived, Thranduil thought it best to have someone with her at all times. Given that he, Legolas, and Tauriel were all busy with preparations for the coming battle. Annalynn grew fond of the elleth, she almost reminded her of her own mother. Caring, kind, and loving. Huroiel introduced Annalynn to all that Mirkwood had to offer and it's peoples. Between her and Legolas, she mastered their native tongue in a mere few months.

The few lanterns that were still lit, lightly showed the way down the various halls and corridors. The kingdom was eerily quite. While Thranduil's people were adamantly agreeing with his decision, many still feared the outcome. As Legolas told her one day, many still remembered the last time. The first battle against Sauron and his armies. While the younger ellyn were eager to participate, the elder advised them caution. Legolas himself was not willing to enter battle as much as his friends, but he knew that it was his duty as the Prince of the Woodlands.

After bidding her goodnights to her governess, Annalynn made her way towards her room. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to keep her tears at bay. She knew that Thranduil and Legolas were skilled warriors, but she was still worried. Opening the door to her room, something instantly felt out of place. Despite the windows being closed and a low fire blazing, the room felt cold. Quickly closing her door and turning on her heel she went to the one place in the entire stronghold that she felt her safest. After a few minutes, she closed his door. Settling on his bed, she pulled back the covers and dove underneath them. Instantly, warmth wrapped around her body and took the chill from her bones. Wrapping the blankets around her tighter, Annalynn shoved her face in the pillow. Never in her life had she felt more like a child needing its parent, but that is what Thranduil slowly became to her. Since she's been here, he's been more of a father to her than anything. Never questioned anything when she would come to him crying, he simply quelled her fears and concerns. He would hold her and ease her conscious. Something her own father never did. While she would always love her father, even after all that he had done, Thranduil was worming his way into her heart and soon nothing would be able to replace him.

While Mirkwood was not her home, Thranduil and Legolas were.

* * *

"Eryniel!" Annalynn huffed when a small bundle landed on her. Waking up in a rush, she stared down at the light hair of the child. With a giggle, she ran her fingers through her hair. "What are you doing little one?"

"I went to see you, but you were not in your room." She cried as she fell into Annalynn's arm. Scooping the child up, she held her close. "And why is it you were looking for me?"

"Mother says that you need to eat. It's time for breakfast." She smiled up at her. "Okay little one, let me dress and we'll go." The little elleth nodded her head eagerly. Grudgingly leaving the warmth of Thranduil's bed, she took the elleths hand and walked to her own room. Most of the coldness was gone, but it still lingered. Releasing her, Mirima jumped on top of Annalynn's bed. Why the little elleth was so attached to her, Annalynn would never know, but she was grateful for it. Other than Thranduil and Legolas, Mirima was possibly her favorite elf.

Walking to her water basin, she cleaned her face and released her braided bun and ran her fingers through the knots and tangles. Something about the water or the oils they had given her, her hair finally had some curl to it. It wasn't as curly as her sisters, but it was not it's usual horse's mane. Grabbing a dark blue dress from her drawers, she disappeared behind the partition to change. One thing that still irked her about living in Mirkwood was that many of the elves were not very modest beings. They still held their integrity, but they were not shy about their bodies. More than once had Legolas attempted to change in front of her. The first time it happened, Annalynn nearly died of fright. Legolas laughed as she quickly turned away, her face beet red. When she told Thranduil what happened, he did the same and explained everything. Annalynn thought it very strange, as she was taught that showing even the slightest bit of skin was immodest and crude. She could not remember a time when she wore any dresses with sleeves shorter than her elbows. Here though, many hardly had sleeves, one thing that took some adjusting too.

"Eryniel, hurry!" Mirima scolded her from her bed. Finishing the ties, Annalynn came from behind the partition. "Let's go." She shooed the little elleth off the bed and out of the door. Taking her hand once more, the two traveled down to her home. Mirima pushed open the door and ran inside. "Mother, I found her." If Mirima was similarly looking to her grandmother, her mother was the spitting image of Huoriel. Melda shook her head at her daughter, "What have I told you about waking others?" The child shrugged her shoulders and took her seat at the table. "What am I going to do with you." Annalynn giggled at the interaction, it almost reminded her of being with her mother. "Come, breakfast is ready." She followed Melda to the table and sat nearest the window. She knew they only left yesterday, and it was at least a three days journey to Dol Guldur, but she wanted to keep an eye and ear out for Thranduil and the others coming home.

"You mustn't fret my Lady. The King is strong and has lead many battles." Melda took her hand in hers. "I know. I still worry." Annalynn glanced back out the window half expecting to see flags rising upon the horizon, but all she saw was the forest.


	17. Part II: Eomer

Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed!: lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart, Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, moonbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff, .fleur, Kitty1098, lili. , trickst3r-97, maanou, lucksby92, phoenixblo0d, SunMoonAndAllTheStar, MsMoonbunnie

* * *

 **TA:3015**

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and reached for his breeches. With shaky hands and wobbly knees, he carefully shoved one leg into each hole. Leaning back he quickly tied the laces. Next were his boots. After those were laced properly, he reached down for his tunic. Standing, a light wave of nausea hit him. Taking deep breaths, he pulled the cloth over his head and adjusted his belts accordingly. Running a hand through his mangled hair, Eomer glanced over his shoulder and sighed. Five years ago, he never thought it would ever come to this. Five years ago, his life was perfect. Now, now he had a hard time telling his left from his right. Nothing was normal anymore.

With a sigh, he rubbed his head, cursing how much he drank last night. It seemed to be a common occurrence now. He would drink and drink until he found himself in her arms, offering what little comfort she could. Grabbing his coat, Eomer silently left the room. He thanked whoever was still listening that the sun had not yet risen and the people were still in their beds. He was the nephew of the King a Marshal of the Mark, he could not be seen stumbling out of a tavern that was speculated on its nightly activities. As he closed in on the Golden Hall, he grimaced when he saw Hama already at his post. More than once had the elder man caught him wandering in at all times of the night. "Lord Eomer." While it was not written on his face, Eomer could hear the disdain in his voice. Was it not enough that they lived in the ever growing shadow of their ill king, was he supposed to forego all simple pleasures in life? Was it not enough that she was taken from him? Was it not enough?

Ignoring the guard, he slid into the dark halls of Meduseld and ambled towards the kitchens. Only one person in all of Edoras, if not Rohan, did not judge him for his late actions. Stepping into the warmth of the room, Eomer took his usual seat by the fireplace. She heard him come in and placed a small bowl of stew and a mug of water in front of him. Cersei never questioned him when he came in during the early mornings, she never once looked at him with disgust when an obvious love bite bruised his neck. Never once had she said anything to him. The comments he heard behind his back were never due to his status as the Kings nephew or as a Marshal, it was all because of her.

Ever since she was banished, everything had took a turn for the worst. His sister no longer smiles, his cousin threw himself into battle after battle, or in almost every scouting party. His Uncle's illness was taking a toll on his mind and body. Nothing was normal anymore. The only person that he did not have any pity for was Aldric. More than once did Eomer want nothing more than to run his sword through his gullet, or put an arrow through his throat. He was thankful when he was sent back to the East, if not both of them would surely be dead. Aldric by him and Eomer at the hands of the undertaker.

"You reek." Cersei placed a plate of fresh bread next to him and joined him in their usual silent breakfast. Absentmindedly, Eomer grabbed the bread off the plate and took a bite into it. With wide eyes, he stared down at the roll only to discover it was a honey cake. Cersei only made honey cakes one day out the year. "Today?" His face fell as she nodded her head. Anger built inside of him as what today was. It was the day everything came crashing down. "It is the only solace I have now. Though it pains me to know that she'll never walk through the doors again, practically salivating at the mouth." Cersei chuckled into her tea remembering the young girl who fell in love with her honey cakes and would somehow manage get the pantry full of the necessary ingredients to make her favorite pastry. Taking another bite of cake, Eomer could still taste the honey on her lips. The stickiness of her face after shoving a dozen cakes into her mouth. How on more than one occasion she made herself sick after consuming more than she needed. "Would you look at that. I haven't seen one of those in ages." He looked up at her and could feel the small grin gracing his face. With a shaky hand, he put the cake back on the plate. The other reason he became close to Cersei was she never judge him when he broke, and he broke often.

Removing herself from her seat, Cersei wrapped her arms around the young man and let him cry into her shoulder. How he managed to shoulder everything was beyond her. He took care of everyone in this house and never once complained. He was a mother and father to his sister, a brother and friend to his cousin, and a loyal soldier to his uncle. Never once did he lash out and demand someone take care of him. An aspect he surely picked up from her. She never once stopped to take care of herself, always looking out for others. Helping where a lady of the court should never step foot in, whether it be the kitchens or the fields. Perhaps this is why she could never judge him for seeking comfort elsewhere or in his moments of weakness. As strong as he was, Eomer was still a just a man. If he needed to visit the brothel or cry than she was sure to let him. "I know child, I know. I miss her too." She couldn't help the own tears welling in her eyes. While it pained her to even think, death would have been preferable. Knowing that she was out there in the world, alive and healthy (she prayed to the Valar), brought more suffering than if she had been sent to the executioner. In death, Cersei knew she would join her sister and that brought her more comfort than thinking she was living her life just as miserably as the man she loved.

Eomer pulled back from the closest thing he had to a friend. Wiping away the remaining tears from his eyes, he sniffed. "I should be going." Taking one last bite of the honey cake, he washed it down with his water. Giving Cersei one last hug, he made his way towards his room to wash the stench of ale and to scrub away any traces of last nights encounter that remained on his skin. Every time he saw her face. Her kissed her lips, touched her skin, and made love to her soul. The body underneath him meant nothing to him, but gave him momentary bliss in thinking it was her voice saying his name and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Not some stranger he paid.

With a heavy sigh, he pushed open his door only to have an arm block his way. Following the arm, he stared at the familiar face. "Not today Eowyn." He begged his sister. He pushed her arm out of the way and walked into his room. Grabbing a fresh change of clothes, he wadded them into a ball. Bypassing his sister, he headed straight for the bathhouse just down the hall. Perhaps if he got the water hot enough, it would burn away the flesh from his bones, leaving no trace of her on his skin.

Eowyn watched her brothers form retreat down the hall and was close to giving up. He was no longer was the man he once admired, he was no longer her brother. She knew what today was and what it meant to him, but she would be damned if she left him continue falling into a pit of sorrow and despair. The only problem that remained, was how she could help him. With raised eyebrows, she quickly rushed off to her room. Annalynn may be banished from Rohan, but her mother was not.

* * *

The sun had barely risen over the horizon when Annalynn found herself at the training grounds. It had been almost a month since she last saw Thranduil and Legolas. No news came with favorable or ill-will tidings. Nothing.

Rolling her head in a circle, she stretched out all her limbs and muscles. One thing that kept her completely occupied was practicing with her new staff that her cousin had gifted her for her birthday. It was heavier than her last, but seeing as how it was made by the Dwarves, she expected no less. With the additional weight, Brand explained that she could do further damage than just a bruise. Given how lax she had been in her training, most of her upper strength diminished, so wielding the staff required much effort on her part. However daunting the task of mastering it was, she absolutely loved it. It was entirely made out of metal with intricate details etched into it. From mountains, to the forest, even a horse or two was carved into the steel. Nearest the ends, it was wrapped in a sturdy, yet soft leather, making it easier for her to maintain her grip. Her favorite part however, that if twisted correctly the staff would become two pieces, revealing two blades.

However today she was strictly getting used to the weight of it. As she loosened her shoulder, she reached for it. With a _thunk_ , the end hit the ground. Gripping the center with both hands, she twirled it a few times before beginning a few simple movements. Gaining her footing, she twirled it around her back and swung at air. To her shock, she felt the vibration of it connecting with something. Looking up, a pair of silver eyes met hers. Dropping her staff to the ground, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're home."

The instant he wrapped his arms around her shoulder, something lifted from her shoulders and breathing became easier. "You had your doubts?"

"No, but I just…." Shaking her head, she pushed her face closer into his stomach. "I'm just glad you made it back in one piece." Loosening her grip, she stared up at him. "The others?"

"Perfectly well." He released her and held her from him to take in her appearance. He feared that his leaving would cause her to become lax in her well being, however he noticed more muscle tone and even a bit of weight gain. She was starting to look like herself again. "Come. I want to hear all that happened while I was gone." Annalynn bent over and picked up her staff. "What is that?" He almost looked disgusted at the sight of it. "Brand sent it as a birthday gift. He had it commissioned by the Dwarves."

"It's ghastly."

"I happen to like it." She hauled it over her shoulder and took his arm in hers. "Now what would you like to hear?" Together they walked towards the inside halls. "I could start with the scuffle between two guards, recent courtings, or my ever favorite; Eagon breaking into the kitchens store room." She giggled at the last one, and Thranduil was finally able to relax. The whole way back he had no sense of relief or uneasiness. "I know. We should have breakfast near the stream. I can get a simple basket while you tell Legolas." Thranduil paused in his thoughts. One thing he had yet to mention and he knew she was not going to be happy.

"Legolas will not be joining us." Annalynn pulled them both to a halt. "What do you mean?" She removed her arm from his. "Where is Legolas?" He could hear the worry in her voice. "Do not worry. He is fine. I sent him to Imladris."

"He's alive?"

"Yes. He is fine. He journeyed west with Galadriel and Lorien's army." Thranduil took her arm again and set off for the keep. "Why would you do that?"

"Nothing that you should worry over." Looking at him with doubt, Annalynn just nodded her head. "Okay."

"No, tell me how your horse managed to break into the kitchens." That set of her off into a fit of giggles, which Thranduil was happy for. He did not need her worrying anymore than necessary. It wasn't because he didn't think she could handle it, it was more of something Galadriel said to him before they parted ways. He made it a point to never listen to her, but this time it struck a particular chord in his heart.

"Thranduil!" She pulled him from his thoughts. "You aren't even listening to a word I'm saying." A smile was plastered on her face as her eyes twinkled. Then and there, he made a promise to himself to never left Galadriel's words become truth.


	18. Part II: Fire

Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed!: lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart, Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, moonbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff, .fleur, Kitty1098, lili. , trickst3r-97, maanou, lucksby92, phoenixblo0d, SunMoonAndAllTheStar, MsMoonbunnie, LizzieRose23, nina32177, amandarstogsdill, zZhell-butterflyZz, GeraldtheGiraffe01,

* * *

3017

"Eryniel!" Mirima gathered a handful of water in her tiny hands and tossed it over at the woman. Annalynn laughed as she tried to shield most of it from her body. It was a warm spring day and several found themselves out in various parts of the lakes and streams that passed through the northern parts of Mirkwood. It took some convincing, but Annalynn managed to get Thranduil from his throne room and accompany her out. He sat on a rock staring at the scene in front of him. It was a small blessing that he had received no word from Legolas about the disappearance of the creature Gollum, nor any news of the One Ring. He had gotten word from Gandalf that the fate of Rohan was falling deep into despair. Their King was of no use to them and bands of Orcs could be seen traveling just past their borders. The same could be said for Gondor. Neither the King nor the Steward were doing much to counteract the forces at their borders. It was of little significance to Thranduil, but he dare not utter a word of it to Annalynn, for he knew that she would seek to help her people as much as she could.

Just like the letter that currently was hidden in his room. He received it from Brand not long ago, he intercepted it from his cousin as it pertained to Annalynn. If she read the contents of that letter she would be gone from his sight in a matter of minutes. He was being selfish, he knew, but he could not bear the thought of her in any danger let alone suffer anymore heartbreak.

A splash of water landed near his feet pulling him from his thoughts. Looking towards the stream, he saw Annalynn giggling with Mirima. He shook his head at their antics. He could see the look on many of the others faces and wanted to laugh out loud. Before she showed up in his life, anyone who dared do such a thing would have easily cowered in fear at what he might to do to them. Then again, before she came along, he would have not been out by the stream at all.

Annalynn pulled herself from the water and laid on the blanket next to him. Stretching out, she put one arm behind her head and soaked in the warm weather. Summer would be ending soon, the autumn chill could be felt in the early morning and just after the sun passed the mountains. Thranduil knew that she was likely exhausted. She had been helping the court with the planning for the Feast of Starlight, and the others welcomed her help.

"My lord." Thranduil looked over his shoulder to see Tauriel standing off to the sides.

"What is it?"

"A messenger for Imladris has arrived with news from Legolas." Mentally groaning, Thranduil stood up to move this conversation to a more private area. More specifically anyplace Annalynn was not. "And Lady Melda wanted me to inform Lady Eryniel that it is almost time for Mirima's lessons."

"Do I have too?" The little elleth whined from her spot at the banks of the stream. Annalynn laughed as she sat up. "Yes you do. Come now." The little one trudged over to the woman and took her hand. "Lady Eryniel is my age yet she does not need lessons."

Thranduil grinned at the young ones logic. In truth, the little elleth was older than the mortal, but that was to stay a secret between himself and Annalynn. "That is because I did my lessons when I was told and do not need them anymore." He had seen the attachment the two shared grow into something akin to a sisterhood, and while he expressed to Annalynn several times that it was not ideal, she merely brushed it off. She explained to the Elvenking that Mirima knew the differences between an Elf and a mortal, knowing that the little elleth would live far longer than the mortal would but Annalyn would not deny friendship when it was offered. "But it is early. It is not yet midday." She cried pointing to the skies.

"That is true, but do you not want to attend tonights festival? If you were to yet until later in the day for your lessons you would not be able to go." Annalynn pointed out and the little one immediately became quiet. Letting go of her hand, Mirima bolted off towards her home. Pausing for a moment, she turned around to gave Thranduil a quick curtsy. "My Lord." When he acknowledge her dismissal, she took off. "I should go after her. Huoriel will be needing my help." Giving Thranduil a soft peck on the cheek, she made her way inside.

"Tauriel."

The two began walking as the Captain of the Guard gave him the most recent news. "In his letter, Legolas stated that Lord Elrond has convened a gathering of Men, Elf, and Dwarf alike."

"And for what reason?"

"A Hobbit my Lord. He arrived in Imladris carrying the One Ring."

Thranduil momentarily paused in his steps, "So it is true."

"I am afraid so my Lord. At the behest of Mithrandir, they are gathering to achieve a means of destroying the Ring."

Thranduil did not say anymore, for the Ring could only be destroyed in the fires of that which lie in Mordor. A place he vowed to never see again. "Who else knows of this?"

"None my Lord."

"Then let us keep it that way." Tauriel nodded her head and made her leave. Gathering his thoughts, Thranduil went to his room to being a letter for Brand. He had no doubts the messenger was on his way their now, but nevertheless he needed to urge the mortal king to keep his people within his halls. Something told him that the Southern lands were not the only lands Sauron had his watchful eye on.

* * *

Taking in a deep breath, Annalynn drunk in the scent of earth and wood. Walking through the forest was quite definitely her favorite things to do. She loved to admire the height of the trees, the way their roots dug deep into the earth. How tiny leaves would fall from the skies when a breeze would bend its limbs. The feeling of the damp ground beneath her feet. How the sun would break through the canopy in patches. There was just something truly beautiful about it.

Rounding a tree she saw a flicker of movement. She had already ventured farther than Thranduil would have preferred, but what was a few more feet. Lifting up her skirts, she quietly ran towards the movement. She could hear the guttural laughter and the wheezing roars. Something was wrong.

Hiding behind a larger tree, she craned her head around and saw dozens of Orcs wielding axes and rope. Why were their Orcs here? They should have all been vanquished in the battle of Dol-Gul Dor. She went to turn around and head straight to Thranduil when a sharp pain radiated through her arm. Looking down she saw nothing, but the pain lingered. A 'thunk' echoed in the air and pain shot through her side. With every 'thunk' somewhere new began to ache. It was unlike she had ever felt before. Annalynn felt something wrapped around her neck and tug. All the air in her body seemed to vanish, but she could not see what it was. With forceful tugs, her body crashed into the ground and the pain kept coming. There was no one around her, but the sharp blows to her body felt as real as could be. When a cry fell through the air, she knew it was not her own. Slowly, more and more cries for help and screams of mercy filled around her.

She turned her head towards the edge of the forest and all she saw was red. There were no trees and the earth was scorched and burning. The flames danced slowly towards her as she struggled to move. Her limbs screamed in agony with every twitch of her muscles. Soon smoke encompassed her, and breathing was near impossible. The flames grew closer and closer. Again she tried in earnest to move, but her legs and arms would not comply. Then embers shot forth, landing on her skin. Then another and another. The more she cried, the more smoke she inhaled. When the fire licked at her skin, she screamed out. It circled her like a wounded animal, inching further in for the kill. She felt the heat before she felt the pain. The edges of her dress caught fire, creeping up her legs and onto her back. The sounds did not stop; all around her, screams for peace or death. How she wished the same. Her body was now fully encased in flames, with nothing left but to scream for help and beg for death. Another scream tore through her body when more fire poured over her body.

"ANNALYNN!"

With a start, she opened her eyes and was not greeted by the burning oranges and reds of the flame, but the cold blue and silvers of worry and comfort.

"Thranduil?" Her voice was harsh and her throat sore. When Annalynn took in a breathe, a hacking cough shook her body. "Get some water." she heard him command. "Whe…where am I?"

He shushed her while he took the cup from someone, she still had difficulty making the other figures out. He put the cup to her lips and gave her a harsh looking telling her to drink. When the cool water slid down her throat, the ache and burning began to subside.

She looked around her, recognizing her room in the Elvenking's halls immediately. But how, she was just in the forest. The feast was still going on. How did she get here?

"Thranduil…what happened?" She felt as if she would cry. Pain resonated throughout her body like a dull drumming. With a wave, he sent the others away. When the door latched shut, he turned back towards her. "You were having a nightmare."

"A nightmare….?" She remembered the feast, she had taken a walk after may had gone to bed. That's when it happened. "The forest. The forest was burning."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow and looked out the window. He was not greeted with flames or smoke but the stillness of the wood. "There is no fire Annalynn."

"Yes! The Orcs, they set it."

"You were dreaming."

"No I wasn't!" She shook her head vigorously. "Orcs were in the forest, they…they." She didn't know what they were doing in the trees, but they had to have set the fire. Although it did not explain the invisible attacker. Letting go his hands, Annalynn pulled the sleeves of her night dress up. Even Thranduil's eyes went wide at the sight. Beneath the raw red skin, bruises littered her skin. "Thranduil, what's happening?" No longer able to keep them at bay, tears fell freely from her eyes. With quick motions, he pulled her to him. Wrapping his arms around her, his robe creating a barrier around her, trapping her away from the world. She continued to sob into his chest and Galadriel's words echoed through his mind.

" _She will feel the pain of the world for she is bound to it. Even you cannot shield her from it."_

He promised to himself that he would never let her go through this life in pain. He watched before when sorrow and guilt ate away at her soul, what would this do to her? "Come. Let have those tended too." She did not say anything, but nodded her head. Standing, he set her on her feet only to have her cry out and stumble. "It hurts." As her voice wavered, Thranduil took her into his arms, cradling her to him. Thankfully, someone still stood outside her door and it opened when he got close. He could see a few heads poking out from their homes. He would not be surprised if all of his kingdom was awake. After he heard her first crying out, he immediately took off for her room. When he finally reached her bedside, her screams were echoing off the halls. If the screaming was not enough to frighten him, it was her stillness. She was not trashing about, not moving at all. He tried to wake her, but when he went to move her, her body would not budge, almost as if she were tied to the bed. He tried in earnest first, when she would not wake, he became desperate. With a swift motion, he struck her across the face, screaming her name. When her eyes opened, he recognized the fear in them. It was the same her saw in his fathers eyes when he realized death was beckoning him. He did not know what to make of this, he did not have the foresight that Galadriel nor Elrond possessed and possibly for the first time in his long life he wished they were near.  
Even the impetuous wizard would be welcomed.

"My lord?"

"Tauriel, wake Glandur tell him it is urgent." The redhead elf took one look at the woman in his arms and took off running. Walking into the house of healing, he placed her on the nearest bed. Within no time, the healer rushed in with Tauriel trailing behind him.

"By the Valar…" He took one look a the young mortal and raced off to a near by cabinet. He pulled out several vials and herbs, mashing them together. He was muttering to himself the hole time. Grabbing a roll of cloth, he placed everything on the bed. He softly spread the salve over her skin, causing Annalynn to hiss at the contact. Glandur ignored her, continuing his work. With Tauriel's help, the two removed her night dress, revealing more welts and bruising.

Repeating the process several more times, from her neck down, Annalynn was covered in salve and wrapped in the cloth. As the healer called Thranduil over to him, Tauriel help Annalynn back into her clothes. "It is best to keep her here tonight my Lord. I also recommend a draught to help her sleep. I do not know what caused this, but it is something dark. She will need her rest."

Sighing deeply, Thranduil gave Glandur the approval and the healer went about making the concoction. They had a bit of a challenge getting her to drink it, but when they finally did she went back to sleep almost immediately. Once he was sure she was fine, he left her to sleep.

Pulling the letter from his drawer, he finished telling Brand all that Legolas revealed to him in his letter and at the bottom he added the recent event. Knowing full well that within a few days the Mortal King and his family would be at his door, but it was unavoidable at this point. Carefully folding it, he placed in on desk to give to a messenger tomorrow. With the thought of sleeping long gone, he decided to occupy his time some other way. Taking up his sword, he headed for the training grounds, desperately wanting to remove the sounds her screams from his mind.


	19. Part II: Dreams

Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed!: lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart, Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, moonbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff, .fleur, Kitty1098, lili. , trickst3r-97, maanou, lucksby92, phoenixblo0d, SunMoonAndAllTheStar, MsMoonbunnie, LizzieRose23, nina32177, amandarstogsdill, zZhell-butterflyZz, GeraldtheGiraffe01,Zoie10135, Stahly93, Lady Sophia of Arda

Stahly93: Glad you excited for more. Here ya go!

* * *

Annalynn stared at the ceiling in absolute boredom. It had been near a week since she was bound to Healing House, she wanted nothing more than to leave it and go back to her normal day. Every night since the first dream, she had more. Most of them the same, her burning along with the forest. Others were a bit more pleasant, others were not.

One in particular that stood out in her mind was when she saw a small village in Rohan, its homes were burning and its people running for their lives. Orcs and goblins were pillaging and destroying everything in their path and all she could do was stand and watch. It had become apparent that the world was not what it once was.

She had overheard Thranduil speaking with Tauriel about how Brand was insistent on preparing their armies for the coming war. She knew her cousin was paranoid before she ever came to Thranduil's hall, but now it would seem his paranoia was rightfully so.

With a sigh, she rolled onto her side, putting one arm underneath her pillow and rested her head against it. It was getting dark soon, and with the night meant Glandur would be here soon to give her her nightly tonic. She did not want to take it, but Thranduil constantly urged her to. It did not stop the dreams, it did not stop the wounds to appear on her body.

She prayed that it would stop. She prayed that every night when she went to sleep, it would be a dreamless sleep. Though, no matter how hard or how often she prayed, each night brought a new terror into her mind. She could see it on their faces, she was not the only one terrified by what they meant and why they came to her, but they did. And they did not stop.

"Hello my dear." Annalynn pulled herself up on her bed and leaned against the headboard. Glandur took a seat in the empty chair beside her and leaned back into it. "How are you feeling today?"

"No more better than yesterday." She confessed pushing back the loose strands of her braid. Tauriel had help her with a bath this morning as it still hurt to move on her own. Glandur moved closer, pulling back the sleeves of her nightdress to inspect the fading bruises. "They have gotten better."

"It still hurts."

Glandur lifted himself from his seat and walked over to his desk. He pulled out herb after herb, mixing and blending away. Annalynn sat, watching. Never had she seen a more delicately crafted Healer, and she has seen quite a few healers in her time, but she could suppose that it was highly likely due to his age. During her third stay, the draught was slow in its effectiveness, so Glandur told her a story of when Thranduil was just a babe. Leading Annalynn to believe that she was already of age when the King was born.

"This should help." He handed her the cup and with a disgruntled look, she swallowed the concoction. It had a bitter taste to it, but it was nowhere near as awful as the draught that helped her sleep. "It will ease the pain." He handed her another cup which Annalynn almost refused but he warned her that he would go call the King down if she did not. With a huff, she took the cup from him and drank its contents. Scrunching her nose in disgust, she grabbed the water goblet on the bedside table, drinking it to the last drop. Knowing it was soon take affect, she laid herself down on her pillow and stared at the ceiling once more. Her eyes felt heavy and her body relaxed. "Sleep well Lady Eryniel." She gave him a soft nod before the world went dark.

* * *

"Annie!"

Quickly turning around, she saw a face she had not seen in many years. Tears filled her eyes and her heart beat beneath her chest. Running toward them, she wrapped her arms around them, hugging with all her might. "What are you doing here?"

"Guwenifer."

Her sister looked the same as she had before her death. Her hair in its usually unruly curls, her skin still as pale as before. Her smile ever the same.

"It has been a long time." Guwenifer hooked her arm through her sisters and the two began walking. "We have a lot to talk about."

"What do you…"

"Now tell me, how is Mama?"

Annalynn was highly confused by her sisters nonchalance about their meeting. She was dead, Annalynn was not. "Mama is fine. Although I haven't seen her much lately."

"Yes, you're living with the Elves now right?"

Annalynn nodded her head as she looked around her. It reminded her of the fields near the old home, before they ever left for Edoras. "That's something. Why did you leave Rohan? Did something happened between you and Eomer?"

Her sisters questions stuck a undesirable chord in her heart. One that he did not wish to revisit. "It's complicated Guwen. A lot changed after….after." The words felt like sand on her tongue. "After I died?"

"I don't understand Guwen. Nothing makes sense anymore!" Guwenifer wrapped her arms around her little sister, letting the love spread through her. "I know. I have been watching. You mustn't be scared Annie, you have to be brave. There are those who need you."

"But I am scared. Brand speaks of war and fire and death. The forest is burning, ROHAN is burning."

"Then you do what you can." Guwenifer grabbed her sisters face with both hands on her cheeks. "Theoden needs you Annalynn. Something is wrong with him, I know Grima is behind it. If Theoden falls, all of Rohan will be at his mercy. Theodred and Eomer have done what they can, but the snake has poisoned the mind of the King and our people are suffering for it. Do not let them die Annie. Do not let my husband die."

"I do not now how I can help."

Guwenifer gave her sister a knowing look. "Why do you think I'm here Annie. What do you think your dreams have been telling you?"

"My dreams?"

"Yes. You've always been exceptionally perceptive Annie, but now you seem lost and clouded."

"Guwen, my dreams are nothing but of death and destruction."

"Exactly little Annie! What does it tell you?" Guwenifer let Annalynn go and took a few steps back. "Where is it telling you to go?" She kept walking further back as Annalynn tried to decipher her meaning.

"Wait! Guwen! I don't understand!"

"You will little sister. Listen to your heart, it will guide you home." She disappeared from sight, Annalynn ran after her, but she was long gone. "My heart? Home?"

Home.

The lush fields of grain.

Home.

The rolling hills.

Home.

The wild horses

 _Home_

Annalynn sat up in a start, looking around she saw she was back in Healing House in Thranduil's hall. Taking in a deep breathe, she wiped the sweat from her brow and pushed her hair from her face. Home? Where was home?

" _Annalynn."_

" _Annalynn_

" _ANNIE!"_

 **Rohan.**

* * *

Gazing around the corner, Annalynn waited for the guard to pass. If she was caught outside of bed, Thranduil would have her head. She needed to get back to her room. She needed her things before she left. She knew it was wrong to leave in the dead of night, but if she spoke to anyone about her leaving, they would try to dissuade her. She had to go. After she woke, it all became so clear.

Once he guard passed by, she slunk around the corner and bolted for the stables. Armed with her bow, quiver, and polearm. Where her staff had gone, she did not know, but she hadn't the time to look for it. She packed a few changes of clothes and an extra pair of boots. Dressed in her training dress and leggings and daggers shoved into her boots. Enough food for a few weeks carefully stuffed into her pack, she was ready to go.

As she reached the stables, she silently found Eagon. He whined happily when he saw her. His tail swishing back and forth as he tossed his mane around. "Hello my friend." She leaned her head against his muzzle and gave him a careful pat. "We have to go." She hastily fitted him with his saddle and moved some of her things from her pack to the saddle bags. Grabbing his reins, she lead him from the stables and out towards the forest. Turning around, she took one last look at the ElvenKing's halls in the forest of Mirkwood.

She did not know if she'd ever be back here, but this was something she had to do. Thranduil would have to live with it. At least she would not be leaving without saying goodbye. Annalynn thought of the letters on her pillow in her room. It was short, but it told him all that he would need to hear. There were even letters for Tauriel, Legolas, Mirima and Melda. She could not let them think she was abandoning them, for she was not. If Eru permitted, when it was all over, she would see them again.

Lifting her foot in the stirrup, Eagon made a snorted, nudging her with his nose. "What do you think you're doing?" With a hefty sigh, she put her foot back down. "Thranduil."

He was still in his tunic and robe. He was not wearing his crown or circlet and he looked tired and worried. "You're leaving." He stared intently at her and her horse. "Where will you go?"

"Rohan." She let go of the reins and fully turned to face him. "Before you say anything, listen to me. I have to go Thranduil. I don't think my dreams are just dreams. Someone is trying to tell me something and I need to listen." Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her other arm. "I saw it burning Thranduil. My friends, my family, my home."

He took a step back at her words. He was foolish enough to believe that she would ever consider his halls home. It was not where her heart laid. "Then go." He seethed.

"Thranduil, listen." She reached for him, but he pulled from her. Tears formed in her eyes as he turned his back on her. It was just like before. Something she wasn't going to allow to happen again. Annalynn walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened at the contact, but slowly loosened his muscles. "I know why you're going. I… I can't lose you too" He whispered. Annalynn knew all about his wife and unborn child. She knew almost everything there was to know about him. She had seen the charred and melted skin before, she had seen his battle scars, she had seen him.

"And you won't." She felt him turn around in her arms and wrapped his own around her. Placing his chin on top of her head. " _Gi melin, Ada._ " Thranduil felt his throat close. It had been so long since he heard it, from anyone. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he pulled back from the mortal. Her eyes bore into his own, something in his heart told him that this would not be their last meeting. With great struggle, he knew he had to let her go. "Before you venture off through the wilderness, you might need this.

Almost out of thin air, Thranduil pulled out her staff. Only it was different than before. "I had the blacksmith make modifications to that horrid iron." When she took it in her hands, it was increasingly lighter. With a twist, she disconnected the two pieces. The blades were thinner, but they seemed just as sharp. They also bore engravings that were specific to the woodland realms. Rejoining the pieces together, she hugged him again. "Thank you."

Thranduil said nothing, but led her back to her horse. He whispered something to Eagon that Annalynn did not catch, but the horse nodded his head vehemently. With his help, Annalynn was hoisted onto the saddle. "Stay on the path until you reach the edge of the forest. Travel near the river. Do not stray."

"I can get across well enough Thranduil. It is not my first trip." She smiled down at him. He placed his hand over hers, with closed eyes he tried to keep his composure. "Stay safe, _iellig._ "

"I promise." Thranduil released her hand, taking a step back. Annalynn grabbed the reins once more, with one last look at Thranduil, she gave Eagon a push and he took off into the forest.

* * *

 _Gi melin, Ada -_ I love you, father

 _iellig -_ Daughter (or my daughter)


	20. Part II: Rohan

Would you guys believe me if I told you that I'm already in Two Towers? I ended rewatching the extended version of The Hobbit(mostly cause ya know, Lee Pace and Luke Evans, yum.), but that turned into marathoning LOTR, and well, inspiration struck at its finest. I'm really hoping y'all will like what I have coming up in the next few chapters.

Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed!: lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart, Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, moonbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff, .fleur, Kitty1098, lili. , trickst3r-97, maanou, lucksby92, phoenixblo0d, SunMoonAndAllTheStar, MsMoonbunnie, LizzieRose23, nina32177, amandarstogsdill, zZhell-butterflyZz, GeraldtheGiraffe01,Zoie10135, Stahly93, Lady Sophia of Arda, WhiteRoseQueen, MaryElisabeth

Woman of Letters : It's been a long time coming, I think, for Annalynn to leave. I adore her relationship with Thranduil and can't wait to write more of it. As for Theodred, we'll just have to wait and see what happens.

Stahly93 : I'm in love with the fact that you love with this story.

* * *

Leaning forward, she cupped a handful of water and splashed it against her face. Long past was the forest of Mirkwood, the edge of the forest where Dol Guldur once stood was far behind her. Pulling off her training dress, she folded the sleeves of her tunic up, brushing off the dirt and grime into to the water. Leaning back against a nearby stump, she undid her three day old braid and ran her fingers through it to get rid of the tangles. With quick fingers, she redid the braid and flung it over her shoulder. Rolling back her shoulders, she pulled a bit of bread from her pack and threw an apple in Eagon's direction. The horse greedily ate the morsel, apples _were_ his favorite. Leaning back against the tree, Annalynn munched on the bread.

With her map in her lap, she figured another day and she would be in Rohan. That's when it would get tricky. From last she heard, Orcs were multiplying in plenty in its lands. If she wanted to make it there alive, she would need to travel nonstop to reach Edoras safely. If she took a moment to rest, who knows what would happen. She shudder at the thought, but one thought stood out in her mind that had kept her pushing on despite the dangers.

Eomer.

She longed to see him again, to hold him again, to kiss him. She would deal with Grima and the King when the time came but she wanted nothing more than to be with him again. If she were honest with herself, she did not know how that interaction would go at all. She had not spoken to him in nearly eight years. Could he have changed that much in eight years. Could he have found another? She did. What if he no longer want her?

Shaking her head, Annalynn dispelled those thoughts from her head. If Eomer had found someone, she would give him a smile and her congratulations. Once all was said and done, she married another and had no right to be upset with him if he moved on. Even if she never did. Yes. She married a different man, loved a different man, but Eomer was always her greatest love. There is no greater person on this earth she could ever love more. After Arryn died, she realized it all. She loved him to a degree, but even then she knew, knew in her heart that he could never amount to Eomer. It was cruel on her part to marry a man she could never truly love, but she did it anyway.

With a sigh, she wrapped the bread up and put it back into her pack. Giving a light stretch, she stood and gathered her things. Moving her pack back on, she climbed back onto the saddle and she and Eagon took off. The river rushed past her as Eagon ran. She could see the feint outline of Lorien up across, she knew that her crossing was coming soon. Then it was nothing but wide open fields that she would need to make haste across. While she would be able to see an enemy coming from miles away, they could see her coming too.

It was past midday when they reached the North Undeep. They could cross now, the water shallow enough for them to cross without beginning swept away by the strong currents of the Anduin. Or they could go a few more miles use the crossing at the South Undeep. Making a quick decision, she began pulling the reins to the right, she lead Eagon towards the river, but he gave a loud snort and refused to move. "Oh you big baby. It is just water, it won't bite." She urged him again, but he still refused too move. He started walking further down the river. "Come now, if we cross now it is a straight path to Edoras. We could be there by tomorrow." She pulled at him again, to turn around, but he made no movement to. "Eagon, come on!"

He tossed his mane and whined. "If anything happens, we can take refuge in the Entwoods. It is closer to the North than it is the South." Eagon whined again, but was immediately silenced by a snap coming from a few huddled trees near the river. Not taking any precautions, Annalynn pulled her polearm from its holster and held it tightly. She saw something shift in the trees, Eagon must have too because he began to slowly back up. The brush shifted again, Annalynn gripped her polearm tighter. With cautious motions, Eagon walked closer to the trees, despite her arguing.

Why hadn't they attacked yet? Orcs were not know for their patience. Perhaps it wasn't an Orc. Silently, she climbed down, discarded her pack next to her horse and tiptoed closer. Carefully, she waded through the shallow stream, the light sloshing did not seem to bother whatever was hiding within the greenery. With as much courage as she could muster, she called out. "Show yourself." She braced herself, holding her polearm across her ready to attack if need be. The brush moved again and a tiny hand poked out. Soon a little boy came crawling out. "Please don't kill me!" He held his hands out, pleading.

Annalynn let out a sigh and moved her polearm. "I'm not going to kill you. What are you doing way out here?" The little boy pulled himself up from the ground and dusted his clothes off. He looked no more than eight, all lanky and awkward. "I was with my father, but I wandered off and now I don't know where I am."

"I'll ask again, why are you out here? There are no villages this far out in Rohan."

"We don't live in a village. We're horse breeders. That's why we're out here. One of them got out of the kennel and ran off. My father and I were looking for her when we got separated."

It made sense to her. Many of the breeders in Rohan did live out farther than the rest. They needed the open plains to train and break stubborn broncos and fillies. "Where is your farm?"

"I'm not sure. Mother always said not to wander to far because we could end up in Fangorn."

Annalynn had a bit of an idea of where their farm might be. She once heard her father speak of this particular farm before. "Come on. I am sure your mother is worried." She turned around, holstering her polearm on Eagon's side. With swift movements, she pulled herself onto the saddle. Pushing Eagon closer, she reached her arm out to the boy. "Mama says not to trust strangers."

She wanted to laugh. Her own mother had given her the same advice when she first started taking Eagon out for morning runs. Never once had she needed to use it. Most everywhere she went, people knew her name and who she was. Back then, no one dared cross Aldric. "I am An…" She went to introduce herself, but then remembered. She was still banished. Surely news of it had spread through all of Rohan. "My name is Eryniel."

The boy eyed her carefully for a minute. "I can take you home, or leave you here. I would rather return you to your mother than leave you here to the savagery of the wild." He still didn't move, so Annalynn shrugged her shoulders and pushed Eagon on. They were only a few steps away when she heard him yell out.

"Wait!" Not turning around, she stuck her hand out and he latched his into hers. Hauling him up, he scrambled behind her. Arm wrapping around her waist. "I'm Godric." He smiled up at her, which she returned. "Well Godric, let's get you home."

She was almost regretting her decision to help the boy. As they started looking for his home, he talked nonstop. About everything under the sun. Annalynn almost wanted to knock the boy out so he would be quiet for a few moments. Although, without his help, she would not be able to find his home and she would be stuck with the little annoying creature. Still, she found it somewhat endearing. It reminded her of Mirima, the little elleth had questions for everything. Which Annalynn was always happy to answer, but this boy was getting on her last nerve.

"Look!" His hand flew past her face, almost knocking her in the nose. She followed his finger and saw a large group of horses grazing in the pasture. As they descended the hill, a quaint little farm house greeted them. Stopping short, Annalynn swung down from the saddle and pulled Godric with her. Once they were grounded, she took Eagon's reins following after the little boy as he raced towards his home.

"Mama!" A short woman came bolting out of the front door. Her blue dress flowing around her as she engulfed her son. "Oh my boy." she planted kisses all over his face, checking him for any injuries. "Godric!" Another little boy followed after his mother, nearly tackling his older brother to the ground. Annalynn leaned against Eagon as she watched the interaction. "Mama, this is Eryniel, she live with elves!"

The younger boy looked up at her wide eyed, while the older woman walked up to her. "Thank you for bringing him home." Annalynn went to respond, but the mother took her in her arms, hugging her tightly. "My husband and eldest son left this morning to return looking for him. I feared the worst. These lands are not safe for a child."

"I agree. I am just glad that I found him and not something in the wild." Annalynn went to remount, but Godric grabbed the edge of her dress. "You aren't leaving are you?"

"I have somewhere I need to be."

"Nonsense. It is late, you shouldn't be traveling the plains at this time."

"I really should be on my way."

"Stay the night, and in the morning you may take your leave. You look like you need a goodnights rest."

Annalynn knew it wasn't ideal, but the older woman did speak some truth. Even though she did have every intention of riding until she reached Edoras, she was tired. She only slept a few hours since leaving Mirkwood and to ride all night would not bode well. "Okay." Godric and his younger brother cheered, running into the house.

"Come, you may put your horse in the stable."

"Actually, I might just let him graze. It has been some time since he's been in the open air." The woman gave her a simple nod and went back into the house. Annalynn went about removing the saddlebags and saddle from Eagon. She placed everything near the stable and once his reins were removed, Eagon took off to where the other horses were. She hid her weapons behind the saddlebags, but kept her staff with her. It was the least threatening looking and she could blame her leg on her needing a waking stick.

Once everything was concealed and place properly, she walked into the home and was instantly taken back to her life in Edoras. She had long forgotten what anything Rohirric looked like but being in this home, it brought back all the good memories from so long ago. It brought her back home.

She was sitting in the kitchen with Odette, as she learned was the womans name, helping her peel potatoes for dinner. In truth, the woman reminded her much of Cersei. From her quick temper to gentle hands. More than once, Annalynn caught herself from calling the mother by name of the old cook. She had also learned the youngest boys name was Grindin, and their father and oldest brother were Geoff and Garreth. There was something about the simplicity of their lives that reminded her of her life before Edoras. As much as she tried not to think about it, memories of her sister wafted through her mind. It must have been evident on her face because Odette took hold of her hand. "Are you alright dear?"

With a sniffle, Annalynn pushed her hair out of her face. "I am. They just remind me of my sister."

"Does she still live with the elves?"

Annalynn shook her head. "No. We grew up in Dale." She felt terrible about lying to her, but if they knew who she really was, she wasn't sure what would happen.

"How is it that you came to live with the elves then? You seem mostly mortal." That got a laugh from her. For most of her life people always said she had an unearthly quality about her, almost as if she were supposed to be an elf. "I promise you, I am fully mortal." Pausing in her peeling, she hung her head low. "After…after my sister died, I couldn't stand to live in Dale anymore. So I decided to move on. After traveling much of the north, I found myself in Mirkwood. I don't know why, but the Elvenking took pity on me and let me live in his halls."

"That was highly generous of him."

The thought of Thranduil caused her throat to close. She did miss him, but she had a job to do, and do it she would. "Yes, he gave me a place to call home."

"If it was home, then why did you leave?"

"I have a cousin who lives in Gondor, she offered to let me live with her. Many of the elves are leaving these lands to sail West. So I thought to surprise her with a visit and see about starting a life in Gondor." She tried to keep everything simple and short, the simplest lies are the easiest to remember. Something she learned from Arryn during his time on the council. Odette went to ask another question, but they were interrupted by Godric's yelling.

"Father!"

He stormed out of the house, into his fathers arm. Geoff reminded her much of the soldiers in the Mark. Tall, broad, and stern, but with a gentle hint of kindness. Putting the potatoes into the pot, she filled it with water and placed it over the fire. Wiping her hands on the apron that Odette insisted she wear, she leaned against the doorway watching the familial exchange. Whom she could only assume was Garreth, lifted Grindin onto his shoulders as Godric took his fathers hand, leading them all back to the house. "Father, this is Eryniel. She brought me home." His smile was all teeth as he introduced her to his father. "I thank you." Annalynn gave him a small curtsy. "The pleasure is all mine."

Odette pulled Grindin from Garreth's shoulders. "Supper will be ready soon. Why don't you go get washed up and Godric can tell you all about his adventure?"

"You heard your mother. Let's go." Geoff led the four boys around the house as Odette came back inside, laughing as she could hear Godric already telling his father what had happened. "That child. I've raised three boys, but that one is by far the worst." Annalynn laughed with her, moving to chop a few carrots to add with the potatoes.

This is why she came back. There were families in these lands that needed protecting. Rohan was stretched land that without attacking their enemy head on, it would all fall and burn. She had to, somehow, convince Theoden to come to his senses, she just had too.


	21. Part II: Fleeing

Okay guys, so a bit of an announcement. I recently started two new jobs, so I can't always be 100% certain as to when I'll be posting a new chapter. However, I'm just going to push for either Saturday's or Sunday's. I do have about six chapters already written, so I'm hoping that I can get those out for you guys by the weekends. Alrighty? Alrighty.

Anyhow! Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed!: lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart, Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, moonbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff, .fleur, Kitty1098, lili. , trickst3r-97, maanou, lucksby92, phoenixblo0d, SunMoonAndAllTheStar, MsMoonbunnie, LizzieRose23, nina32177, amandarstogsdill, zZhell-butterflyZz, GeraldtheGiraffe01,Zoie10135, Stahly93, Lady Sophia of Arda, WhiteRoseQueen, MaryElisabeth,

Tibblets: I am glad that you are enjoying it so far! Hope you like the upcoming chapters just as well.

* * *

"Come on, you can do better!" Annalynn dodged the stick coming at her, with a roll she came up on her knee. Using her lower elevation, she brought her staff around his knees and knocked him off his feet. Quick on her feet, she pressed the edge of her staff to his neck. "I yield, I yield." He cried, dropping his own staff and lifting his hands to his face. With a laugh, Annalynn moved her staff and extended her hand. Hauling him to his feet, the boys chest blocked her vision. "You're getting better Garreth."

The boy smiled down at her, bending over to pick up his own staff. "Me next, me next!" Godric came around his brother, trying to take the staff from his hands. "You're too little." Garreth put a hand on his little brothers forehead keeping him at bay as he swung his tiny fists. "I am not!"

"He is right you know. I was younger than he when I first started sparring."

"And Eryniel a girl." Grindin sneered, wanting to join his brothers. "Not you." Annalynn laughed swinging the tiny blonde haired boy onto her hip. "You are still too young."

"I not!"

"I am not." She corrected him, "And yes you are." She tickled the little boy, he laughed trying to squirm away from her. When he did a back bend, Annalynn squatted and flung him back up.

"Supper time!" Odette called from the house to them. Annalynn put Grindin down, taking his hand in hers, the four of them walked towards the home.

Annalynn had attempted to leave the following morning, but Godric didn't want her to leave. After much convincing she managed to convince him that they would see each other again. As she was packing up to leave, a scream had torn through the house. Armed with her staff and polearm, she ran towards it to see a Warg trying to break through the window. With a hefty throw, she pierced it right through its eyes. After calming down Grindin, another roar ripped through the air, a small band of Orcs came rushing through the treeline near the house. She and Geoff were able to keep them from getting to close to the house, but during the scuffle one Orc stabbed her in her leg, her already once broken leg mind you.

Both Odette and Geoff agreed that she should not be traveling injured. For a month or so, she lived with the small family. Grindin slowly wormed his way into her heart. While she laid in the bed, he would ask her to tell him stories. She told him all the ones her grandmother used to tell her and some of her own about living with the Elves. Once her leg was a bit better, she started taking walks around the farm. Mostly admiring the horses and taking in all the splendor that was Rohan. It was then, she found Garreth attempting to train himself. Something about his determination to protect his family tugged at her heartstrings. She would give him tips and pointers on how to hold himself and how to properly attack. When her leg was completely healed, she began training him herself. She told herself, that when he was better, she would leave. If both he and Geoff could protect their family, it would be better than one skilled fighter and someone who would mostly likely die in a fight. Eventually, she just couldn't bring herself to leave.

Here she was, almost six months later. She still kept an eye on things. She would go to the nearest town with Odette to get things that they weren't able to grow. Or help Geoff with taking the broken in horses to their buyers. Doing so, it kept her in the loop of how Rohan was faring. Nothing ever stuck out enough for her to run straight for Edoras, but the news she did here did not qualms her fears.

On one such trip to deliver a pack of foals to their buyer, Geoff mentioned that her coming was a blessing by the Valar. He was indeed a retired soldier of the Mark, but when he had to leave his family at times, he feared for their safety. Especially in these times. Annalynn told him that she was happy to help. They had become like a family to her, she wasn't going to let them fend for themselves. Even Odette extended her gratitude more than once, saying that raising three boys on her own was a daunting task. Annalynn got a laugh out of that and began teaching the boys all she knew. They were even slightly fluent in Sindarin and Dwarvish, which annoyed their mother to no end. They would often talk to each other in their broken speech just to get a rise out of her.

As they entered the house, Annalynn welcomed the warmth. Shaking off her coat, they four of them huddled around the fireplace trying to get warm. Once she was warm enough, she moved to her seat at the table. She was shocked at how well the family welcomed her in. They made no fuss about the extra mouth to feed or the trouble of having to cloth her. Of course, she always helped out when it was needed, just as she has always done. No matter where she was. Getting Grindin in his chair, she tied the bib around his neck. Taking his plate, she filled it with vegetables and his chopped portion of potatoes and meat. "I no want vegables." He huffed at the greens.

"They aren't that bad Grindin." Godric told his younger brother as he took a bite of the stewed greens. "Even Garreth eats his vegetables." The eldest son nodded his head in agreement, but didn't eat his.

"If you want to be a big boy like your brothers, you'll eat your vegetables." Odette commented from her place by the fireplace. The little boy grabbed the utensil from the older woman, immediately digging into is food. Annalynn couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Taking her own portion of food, she happily ate away with the little family that quickly became her own. It was strange how after so long from being away how quickly life of a Eorlingas became natural. She was used to working, never once did she shy away from working in the kitchens or helping the staff with minor things. Being here, in this home, she found herself working out in the fields, with Geoff and Garreth. Helping them with the horses or tending the their crops. It was satisfying work, one that Annalynn was grateful to help with. As they ate, Garreth told his parents all about his training session, Annalynn filling in on his progress. The two adults knew however, that this would not last forever. They never once asked why she hadn't continued her journey to Gondor to meet her cousin, they never once questioned how she knew so much about Rohan or how she knew its speech. They did know that she was hiding something from them, but never dared push the subject.

Their suspicions had been confirmed when a few members of the Mark had come to give them horses of fallen riders. They were well known for taking in the war-horses and giving them comfortable living after seeing battle. When they arrived, their newest household member had kept her head down and spoke only when needed, keeping her distance from the riders. They didn't ask about it, they figured when she was ready, she would tell them.

"Oh no. I left my laundry outside." Annalynn stood up from her chair, grabbed her basket and went to head outside. "It is rather dark, would you like me to go with you?" She gave Geoff a small shake of her head. "It's alright. It isn't all that far." With a nod of approval from the patriarch, Annalynn left the warm home. Walking the short distance, she pulled her clothes from the line, neatly folding them in the basket. Once she was done, she hefted the basket onto her hip, making her way towards the house. Only to pause when a distant "drum" caught her attention. Climbing up the small hill, she lay flat against it, peering over the crest.

"No…."

Scrambling to her feet, she ran towards the house. When she burst through the doors, she dropped her basket. Instantly, she grabbed a bucket of water, completely dousing the fire. If it weren't for the few candles placed around the home, it would have been consumed in darkness. "Quickly, into the back room." She ushered the boys into the room as Geoff and Garreth grabbed their swords. When Odette and the boys were safely hidden away in a small nook, Annalynn grabbed her staff and joined the others. Long ago, they would have questioned her actions, but now, with the news of Orcs and Goblins roaming the territory they quickly followed her stead.

Crouching below the window, she could see the horses stirring within the paddock. Eagon among them. Then she saw the light torches coming over the hill.

"Shh." She crouched farther down, as did the other two. They remained quiet as they heavy footsteps got closer. Why were Orcs this far West? Nearly all those from Dol Guldur were slaughtered by the Elves, those that weren't fled to the East. No doubt taking refuge behind the walls of Mordor. Other than their appearance here, one other thing stood out among the Orcs as they passed through. The white hand-print on their armor.

The White Hand of Saruman.

Why would a goodly wizard such as him let such foul creatures bear his mark? The more she questioned it, the worse her thoughts ran. Was it him that is causing the distress in Rohan? It was something she had a hard time believing.

Thankfully though, the Orcs bypassed the little house entirely. They all trampled through the nearby lands straight into Fangorn. After waiting a few moments until the horde's footsteps could no longer be heard did Annalynn give them the okay to move. She didn't dare light the fire again, so she took a candle and lit the wick. A low light glowing throughout the house. When Geoff came back with Odette and the children did Annalynn know that it was time for them to leave.

"We have to go." She grabbed a near by pack and began filling it with essentials. "We'll make for Edoras. Theoden must be made aware of this."

"We can't just leave our home." Odette cried, holding Grindin tightly on her hip.

"You have to. That large of a host is not a well-boding sign Odette." She disappeared into the back rooms.

Geoff looked at his family, he heartedly agreed Eryniel. They could not stay here, it was far too dangerous. "Garreth, go ready the wagon." Garreth looked at his father for a moment, but eventually left the house to get the horses tackled to the wagon. Walking over to his other sons, he placed a hand on Godric's shoulder. "Can you help Eryniel with the packing." The young boy nodded his head. "Take only what you need." Like a dart, the boy took off after the strange woman who came into the lives.

Grabbing Gridin from his mother, he sent the little boy in the same directions. "Odette, listen to reason. We can't stay any longer. Do you want the boys to have to hide away at a moments notice, living in such fear?" He could see the tears welling in her eyes. Wrapping his hand around her head, he pulled her closer. "It'll all be okay my love. We'll make for Edoras and warn the King. Surely he'll know what to do." With her arms wrapped around him, Odette couldn't help but think their King might not know how to protect them anymore.

With a clatter, the boys came from the back bedrooms armed with several packs. "If we leave now, we should make it there in two days time." She handed Geoff two packs, holding two in her own arms. "Gather food that won't spoil. I'm going to help Garreth." Geoff gave her a nod.

Annalynn walked out of the house, walking straight for the stables. She had to get them to safety, her banishment be damned. Theoden needed to know what was happening, if he didn't already know. Placing the two bags into the back of wagon, she went into the stables. Grabbing his saddle, she threw it over his back. Quickly adjusting the straps, Eagon made little noise. Thankfully, she had yet to change from her training clothes, so as she strapped her bow and quiver over her tunic, she realized how hard it might have been if she were in her usual dresses. Pulling her small daggers from a side pouch, she pushed them into her boots, then tied her larger dagger onto her hip. Finally, with it perfectly wrapped, her slid her pole arm through the straps of her holster. By that point in time, Garreth managed to get Etholos tackled to the wagon. Grabbing his reins, Annalynn led her horse to the wagon. Without fuss, he let her tie him to the wagon, knowing how much he hated it. A hand placed itself over hers as she leaned her head against her friend. Turning her head slightly, she was met with a pair of worried brown eyes. "Are we going to be okay Eryniel?" She gave him a small smile. "I don't know Garreth. I honestly don't. I've waited for a time for this to happen. I wished that it would pass, only being a slight disturbance, but now…I don't know."

Garreth wrapped his arms around the older woman, resting his head on her shoulder. Even with his slumped stature, he still found comfort when she returned his hug. After a few moments of silence, she pulled back from him. "Let's hurry. Travel this late is not ideal, but we need to hurry."

Once both Eagon and Etholos were all tackled up, saddles up on, and their provisions stuffed onto the wagon were they on their way. Geoff and Garreth sat at front, ready to lead them on. Odette was sitting in the back with the boys. All huddled together under a thick blanket that Annalynn managed to find. She walked to the front of them all. She leaned her head against Etholos. _"May the Valar give you wings that will help them fly across the plains."_ The soft tone of Elvish floated from her tongue to the horse's ears. His muzzle grazed slightly over her cheek. Knowing he understood her, she moved onto Eagon. "Get them there safely old friend. Stop for no one." Eagon flung his mane around with short snort. As she round the wagon to get into the back, a loud screech broke through the air. One by one, the Orcs from before came filing out. Annalynn grabbed her staff from the wagon, jumped quickly onto it. "Go!" Geoff gave the reins a snap and the two horses were off. It would seem that the Valar heard her prayers, for the two were running through the open plains with the speed of a thousand horses.

Even at their speed, the Orcs were catching up. "Make for Edoras. Ask for Hama, tell him his little bird sent you. He'll know what I mean."

"Eryniel, what are…" Garreth began asking, his sword at his side.

"Do not stop until you are within its gates. Do you understand me?" He didn't give her an answer. "Do you understand me Garreth?!" She yelled.

"Yes." His voice trembled. Taking one last look at her new found family, her staff held tightly against her. "Goodbye." She leapt from the wagon. When her feet hear the ground, she gave a roll, jumping quickly to her feet.

"Eryniel!" She looked over her shoulder to see Garreth holding back Godric. The young boy wriggled against his older brother, trying to break free. "GO!" She turned back to the oncoming horde, with a twist of her staff, she broke free her blades. The steel shining against the moonlight. She sent a quick prayer, for her new friends to reach Edoras in time to stop this madness. As long as they made it safe, she would not care if she were to fall tonight. Several faces flashed through her mind as they drew closer. Geoff, Odette, Garreth, Godric, and Grindin. Legolas, Tauriel, Mirima, Melda. Brand, Eira, Astrid, Bard. Her grandmother Tilda, Bain, and Aldric. Theoden, Theodred, and Eowyn. Guwenifer and Arryn. Her mother. Thranduil. Eomer.

Eomer.

"I'm sorry my love. I had hoped to see you one more time." Knowing he'd never hear it from her lips, she sent it out into the world, hoping that it would somehow reach him. His face was the last thing to run through her mind as she swung.


	22. Part II: Necklaces

Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed!: lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart, Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, m00nbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff, .fleur, Kitty1098, lili. , trickst3r-97, maanou, lucksby92, phoenixblo0d, SunMoonAndAllTheStar, MsMoonbunnie, LizzieRose23, nina32177, amandarstogsdill, zZhell-butterflyZz, GeraldtheGiraffe01,Zoie10135, Stahly93, Lady Sophia of Arda, WhiteRoseQueen, kimpii, MaryElisabeth, StormingMyCastle, Howling-Vampyr, Lady of Sign,

Stahly93 : A good itch I hope!

Lady of Sign : I shan't keep you waiting then!

* * *

Hama stood quietly at his post. Long have the days been, even though the sun shone brightly in the sky, it felt as if a darkness stayed over Edoras. Mostly over the Golden Hall. No longer were the halls bright and cheerful. No longer did anyone of the children run about playing. No longer did the people smile or speak gladly with one another. They frowned and whispered, all fearing the wrath of their king, more importantly the snake who roamed the halls of Meduseld. Ever since his arrival, things in Edoras were not the same.

His watch was disturbed when a guard from the gate came rushing up the steps. "Hama. You are being requested at the gate. A group of travelers."

"Why am I requested?"

"They are asking for you. They will not speak to anyone else other than you. Mulger is ready to call Grima, but Hama they have children with them."

With a heavy heart, he signaled to another guard to take his place and followed the young guard to the gate. As they neared, he could hear the mother speaking to the smallest of the bunch. He was huddled in her arms, another child hiding safely at her side, the three of them under a thick blanket, but he knew that was not enough to stave off the cold. "What is going on here?" A boy, no older than sixteen, stepped forward. "Are you Hama?"

"Aye."

"My home was attacked not two days past, by a band of Orcs. Your little bird sent us to warn the King."

Hama stared at the boy. His little bird? He looked at the five of them. Surely they could not know her. She was long gone from these lands. His eyes then fell on the darker horse. With shocking recognition, he knew who the boy spoke of. Turning to the guard. "Send for Fregya. Have her meet me at my home." The boy, while unsure, gave his commander a nod. "Come. Quickly." He lead them passed the gates and towards the stables. "Leave your horse and wagon here."

The boy have him a nod, helping his mother and brothers from the carriage, while his father gathered their things. Turning towards Berma. "Keep them hidden in the far corners. Do not let them been seen." To an untrained eye, they would not know the beast. Berma, however, knew him well. He remembered the little dark haired girl brushing and tending to her horse in his stables. He knew the beast was a handful if not cared for properly. Unhooking the two from the wagon, he grabbed the reins leading them towards the back of the stables.

Hama grabbed the boy by his arm, leading him and his family towards his own home. Hopefully, Freyga would be there waiting. He knew if word got out that they knew her, welcomed her in their home, they would be punished for harboring a criminal. After her banishment, most of all Edoras came to their senses. Knowing that she would not do something so vile, especially to her own sister. Even Aldric knew what he had done was wrong. He attempted to return to his daughters side, but Grima had reminded him she was an enemy of the state. Should he return to his family, he would too would be labeled a criminal. Never again being able to return to his homelands. If his daughter rejected him, if his wife rejected him, he would have no home to go to. Hama knew all of this for several times he kept the Marshal from doing something rash. As selfish as it made him seem, he needed him here. They needed a war wounded warrior to help them through these times.

As they reached his home, the door opened on their arrival. Ushering them all in, he took on look around before walking in himself. Freyga was puttering around the table when they all walked in. Seeing the freezing children, she immediately grabbed several blankets, wrapping them around the young-lings. "Hama, what in the name of Bema is going on?"

He raised a hand to her, he motioned to his wife, and soon the family was sitting at his table, welcoming the warm blankets and hot soup. Standing by the window, he hoped his figure would block anyone who happened to look in. They needed time to think of something to say. To explain their reasoning for being here. "Tell me, the woman you met, what was her name?"

The boy from earlier looked up at him, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. "Eryniel. She came from the North. She said she was traveling to Gondor to meet with her cousin."

At the mention of the woman, the littlest one looked at his mother. "Mama, where Eryniel? Why she not here?" The woman, wrapped her arm around her son. "I do not know. I do not know."

"What happened to her?"

This time, the father spoke. "We were leaving our home when a band of Orcs emerged from the trees of Fangorn. She told us to come here and ask for you. She stayed behind to keep them at bay. We don't know what happened to her." He dared not speak of her sure death, for not even the most skilled warrior could slay that many enemies without dying themselves.

Hama thought deeply with what the man was speaking. He could see it on his face, they believed her dead. Something poured through him, something akin to hurt. For all he knew this was not even the same person, but it could possibly be. It would be their little Annalynn.

* * *

Eomer found no rest last night. For once again, he was plagued with dreams of her again. It was a more recent occurrence than normal. For years he had not worried but for one or two a year, but now. They occurred almost monthly. Her face was all he ever saw anymore. In his dreams, she was just as he remembered. Only, slightly older. The more he aged, the more she did. In his dreams, it was just the two of them. Her whispering his name, telling him sweet words that warmed his very soul. They all ended too suddenly though. When he woke, he was alone. Her face nor voice anywhere near.

Perhaps it was due to the recent stress he took on. Theoden would do nothing for the recent attacks at their borders. Scouting parties had been lessened, and more and more Orcs kept appearing in their lands. If it were not for Theodred, they would do nothing at all. As the son of the King, he had more sway than that of the advisor who kept giving them their duties. Theodred kept the scouting parties going, he kept the raids at a minimum, he was doing all he could to protect their people. Despite his fathers wishes. Alongside his cousin, they did all they could to keep their people safe. As hard as they tried, more and more Orcs kept coming in.

When he reached the stables, he went straight for Firefoot's stall. Maybe he needed a good distraction and he had not given his horse any tending to. That's it, he just needs a good distraction. "Hello my friend." Firefoot stuck his head out from the behind the stall gate. Rubbing his muzzle against the Marshal's arm. With a careful hand, he rubbed the side of his horses' head. Pushing away from the door, he walked into the tackle room. Grabbing a brush, a hoof pick, and a bucket of oats, he made his way back to his stall. A soft sputter caught his attention, looking around the corner he saw two unknown horses eating grain from sacks. When the darker haired horse lifted his head, Eomer dropped everything in his hands.

"Eagon…" He paused a minute when the horses backed away slowly. Maybe he was mistaken. Maybe it was a different horse. Reaching his hand out, he softly petted his nose. When he pushed against him, Eomer almost wanted to throw his arms around the beast. If he was here, then surely she was too. Rounding another corner, he walked straight into Berma's office. "Where is she?"

Berma looked up from his stack of papers. Why did he have to come in? Why couldn't he wait a few more days? When he didn't answer right away, the young lord slammed his hands onto his desk. "Where is she?" His teeth clenched, hands gripping the edge of the desk with might. "Go ask Hama. He'll tell you everything." Without another word, Eomer shot off, away from the stables.

Surely she wasn't here. She couldn't be here.

He raced through the town, not caring how he might have looked. When he reached the stairs of Meduseld, Hama was no where to be seen. If not here, then there was only one other place he could be. Bounding down the stairs, he ignored the calls from the guards behind him. Two by two, he jumped from stair to stair. He had to see her. She had to be here. When he reached the home of their Door Keep, he pounded on the door. "Hama, open up!"

"My Lord Eomer. What can I do for you?"

"Where is she?"

Hama looked down with heavy shoulders. He moved to the side letting him in. Eomer looked around the room, only looking back at Hama when he spotted the family at his dining table. "What is this?"

Hama closed his front door quietly, sitting back down in front of the window. "This is Geoff and his family. His wife Odette, and his son Garreth. His other two are sleeping. Their home was attacked by a pack of Orcs not two nights ago."

"How did you come by that horse?" He demanded from the eldest man. "He was given to us by a friend, so we may escape safely." He rubbed the bridge of his nose with a sad look on his face. "Unfortunately, we will not be able to repay her kindness." Eomer stared the old man in confusion. "What happened?"

"She stayed behind to keep the Orcs from following us. She is a skilled warrior, but I do not believe she survived."

"Dead?" Eomer took a slight step back. Even though he had no truth as to this woman being Annalynn. Something about her horse resting in the stables, it made him believe it was her, but it couldn't be her. She couldn't be dead.

" _I'm sorry my love. I had hoped to see you one more time."_

She said it in his last dream. She was there, looking beautiful than ever. There was a heavenly glow shrouding her body, making her look like a Valier of old. He could not help but stare fawningly. There was once a time when she was his. Meant to be his wife, meant to be with for all their days. All that was taken away by the whispering tongue of a worm, and now. Now she was gone forever from him.

"She forgot this." Odette pulled a small pouch from her coat pocket. "She never wore it while she trained. She was always afraid of breaking the clasp, or ruining it somehow." She handed the pouch to Eomer. "I asked her about it once. She told me that it was a gift from someone very dear to her." Pulling the ties open, he did not want to believe it, but in his palm rested the green gem. The necklace he had given her so long ago. "She was Lady Annalynn, wasn't she?"

Geoff and Garreth looked at her with shock. _The_ Lady Annalynn? They had heard the tales in the marketplace from those who had the pleasure of meeting her. The spoke of her kindness, her generosity, and her untamable spirit. Garreth was only a child, maybe Godric's age, when the news of her betrothal to Lord Eomer, nephew to the King, had spread throughout Rohan. Although, if they looked back, they could see the similarities in the things they heard about the Lady Annalynn and their own Eryniel.

Eomer did not say a word to the woman. He gave a nod of his head, his eyes never leaving the stone. It was true then. She is gone. Throwing the pouch back onto the table, he turned towards the door. Hama went to stop him, but stepped back after seeing the look on the Lord's face. Hama, and all of Edoras, knew how much Eomer loved her. It was evident when they were together. When she still lived within these gates. Even when their own Prince married, it could not rival the love of the two younger children.

There were even some children who created a story about Eomer being Orome and Annalynn being Vana. The Huntsman and the Queen of Flowers. It was almost fitting for the pair. Eomer was meant to be a warrior of Rohan, a Marshal of the Mark. While Annalynn was the ever young child, who loved all things nature, fauna and flora alike. But now, now the children's stories would just that. A story. For there was no longer a happy ending for their Marshal. They all knew there was no other for him. No one could ever take her place. So the inhabitants of the house watched his defeated figure walk out the door.

Eomer was nearly back to Meduseld, he wanted nothing more than to hide away in his room. He knew it was cowardly, it was shameful, but he could not be around others right now. He just couldn't. Everywhere he looked around Edoras, he saw her. He saw her walking the path near the market. He saw her laughing and playing with the children. He saw her playfully flirting with some of the older men, or being challenged by one of the newer, younger riders. She could see her out in the plains, her and her beast together as one as they raced across the fields.

"Eomer."

It would seem, however, the universe had different plans for him.

"What is it?"

"It is Prince Theodred. He lead an attack at the Fords of Isen, none have heard of them since they left."

It was as if the universe, the Valar, and Eru himself were determined to take everything from him. As if his life was a cruel joke to them. "How long ago?"

"Nearly three nights ago my Lord."

With that, Eomer headed off to gather a small force of riders to go look for them. He was not sure what they'd find, but something in his stomach told him it was not good.


	23. Part II: Lothlorien

Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed!: lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart, Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, m00nbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff, .fleur, Kitty1098, lili. , trickst3r-97, maanou, lucksby92, phoenixblo0d, SunMoonAndAllTheStar, MsMoonbunnie, LizzieRose23, nina32177, amandarstogsdill, zZhell-butterflyZz, GeraldtheGiraffe01,Zoie10135, Stahly93, Lady Sophia of Arda, WhiteRoseQueen, kimpii, MaryElisabeth, StormingMyCastle, Howling-Vampyr, Lady of Sign, dutchangel1979, free-at-last, Helleni, Ancient-0-Warrior, pinkshirt, Twiggy95, bluefan95,

Stahly92 : Well, you're just going to have to read on aren't you?

Women of Letters : I know, I feel terrible about(really, but not really) It would seem kinda pointless to kill of the main character, now wouldn't it? lol.

* * *

The company all sat underneath the canopy, Lothlorien was nothing like he had ever seen. In all his years, Legolas had never been to the home of the Lady Galadriel. His father never permitted him to go past their borders, at least that was until the Dwarves descended onto the mountain. Something happened to his father in that time, could it have been the realization of the coming war? Could it have been Tauriel, that her love for the Dwarf stirred something the cold Elvenking that had not been felt for centuries?

Legolas did not have the answers to that, but whatever it was, his father finally let him go. Not in the sense of never wanting to see him again, but he let go of the past that prevented him losing the one thing in his life that meant anything to him anymore. While his father never spoke it, Annalynn helped open Legolas' eyes to what his father felt.

Cleaning his long knives, he looked over at the lounging figures of the rest of the Fellowship. Losing Gandalf had hurt them all. Even Boromir who, to Legolas' knowledge, did not know the wizard. He mostly feared for Frodo. It was clear from the first day they had set out on their quest, the Halfling was extremely close to the wizard.

"Look at that." Merry pointed towards a group of elves walking above them. "She's a bit short for an Elf, don't ya think?" Pippin's eyes never leaving the dark haired Elf. While they were not uncommon among Elves, they definitely were in Lorien.

Their voices must have caught the Elves attention for they all turned towards their direction. One in particular caught Legolas' eye immediately. "That is no Elf."

She hurried down the steps, nearly tripping over her dress. Legolas took note of the slight limp she had as she ran.

Without any words, she flung her arms around him, gripping tightly. He eagerly returned her embrace, one hand resting on the back of her head. Holding her as if she were almost a dream.

"Take it they know each other." Sam elbowed Merry, who nodded in agreement.

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _I should be asking you the same question."_ She released her embrace on him, her arms crossed over her chest. Demanding an explanation. He was about to give her one, but the Dwarf in their group spoke first.

"My word. If it isn't the little lass."

She craned her head around Legolas with another bright smile on her face. "Gimli!" She raced to the Dwarf, giving him an equally similar hug. He patted her on the back as she moved away from him.

She stared out at the others in their group, recognizing Aragorn, she gave him the traditional Elvish greeting, which he returned. She returned to Legolas' side, taking his arm in hers. "You have explaining to do."

Legolas went to explain, but was again interrupted. This time by Boromir. "Forgive me, but who are you?"

"Oh dear. Where are my manners." She chuckled a little as she gave Legolas' hand a pat. "My name is Annalynn."

"I didn't know you were married Legolas." Pippin gave the two a smile. Annalynn and Legolas looked at each other, instead of the reaction they were expecting, Annalynn doubled over laughing. Legolas let a small smile grace his face, it was an interesting thought. When she recovered from her fit, she took in their faces.

"Legolas is more like a brother. The thought of marrying him is, well, quite ridiculous." She felt an elbow go into her side at her comment. "Sorry _muindor,_ but it is true."

" _Lady Eryniel, we must get you back to bed. This excitement is not good for you."_ One of the elves she was with early beckoned her back to them. "Walk with us Legolas? I'll answer any questions you have."

After a nod from Aragorn, he led her back to the two elves, and the four of them began their trek again.

"How are you here Annalynn? Surely my father did not send you here?"

"It is a long story Legolas. Let's get me back in bed and I'll tell you everything.

* * *

Annalynn fiddled with the sheets as she waited for a response from Legolas. After she was taken back to the room they set her up in, she let the healer fuss over her before he left. Legolas began throwing questions at her, why did she need a healer? Why was she in Lothlorien? How did she end up in Lothlorien.

She explained to him her dreams, when they started, what she saw. How she left Mirkwood to travel to Rohan to see what she could do about it. How on her way, she came around this little family, that she couldn't leave them, not yet. She told him about her time there, about Godric, Grindin, and Garreth. About the night they had to leave.

He became angry at her when he heard that she took on a pack of Orcs by herself, without any regard to her own life. Annalynn explained that she wasn't going to let the people she had come to know die. Telling him that he would have done the same. She told him how during the fight she was barely managing. That one of them damaged her already crippled leg. She was barely hanging on, she was sure death was coming her way.

At least, that was before an arrow took down the Orcs who was running at her full speed. Then more and more arrows flew, taking them down one by one. The last thing she remembered before she fell unconscious was someone telling her to hold on.

When she woke, she was here in Lothlorien. That by the grace of the Lady Galadriel, she a fully mended, minus her leg. The wound that she received, plus the ones from before, had cause minor irreparable damage. She would most likely walk with a limp for the rest of her days.

"I am sorry _muinthel_. If I had not taken part in this quest, I could have gone with you. Sparing you from this."

"It is no worry Legolas. Truly." She took his hand into her own. "Besides, _ada_ would not have let both of us go so willingly. I am glad you did though. We got to meet here, didn't we?"

Legolas smiled at her. Somehow, she always managed to find the good in things. "So, tell me more about this quest?"

"We're going to Mordor."

If she were holding anything in her hands at that moment, she surely would have dropped it. Her hand clenched around his. "Why?"

"One of the Halflings in our company, I am not sure how but the Ring of Power is in his possession."

" _The Ring_?"

Legolas nodded in his in silence. He did not want to tell her anymore than she needed to know, for knowing her, she would want to join him. After these events however, he was going to convince her to go back home. It would not be an easy task, but if she were within the safety of his fathers halls, he could rest easy.

" _I know what you're thinking Legolas. I am not going."_

"You cannot go on Annalynn. It is not safe."

"I know that. I can not just leave Legolas. Not yet."

"Is there nothing I can say to persuade you?"

"Not a chance."

She couldn't help but grin at his fallen face. He had to have known better. He had to have known that nothing would keep her from doing this. She was going to Edoras, and nothing was going to stop her. "I know you worry Legolas, I would call you a fool if you didn't, but this is something that I must do. The same as you felt that you had to join this quest."

With a heavy sigh, Legolas leaned down, placing a light kiss on her forehead. "You have spent to much time with _ada_ , you always seem to get your way."

"If my got my way Legolas, I would be out of this bed." She laughed at him. "Get some rest. We'll speak more in the morning." Annalynn nodded her head as she shifted beneath the blankets. Legolas pulled them over her shoulder, brushing the hair from her face. As she closed her eyes, sleep easily took her.

Leaving her be, Legolas went to join the others. He was met with Aragorn and Gimli waiting for him. "How is she?"

"Well enough. She's had a journey of her own."

"Come on then. No sense in wasting sleep. We have a long journey of our own to continue." Gimli bade the two goodnight, walking over to his own cot, ready to sleep.

"He's right. We leave tomorrow." Aragorn turned back to see the Elf looking up to where the mortal woman was sleeping. " _She'll be alright Legolas. She's a strong spirit."_

" _That is what worries me."_

The two went their separate ways, each welcoming sleep like an old friend. For after tomorrow, who knew when they would find it again.

* * *

The next morning, the company found themselves at the docks. The elves helping them load three longboats with materials needed for their trip. All of their weapons had been sharpened, restrung, and mended. Clean clothes on their backs and food in their bellies. It would some time before they all enjoyed the comforts again. Unwillingly though, they knew it was time for them to leave.

Legolas finished helping Gimli into the boat they would be sharing when another pack dropped beside him. Turning around, there she was. Dressed in traveling clothes, bow and string across her back, her staff held directly at her side. "Annalynn."

"You are traveling down the Anduin are you not? To the Argonath? There is road near there that will lead me to Edoras."

Legolas went to protest, but a hand on Annalynn's shoulders stopped him. "I would do as she said. If there is any truth to the rumors, she is a stubborn as the King Thranduil."

Haldir stepped around, standing at her side. Once again Legolas was forced into defeat. "Yes, she is."

"It is settled then." Taking her hand in his, Haldir eased her down into the boat. "I was asked to give you this." He handed her a small pouch, one Annalynn took readily. _"Give Vanlanthiriel_ _my thanks."_ She held her hand to her heart, extending her hand out. One that Haldir took, giving her knuckles a quick peck. _"Goodbye Lady Eryniel."_

" _Goodbye Haldir"_

He let go of her hand when she was finally situated in the boat. From across the water she could see the looks on the others faces. She had the pleasure of meeting them all earlier that morning. By far, her favorite two were Merry and Pippin. The pair reminded her much of Bard and Astrid. Seeing them together made her miss her old home, but she stood firmly by her decision. She could not shy away now, not after all that has happened. Although, something about Boromir struck her wrong. She could not place it, but it made her uneasy at best.

As they made their way through the passage, she saw Galadriel standing off near docks. The words she spoke echoed through her mind. Not long after she woke, the Lady Galadriel came and saw to her wounds, physical and spiritual. Annalynn spoke of her dreams, how when she woke her body was littered with bruises and burns. What she told her was something that Annalynn never would have expected in her lifetime, but she took the Lady's words to be true. For what cause and gain could she have to lie about such things?

"I asked for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three."

Annalynn caught the sly smile on Legolas' face as Gimli told him what his gift was. "Ever the romantic aren't you Gimli?" The dwarf started sputtering at her words, a faint blush creeping on the edges of his red beard. Once he composed him, he looked at her. "And what did she give you lassie?"

She gestured to her weapons and clothing, "She gave me all that I possess. I could not ask for more." Gimli took at a look at the woman he had known since she was a girl. While her looks did change dramatically since she first came to the city of Dale, he still saw the same wild spirit within her. "Forgive me for asking my dear, but what happened to the jewel you always had around your neck?"

Her hand instinctively went to her neck, reaching for the simple gem, only to find it not there. She could have lost all her worldly possessions, but that one thing, that one small thing is the only piece she never wished to part with. There she was however. New bow and set of quivers, new clothes, a pack full of all things she would need but without her necklace. Something that meant more to her than anything in this world. "I…I lost it before coming to Lothlorien. I'm not sure where it went."

"'Tis a pity. Quite a rare jewel that was."

"Rare?"

"Aye lassie. You don't seem many green gems in this world. They are not all that common, even to us Dwarves."

If she did not feel any guilt before, she did now. First, a rare jewel gone. Second, the only thing she had left of Eomer. Even her memories were starting to fade now, but she still had that one piece of him to cling to when she needed strength. Now it was gone.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect."

Annalynn gave Legolas a smile. She was grateful to have run into him in Lothlorien. Having him near quelled one of her fears. Even though she was filled to the brim with determination, fear was slowly surfacing. Fear for the death of all those she held dear to her. Call feminine sensibility, or what you will, but she had to, _needed_ , to protect those around her. It was just in her nature.

Before long they were out of the outlet and rowing steadily down the Anduin. A few more days and she would see him again. A few more days and all would be right with the world. She had to believe it.

If not, then why were they all fighting so hard?


	24. Part II: Tales

**So I'm feeling pretty generous right now, and mostly because the shit I have lined up for y'all is making me itch in anticipation. I'm finishing off Part II right now! I've got about six chapters of Part III written already, so you guys are getting a VERY VERY early Christmas present!**

Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed!: lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart, Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, m00nbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff, .fleur, Kitty1098, lili. , trickst3r-97, maanou, lucksby92, phoenixblo0d, SunMoonAndAllTheStar, MsMoonbunnie, LizzieRose23, nina32177, amandarstogsdill, zZhell-butterflyZz, GeraldtheGiraffe01,Zoie10135, Stahly93, Lady Sophia of Arda, WhiteRoseQueen, kimpii, MaryElisabeth, StormingMyCastle, Howling-Vampyr, Lady of Sign, dutchangel1979, free-at-last, Helleni, Ancient-0-Warrior, pinkshirt, Twiggy95, bluefan95, Andromeda03,

Winthrop1888 : I was kinda hoping someone would catch that. (not that there is a lack of HP fan on this site) I really hope that you don't ditch me if they don't meet up soon! I promise, it will be WELL worth the wait. So please stay! (cue Sam Winchester puppy dog eyes)

Woman of Letters : Oh trust, Eomer is going to get the SURPRISE of his lifetime when he sees her again. I'm actually in the middle of writing that chapter as we speak(well I type this and you read this)

* * *

"I'm hungry." Pippin threw a piece of kindling into the fire. They had made camp near Sarn Gebir at clearing near the shoreline. Another day or so until Annalynn would have to part ways with them. Apart of her wanted to stay. Their journey down the Anduin proved to be far more entertaining than she originally thought. Mostly due to the Halflings in their presence. They sang songs and played a game of riddles, or were just merely asking questions to pass the time.

In their time together, she became very close with Merry and Pippin. Sam coming in at a close second. Between the two of them, none of their company went hungry. Aragorn or Boromir would find some sort of game in the woods, leaving Annalynn and Sam to cook them a meal out of it. Having lived with the Elves, she had no appetite for meat. So for her and Legolas, they mostly ate the _Lembas_ bread they were given in Lothlorien.

"You're always hungry." Sam threw a rock at the other while he continued with their dinner. It wasn't much, but it would get them by. Annalynn laughed at the two as she pulled a thick cloth from her pack and a change of clothes. "You'll be alright without me Sam?"

"And where are you off to lassie?"

"A bath Master Dwarf. A bath." She smiled at the thought. Even though they only camped when needed, the dirt was caked into her clothes after they passed through the rapid waters yesterday. Her hair was a mess of oil and mud. Legolas let out a light laugh, as long as he knew her she was always bathing. Once, twice, sometimes even three times a day.

"Pah." Gimli waved his hand at her. "Nothing wrong with a little dirt."

"Just because I am travel with a group of men, does not mean I have to smell, or look, like one."

"I think you're still pretty." Annalynn grinned at Merry who had a small blush across his cheeks. "Well thank you for that Master Merry, but nevertheless, the water is calling."

Boromir turned to Aragorn, "Should we really let her wander off on her own?"

"I am more than capable of handling myself Boromir." She twisted her staff in front of her before holding it over her shoulder. "But if you are that worried, you can come stand watch." Years ago she would have been horrified is someone even suggested being near her when she bathed, if it weren't for Melda and Huoriel she probably would still be. It had taken some time to get used to, but she was now perfectly fine with nudity. Elf, Man, Dwarf, Hobbit, it no longer bothered her.

She smirked at his shocked face, following the bend downstream so she could get the grime off her body. "I'll be fine Boromir. If you hear me screaming, then you may come running. I'll even be back before Sam finishes cooking." She shouted over her shoulder when she disappeared behind the brush.

Once he regained his composure, Boromir let out a breath of air. "I wasn't aware the women of the North were so….frank." He declined saying thing that may have impugned on her honor, but her curtness made him believe she did not have any.

"Except she isn't from the North." Pippin told him matter-of-factly as he tried to steal a piece of rabbit meat from the pot, causing Sam to whack him with a spoon. "She said she was from farther South, Rohan I think she said." He looked at Merry for agreement which his friend gave him.

"Rohan? How did she make it so far North then?"

"She really didn't say, but I bet it had something to do with her cousin living there." Merry shrugged his shoulders at the Captain of Gondor.

Boromir tried not to dwell on the meager facts, but he couldn't deny that the woman was an oddity. In Gondor the women were not fighters. They were creatures of luxury, even those who lived in the poorer areas. They were pampered and pruned to perfection. This woman however, she fought better than most men he knew. He had seen her in action on night when she and Legolas were sparring. Her staff in two and him with his long blades. She did not mind some dirt on her clothes or under her fingernails. She never once complained about the weather, her being tired, nothing.

He just found her intriguing.

When the sun had set, they lit a small fire. Enough to keep them warm, but not enough to alert anyone of their presence. They were all lounging about. Aragorn and Boromir polishing their swords, Gimli already asleep, Legolas keeping a watch eye on the forest from his seat on a rock, and Annalynn surrounded by the four Hobbits. They were telling her tales of their homeland, the Shire. All got a laugh from her.

"You tell us something."

"Yes, give us a story!"

Merry and Pippin stared at her with pleading eyes as she was sewing up holes in their coats or shirts. "Well I do know several. What would you like to hear about?"

"The Elves!" Merry and Pippin shouted at the same time, even Sam peaked his interest at that.

"Alright. Well for starters it's a love story."

Boromir snorted, "How like a woman." Annalynn raised her brow at his comment, but went back to her sewing.

"Surely you know about the story of Smaug and the Quest for Erebor? Having known Bilbo Baggins?"

The four nodded their heads, eager for her to continue. "Well, I do not know if Bilbo ever told you this, but one of the Dwarves in his company had fallen in love with an Elf." She could see Legolas shifting from his seat atop the rock. He knew this story as well, probably better than she did.

"When the Dwarves were taken prisoner by the Elvenking Thranduil, the elven woman, she took the dwarf down into the dungeons. Now this dwarf, he was known for his flirtatious ways. He teased the elf for sometime. She herself didn't know why, but later that night she went to see him. While he was locked away in his cell, he told her a story about seeing a blood moon. Somewhere in that time, as they spoke of memories and wishes, she felt something for the dwarf. She was unsure of what it was, but she felt it strong, and she felt it deep."

"After the dwarves escaped from the dungeons, from the helping hand of Bilbo, they were attacked by a band of Orcs…"

"We know all this. They fought their way down the river until they finally lost them. They were picked up by a bargeman who smuggled them into his city." Merry rolled his wrist at her to skip past that part. Growing up, they heard Bilbo speak of his adventure all the time, especially after too much of the gaffer's brew.

"Did you know that the dwarf in question was stuck with a arrow that was dipped in poison?" The four shook their heads at his. "Due to his leg injury, he was deemed unfit to go with them to enter Erebor. One does need to be light on his feet when there might be a dragon chasing you."

"So, as he succumbed to the poison, they searched high and low for someone to help, but none would offer it. Finally, they came to the home of bargeman that helped them. He took the dwarf in, he and the others who elected to stay behind did their best to heal him, but no matter how hard they tried they could not."

Boromir and Aragorn were not listening intently to her story, there was nothing particularly enthralling it about it, but yet they could not turn away. Even Legolas, who had lived this story, was even listening.

"When they thought all hope was lost, the Orcs who attacked them at the river ambushed them in the home of the bargeman. Orc after Orc they descended upon the house. The Dwarves did their best to fight them off but they were too many. When it looked as if all hope was lost, the elven woman appeared. She and another aided the Dwarves when finally the Orcs retreated."

"You see, the other Elf, he was the Prince of the Elvenking's Halls. He commanded the Elf to come with him. To chase after the fleeing Orcs before they could rejoin with their company. She was conflicted. Did she obey her prince's command or did she stay and help the Dwarf she had come to love?"

"When another dwarf had showed up with the athelas plant, the elf knew what she had to do. With the healing hands of the Elves combined with athelas, she managed to pull the poison from his body."

"So he lived?"

"Yes Sam, the Dwarf lived. As he lay there still in a haze from the poison, he looked at the Elf. He thought it was she, but knew that it was not her. When looking at the Elf, he whispered these words, 'You cannot be her. She is far away from me. It was just a dream.' He reached out his hands towards her, not knowing that it was really she, and asked his savior, 'Do you think she could have loved me?'."

She paused in her story when she pricked her finger with her needle. Pulling it back she saw the trickle of blood roll down her finger. Sticking it in her mouth, she stared at the four Hobbits. Their faces dropped with sadness behind their eyes. She knew she didn't need to continue. She was sure that Bilbo had told them all about the Dwarves who had given their lives in the Battle for Erebor so long ago. While she had never once met the infamous Hobbit, she heard a few many tales of him from her grandmother, her Uncle Bain, Bofur and Thranduil.

They all slowly crawled back into their cots, almost wishing that they had not asked her to tell a story. Annalynn finished her sewing, folding Sam's coat up, she placed it beside him. She made her way back to her own cot. Laying on her back, she could hear the others shifting around her. She couldn't help but think of the one small similarity between her life and Tauriel's. While Eomer was still alive and well (she prayed), she was still parted from him. Perhaps it would have been better if they had let Theoden execute her. Even though she had done nothing, banishment was a far worse cry than death. Sure she had her life, but at what cost? To live every day with knowing that everyone thought she murdered her own sister? To live everyday knowing her father betrayed her? To live everyday without him?

Death would have been easier.

"What was his name?"

Turning on her shoulder, she looked over at Boromir who was readying his bed for the night. "Sorry?"

"The Dwarf in your story, he reminded you of someone. Your eyes betray you Lady Annalynn."

"Eomer. His name is Eomer."

"He still lives?"

"I pray that he is. I have not seen him for many years."

"You left him?"

"Something like that."

Annalynn did not hear what he said after that for a snap in the woods caught her attention. "Shh."

"I was merely…."

"No, there's something in the trees." She put her fingers to her lips, grabbing a small pebble, she lobbed it at Aragorn. He lifted his head up to see who had thrown it, all he saw was Annalynn's finger to her lips, pointing into the woods. Silently, the three of them stood, grabbing their weapons.

She heard the heavy breathing and snarls in the darkness and knew that they had come. "Aragorn!"

They burst through the woods, brandishing their swords and growling at the top of their lungs. With a twist, she turned her staff into two. Carving, gutting, and slashing at all that came near her. "Legolas!" She shouted for her elven friend who was nowhere to be seen. Gimli was protecting the Hobbits, they all stood behind him, their own swords drawn but Gimli was managing just fine on his own.

Then she heard it, the screeching roar. A sudden flush of wind pushed her hair into her face, blocking her vision for a moment. With a dive and a roll, she grabbed her bow, nocking her arrow, Annalynn aimed for the Nazgul. The darkness of night made it difficult to see the beast, but she could still see it. Letting her arrow free, she watched as it barely nicked the airborne beast. With another arrow ready, she let it fly, but a swifter, steadier one had found its mark. They all watched as rider and beast plummeted into the waters below.

"Is everyone alright?" Aragorn pulled Pippin to his feet as they all did a fast head count. All seemed to be accounted for except their Elven companion. "Legolas!" She shouted out, her blood running cold. She shouted his name again, along with Gimli, but still there was no answer. Grabbing her staff again, Annalynn went to run for the woods, but a pristine looking prince walked out, bow in hand. With a rush, she quickly wrapped her arms around him. He gave a light chuckle and put an arm around her back. " _I am fine sister."_

" _Don't ever do that again."_

The two walked back to their little campsite, but stopped short when they realized that it was surrounded by dead Orcs. "What are we going to do about them?" Their fire had been extinguished during the fight, leaving the Hobbits to shudder in the cold. Boromir went to relight it, but Aragorn stopped him. "We move on. It is not wise to linger." With a sigh from their Dwarfish friend, they began packing up their things. Using what little moonlight they had to pile everything back into the boats.

Annalynn was slightly thankful for this, when they reached their next destination it would be around midday tomorrow, giving her enough time to reach the small village that nestled near the woods by the river by sundown. She knew leaving them would be hard, but she had to get to Edoras. Something in her heart told her things were worsening, if her dream the night before was of an truth, Theodred was in trouble.

She sent a small prayer out into the world, hoping that the Valar was listening. ' _Just hang on a bit longer. I'm coming home.'_


	25. Part II: Breaking

**And here is the second part of y'all early Christmas gift. Next weekend(maybe Friday) I'll post the start of Part III, which I am flowing through quite quickly.**

* * *

"I am not comfortable with you leaving on your own."

Annalynn finished rearranging her pack for her journey. They had reached their destination shortly before midday. The trip was sound, no trouble crossed their paths. However, Legolas' behavior caused her to be a bit on edge. He kept staring off into the woods with a haunting expression. Almost as if he saw death in it. "I'll be fine Legolas."

He was cut off by the sounds of Gimli complaining about the hazardous journey they were about to take. Aragorn had explained yesterday of their route, Annalynn wanted to object but knew it was not her place. She knew the dangers of Emyn Muil, many of Rohan did. They were thankful that the river gapped the lands of old Gondor and Rohan, for they knew that Orcs attempted to cross in order to invade Rohan. Some succeed, others did not. "Legolas, I grew up near these woods, in these lands. I know how to cut across them unseen." Slipping her pack on, her staff held fast by her side. "I will not let this evil chase me from my home."

"You're leaving?"

Annalynn turned to see Merry standing behind her with furrowed eyebrows. "I am."

"Why?" Pippin popped up from behind his friend.

"Because my little ones, there is someone who needs my help."

"The Prince." The both said to each other with an nod. Annalynn let out a small smile. During their time together, she had told them other stories, one in particular was a played up version of her and Eomer. Her being a princess and her being a prince. How they were separated from each other by forces beyond their control, that they had spent the remainder of their days searching for each other. They asked her how it ended, her response to them was that they still wandered the earth in search of their lost love.

Sam was actually the one to ask if the story was about her, that she told it with such care, it was like a memory. She explained to them that it was. Annalynn told them of her banishment, how she was forced to leave her betrothed forever. She was thankful that the others had not heard her story, even Aragorn did not know the truth. She suspected he had some idea, but if he did he never said anything to her.

"Not the Prince, but the King." Giving Legolas her staff, she opened her arms to them. "Give us a hug then. I know we _will_ see each other again, but until then." Bending at her knees, she let the two wrap their arms around her. As she held them, she prayed for their protection. That during these times, they would be unharmed in all manner possible. Next was Sam, then Gimli. Boromir was nowhere to be seen, but she caught Frodo as he stood looking out into the forest. "Have strength Frodo Baggins of the Shire. You shall need it." She placed a kiss on his forehead as he gave her a light smile. Using the traditional farewell of the Elves, she bade her goodbyes to Aragorn. Legolas led her to the edge of their campsite, "Take care _muinthel._ " Giving her one last embrace, Annalynn fought against her tears. She did not know when or if, no, no "if's". She would see them again, she had to.

Hiking her pack up, she walked away from them, a tear falling from her eye as she ventured further into the woods.

Boromir kicked at the ground. Why was this so difficult? Why was it so hard to keep control? He knew what his father wanted him to do, yet he knew in his heart it was wrong, but why shouldn't the ring be used against the enemy? Who better to have it as a weapon than the very lands that kept the forces of Mordor at arms length from the rest of the world? Why could the others not see it?

Picking up a few sticks and branches for their fire, Boromir could not help but feel conflicted and torn about his decision. After crossing Emyn Muil, he only had a small window of opportunity to retrieve the Ring and take it to his father. The others did not understand. They have not spent years watching their comrades die at the hands of those devils. They have not seen the tears mothers, fathers, wives and children of the soldiers who never made it home. They were not the ones digging countless graves to bury the dead.

They couldn't understand.

Not even Aragorn understood. He should have an understanding of what Boromir was feeling if no one else did. The peoples of Gondor were his people. Yet he stood by the decision to go to Mordor to destroy the Ring. What if they failed in that mission. What would happen if along the way the Hobbit decided to run off with the Ring, to betray them? How could he stand by and let that happen? More than just Gondor would fall, all of Middle Earth would. With dropped shoulders and a heavy sigh, Boromir sat down on a fallen down tree. Placing the branches back onto the ground, he held his head in his hands. What was he to do?

"Boromir?"

Looking up, Annalynn stood not to far from him. "I thought I might find you out here." She stepped closer to him until she was a mere two feet away. "I wanted to say goodbye."

"So you mean to go through with your plan?"

"Do you mean to go through with yours?"

With a arched brow, he stared into her green eyes. How…? "Your eyes betray you Captain Boromir." Sitting down next to him, she took his gloved hand into hers. "Legolas told me a bit about your argument at Imladris. Understand, the Ring corrupts all those around it. It can not do anything good, it only brings darkness and pain. If you let it deceive you, you condemn all of us to a fate worse than death."

Boromir did not say anything as she continued to hold his hand. He could feel the heat radiating from her, it brought a sense of calm around him. Almost clearing his muddled mind. "Tell me. If Sauron told you that he had the power to reunite you with all those you had loved and lost, would you accept it?"

She stared off into the forest for a moment, he could see it all swirling behind her eyes. "It would be something wonderful to see them again, but it would be a lie. Besides, how do you know that it is not a trick? If he promises that you would be with them again, how do you know that he does not mean it would be your death that reunites you? Not even Sauron can bring back the dead Boromir."

"I should be going." When she let go of his hand, Boromir almost wanted to take it back. With her around him, he couldn't feel the darkness creeping in around him. "It's a long journey to Edoras." She brushed off the dirt from her cloak and readjusted her pack. "Trust in Frodo, Boromir. I do believe that he has the will and strength to carry out this mission, but he will still need others to guide him." Just as she had done with Frodo, Annalynn placed a light kiss on top of his head. "I know you wish to defend your people Boromir, but there are other ways." She whispered as she departed.

Boromir watched as she walked further into the woods, he remained there until she was out of sight. Carefully going over her words, dissecting it piece by piece. He wanted to believe her. He wanted to believe that the Halfling could do it. That he could destroy the Ring, but the ever present sight of fallen soldiers and broken families stayed in his mind. He could do it. He could take the Ring back to Gondor, he could save his people.

Hefting himself back to his feet, he picked up the branches once more. Just as Annalynn felt the need to protect her people, he would protect his.

As he made his way back to camp, he saw him. Alone. "None of us should wander alone. You especially." He good see it in the Halflings eyes, he was scared of him. Reaching down he picked up another branch, adding it to the others he already carried. "I know that you suffer Frodo, I see it each passing day. Why do you do so needlessly? There are other ways, you needn't be burdened with this."

"If not for the warning in my heart, your words would seem like wisdom, but there is no other way."

Anger flowed through him. How could he not see it. How could he pretend that he would succeed. "I only ask to defend my people." He threw down the branches, stalking over to him. "If you would but lend me the Ring." Frodo took a step back from Boromir's outstretched hand, confusion and more anger flowed through him. "Why are you scared? I am no thief."

"This is not you Boromir."

" _The Ring corrupts all those around it."_

Her words echoed throughout his mind. He was not weak willed or weak minded. He had the strength to overpower it. He would not fall to the malicious whispers of Sauron. "They will find you. They will take back the Ring, and you will beg for death!" Frodo turned and walked away from him. "Fool!

Taking off after Frodo, the Hobbit began running away. "It should be mine! I will be mine!" He tackled him to the ground, trying to pry the Ring from his neck. Suddenly, he vanished. Boromir was flung to the ground, knowing that he put the Ring on to run away. "You will betray us! You will take the Ring to Sauron and be the death of us all!" He went to stand, but lost his footing. Falling face first into the dirt, he heard her words again. " _I know you wish you defend your people Boromir, but there are other ways._ " Guilt swept through him, has his allegiance to his city blinded him to all. "Frodo?" His voice a meek whisper, but the Hobbit was long gone.

"What have I done?"

Annalynn stared at the trees around her. Being in her home country brought back all the good memories that she once held so near to her heart. She thought of her mother and father, of her sister. Perhaps Boromir was right about one thing, even if she denied it to herself. Maybe she wasn't as strong as she believed herself to be. Would she have given into temptation and let Sauron have back his ring, just to see her sister again? Or Uncle? Maybe even her grandfather. She always wished that she could have meet Bard. The stories her family told her of the bargeman turned King made her believe that her grandfather was a kind and noble man. She was often told that she was like him, but would he have given in?

The obvious answer was no, but the true hearts of men could never really be perceived.

Leaping over a fallen log, she heard something off in the distance. Where was it coming from? Turning her head in all directions, she listened harder. It was coming from behind.

She heard it again.

A horn?

She heard it again.

"Boromir."

Leaping back over the log, she raced back to them. She knew that he would never sound the Horn of Gondor unless it was in dire need. The trees vanished behind her as she continued running. The closer she got, the more she heard.

The rumbling of feet, the clashing of swords, the roars of devils. She came to a light clearing and felt her heart almost stop. Boromir, Merry and Pippin were fighting off the oncoming Uruk-hai. Dropping her pack, she raced forward, her staff at the ready. However, time stood still as she saw a arrow pierce through Boromir's shoulder. He stumbled to his knees, but with a surge of strength he continued on. As she ran towards them, her staff now in two, another arrow plunged into Boromir's stomach.

No, it wasn't going to happen like this. She slid her blade across the Uruks neck, letting him fall to the ground. She forced her way closer to them. She need to get to them. She had to get to them. Annalynn felt something sliced through her shirt, crying out, she dug her blade into its chest. When she finally became up behind Merry and Pippin, another arrow was shot into Boromir's middle.

She watched as he fell to his knees in front of them. He looked at the little ones, then his eyes reached her. Pain swam through them. Pain, regret and guilt. With anger boiling in her veins, she charged. "Annie!"

She could hear them, but she did not listen. She continued her way through the Uruk's, cutting and slashing her way, trying to reach the archer, but a voice shouted above all the noise. "Annie!" She turned around to see the Uruk's picking up Merry and Pippin, carrying them off, away from the battle. "No!" She tried to go after them, but something caught her arm. "Take the woman!" Before she had a chance to retaliate, she too was picked up. Struggling against her captor, they raced on. Slung over the Uruk, its shoulder dug into her stomach, knocking the air from her. She stared back, and saw the archer raising its arrow at Boromir's knelt figure.

"BOROMIR!"


	26. Part III: Fangorn

**PART III IS HERE!**

Bit of an announcement before you start reading. I may kinda have sorta just whizzed through Two Towers. So I'm going to combine TT with RoTK. That way you guys are getting really crappily written chapters. But fear not, there will still be a part four. I've decided to do a bit of sequel (if you want to call it that) of life AFTER the war. So part four will be pertaining to all those lovely little events. Basically tying up all my little loose ends.

BUT on a much happier note, some of you have expressed your dislike that it's taken so long for the great and epic reuniting of Eomer and Annalynn, but I can assure you, we are only four more chapters away from that lovely scene.

ANYHOW! Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed!: lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart, Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, m00nbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff, .fleur, Kitty1098, lili. , trickst3r-97, maanou, lucksby92, phoenixblo0d, SunMoonAndAllTheStar, MsMoonbunnie, LizzieRose23, nina32177, amandarstogsdill, zZhell-butterflyZz, GeraldtheGiraffe01,Zoie10135, Stahly93, Lady Sophia of Arda, WhiteRoseQueen, kimpii, MaryElisabeth, StormingMyCastle, Howling-Vampyr, Lady of Sign, dutchangel1979, free-at-last, Helleni, Ancient-0-Warrior, pinkshirt, Twiggy95, bluefan95, Andromeda03, MairiMcKennaO'Brian, ArCee-928, Aurora214,

DarkAngelLinda: Yeah, my announcement kinda sorta tells you when they are going to meet again.

Woman of Letters: OH YES! Lots of bits of drama coming up soon.

* * *

Eomer could no longer take it. This villain, this worm, would no longer walk these halls as if he owned them.

When he went in search for Theodred, he did not expect to see his cousin laying face first into the Isen. He did not expect to find him half dead, yet he did. Gathering him up and onto Firefoot, he and the small party he assembled raced back for Edoras. It had been two days since then, slowly Theodred was beginning to heal. Havlor inspected his wounds, doing his best to mend his prince.

After telling his king that his son was injured by a pack of Orcs bearing the white hand of Saruman, the snake slithered from his hole. Telling the king that Saruman was their friend, that he was their ally. When he threw down the helmet with the handprint, Eomer could see the worry flash behind his eyes. If he hadn't trusted the advisor before, he certainly did not now.

He pulled the cloaked man behind the pillars, pinning him between the stone and himself. "How long has it been Grima? What did Saruman promise you? A bit of land to call your own when all the men were dead, or perhaps the throne to all of Rohan?" He pushed harder against him, his grey eyes floated to his side, staring off into the throne room. Eomer followed them only to see his sister walking back towards Theodred's room.

With fury coursing through him, he grabbed Grima's chin making the worm face him. "Too long. Too long have you watched my sister."

He sneered at the Marshal. "You see much Eomer, son of Eomund. Too much." Eomer felt a hand grab his shoulder. "Perhaps it is time to join your beloved." He was pulled back from Grima before he could say a word. Both his arms were pulled back, holding him in place. "You are hereby banished from the Kingdom of Rohan."

"That authority belongs to the King, you have no right to pass such judgment." A fist pounded into his stomach, making him double over catching his breath. "But it does not come from me, the King signed it this morning." He threw open the parchment, the bottom holding the King's, his uncle's, poorly scrawled signature. "Take him away, a night in the dungeons should suffice for now." Grima ordered his lackeys. It took nearly all seven of them to keep Eomer from killing the vile pest. They sufficed for knocking him over the head, nearly to unconsciousness. Many stopped and stared as they drug him into the belly of the Golden Hall. As they passed by the kitchens, Eomer saw the blurry figures of Freyga and Cersei. He wanted to call out for their help, plead to someone, but he knew it was folly. Grima's word was as good as law now. All were too terrified to say anything against him.

He felt each step slam into his back as they descended. Before he could adjust to the darkness, he was thrown into the cell. They took his sword, his daggers, and his long knives from him. Then they locked the door behind them, laughing all the way.

Leaning against the wall, he refocused his sight. Not that there was much to see to begin with, very little light came from the torches on the wall. He could feel it though. The dampness, the thickness. It was difficult to breath, it was getting even more difficult to see. Blinking away the fog in his mind, he tried to think of a way out of here. Standing to his feet, he immediately went back to the floor. His head spun and his stomach sick. He surmised that they had hit him harder than excepted.

Before the world went dark, he saw her face again.

Eothain waited until it was night. He dare not attempt this during the day. Skulking around the corner, he tiptoed behind the guard, with the hilt of his sword he brought it down on the guards head. Catching him before he could fall to the floor, he silently laid him down. Motioning behind him, three more crept closer.

He took the keys from the guard, quickly unlocking the door. "You two stay here, if anyone comes give us a signal." They nodded as Eothain and Grewal opened the door to the dungeons and descended down. When they reached his cell, Eothain wanted nothing more than to kill Grima himself. Unlocking the door, he leant down next to his captain. "Eomer.." He tapped his shoulder, but the Marshal wouldn't more. "Eomer, get up." He lightly smacked his face and the Marshal slide open one eye.

"Eothain…" He groaned, trying to sit up.

"Quiet. We are getting you out of here."

Putting Eomer's arm over his shoulder, he lunged his captain to his feet. As Grewal checked to make sure no one was near, they hurried back up the stairs. When they met the other two, they all silently walked through the halls, making sure no one saw them. When they finally were met with the kitchens, Freyga opened the door ushering them in. Cersei was the first to take action, she motioned for Eothain to put him in the chair. Havlor walked over and inspected the bleary eyed man. "Make sure he stays awake, that head wound worries me."

"We have to hurry." Grewal whispered from his spot at the door. "They'll be changing guards soon." Eothain finished packing Eomer's things that they managed to sneak from his room, including his weapons that were taken from him.

"Where will you go?" Freyga threw in a few extra bits of food for them.

"Northwest. We'll meet up with Erkenbrand and his battalion. This madness can not continue. We'll storm Isengard if we have too, Saruman must pay for this treachery."

Freyga nodded at Eothain as the rest gathered their things. He looked to Havlor for an update. "He'll be fine by the morning. Have a bit of headache he will, but give him this." He put a small pouch of herbs into his hand. "Boil it in some water and make sure he drinks all of it."

"Let's go Eomer."

As he grabbed his arm again, Eomer looked at his friend for a moment. "Where is it?"

"Where's what dear?" Cersei moved towards the man who frequented her kitchens during the nights and early morn. "Where is it?" He patted down his armor, rummaging through his pockets. "It has to be here…." Cersei stopped his hands from moving. "It's here love." She pulled the chain from underneath his breast plate, letting in hang over the metal. Instantly his hand wrapped around the small gem.

All those in the room knew what it was, but dared not say a word. Eothain was the first to see it, the first person Eomer told. Never had he seen his friend so broken. All he could do was watch as his captain and friend cried over the death of his wife. They daren't say such a word to him, but to them, Eomer and Annalynn were wed in practically every sense. If it not for her banishment, they would be wed. Living in Aldburg, possibly raising their child. "I want to see her. Even if the crows have taken her, I want to see her."

"Of course."

With this approval, Eomer stood to his feet with the help of Eothain and Havlor. On unsteady feet, the five soldiers skulked out the back door of the kitchens and into the night. Where Eomer's eored was waiting for them.

* * *

"We're not going no further 'til we've had a breather!"

Annalynn felt the Uruk who was bearing her stop abruptly with the others. Her arms and legs ached from being held in her position. After they were taken, her hands were bound with a stretch of rope that was attached to the Uruk-hai's waist. She was forced to run along side them as they made their journey. Where they were headed, she did not know. On the second day of constant running her body betrayed her. Her bum leg had given out, causing the rest of her body to go with it. She was drug a short distance, by short she meant nearly two miles, before the Uruk threw her cross his shoulders. Arching her over to where her wrists met her knees. With the same stretch of rope, the two were tied together, making her seem like a sling on the Uruk.

"Get a fire going!" She heard the leader yell out. As her bonds were cut, they threw her to the ground. Only a short distance away, she saw Merry and Pippin. With as much strength as she could muster, she began her crawl to them. Familiar pains shot through her body halting her movement. First her arms, then her legs, across her back and stomach, even her head began to ache. She wanted to scream and cry out in pain, but she also did not want to draw any unwanted attention to herself.

"I'm starving. Nothing but old maggoty bread for three days."

Annalynn looked around to see many of them nodding in agreement. "Yeah, why can't we have some meat?" She heard another. "What about them? They're fresh."

She felt one of them lift her up to her feet, the same being said for Merry and Pippin. "They are not for eating." The lead Uruk pointed at the Orc who joined their group yesterday

"What about they legs, oh the look tasty." A hunchbacked Orc ran towards Merry and Pippin but was pushed back. "The Master wants them alive and unspoiled."

"Why? Are they good sport?" The hunchback Orc asked. "She looks fun, can we play with her?" Annalynn wanted to vomit at the suggestion, as she felt the bile brewing in her stomach the head Uruk stepped forward. "The prisoners having something Saruman wants for the War, an elvish weapon."

' _The Ring, they think we have the Ring.'_ Annalynn felt uneasy about this, the sooner they found how they don't have it, the sooner they'd be dead.

"What about her? What does the Master want with her?" She could feel the leader's eyes on her, why had they taken her? Why didn't they kill her along with Boromir?

"The Master has other plans for her." The way his voice dropped low when he spoke made her skin crawl and the hair on the back of her neck stand on edge. "No one is to touch the woman." He finalized turning back to the Orcs.

"Just a mouthful, a bit of the flank." Annalynn heard a squelching sound not a moment after the Orc spoke. Its head fell onto Pippin then proceeded to roll to the ground. With a roar, the leader spoke out. "Look's like meats back on the menu boys."

She nearly fell over as the Uruks pushed passed her as they ran towards the Orcs. She could see body parts flying in every which direction as roars and screams filled the air. Using this distraction, she hurried towards the others. She could see them crawling away, towards the trees. Spotting an abandoned spear, she quickly used it to unbind her hands. Once they were free, she picked it and raced over to them. The hunched Orc from before held his foot into their backs.

Just before she could reach them, a spear drove itself into the Orcs back. They all looked at the direction in which it came, and dozens of horses bearing riders came running up the side of the forest. They fired arrows and threw spears at the oncoming Orcs, as the two groups clashed together, madness broke out.

In the foray, Annalynn lost sight of Merry and Pippin. With the spear still in her grasp, she forced her way through the battle in the general direction of where she last saw them. "The belt!"

She spun around as she heard there voices. The same Orc from earlier had a grasp on Merry's belt. She quickly ran towards them as they were able to free themselves from his hold, but a horse stopped her in her tracks. Jumping back from it, she stared up at its rider. His gaze was still on the battle, but he was unmistakable. Even with his helmet on, Annalynn knew exactly who the rider was.

' _I can't. Merry and Pippin need my help.'_ Forgoing all temptation, she ducked underneath horse and ran for the forest. She heard the rider yell something, but she did not turn back. All her attention was now focused on finding them.

* * *

It did not take long for them to slaughter the Orcs and Uruk-hai they stumbled across as they headed North. They began piling the dead bodies into a pile to burn. By the time the last body was thrown into the pile, the sun was beginning to rise. A red sun.

Eothain rode next to Eomer as they continued their journey North. After burning the bodies, they all regrouped, mounting their horses ready to continue on. Eothain wanted to tell him what he had saw. The sight of the woman in the mix of the battle, running towards the forest. He nearly put an arrow into her back before he realized it was no Orc. The dark hair and her pale face, it reminded him so much of her, but it couldn't be.

There was just not enough to tell Eomer anything. If Eothain put the notion in his head that she may yet still be alive, only to be wrong, Eothain would not be able to live with himself. For too long had he watched his friend suffer, he was not going to give him false hope.

"Riders of Rohan! What news of the Mark?!" He and Eomer looked at one another before Eomer lifted his spear into the air and turned the eored around. The riders near the back of the column quickly encircled the three travelers, their own spears pointing at them. Eomer rode to the inner circle, demanding to know what they wanted with them.

"Tell me your name Horse Master and I shall give you mine." The Dwarf stood tall, for a Dwarf that is, as Eomer jumped from the saddle onto the ground. "I would cut off your head if it stood taller from the ground." Eothain pulled his own bow and arrow out when he watched the Elf point his own at Eomer.

The man of the group but his hand in between the two, trying to ease the tension. He introduced himself and his companions. Eothain could see the look on Eomer's face when he heard the Elf was from the Woodland Realm. They both knew that her family was close to the Elves there, perhaps he knew her.

"We're tracking a party of Uruk-hai westward. They have taken our friends captive."

Eothain wanted to interject, ask if one was a woman, but he daren't say anything. Not yet. "The Uruks are dead, we slaughtered them in the night." Eomer stared at the three with sorrow filled eyes.

"But there were two Hobbits with them, did you see you Hobbits?!" The Dwarf, known as Gimli, took a step forward toward Eomer, a hopeful look on his face. "They would only seem like children in your eyes." Aragorn explained.

"And a woman. There was also a woman with them, did you see her?" The Elf asked worriedly. Eothain was now almost sure that it was her, but yet could not know for certain.

Eomer paused for a moment, knowing he had to give them ill news. "We left none alive." Letting out a whistle, he called for the two horses that did not bear their riders. "May these horses bring you better fortune than their former masters." Aragorn took the reins from Eomer, who went to turn back to his horse but stopped mid-step.

He turned to the Elf and stared for a moment. "The Woodland Realm, the woods near Dale?"

"Yes." Legolas answered unsurely.

Could it be that he knew her? Had some insight into her life the past decade? With a sigh, Eomer shook his head slightly. "Forgive me." He climbed back onto Firefoot, ready to lead his eored on. "Look for your friends, but do not look for hope." With a kick, he took off. Eothain and the rest following after him.

Legolas stared off at the warrior. Was it he? The one Annalynn spoke of often during their days North. The one who carried her heart?

"You don't suppose he knew the lass do you? She is from these lands after all." Legolas turned towards Gimli. "Perhaps." They mounted their steeds, traveling towards the billow of smoke, all praying they found good news, rather than discovering the deadly fates of their friends.


	27. Part III: Orthanc

Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed!: lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart, Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, m00nbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff, .fleur, Kitty1098, lili. , trickst3r-97, maanou, lucksby92, phoenixblo0d, SunMoonAndAllTheStar, MsMoonbunnie, LizzieRose23, nina32177, amandarstogsdill, zZhell-butterflyZz, GeraldtheGiraffe01,Zoie10135, Stahly93, Lady Sophia of Arda, WhiteRoseQueen, kimpii, MaryElisabeth, StormingMyCastle, Howling-Vampyr, Lady of Sign, dutchangel1979, free-at-last, Helleni, Ancient-0-Warrior, pinkshirt, Twiggy95, bluefan95, Andromeda03, MairiMcKennaO'Brian, ArCee-928, Aurora214, InTheGreatBelow, HillsCass, gamergirl28, Kuramalover2006, girllyingbythesea901.

Tibblets : I have something line up for Annalynn. Don't worry, she will not be getting the shaft or screwed over in anyway.

DarkAngelLinda : Have patience my dear. All in good time, all in good time.

gamergirl28 : Well! I'm happy you found your way here and are loving it!

* * *

With an aching groan, Annalynn rolled over onto her back. Her arm hurt rather fiercely and her head was pounding. With her one mobile arm, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and brushed her hair away from her face. It was oily, stiff, and almost crunched beneath her hand. She could feel the past few days dirt, sweat, and blood caked to her body. Wanting nothing more than a bath, she figured she'd find a stream and wash up a bit. Putting her hand back down, she pushed off the ground.

The ground was not soft, nor was it plush. Shaking the sleep away, she saw a bed rather than the hard ground of the forest. With wide eyes, she looked around the room she was in. It was a dark room, black walls, dark grey flooring. Not to mention it was freezing.

She could see a bit of sunlight pouring in through the windows that were high up on the walls, too high for her to climb up and look out of. On shaky legs, she stood up. Where was she exactly and how did she get here?

The last thing she remembered was being in Fangorn searching for Merry and Pippin. She saw the squashed form of the Orc that was chasing them, but the Halflings were not to be seen. How the Orc became flattened against the earth, she could not say but something stirred in her.

"You're awake." A deep set voice sounded out in the room, make it just that much colder. As she turned around to face the person, it all came swarming back.

" _When I found those boys, I am going to hurt them." She grumbled as she limped through the forest. Her leg was bothering her severely after not using it much and the twisted angle it had been in for the past days._

 _Using the spear she took from the Orcs, she leaned against it putting most of her weight on her right leg, favoring her left._

 _The woods were dark and deep, she swore if she listened hard enough she could hear whispers echoing throughout the forest. But there couldn't not have been whispers, it was just her imagination. She was exhausted and hungry, two things that put stress on the mind._

 _When a sharp pain radiated through her leg, she took refuge on a high rock. Rubbing the sore appendage, she just wanted to lay down and sleep. She knew she couldn't, she needed to find Merry and Pippin._

 _Getting back up on her feet, she continued through the forest, following the unmarked path. The two were not unintelligent, perhaps they followed the same path. Maybe somewhere down the road she would meet with them._

 _That, however, was not the case. The further she traveled down the road, the more she was certain that this was not the way they came. For when she saw the light peering through the darkness, it became all too clear._

 _The forest was gone._

 _Trees of all kinds had been chopped down to merely stumps. When she touched one, she felt its lingering pain. The very same pain that she felt when she slept._

" _He is responsible. He did this." She heard the whispers again, but this time louder. Spinning around, she looked for the voice but could not find who it belonged to. Retreating back into the forest to hide, the voices only became louder._

 _They spoke of axes and fire. They spoke of the burning forest and their dead friends. As she listened, she could see it. For she had scene it once before._

 _Her dream back in Mirkwood._

 _It wasn't the GreenWood that was burning, it was Fangorn._

" _He did this."_

" _Murderer."_

" _Saruman!"_

 _The name came out like venom, her skin felt as if it were on fire. The voices hissed and cried out for vengeance and justice, until Annalynn could no longer take it. She slumped to the ground, tears flowing freely from her eyes. She could feel their pain, feel their sorrow. It was all too much._

" _Well, what have we here?"_

 _Turning on her bent knee, her eyes met with black skin. Traveling upwards, taking in the gnarled skin and to the blood red eyes that bore into her own. Falling onto her bottom, she scurried back away from them, reaching for the spear. When her hand wrapped around it, a foot stomped down keeping her from using it. "Now, we must play nicely. Ever so nicely we'll play." The Orc grinned, its rotten teeth baring at her. "Bind her, we'll take her to the Master."_

 _Another Orc came up to her with shackles in his hands, before he could grabbed her, Annalynn kicked him hard in the knee. As he fell to the ground, Annalynn felt pain radiate throughout her head and the world went black._

"Saruman."

She stared at the once goodly wizard. He was the Master the Uruk had spoke of. He was the one who wanted to the Ring, the one who tore down the forest. He was the one responsible for the death of Boromir.

Anger pulsated through her body as she rushed him, with every intention of killing him. With twitch of his staff, she was fell to her knees unable to move. She stared up at the wizard with hateful distaste. "What did you hope to achieve?" She saw movement behind him, Orcs. "I had intended you for a different purpose, but now I know just want to do with you."

"The Men of the West are ready to fall, but what of those in the North? Tell me. What does the King of Dale intend to do?"

"If you think I will tell you anything, you are wrong."

"I think we can loosen your tongue." He turned away from her, several Orcs holding whips and chains stood behind him. "Do what you will, but keep her alive."

"Yes." The Orc hissed eagerly.

As Saruman left the room, the Orcs surrounded her. All laughing and jeering with glee. "Ever so nicely we'll play." Grabbing her by her hair, the dragged her towards the wall. She kicked and screamed as they chained her up. Her arms spread out and her legs tied together.

She felt the leather of the whip slide over her clothes across her back. Again he pulled her hair, yanking her head back. "Let's play." When the whip broke through her skin, Annalynn could not keep her screams from tearing through her throat.

* * *

"Gandalf thinks he has found Isildur's heir?" Saruman closed the book with a heavy thud. "It matters not. The world of Men will fall. It will start in Rohan." Standing to his feet, he motioned for Grima to follow him. "However, the North worries me. If the realms of Men, Dwarf, and Elf band together it might given them a chance of victory."

The two walked down the corridors to a single room. Pushing open the door, Saruman stared at the limp figure. "Are you ready to cooperate?"

Grima took a step back as he looked at the woman before him. She was chained to the wall, resting on her knees. Her head leaned against her arm. Her clothes were in shambles, but still clung to her body by what he assumed was blood. For the green cloth was darker in most parts.

Bruises and welts were scattered across her face, neck, and arms. Her eye barely opened due to the contusion that blackened it.

"Did you really believe that you could warn them? That you could help them?" Saruman bent at the waist so his face was level with hers. "The world of Men is weak."

She lifted her head, as if she were to speak, but instead a gobble of spit flew at his face. Saruman wiped the spit from his face, then struck her across her face. With her head hung low, she began to speak. "The world of Men is not as weak as you suppose. There are still those who you defend their own against the likes of you."

"Like the Marshal you hold so dear to your heart?" He sneered at her. Annalynn wanted to react, but her body was too tired to move. "Or the Rohirric Princeling?" Saruman stood tall, continuing to glare down at the woman. "Sauron will rule this earth. Men will fall, of the West and the North. There are none that can challenge his will."

"Even now as we speak, those in the East seek to destroy them all. What will Brand, King of Dale, do when a host of Easterlings are at his door?"

He removed the shackles from her wrists, letting her fall to the floor. Pulling her up by her arm, he lead her towards a door. Pushing it open, he flung her against the balcony railing. "What will Theoden King do against this?" Annalynn felt sick to her stomach the sight before her. Below the tower she could see an army of Orcs, Goblins, and Uruk-hai all preparing for war.

What she assumed was once beautiful land was now a desolate waste of fire and industry. Smoke rose for the openings in the ground, she could see the flickering shadows of fire against its walls. Heard the roars of Wargs, the screeches of Orcs and Goblins, and the battle cries of the Uruks.

Slinking down, she gripped the railings. Looking back at the wizard, she feared him. How could they stand against such evil. "You see now. It is fruitless to contend his will, all shall fall at his feet." He pulled a white cloth from inside his robes. "Get cleaned up." He threw it down at her and walked out. Ushering Grima out before him.

With the click of the door locking behind them. Annalynn broke down into tears. How were they supposed to fight against the army Saruman had at his disposal and the armies of Mordor? How could they survive this?

She attempted to stand, but pain coursed in her bones. After several tries, she gave in. On her hands and knees she crawled to the small wash basin that was in the room. Several buckets of water sat off to the side. A cold bath was better than no bath.

Wincing she pulled her clothes from her body, the dried blood caused the cloth to stick to her skin and her wounds. When she pulled her boots off, her feet were covered in blood and broken blisters. Once she had every article of clothing off, she climbed into the tub.

Sucking in air through her teeth, she shivered in the cold water. It stung some of her still open cuts, caused her sore bones to ache, and her muscles to tighten. Tearing off a cleaner piece of cloth from her shirt, she dunked it beneath the water. With tender hands she scrubbed away the blood and dirt. As she reached her face, she felt new tears fall from her eyes. She could feel a large cut from her right brow running down to her chin.

Once she was down she quickly wrapped her cloak around her. Somehow it was still as pristine as it was when she left Lorien. The warmth it provided made her feel safe. Like she was back in Mirkwood, or Dale.

Like she was back in his arms.

There was no mistaking the rider from the other night. If he was there, Eomer should have been somewhere near. Eothain was his second in command after all.

How she wanted to stay. To see him, touch him. If it weren't for the gravity of her situation, she would have searched him out. Taken him in her arms and never let go. That was not the case however. She was here, trapped under Saruman's wrath, waiting for her inevitable death.

Annalynn did not know how long she sat on the bed staring into nothing, but the feeling of nakedness beneath her cloak reminded her that she was not in safe places. Reaching for the white cloth Saruman has given her, as she picked it up it felt like nothing at all. The fabric was thin and sheer, the feint outline of her fingers could seen. Grabbing the tail ends of the dress, she slipped it over her head. Sticking her arms through the sleeve holes, she let it fall of the floor.

It felt godly against her skin, silky and smooth. There were no sleeves and the neckline plunged down to her breasts. This was no better than her cloak, she still felt naked. Normally it would not have bothered her, but being here, her skin crawled beneath the fabric. Taking her cloak from the bed, she immediately wrapped herself in its protection again.

When the door opened, Annalynn clung to it tighter as she stared at the person entering. "You."

Grima walked through the door holding a tray in one hand as he closed the door. "I was told to bring you this." He put it on the table and stood off to the side. Annalynn dared not move, how could she trust anything this serpent told her. "It is not poisoned, if you wondered. What purpose would there be in killing you?"

Slowly moving towards the table, she eyed the plate of bread and vegetables. "No thank….." Her stomach betrayed her words, a loud grumbling emitted from it, proving her hunger. She could not remember when the last time she had eaten was. Was it the day she was taken, or maybe even days before that? The more she stared at the food, the more her hunger increased.

Giving in, she dove for the plate. Shoving the bread into her mouth and chewing vigorously. Planting herself in the chair, she ate all that was on her plate. Chugging it down with large gulps of water. "You should pace yourself, you don't want to waste it." Remembering what her mother had always told her about eating her food too quickly, Annalynn paused for a moment to let it all settle in her stomach.

Waiting for her food to settle, she saw Grima move towards the door. "I am surprised you have yet to ask about your father."

The thought had entered her mind when she first saw him earlier that day, but apart of her didn't want to know. Her feelings for her father were extremely conflicted. She wanted to hate him, to despise all that he was for what he did to her, but he was still her father. There were good memories of him, some that far outweighed his betrayal. How was she supposed to forgive a man who thought his own daughter had the audacity to murder her own sister.

"It was you wasn't it?" Her voice low and weak. "You're the one who forced Bryn to tell that lie, the one who killed my sister?" She knew, in her heart she knew, but she needed to hear him say the words.

Grima paused at the door, his hand resting on the knob. "She was perfect, in every way. If she had not married the Prince, she would still be alive."

Throwing her plate against the wall, Annalynn threw back her chair. "Just say it you coward! Say how you murdered her!" Hot tears fell from her eyes as she stared at him; his old grey eyes without an ounce of remorse.

"I did, just like I murdered Theodred."

With that Grima opened the door and slipped away into the darkness of Orthanc. At it slammed shut Annalynn collapsed to the floor in a heap of sobs. She cried for her sister and her son. She cried for Theodred. But mostly, in an act of selfishness, she cried for herself. She cried because she was banished for a crime she did not commit. She cried for a home she would never see again. She cried for a man she would never see again.

All because of the evils and greeds of this world.

" _I'll be here."_

The voice was not all that unfamiliar. She heard it in her dreams, heard it when she walked through the streets of Dale, in the echoes of the GreenWood forest.

It was his voice.

Of a proclamation they had both made so long ago to each other. It did not care for distances, or evils, or greeds. It only cared for love. The love they shared.

He was there for her, just as she always would be for him.

Saruman and his lackies be damned. Annalynn was going to escape, she was going to be free.

She was going to go back to Edoras.

She _was_ going to see him again.


	28. Part III: Freedom

Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed!: lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart, Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, m00nbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff, .fleur, Kitty1098, lili. , trickst3r-97, maanou, lucksby92, phoenixblo0d, SunMoonAndAllTheStar, MsMoonbunnie, LizzieRose23, nina32177, amandarstogsdill, zZhell-butterflyZz, GeraldtheGiraffe01,Zoie10135, Stahly93, Lady Sophia of Arda, WhiteRoseQueen, kimpii, MaryElisabeth, StormingMyCastle, Howling-Vampyr, Lady of Sign, dutchangel1979, free-at-last, Helleni, Ancient-0-Warrior, pinkshirt, Twiggy95, bluefan95, Andromeda03, MairiMcKennaO'Brian, ArCee-928, Aurora214, InTheGreatBelow, HillsCass, gamergirl28, Kuramalover2006, girllyingbythesea901, Katt8500, It's just me Tina, DemonQueen8787,

Lady of Sign : We are ALMOST THERE I promise!

Stahly93 : Agreed, but our girl is pretty tough. I'm sure she can handle anything Saruman throws at her.

Woman of Letters : I can just imagine it. Rohirric women with swords and spears rather than pompoms.

* * *

Legolas sat on a step outside the main hall of the fortress, watching the horizons as the peoples of Rohan rested. The journey to Helms Deep was indeed a long one. He was slightly thankful for the breaks they received on their trip, for after nearly four days of constant running, he could say that he was tired.

However, he would never admit it.

Despite his worries for their journey, one other kept in his mind.

Annalynn.

After they met with Gandalf in Fangorn, the wizard told them that Merry and Pippin were indeed safe, that the three hunters would need not worry anymore. But when he asked Gandalf of Annalynn, the wizard had no words of comfort for the Elf. Saying that she was beyond his sight, that her fate was as much a mystery as Frodo and Sam's.

That did not sit well with him. He knew she was taken with Merry and Pippin. The staff that rested against his back was a constant reminder of that.

When Boromir told them of the Halflings capture, he said that she was there as well. Legolas could assume she had also heard the Horn of Gondor and came running to its aid. Finding her staff laying with the few dead Uruk-hai was like finding her dead herself.

He knew it was a gift. A gift from both Dain and his father. Well, her father as well now.

The thought brought a smile to his face. Since their meeting, Legolas felt a kinship with the mortal woman. He was never able to explain why, but he felt the need to protect her, guide her. He still remembered to this day the day she came to him with Brand's council's offer of marriage. It never once occurred to him that she would actually say yes. For she often spoke of the Rohirric man she loved. One that Legolas had the pleasure of meeting, if only for a few moments.

"Excuse me?"

Legolas turned his head to see a rather tall man with a scraggly red beard hanging from his face. He swore that he recognized the man, but he could not place where from. "I am aware that this is a bit unorthodox, my coming to you like this, but I could not help but overhear that you are from the Woodland Realm."

He nodded his head slowly, wondering what purpose the man had in speaking with him. "Forgive me, my name is Aldric. I believe we have a common friend."

"You know Annalynn?" He had half expected someone to come forward sooner, but from the things she had told him, the peoples of Edoras were not all that friendly during her departure.

"For my part yes." He shifted his weight on his feet, almost as if unsure how to continue. "I do not know if you know, but she…." Legolas could hear his voice wavering, it almost cracking, but Aldric quickly cleared it before speaking again. "She has passed on."

"Dead?" Legolas did not know what to feel. Could the Man be wrong? "How, when?"

"Near one week ago. A horse breeder and his family came to Rohan, they told us of how she bravely faced off against a band of Orcs just so they may escape safely."

Horse breeder? Orcs?

That happened before Lorien. The Lady Galadriel had sent Haldir to aid her before death officially took her. That was how she came to Lorien, carried by Haldir himself, or so Legolas was told.

He gave the Man a warm smile. "She survived. The Elves of Lothlorien came to her aid, taking her within their dwellings to heal her."

Hama looked feint when Legolas told him she was alive. "Where is she now?" He pressed, thought Legolas did not have the answers he sought. "I do not know, shortly after, we were separated."

"But she is alive?"

"Yes."

Legolas did not have time to dodge when the burly man took him in his arms. While the Elves were not accustomed to hugging, Legolas had become well acquainted with the gesture, Annalynn giving out her fair share. "Thank you." He repeated as he continued his embrace. "I must tell the others."

"It would seem our Lady held more hearts than we originally thought." Legolas looked down at the Dwarf who was slowly becoming a great friend. He had felt Gimli coming near when Alaric first began speaking to him. "It would appear so." Legolas watched the man, something about him caused him to take caution wiht his actions.

"I see you have met Aldric." The two watched as Eowyn put a basket of fresh linens on the ground near more of the provisions that had been set up around the fortress. "He is a whelp of a man if I ever saw one." Her head looked over her shoulder at him, distaste clearly visible in her eyes.

"How is that my Lady?"

Eowyn turned to look at them both with wet eyes. "He turned his back on someone when they needed him most."

"Who was that?" Gimli pushed for an answer. Picking up another basket of clothing to be washed, she gave them both a hard look. "His own daughter. She went North to live with her kin, none have seen her since." Pressing it against her hip, she gave them a nod and set off.

"You don't suppose…." Gimli looked over at Legolas with wide eyes.

"That that is Annalynn's father?"

* * *

Aragorn sat on the step just outside the armory. Was Legolas right? Would this be their death? It couldn't be. It shouldn't be.

When he told Theoden that a host of Orcs and Uruk-hai were marching towards Helms Deep, he did not except the king to have refused to send riders for aid. Proclaiming that his own people would fight this battle, defending it themselves. He was adamant that the fortress would hold and his people be victorious.

Aragorn wanted to call him a fool. He was certain the others did. Even now as he watched old men and young boys clad in armor and wielding swords, bows and arrow, and spears, Aragorn felt the slightest twinge of hope.

His eye caught a young man, no more than sixteen years glancing his way. He was dressed in full armor, wielding a sword that had not come within the armory. "Give me your sword."

The boy paused for a moment, then took his steps towards him. With the pommel of the blade pointed in Aragorn's direction, he took it without hesitation. "What is your name?"

"Garreth, son of Geoff, my Lord."

Aragorn stood, giving the sword several swings. It was indeed a fine sword. One that he was sure had seen battle before. "This is a good sword." He returned it back to its owner. With a hand on the boys shoulder, Aragorn wanted to lift his spirits. "There is always hope, Garreth, son of Geoff."

The young man just gave him a smile. "Of course there is my Lord. Someone once told me that even the smallest person can change the course of the tides."

The comment made Aragorn think of Frodo and Sam facing the perils of Emyn Muil on their own, completing the Quest without the others by their sides to help, guide, and protect them. "You should go prepare my Lord. There are whispers that the enemy will be here soon." It could have been the boys' unyielding faith in Men, the thought of Sam and Frodo, whatever the case may be, something surged within Aragorn. He gave Garreth a hard nod and set off for the Armory.

He had prepared himself for battle, even for death, but when the army of Elves came walking up the causeway and into the depths of Helm's Deep, Aragorn finally did believe that they would outlast the night.

He and the others fought with all they had to keep the Uruk-hai at bay. To keep the Orcs from entering the keep. He thought all was lost when the wall surrounding them crumbled like rocks. When thousands upon thousands stormed the fortress. When Theoded hid within the Hornburg, terrified of what was out there.

"Ride out with me." He told him, if this was to be their end, then they would end with dignity; maybe perhaps giving the women and children a chance to flee.

When Gimli blew the horn of Hammerhand, pride grew within the riders and warriors of Rohan. Within himself. They rode down the causeway, trampling their way through. They fought with all they had, ready for death. That's when he saw it. The glimmer of hope. Gandalf had come, and he wasn't alone. As the sun rose, over the mountain peak, the might of Rohan descended onto the horde.

At last, victory was theirs.

Their enemy had fled towards the forest, all intent on following them, but the rider they had meet during their chase for the Hobbits and Annalynn stopped them. As they watched the last Orc disappear into the thicket, the forest came alive. Scream and roars could be heard from the forest, but as could the sound of tearing flesh and breaking bones. With a cheer of victory, they had retaken Helm's Deep. With sluggish bodies, but happy hearts, they all journeyed back inside. Welcoming the faces of all those that had survived.

"I had not expected to see you here." The trio turned around to see Eomer walking through the doorway, his armor long gone. Before any of them could answer, a flash of blonde rushed passed them all and latched themselves onto the warrior. With equal fondness, Eomer wrapped his arms around the woman. They all turned away for a moment to give them a moment of peace in their reunion.

Theoden walked up to the two, giving the man a proper embrace. "I am sorry." As they moved apart, Legolas saw a flash of green hanging around the mans neck. Before his thoughts could catch up to his actions, he had the man pinned against a nearby pillar. His long blade at Eomer's throat. "Where did you get that?"

"Legolas!" Both Aragorn and Gimli were shocked at his behavior. Normally their Elvish companion was more composed than most.

Eomer went to push the Elf off, but Legolas maintained his hold. "I will not ask you again, where did you get that?" The tip of his blade pointing towards the gem. When Eomer did not answer, Eowyn stepped forward. "It belonged to our mother. What is it to you?"

When clarity entered his mind, Legolas released Eomer. Stepping back, he sheathed his blade. "That is a possession of my sisters."

"Surely you are mistaken."

"He's not lass. I've seen that gem before with my own eyes. Around a young woman's neck." Gimli watched as Eomer held delicately onto the jewel. It almost broke his heart at how much the man obviously treasured it. Eowyn's eyes grew wide at his comment. "You knew her?" Her voice barely above a whisper. "You knew Annalynn?"

At the sound of the name, Eomer's gaze shot up at them. "The woman you spoke of before. Was it she?"

"Yes." Aragorn answered before the others. "She was traveling with us when she was taken."

"Tell me everything." Eomer pleaded. "Please, you must tell me what has happened to her."

Legolas looked at the man in pity. He knew how deeply Annalynn felt from him and now as he looked upon the man she spoke so often of, he could see just how much the warrior truly loved his sister. He almost did not have the heart to tell him that she was indeed still missing, that they did not know where she was or even if she were still alive.

"Please." His heart broke for Eomer. Even though it would not bring peace to his heart, Legolas told the Man all that he wanted to know.

* * *

The days seemed to mend together for Annalynn. Within the darkness of Orthanc, she could not tell when it was daylight nor when the sun set behind the mountains. She had tried several attempts at breaking free from the grasp of the once good wizard, only to have each attempt foiled. Each and every time she was caught, her punishment only worsened, but she had to try. She had to try and escape.

Merry and Pippin were still lost to her. She could not fathom what became of them, but she had hope. Hope that they were alive and were safe. There was still the selfish spark of joy in her soul that kept her attempting each and every escape. The selfishness of seeing Eomer again. Even if she were to succumb to the wounds from her beating, even if the world was ending at the exact moment. If she got to see him once more, feel his touch, kiss his lips, than she would gladly journey to the other side. It would be unfair to him, yes, but her own desire far outweighed everything else.

When the door creaked open, she hadn't the strength nor the heart to look at her visitor. When darkness entered her vision, she knew who had come. While she wanted nothing more than to run from his touch, her body was far too broken to move. His ice-like hands softly ran down her face, her neck, and through her hair. "You are so like her, yet you are not." He spun her around, her back pressed against his chest.

His hands running down her arms as he whispered into her ear. Ice chilled her bones when his breathe met her skin. "Or perhaps she is more like you. You both carry the same spirit, the same wild eyes." She felt his lips press against her neck. She wanted to cry, but she would not give him that satisfaction. "Tis' a pity you do not have her same coloring." His fingers twisted around her hair, before finding their place on her hip.

When she felt his hands pulling at her skirt, she pulled away from him. "Do not touch me." She spat.

"That is not what you told him." He inched closer to her. "Do not think I did not see it. All those times spent behind hidden doors, in empty corridors when you thought no one were there." He grabbed her face, pulling her close. "Do not think you were the only one. Do not pretend to assume that you were the only one who he bedded. Did you think he would wait for you?" Grabbing whatever was in her reach, Annalynn bashed the object over his head. When he released her, she ran for the door, and she did not stop.

She could hear him yelling out for the guards, but her pace only quickened. Level by level she climbed down. When she reached the front door, clouds of ash and smoke entered into her lungs. Ignoring the stinging in her chest, she rushed down the steps. She did not know how she would get away, but she had to.

Behind her, the footsteps of the Orcs sounded as they took each step down. She was defenseless and scared, but she kept running. The pathway towards the opening the wall seemed to keep getting longer the faster she ran. The Orcs who were manning the forge workers were soon firing arrows on at her. Side stepping it all, she kept running, but never seeming to get any further.

Something dug into her ankle causing her cry out in pain, forcing her to the ground. When she looked to see what it was, a rusted bola was wrapped around her legs, the metal slicing into her skin. With terror, she began to untwist the chain from itself before the oncoming Orcs could reach her. She felt the tears rolling off her face, a part of her wanted to give in. To let them take her.

" _They are coming."_

Pausing in her actions, she looked around to see who could have said it, but there was no one there. No one inside the walls of Orthanc was there to help her.

" _They will help."_

That's when she heard it.

The rumble.

Turning her head, she stared wide eyed at the large rock rolling towards her. As quickly as she could, she rolled out of the path the rock was on. It barely bypassed her, but the Orcs who were chasing after her were all squashed underneath it. Once she was finally able to remove the bola, she watched as large creatures were charging in.

Not creatures, trees.

Staring in awe, she watched as they began squashing Orcs and Goblins. Throwing them into the air and swatting them away like flies. Pulling down scaffoldings and throwing them into the pits of the forges.

This was her chance to escape. The Orcs would be busy with trying to stave off the intruders that they would have no time for her. As pain shot through her legs, she started running again. This time, the road began to shorten as her legs carried her to freedom. She was almost there, she was so close.

However, escape was not something that would come easily. She felt herself being lifted into the air. Screaming and thrashing about, she tried to be released. "Peace Princess. I am here to help." It's deep voice reverberated through her body. Turning in its hold, she nearly let out another scream when two eyes met her own. They were large and full of worry. "Stay with me and I shall protect you." It promised.

Moving her towards a large branch, Annalynn hung tightly too it. Her body resting against the wood. "Hang on Princess!" It shouted at her, although she was unsure why. That was until she saw the rushing waters coming for them. Ducking her head behind the branch, she wrapped both her arms around it, clinging for life. She felt the force of water crash against the tree, it stumbled for a moment, but quickly regained its hold in the earth.

What seemed like an eternity, the water began to wane as it spread throughout the encirclement that was the gates of Orthanc. Moving her head from behind the branch, she squinted against the sunlight reflecting off the water. There was no more smoke, no more fires, no more Orcs. The land was now covered in water.

It was gone.

The threat of Saruman was gone.

Rohan was near freedom.

She was closer to him.


	29. Part III: Reuniting

**IT'S HERE IT'S HERE!**

I couldn't contain myself any longer! The moment YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!

THE REUNION OF ANNALYNN AND EOMER

However, a bit of a pause before we get into it. I have a feeling some of you might be let down by this chapter. It's been a long road coming to this and I just want to stay, it's simple. That's how I intended it to be, that's how I ALWAYS intended it to be. So after reading this please do not give me any shit for how their reunion goes down. Okay? Okay.

Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed!: lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart, Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, m00nbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff, .fleur, Kitty1098, lili. , trickst3r-97, maanou, lucksby92, phoenixblo0d, SunMoonAndAllTheStar, MsMoonbunnie, LizzieRose23, nina32177, amandarstogsdill, zZhell-butterflyZz, GeraldtheGiraffe01,Zoie10135, Stahly93, Lady Sophia of Arda, WhiteRoseQueen, kimpii, MaryElisabeth, StormingMyCastle, Howling-Vampyr, Lady of Sign, dutchangel1979, free-at-last, Helleni, Ancient-0-Warrior, pinkshirt, Twiggy95, bluefan95, Andromeda03, MairiMcKennaO'Brian, ArCee-928, Aurora214, InTheGreatBelow, HillsCass, gamergirl28, Kuramalover2006, girllyingbythesea901, Katt8500, It's just me Tina, DemonQueen8787, ladymoonscar, dubucray,

Lady of Sign : So am I!

* * *

The road was a long one. It took her nearly three days, three days long horrendous days, but there it was. Standing almost as beautifully as the first time she saw it. The hill that almost seemed like a mountain with a golden crown at its peak. The hill that housed a city that she once called home.

Edoras.

After the tree took her near the edges of the forest, he asked her where she would go. She told him that she was heading home.

And at home she was.

On tired and limping legs, she practically crawled up the incline that lead to the front gate. She was sure that guards who always stood at post would look at her if she was some sort of vagabond. The white dress that Saruman had put her in was now effectively brown and green. Her skin was red and raw from being out in the sun without any form of protection over it - her cloak long left behind at Orthanc. Her hair was a tangled mess of dirt, sweat, and grass. Even her odor was beginning to offend herself.

Walking through the gate, well more like fell through the gate, her leg had finally given out on her causing Annalynn to crash into the dirt. Not that she really cared at this point, rest was rest.

"By the Valar." She heard a murmur from up ahead, though she had not the strength to look at the newcomer. "Send for Havlor." So the old codfish was still alive was he? Annalynn wanted to laugh, but her throat was dry and her belly ached. Even if she had laughed, it would have sounded more like a wheeze.

She could hear them asking her questions, but her mind was fogged, unable to comprehend what they were asking. Probably due to her tabled answers, Annalynn felt herself being wrapped in an itchy cloth and plucked from the ground. Who ever was carrying her did it with such delicacy and grace, it almost felt as if she were floating. Blurs of blacks, browns, and grays invaded her vision, while the muffled noises of speech and whispers could be heard all around her.

"…ter."

Her throat was dry and scratchy, her tongue felt like sand, and her mouth felt as though a rag was shoved into it. "Wa…er"

"Water?" The voice questioned, something in his voice sounded vaguely familiar. Annalynn nodded her head as best she could. As she was laid down on something rather soft, she could hear them scrounging around. "Here." The rim of a cup was placed on her lips, with eagerness she quickly tilted the cup further. As the cool liquid penetrated her senses, she could feel many of her ailments dissipating. "I am going to find a healer, pray be still."

Through thin slit eyes, she tried to take in the face of her caregiver, but they were quick in their movements so she was unable to see their features. "Wait…I need to speak with the King." Her voice was still hoarse, almost making her sound like the old fish woman from Dale who thoroughly enjoyed her pipeweed. "Rest now child. Let Havlor look you over, then we shall go to the King."

With that, the sound of the door shutting behind him let her know that he was gone. As the comfort of the bed caused her tired bones and aching muscles to finally rest, her eyes began to feel heavy and soon sleep was not far away.

In another part of Meduseld, Eowyn spotted a guard leading Havlor throughout the keep with exasperated gestures. "What is going on?" She walked up to them, a tiny bit of authority in her voice. With both her uncle and brother gone, that left Edoras under her care. After recent events, Eowyn was on alert at all times. Not letting much get passed her.

"Lady Eowyn." The guard gave her a slight bow. "A woman was spotted coming into Edoras moments ago, she did not look well. Upon her entering she collapsed. I was sent to retrieve Havlor so she may be given care."

"Is she of Rohan?"

"I am unsure my lady. She did not carry anything on her person that I could see. She was also on foot."

With a nod, Eowyn let the guard lead the way, she and Havlor not far behind. It felt almost too familiar, much like when the children appeared on horseback shortly before they departed for Helm's Deep. She prayed that this woman was not a ill-warning sign of more destruction heading their way.

They walked a short distance before they reached the small house for the ill. Havlor immediately took charge, opening the door and going to the only occupants side. Eowyn watched on as he fussed over the sleeping woman. She took in the woman's appearance. Her dress was filthy, her body was covered in scratches and bruises. Her hair darkly contrasted against the clean white pillows.

When Havlor lifted the edge of her dress to inspect the odd bit of blood against hem, the woman flinched awake. Her fist connecting with the healers face. "Havlor!" Eowyn went to catch his stunned person, while the guard grabbed the woman. She fought against him, kicking and swinging her fists trying to have him release her. With one well placed kick, the guard fell to the floor his hands clutching between his legs.

Eowyn watched as she grabbed his sword and balanced herself against the headboard, standing to her feet. Once she was sure that Havlor was alright, Eowyn took a cautious step forward. "Peace friend. You are safe."

With her hair shrouding her face, Eowyn saw her green eyes poking through the tresses. What looked like recognition on her face, she lowered the sword, falling to her knees. "E..Eowyn?"

Crawling to the edge of the bed, the woman clumsily stood on her feet. She shuffled closer causing Eowyn take a step back towards Havlor. "Eowyn, it's me."

Even completely raw and harsh, Eowyn clearly knew that voice. "Annalynn?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. With a cry of joy, the woman wrapped her arms around the stunned girl. "My sweet Eowyn." As she pulled back, Eowyn moved her hands to the woman's face. Pushing back her hair, she stared at her unclean face. "Annie…?" Tears sprang forth from her eyes and Eowyn was the one to throw her arms around the woman who had once raised her. She wrapped one around Eowyn's shoulders and placed a hand on her head. "Shh. It's okay, I'm here."

Untangling herself from Annalynn, Eowyn wiped her tears from her face. "How is this possible? Where on earth did you.. Oh never mind that, you're home!" Annalynnn chuckled at her smiling face. "Everyone will be so glad to hear this news!" She took off towards the door, but Annalynn grabbed her by the wrist. "Eowyn wait…"

"What? What is it?"

"While I have waited long to see everyone again, I would rather be presentable before I do so." She gestured to her dirty clothes and filthy body. "I am sure Havlor would agree that this is not well for my health." She sent a begging look to the healer. A slight grin flashed across his face, he had sensed the other meaning behind her words and knew that she was not absolutely ready for all to know of her return, he turned to the younger woman. "I am inclined to agree. If her body was cleansed it would help to take a better look at her wounds."

"Of course. Silly me, come along then." Rather oblivious to the unspoken agreement between healer and patient, Eowyn grabbed her old friends hand and together the two slunk towards the bathing house. Once inside, Eowyn grabbed most everything she would need. Once the basin was filled, Annalynn carefully peeled the soiled dress off. Hissing slightly as it tugged at a semi fresh wound on her back.

"By Bema."

With a pleasurable moan, Annalynn sunk deeper in the water. It was almost too hot to enjoy, but enjoyed it she did. She could feel all her tight muscles and aching joints slowly starting to unwind and loosen. Grabbing a strip of cloth and a bar of soap that Eowyn had left for her, she went to attacking her skin. It sung, most definitely it stung, but the thought of knowing she would be clean was enough for her to continue on.

As she scrubbed away the grime and dead skin from her body, she almost felt whole. A way that she had not felt since before leaving Mirkwood. It was silly of her to think of it in such a way, but this bath, it mended her spirit. Being home mended her spirit.

When the water was a sufficient shade of brown, she easily removed herself, stifling a shiver when her warm skin met the cool air. After she emptied the basin, she wrapped herself in a robe. It had been so long since she left any material like it. In Dale and Mirkwood, she was usually wrapped in some form of silk or lace, but the feeling of fur on her skin it caused happiness to bubble in her belly. As she began to blot the excess water from her hair, the door opened as Eowyn walked in carrying a dark red dress.

"I do hope it fits." With her help, Annalynn was in a clean dress and her hair brushed and tied together. Annalynn was thankful that Eowyn did not question when the saw the fresh scars on her back. It was not a tale she was ready to tell just yet.

With their arms linked together, Annalynn prepared herself for the onslaught. As they walked through the corridors, many acknowledge Eowyn's presence and sent shocked or unsure looks her way, whether it be from recognition or something else. They came to one door and Annalynn could feel apprehension coursing through her. Walking through, familiarity hit her like a sack of potatoes. Emotions bubbled in her stomach and she tried to keep the tears back as they came up to a woman bent over a large pot.

Eowyn cleared her throat causing the old woman to slowly unbend. When she turned around the ladle in her hand dropped to the floor. With her hand near her mouth, her eyes crinkling in Annalynn's direction. "It cannot be."

"Cersei."

Before she could do anything, Cersei swept her up into a hug. "Oh my dear child." Annalynn hugged the aging woman, letting her tears flow down her face. "Let me look at you." Cersei pushed her back at arms length, taking in her figure. "You have gotten skinny." Shaking her head, Cersei lead Annalynn to the table. Immediately a bowl of stew, breads, and vegetables were all piled high in front of her. "Eat it." The cook pointed her ladle at the young woman. As if on cue, her stomach began to rumble.

Almost halfway through her meal, the kitchen doors sprang open. "Where is she! I am going to throttle her!" Annalynn stared fearfully at the tall gray haired woman who was rushing through the kitchens. "You…you.." Freyga could not say anything as she was a mere few feet away from the young woman she had watched grow up. Like Cersei, Freyga took Annalynn into her arms, albeit it much rougher than the cook had. As she went to greet the head of household, Annalynn was plucked from the ground by her waist and spun around.

Letting out a slight scream, she could see the others laughing at her. "You're back, you're back!" Once she was set back on her feet, Annalynn turned around to look at whoever had nearly terrified her.

"Eothain!" She pulled him into a hug with a large smile on her face. Someone had cleared their throat behind her and once again she was greeted with even more familiar faces. "Elfhelm! Erkenbrand!" She greeted them as eagerly as she had Eothain. Pulling back from them all, she stared at each of their faces. Memories flew through her mind, all wonderful and perfect. Even if one face was missing from the small crowd in the kitchens.

Pulling at the braid that rested over her shoulder, she could not even begin her question. "Where," she swallowed the lump in her throat, "Where is he?" Her question was mostly pointed at Eowyn and Eothain. If there was anyone in Edoras who would know, it would be those two. His sister and best friend.

When they went to answer, a loud horn could be heard through the open window. Eowyn let herself smile greatly. "Come, they deserve a proper greeting."

All those in the room nodded in agreement, bright smiles upon all their faces. He was here.

Only a few more moments and he would be in front of her. Not like in her dreams or thoughts, but actually standing in front of her.

And for reasons unknown to her, Annalynn was terrified.

* * *

Eomer could hear the two Halflings whispering to themselves from their respectable horses. The one called Merry was sitting behind him on Firefoot, while the small faced on was sitting on Brego with Aragorn.

"You ask." Merry hissed at Pippin.

"You're closer!" Pippin hissed right back.

"And what are you two muttering about now?" Aragorn looked down at Pippin, who grinned innocently at the Ranger. "Well…" He scratched his ear. "We, Merry and I, were just wondering if you are indeed the Prince or not."

Eomer quirked an eyebrow at him. The Prince? "No. The King's son unfortunately died in battle sometime ago."

"That's terrible. I am sorry." Eomer shrugged off the condolence with a nod of his head. "But that wasn't what were wondering."

"A friend of ours told us a story about a prince. She said that it was based off a real event, and we.." Merry pointed between himself and Pippin, "were curious to know if you were him."

Something about their comments got a laugh out of Theoden. "How many times I have heard about such stories. Tell me, what does this one entail?"

"Well, it's about a princess of the mountains who was supposed to marry the prince of fields." Merry started.

"But the princess was taken by an evil sorcerer just before they were wed. He hid her away from the world, only he knew of her secret place." Pippin added.

"One day the prince found the sorcerer, the two took to a fierce battle of magic and steel. Before he fled the battle, the sorcerer told the prince that he would never find the princess. That she was lost to him forever."

"What the sorcerer didn't know was that the princess had broken free of her chains. She had taken to searching for the prince, but could never find him."

"Nor could the prince find the princess."

"You see, the sorcerer had cast a spell over the both of them. That even if they were to ever meet again, they wouldn't know each other as they once were."

"So for the rest of their days the prince and princess would search high and low, trying to find their love."

"The only way the two would ever be reunited was if the sorcerer were to perish, then the spell would be broken."

"That is some tale." Hamling, the other man of Rohan who had been in the company announced. "Why would the prince just not kill the sorcerer?"

Both Eomer and Theoden looked at Hamling with incredulous looks. Why would be actually be putting stock into a tale like this? Hamling gave them both a shrug of his shoulders, but was still intent on getting an answer from the two Halflings.

"We asked that same question. She told us that the King of Fields had been tricked into believe that the princess was not good enough for the prince. That their separation was for the best."

Merry gave a hard nod, "Even though the King was fooled, he believed the sorcerer to be a good man, helping the King keep his people safe from those who would do them harm. So the King put forth an order that the sorcerer were to be his main advisor."

"So you see, we know who the princess is, and we're pretty sure we know who the sorcerer was, now that just leaves the prince. Which has to be you." Pippin told Eomer matter-of-factly, while Merry grinned agreeably behind him.

Theoden and Eomer shared a knowing look. They both knew that she had been apart of their fellowship once, she must have been the one to tell such a tale.

"You shall soon see for yourselves." Gandalf shouted from the head of the column. "Edoras is near." He pointed his staff in the direction of the high hill. It was a short distance, but for the tired Marshal it seemed such a great ways away. With it barely midday, he wanted nothing more than to remove his armor and sleep. He knew there was to be a feast tonight in honor of all those who had given their lives at the Battle of Hornburg.

As their company walked through the gates, the horn was blown for the kings arrival, and many of the guards had sent cheers Eomer's way. As they closed in on the stables, many of the peoples of Edoras were whispering and smiling, all at him.

The stable boy who took Firefoot's reins from him gave his a large smile and quickly led Firefoot to his stall. Eomer raised an eyebrow at Hamling, expecting an explanation, but the other soldier shook his head. Ignoring all around him, Eomer left them to seek comfort in his bed. He was weary and exhausted, he needed sleep.

Walking up the steps towards Meduseld, he was getting even more cheers and smiles. Almost to the point of fury, he stalked up the steps and threw the doors open. He could not understand why these people were so happy. Many men and boys had died during the battle. There was no cause for happiness. He saw is sister waiting for them in the throne room, with quick acknowledgement, he headed straight for his room.

Annalynn watched as he disappeared around the corner. Her heart sunk from her chest. Had he really dismissed her? Did he not care anymore? She could not dwell on her thoughts for much longer when two distinct voices shouted out over the quiet.

"Annie!"

Annalynn turned back towards the door, watching as Merry and Pippin ran inside. With a happy smile, she hunched to her knees, wrapping an arm around each of them. "Oh my boys. You're alright." Pulling back from them she inspected every hair on their head, making sure they were truly okay. Once she was sure of the well being, she next greeted Gimli, then Aragorn. Both in the same fashion as she had with the boys. With a grin from Legolas, she knew that he was fine.

"Where are Frodo and Sam?" She did a head count of their Fellowship, knowing well enough that Boromir had perished in the fight at Parth Galen. She had assumed that Frodo and Sam were with Aragorn and the others.

"They headed East on their own."

"Alone? Why did you not follow them?" She looked between the three.

" _We could not leave you and the Halflings to die."_

" _Frodo and Sam are far more important than I shall ever be."_ She hissed back at Legolas. She could tell Aragorn wanted to give a rebuttal, but he was interrupted.

"Lady Annalynn." She turned around to see Gandalf standing next to the King.

"Theoden King." She gasped out his name, quickly falling into a curtsy. She remained bowed until he said her name. Looking up, she saw his outstretched hand. "Annalynn. There are no words that I can extend that could ever undo what I have done." He took a hold of her hand, bringing her closer. "I am truly sorry for all that I have done."

"All is forgiven my King." She was true in her words. During her time in Isengard, Grima told her how Saruman had bewitched the King in order to gain control over Rohan. While she had hoped her King would have been strong enough to overcome it, she knew it was not her place to put blame upon him. "If you'll excuse me my Lord, there is something that I must do." She took back her hand, gave him a small bow and took off towards the back of Meduseld.

She was unsure of what she would find, but she needed to know. Needed to know if he did not care anymore. That if there was someone in his life that had taken her place. It was selfish, but after all these years she deserved answers.

Standing outside his door, she weighed her options. Knock and pray for the best, or barge in and demand answers. Giving into the latter, she pushed open the door.

Eomer was in the middle of changing his clothes when he heard the door open. He was not in the mood to deal with anyone, even his sister. Who probably followed him after she finished greeting their uncle and guest. "Eowyn, now is not the ti…."

His heart froze as he turned around.

"Hello Eomer."

Annalynn started cautiously at him. Most of his armor was now gone, his boots were laying rumbled by his bed. His breeches were untied and his tunic was in his hands.

Unsure of what to do, she stepped closer into the room, shutting the door behind her. In doing so, she watched as motion worked its way back into his limbs. The way he stared at her almost made her uncomfortable. He did nothing but stare.

Eomer dropped the shirt from his hands. It couldn't be her, could it? From the things he had been told, it was as if she was worlds away. None could give him any inclination of whether or not she was even alive. They all just had hope in their hearts, but no evidence could be seen about her survival.

Moving one foot, he watched as she took a step back. Hesitating for a moment, he was unsure of what to do. Perhaps it was a dream. Could he have fallen asleep the moment he entered his chambers? If it were a dream, it was almost too real. Unlike from before, this time he could feel her presence. Not just a ghost feeling of her being there, but solidity that she was actually there.

His feet moving of their own accord, he felt his body moving closer to her. His mind was screaming caution and sense, but his heart longed for it to be real.

"Say something." Her voice a trembling whisper.

His hand found her face, its warmth spreading from his fingertips straight to his soul. It traveled from her cheek to her chin, to her chest. He felt the thumping of her heart, its rate matching his own. A thunderous drumming beneath his fingers. "Eomer, please."

His chest tightened, his throat going dry. "Say this is not a dream. Say that you are here and not a world away." Her hands rested on his chest, her nails lightly pressing into his bare skin. "I'm here. I'll always be here."

"Annalynn?" He could not help the strangled sound of his own voice, he desperately wanted this to be real.

He searched her eyes for the truth, her hand snaking its way to his cheek. "It's me." Standing on her toes, she managed to somewhat level their height difference, her mouth centimeters from his own. "I'm home Eomer." Placing a chaste kiss on his lips, Eomer felt the world spin. Wrapping his hand at the base of her neck, he delved deeper into the kiss.

With both of them breathless, Eomer pulled back. Balancing his forehead against hers. He heard her sniffles and watched as tears slide from her eyes. "Annalynn." He could feel his own starting to well. "You're really here?" She let out a choked laugh. Her eyes met his, smiling the entire time. "I really am."

Moving her head to lay on his chest, Eomer could see the world brightening. The storm clouds withering away to naught, letting the sun shine over the wet fields, warming the earth from the harsh cold rains.

She was back.

Annalynn was home.


	30. PART III: Feasts

It honestly feels like forever since I last updated, even though it really hasn't been. I am aware that after the last chapter, this one may seem a bit dull. Kinda like we've reached the climax of the story, but we really haven't. Still a lot more to come. :D

Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed!: lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart, Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, m00nbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff, .fleur, Kitty1098, lili. , trickst3r-97, maanou, lucksby92, phoenixblo0d, SunMoonAndAllTheStar, MsMoonbunnie, LizzieRose23, nina32177, amandarstogsdill, zZhell-butterflyZz, GeraldtheGiraffe01,Zoie10135, Stahly93, Lady Sophia of Arda, WhiteRoseQueen, kimpii, MaryElisabeth, StormingMyCastle, Howling-Vampyr, Lady of Sign, dutchangel1979, free-at-last, Helleni, Ancient-0-Warrior, pinkshirt, Twiggy95, bluefan95, Andromeda03, MairiMcKennaO'Brian, ArCee-928, Aurora214, InTheGreatBelow, HillsCass, gamergirl28, Kuramalover2006, girllyingbythesea901, Katt8500, It's just me Tina, DemonQueen8787, ladymoonscar, dubucray, Zauberkatze,

Tibblets : Why thank you. I quite enjoyed it myself.

Lady of Signs : So happy that you liked it!

Mairi : I loved it too.

gamergirl28 : I didn't mean for anyone to cry, even if they were happy tears.

: I KNOW! Now we get to the good stuff. :D

* * *

When Eomer and Annalynn walked back to the throne room hand-in-hand, all of Meduseld broke out in cheers. Everyone came up to them with well-wishes and congratulations. Annalynn could have sworn she saw a few of the court women look a bit down trodden, but she electively choose to ignore it. However, their reunion was cut short due to Cersei and Freyga grabbing her each and every which direction. In need of help to prepare for the feast tonight.

She sent Eomer a apologetic smile, letting herself be drug through the halls. He watched on with a smile spread across his lips. Eothain rubbed his elbow into Eomer's stomach - wagging his eyebrows, while Eowyn look at the two admonishingly. She would never understand their friendship, nor did she ever want to. Leaving her brother to his own devices Eowyn sent off on her own task. She knew that there was a certain family in Edoras that Annalynn would be happy to see.

Setting off down the hill, she came to a humble dwelling that had been giving to the family. With a knock on the door, the smallest child pulled it open. "E'wyn!"

"Hello Grindin, is your mother or father home?" She placed her hands on her thighs as she bent over to speak to the little one. "Uh-huh. Mama!" He shouted, running back into the home. "Mama! E'wyn is here!" He grabbed her hand bringing her into the house.

"Lady Eowyn, what do we own this pleasure?"

Odette marched into the living room, her arms full of clothes. "I was hoping to invite you all up to Meduseld this afternoon. I believe there is someone here that would want to see you."

"Who?" Grindin asked excitedly. Bouncing on his heels, unable to contain himself. "If I were to tell you, it would ruin the surprise."

"I suppose we could. Geoff and Garreth are at the stables right now. I can send Godric to get them, if I can find him." The last bit she had muttered under her breath. Since their coming to Edoras, Godric had taken to disappearing during the days, not coming home until it was near dark.

"I passed Godric on my way here, I already have him gathering his father and brother." Reaching out her hand for Grindin, "Shall we?"

"Come on Mama." The little boy spoke to this mother with exasperation. He really want to see the surprise. "Oh my, we shouldn't tarry than." Putting the clothes on top of their dining table, Odette followed after the bouncing child and the Lady.

On their way back to Meduseld, Gridin spoke to anyone who would listen about the happening of Edoras. Odette had explained that where they had once lived, it was mostly secluded from the outside world. Being so little, Grindin was not allowed to go with his mother when she would journey to nearby market. To suffice, her youngest child was simply enchanted by living in the capital.

"Look Mama, it's Papa!"

Looking up towards the door, the two women spotted Geoff and his other sons waiting for them outside the doors of Meduseld. "Lady Eowyn." The three greeted her.

"Now, I want you all to wait here while I go grab your surprise." Geoff sent her a warm smile, he had already heard of Annalynn being in Edoras, he wanted to tell his family right away but Godric had come for him, saying that the Lady Eowyn had a surprise for them.

She beckoned them into the Golden Hall, bidding them to wait a bit longer. When she returned they could hear the sounds of a clearly riled woman. "Eowyn, what is it? Cersei will have my head should she see that I am gone."

"Eryniel!"

Annalynn stopped in her fussing when she heard the tiny voice. In front of her was the family that she once called her own. "Iluvatar, it cannot be." Running to meet the smallest child, she scooped him up, peppering kisses across his face. "Oh little one." Godric came running next. He latched himself to her waist, digging his face into her stomach. With skill, she squatted down, balancing Grindin on her hip while giving Godric the same affection she had his younger brother.

Setting them both back to the floor, she reached for Odette next. The older woman greeted Annalynn like a daughter. Fussing over her for a minute before embracing her tightly. Then Geoff took his turn, holding the young woman tenderly with one arm across her shoulders. One she was let go she turned to Garreth.

"Garreth." Her fingers nimbly traced the outlining scar on his face. "How on earth did this happen?"

"It is nothing. If it had not been for your training, it would have been much worse." He took her hand, lightly kissing her knuckles. "I am glad to see you safe." For the umpteenth time that day, Annalynn felt tears welling in her eyes.

"You should be proud. He fought bravely." She turned to see Aragorn standing next to Eowyn. She pretended to ignore the look Eowyn was giving the Ranger, but knew that it was something she would have to speak to her about, and soon. "Fought? What is he talking about?" She looked to Garreth for answers.

"We went to Helm's Deep with the others when the King ordered the city to be evacuated. After we got there, news that a party of Uruk-hai were marching on the Hornburg spread throughout the keep. All available men were called to fight. Father and I were among the many who fought."

"I want to go to, but they said I was too young." Godric pouted next to his father. "And thank the Valar for that!" Annalynn scolded him. She was well aware that the second son of Geoff wanted nothing more than to learn how to fight, but she was thankful that he had not participate with the others.

"If you are not back in that kitchen soon, I will turn you over my knee child." She let out a light squeal when Cersei appeared in the throne room. Knowing full well that the cranky cook meant her words, Annalynn rushed her apologies to the others while ducking away from Cersei and back into the kitchens.

* * *

"No pauses, no spills." Eomer handed Legolas a mug of ale, while Gimli was eagerly waiting for him. "And no regurgitation." The others around them laughed at the Dwarf, while they cheered them on.

"So it's a drinking game?"

Annalynn shook her head as the two began their game. Nestled between Eomer's side, she slowly sipped her own mug. The evening had been a somber event. Everyone spoke of the fallen, gave their praises to their families and held a moment of silent remembrance for them. Once Theoden gave the command, barrels of ale and wine started pouring into mugs being handed out to all awaiting hands. Slowly the night turned into one of merriment.

Eothain turned his face to her ear, "My bet is on the Dwarf." Knowing well enough that by the standards of Men Gimli could indefinitely hold his liquor, but the Dwarfish standards he was a lightweight, she took Eothain's bet. "Fine then, I'll place my bet with Legolas."

"And the spoils of the victor?"

"They get to watch the loser carry the slumped person of the drunk to bed." Eothain agreed to these terms and turned back to watching the game.

In her other ear, she felt Eomer's warm breath sprawl down her neck. "What is it you know?" With a slight shiver, she turned her face to his. "Nothing dear." She gave his cheek a light tap, before cheekily taking a sip from her mug. Eomer shook his head at her, tightening his grip at her waist.

Looking around the room, she spotted Eowyn giving Aragorn a chalice to drink from. She felt Eomer stiffen at the sight, placing a hand on his chest, she pulled from his hold. "Let me talk to her." She wanted to save the younger woman from the wrath of her brother. When she was still living in Edoras, Eomer squashed all attempts at any male wanting to court his sister.

Once Theoden left her side, Annalynn took her arm into her own. "Walk with me?" Eowyn nodded her head, letting Annalynn lead her around the room. The met with others, giving greetings and speaking to them for a few moments. When they came to the balcony, Annalynn leaned against the railing. "I would advise caution, but I have a feeling you would simply ignore it."

"Caution?"

"Your feelings for Aragorn." She watched the faint blush pool at the shieldmaidens cheeks. "He is like none I have ever met before."

"He is quite handsome."

"Not only is he handsome, he's strong, brave,…kind." Eowyn practically spun around as she spoke of the Ranger. "He's also in love with another." She saw the pained expression in Eowyn's eyes. She had known. "Trust me when I say that if he were to return your feelings, they would only be halfheartedly. Wouldn't you want someone to love you completely. Not thinking that you would be someone else?"

"Not all of us are lucky enough to find love so early in life." She became defensive. Annalynn had not wanted to tell anything about her life up north, but knew that she needed to see reason. "When I was in Dale, my cousin decided that I should marry. He did not want me to cling to someone in the past. He believed that I would never find my way back to Rohan. I didn't want to believe him, but after the first year, his words began to have some truth to it."

"Somewhere in that time, I met someone. He was kind and loving, if not a bit annoying. He pushed and pushed for my affection. Call it admission or defeat, but I agreed to his proposal. A part of me did love him, but your brother was always at the forefront of my mind. I knew that he was aware that I never truly loved him, even though I wanted to."

"You speak of him in past, what happened?"

Sighing, she pushed off the rail. "He died. During an attack on Mirkwood. He died knowing that I never really loved him. To this day, I wish that I had never agreed to marrying him. He died never knowing real love." Brushing her the younger woman's hair behind her shoulder, Annalynn took Eowyn's cheek into her hand. "I do not want that happening to you. You deserve all that this world has to offer, you should never have to be caged in false love."

Knowing she had said her piece, Annalynn left Eowyn on the balcony. Walking back through the throngs of people, she watched as Gimli fell onto his back. With a sudden feeling of dread, Annalynn walked towards the side door of the Golden Hall.

Eomer couldn't help but laugh as his friend tried to drag the drunken Dwarf away from the table. Having consumed quite a bit of ale himself, Eothain nearly tripped from the weight of Gimli. With a sip from his mug, he scoured the crowd of people looking for Annalynn. It had been quite sometime since she went to speak to Eowyn. His sister he saw speaking with a few ladies of the court, but he could not see her.

Setting his mug down onto the table, he worked his way through everyone out onto the balcony. Maybe she went for some fresh air? When he didn't find her there, Eomer began to worry that something happened. Using the staircase off to the side, he pounded down the steps onto the platform in front of Meduseld. That's when he saw her. Standing just beyond the gate.

With a heavy sigh, he went after her. Knowing fully well what she was doing out there. He himself had went to visit just before the start of the feast, but he assumed that she had yet to.

Her arms were wrapped around herself, trying to keep most of the cold out. He could see her shivering, but she made no notion of moving. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his own arms across her chest, bringing her tightly against him. With her hand on his wrist, she anchored herself.

"I suppose I should find solace in knowing that he's with them, but would it be selfish for me to wish that he was here?"

He knew that she was not expecting him to say anything back, but he recalled on a memory from years ago that he thought would make her feel the slightest bit better. "You know, it was actually him who gave me the courage to ask you to marry me." She craned her head around as to look at him. The look on her face caused a chuckle to escape his lips. "It's true. We had spoken before about it, but I feared we were too young for it. You were barely seventeen."

"Out of maddening boredom, I took to cleaning out my room. That's when I found this." He pulled something from his tunic. "It was hidden away in a desk drawer. I had nearly forgotten it was there." Turning in his arms, Annalynn let her fingers trace the outline of the gem. "Theodred had come looking for me, he found me sitting on the floor of my room staring at it. He recognized it almost immediately, and you know what he told me? Of all the things he could have said. He told me, 'That would look wonderful on Annalynn.' That's all he said. He turned right back around left me to stew on his words."

"The more I stared at it, I remembered what my mother told me. She knew what I wanted before I even knew it. So, in absolute confusion I asked him when he knew. Knew that Guwenifer was the only woman he ever wanted in his life." Undoing the clasp, he pushed Annalynn's hair out of the way, placing the pendant where it belonged. "He told me that she was his light. That no matter where he was, in Edoras or facing off against Orcs or Goblins, she was his light leading him home."

"That is you Annalynn. You are my rock and stone. You were there when I was in my absolute lowest, leading me out of the darkness. Even when you were gone from my sight, your spirit is what has gotten me this far. If it were not for that, I fear I would have given up long ago."

Unable to hold back her tears, Annalynn placed her head on his chest, fingers wrapped delicately around the necklace. Deep in her heart, guilt threatened to take her. All these years, Eomer never once gave up on her. He stayed true to their love, while she….she had married another. It was true that after his death, Annalynn saw the lie in her love for Arryn, but she had loved him nonetheless. Eomer, he never once doubted it. He had faith that somewhere in their lives they would meet again. She cast out all possibility of it. Giving into her grief and forsaking his love.

As she cried harder, Eomer only tightened his hold. "I did not mean to make you upset."

"It's not that." She tried to explain through her tears. How could she tell him. How could she even begin to explain all that she had done in her absence. Would he understand?

"What is it?" He pushed her back a bit, his hand on her cheek.

Guilt tore through her like a skewered boar. He wouldn't understand. He had complete faith in her, faith in them. She threw it all to the wind for the sake of peace and comfort. "I don't deserve your love."

"Nonsense."

"No Eomer, you don't…."

She was cut off by the sound of crunching stone. "There you are! We thought you two had abandoned us for nightly activities!" Eothain was gripping tightly onto Hamling, both obviously drunk. The two laughed like children at the thought. "Seeing as how you two are not, come back. There is still a feast being had!"

Eomer wanted to yell at them, but the hand on his arm keep his anger at bay. "They are right. Besides, there is much I need to speak to Aragorn and Legolas about." Hooking her arm in his elbow, they followed after the two stumbling drunks back up the hill for Meduseld.

Grateful, but guilt filled, for the interruption. Annalynn wanted to spare him a little longer before she told him the truth. She was being entirely selfish, but she wanted him by her side a little longer before he was surely gone forever.


	31. Part III: Trees

I am a terrible awful person, I know. Many things have been happening in my life this last month and it sucked everything I had. I didn't want to write at all, and every time I tried nothing would come. I hope none of you hate me too badly. I'm still not 100%, but I made a promise and I fully intend to stick to it! Things are starting to slow down and get better so hopefully I can knock out a few chapters these next couple of days to make up for my absence.

But anyway! Let's get this love-fest underway!

Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed!: lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart, Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, m00nbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff, .fleur, Kitty1098, lili. , trickst3r-97, maanou, lucksby92, phoenixblo0d, SunMoonAndAllTheStar, MsMoonbunnie, LizzieRose23, nina32177, amandarstogsdill, zZhell-butterflyZz, GeraldtheGiraffe01,Zoie10135, Stahly93, Lady Sophia of Arda, WhiteRoseQueen, kimpii, MaryElisabeth, StormingMyCastle, Howling-Vampyr, Lady of Sign, dutchangel1979, free-at-last, Helleni, Ancient-0-Warrior, pinkshirt, Twiggy95, bluefan95, Andromeda03, MairiMcKennaO'Brian, ArCee-928, Aurora214, InTheGreatBelow, HillsCass, gamergirl28, Kuramalover2006, girllyingbythesea901, Katt8500, It's just me Tina, DemonQueen8787, ladymoonscar, dubucray, Zauberkatze, carolinagirl123, WickedGreene13, Nbr2twin, Aburgin83, mausipu, ang-vamp, HAPPYS WIFE QUINN DAUGHTER, blondeRebellion22, Chen Melin

Lady of Sign : Yeah, that's sorta my fault. Haven't mentioned much of Arryn for sometime. But Eomer doesn't even KNOW yet, so we'll just have to wait and see his reaction.

* * *

As the party had started to dwindle down, Annalynn help Freyga set up extra cots in a spare room for their guests and the few soldiers who had passed out during the night. With the help of Eomer, Legolas, and Aragorn, they managed to move everyone to the room. Gandalf had immediately claimed the one bed in the room for himself, while the others were forced to sleep on the floor.

She and Margwyn finished cleaning up the throne room, Annalynn felt her tiredness catching up with her. Stifling a yawn, she leaned her head against a pillar. "You should rest. I am sure you need it." Margwyn joked. Annalynn went to agree, but remembered that she had nowhere to sleep. She was sure her old bedroom was long given to another. Perhaps Eowyn wouldn't mind sharing her bed?

"Where am I too sleep?"

"Oh that's right. We haven't set up a room for you yet."

"I could always go back to the healing house, I'm sure Havlor wants to look at my leg again." Between the dancing and walking around all night, she could feel the twinge in her hip and knee.

Margwyn placed the cleaning rag onto the table. "Or you could take Lord Eomer's bed." Annalynn went wide eyed at the thought. She couldn't. After tonight, there was no way she could possibly share a bed with him. Even if it were in the most innocent of senses. "No one would think less of you Lady Annalynn. Now that you're back, you two are as good as married." She beamed brightly at the older woman.

"I do not think that is for the best Margwyn. I'll find somewhere else to sleep, do not worry about me." She gave the maid a smile and set off towards the kitchens.

Could Margwyn be the only one who thought that? Was it just assumed that with her return, she and Eomer would automatically marry? She supposed she could see the inference in maids statement, but with recent developments how could she so willingly do it. Before she came to Rohan she would have said yes in an instance, but now, after his confession Annalynn had not the stomach for such ideations.

Lost in her thoughts, Annalynn did not see the body walking in front of her. Lightly bumping into them, Annalynn forced herself from her mind. "Oh, I am terribly sorry…."

Of all the people in Edoras, he was the last she expected to see. "Annalynn." He looked far older than he should have. His once ginger hair was now streaked through with grays and whites. His eyes held deep bags underneath them and the coloring long since faded. Once he stood tall and proud, now he looks no better than a tired farmer.

She could not extend his greeting. For what was she to call him? Father? Papa? Aldric?

"It is good to see you…" She could tell that he was just as uncomfortable as she was. How was she supposed to react? Yell, scream, fight? Or was she supposed to fling her arms around him like she had done when she was a child.

Seeing his hand reach out for her, Annalynn took a step away from him. It was not because she was scared, it was because she was unsure. Unsure of her own feelings towards him. She once told her mother that even after all he had done, he was still her father and she would love him until the day she was laid to rest. Seeing him now though, it brought forth unknown feelings and emotions.

With a sullen look, Aldric retracted his hand, letting it lay limply at his side. No more words escaped his lips, but the look on his face told her all. He quickly sidestepped away from her, venturing further down the halls. Annalynn staying rooted in her stop until she could no longer hear him.

Her heart a pounding mess, she knew that she would find no sleep tonight. Giving up on finding a bed, Annalynn left the Golden Hall for the silent outdoors.

* * *

Legolas wrapped his cloak around him tighter, pulling the hood over his head. It had gone quiet, most everyone favoring for their beds as they became increasingly inhibited. Wishing to escape the smells of sweat and alcohol, Legolas found himself wandering outside. He need to escape Meduseld, something stirred within the halls, his nerves stood on end the longer he lingered in its halls.

With a breath of cool air, Legolas felt his body lax. For the first time since they started this quest, he felt at peace, relaxed. Even though there were no trees in sight and the city was not carved into the mountain, Rohan felt almost similar to home. He could see now how Annalynn was so easily able to become accustomed to Mirkwood.

Speaking of the woman, Legolas caught her form standing on the platform before him. He could tell from her stance that something was wrong. Too often had he seen her in such a state, plagued by some decision or action. " _What is wrong dear sister?_ "

When she turned her head, he caught sight of her red eyes. She had been crying. " _What are these tears for? I was under the impression that this would a happy moment. You are home…aren't you?"_

With a sniffle, she nodded her head. "I am home, but yet I am not." Legolas removed his cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders. "It is all so different, but still the same." He felt her hand wrapped around his, squeezing tightly. "I used to think that if I ever returned to Rohan, all would be right again. As I stand here, I am more conflicted than ever."

"Has something happened? Is it Eomer?"

"Partially." Sensing his concern, she squeezed his hand tighter. "In truth, I am scared. Should I tell him all that happened in Dale, praying that he understands? And what would I do if he does not?"

Taking her in his arms, Legolas let her place her head on his shoulder. "He would be a fool to not understand. There is not a doubt in my, or anyone else's mind, that you two are meant for the other. I saw it the moment I met him. He loves you Annalynn. Even if Father would disagree, there is no other in the world for you."

He knew that speaking of Thranduil would get a laugh from her. For long, Thranduil deemed that there was no man or elf that was worthy of her. When Arryn had proposed, Thranduil had spoken with the mortal man, what he said Legolas did not know. Whatever it may have been, Arryn was fully terrified of the Elvenking.

His hand on her cheek, he wiped away the stray tear. "He'll understand _muinthel,_ it might take time, but he will see." Giving her a light hug, he pressed the other issue. "What else is wrong?" Her head still leaning on his shoulder, she gave a light huff.

"I saw my father."

"And?" He knew that seeing him would have been difficult for her. She spoke him once during their time together, and that was only when she told her tale. Having never met the man before, Legolas could not believe that someone could do such a thing. However, now, after seeing how bewitched the King had become, Legolas was sure that Grima had done something similar to Aldric. "I don't know Legolas. I still love him, but how can I forgive him?"

"You forgave the King, why would your father be any different?"

"Theoden was under a spell, there is a difference."

"How sure are you your father wasn't? He was grieving over the loss of a child and a grandchild. Grief plays tricks on the mind, making you believe anything you are told." Knowing that the her mind was running with protests, he quickly squashed them. "When I met him in Helm's Deep, he sought me out to tell me that you had died trying to save the breeder's family. As I told him that you were indeed alive, you should have seen his face Annalynn. It was as if the heavens themselves delivered him the news." Pushing her back a little, he placed both his hands on her shoulders. "Don't think for a moment that he does not regret what he did." With a kiss on her brow, he let her go. "You should sleep. It's late."

He watched as she pulled herself from his cloak. "You'll need this. Nights in Rohan tend to be a bit cold." Watching her leave, Legolas wondered if he did more harm than good.

* * *

Annalynn thought on his words.

Was it all really that simple? Could she really just walk back into her old life as if nothing had changed.

Bypassing the main hall, she headed straight for the healing house. It was indeed late, she desperately wanted sleep. Her leg was aching and her back sore, the thought of a bed was increasingly welcoming. On her walk back towards a bed, she heard someone say her name through a cracked door. Leaning against the wall, she listened in on the conversation. Eavesdropping was wrong, she knew that, but her interest and curiosity was peaked.

"There's something wrong. I am not sure what, but something is wrong."

 _Eomer?_

"She just got back Eomer, perhaps she needs time adjusting. She has not been in these halls for years and…"

"She was scared of me Eothain."

She didn't need to look in the room to know that Eomer held a look of sadness and confusion on his face, she could hear it in his voice. Was she scared of him? Perhaps there was some truth in his words, she was terrified of his reactions.

"Perhaps she is." Annalynn held tightly onto her necklace as Eothain spoke of her fear. "You do have a history of not controlling your temper." The light laugh Eomer gave his friend caused some relief for her, but not much. "I say this with as much caution as I can, but you may need to prepare yourself for the worst Eomer. She was in Dale for years."

"What are you trying to say?"

' _What are you saying?'_

"There is a high possibility that she married."

Hearing the accusation out loud, it drove the guilt deeper into her soul. Eothain had always been so perceptive, of course he would have guessed such a scenario.

"No… she wouldn't."

There it was. The final swing, the hammer that broke open the tightly sealed box, the swing that unleashed her guilt. It flowed through her like the blood in her body. The sound of utter faith in his voice, that he believed, _loved_ , her so much.

"See reason."

"No."

"Eomer..."

"We're done."

The usual anger that rolled off his tongue caused Eothain to stop speaking. Annalynn knew that they were done talking, that she needed to leave but she remained frozen in her spot. She heard him walking towards the door, heard him reach for the handle but unable to move. When he walked through the doorway, he sent her a look. One that spoke a thousand words. He knew that she was there, knew that she heard it.

As his boots echoed down the hall, Annalynn still remained in her stop. Eothain revealed her secret to Eomer, without even knowing she held one. It was now planted in his mind that there was a chance she married, and it wasn't him. Would her telling him now only cause matters to worsen. The sound of pure faith that he had in her, it only worsened the scenario.

Hearing Eomer moving around in his room, Annalynn finally felt whatever spell that held her rooted to the floor finally lift. On limping limbs, she ran. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she let her feet guide her. When a body collided into hers, Annalynn shook herself from her fear.

"Legolas..what?"

She could see the urgency in his eyes, something was wrong, but he did not answer her. She watched as Aragorn stormed into the room they had all been resting in. With Legolas' armed wrapped around her shoulders, they followed after the Ranger.

The sight before her was not something she ever wished to see. Pippin was grasping onto some glowing orb, his body contorting in odd angles. Aragorn lunged for the Halfling, pulling the orb from his grasp. When his body began swaying, Leoglas reached for him. Taking his firmly by the shoulders, he eased the Ranger onto the ground.

Annalynn jumped when the orb moved closer to her, her foot accidentally kicking it to the corner of the room. Gandalf threw a blanket over it as he turned back to the others. "Fool of a Took." All eyes turned to Pippin, but he lay motionless on the cot. "Pippin, no." Annalynn darted for him, her eyes widening in fear when she felt his icy skin on hers.

Before she could even realize it was happening, she saw a burning tree. She could feel the heat rising from the flames, out of fear she inched away slowly, but unable to look away. When pain struck her, she released her hold on Pippin. Scooting away from him.

It was just like before, back in Mirkwood.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she watched as Gandalf spoke to Pippin. She couldn't hear anything they were saying, the image of the burning tree took hold of her.

When the two were finished speaking, Gandalf sent her a knowing look, one that terrified her. "We must speak to the King." Pulling Pippin into a sitting position, Merry rushed to his friends side as the wizard cleared away.

Annalynn still had yet to move. The burn still singeing at her hand and in her mind. Seeing this only lonely tree had a greater effect on her than it had with the forest. She felt pain greater than before, but it wasn't a physical pain. No, this was something different. Something new and terrifying.

"You saw it."

She didn't look at him, but she knew Pippin was staring at her intently. She felt his eyes on her, questioning everything. Silently she nodded her head yes. "Annie?" His soft voice broke her concentration, when his eyes met hers, she felt the sting all over again.

Tearing blurring her vision, Annalynn jumped to her feet and ran from the room. Ignoring all those who called out after her. Ignoring the questioning looks from the others in the room. It was all beginning to build up inside her, in her belly, in her bones. A fire began to grow in her soul with every step she took and it hurt.

The cold night air bit into her skin as she pulled at the door and stumbled down the stairs. Landing on the platform, more pain radiated through her leg and hip. Unmoving, she stared out at the sky above her. The sun was beginning to rise, with it the black of the sky was slowly mixing in with reds and oranges from the sun. Her breath was heavy and shaky. She could not take anymore.

Closing her eyes, she slowly let the burn take over. It released itself, spreading from her core to her fingertips. Every hair stood on end, every instinct told her to fight, but she just lay there. She was tired of fighting it. The colors and stars in the sky began to morph together into a swirling fire and nothingness. She could feel it reaching her heart. She could feel the flame licking at pounding mess beneath her chest. Gasping for air, she let it take hold.

"What are you doing on the ground?"

Just like that, nothing.

No more pain, no more burning.

Just nothing.

Opening her eyes, the sky was back as it should be. The stars still clinging to its brightness at the sun peaked over the horizon. Turning her head back to the stairs, his face was full of amusement and worry. Taking his outstretched hand, his emotion suddenly changed. "By Bema, you're freezing!" He pulled his coat off his back, flinging it over her shoulders. The hem reached the back of her knees and warmth cradled her. It wasn't the burning impression the tree left on her, but something different. Something old and loving.

"Annalynn, what is it?"

Snapping her eyes to his, something came over her. Latching her hand around nape, she pulled him to her. As his lips came crashing down, he placed his hands on her hips to steady himself. Throwing her other arm around him shoulder, she clung to him, letting his lips take her to another world. One without pain or worry. One with just love.

"Hey…" He pushed her back slightly, his hand resting on her cheek. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She whispered heavily. "Everything is fine."

Giving him a convincing smile, she lightly kissed him again. "Come. Something has happened."


	32. Part III: Beacons

**I know. I know. I am a truly terrible person. I told y'all that I wouldn't slack off with my updates but that's exactly what I've done.**

 **I'm just STUCK. It's like we're in season five of this season and it's just a jumbled mess of shit that will eventually lead us towards the ending. I'm really trying to not make these next chapters too cliche or not shit, but it's really hard not too. BUT I am trying here, so please please please do not give up on this yet!**

Anyway! Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed!: lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart, Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, m00nbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff, .fleur, Kitty1098, lili. , trickst3r-97, maanou, lucksby92, phoenixblo0d, SunMoonAndAllTheStar, MsMoonbunnie, LizzieRose23, nina32177, amandarstogsdill, zZhell-butterflyZz, GeraldtheGiraffe01,Zoie10135, Stahly93, Lady Sophia of Arda, WhiteRoseQueen, kimpii, MaryElisabeth, StormingMyCastle, Howling-Vampyr, Lady of Sign, dutchangel1979, free-at-last, Helleni, Ancient-0-Warrior, pinkshirt, Twiggy95, bluefan95, Andromeda03, MairiMcKennaO'Brian, ArCee-928, Aurora214, InTheGreatBelow, HillsCass, gamergirl28, Kuramalover2006, girllyingbythesea901, Katt8500, It's just me Tina, DemonQueen8787, ladymoonscar, dubucray, Zauberkatze, carolinagirl123, WickedGreene13, Nbr2twin, Aburgin83, mausipu, ang-vamp, HAPPYS WIFE QUINN DAUGHTER, blondeRebellion22, Chen Melin, pentis17, shophiescastle, RevanKR, xlovelytinkx, vicky1983,

* * *

The wind blow a gentle breeze over the Mark causing a shiver to shoot through her spine. Wrapping her shawl tighter around her shoulders, Annalynn secured her basket in the crook of her arm. With a soft sigh she made her trek back towards the market, Cersei needed fresh vegetables and all but commanded her to fetch them.

Since that night, Edoras was unusually silent. Gandalf and Pippin had left for Minas Tirith, leaving Merry behind to mope around the halls. Theoden and his council trapped themselves within the war room, preparing for anything that could possibly be coming their way. Legolas and the others were training with Marshals to prepare the newest riders of the Mark for the oncoming onslaught.

Though, life still flowed through the horsemen. They still tended to their crops, still kept the forges lit, sold their parcels in the town market. They were indeed most hearty folk. They never wavered, never doubted. The Rohirrim had complete faith in their leader and their armies. It should have caused pride to bubble inside her, it should have made her glad to be apart of such a strong and stubborn tribe of people, but her own personal tragedies were causing her to shut the world out.

Her situation with Eomer had not changed. He still doted on her every second he got. He was still the same man that she was forced to leave so long ago. With each passing moment with him, each kiss, each touch, her guilt tore through her. She had, on multiple occasions, wanted to tell Eomer everything that had happened in Dale. Each time, he quickly changed the subject to something or other. Never giving her a chance to give him the truth he deserved. She wanted to tell him, she desperately wanted to. In truth, if he had not changed the topic of conversation, she might not have even tried. In her own selfish desires to keep him, she was terrified of telling him anything, even if he had the right to know. Even as Eowyn planned their wedding in secret, at least that was the Marshal's younger sisters intentions however poorly executed, it felt as if nothing had changed. That those years she was gone did not happen. That her time in Dale was nothing but a temporary blink of the eye. It wasn't though. Things happened in Dale that could not be replaced nor taken away by her appearance back in Rohan. She had married, had tried having a family, she had been in love.

If anything showed her the truth about her living in Dale, it was being back in Edoras. Yes Edoras was her home, but so was Dale. She had a family in Dale, a life there. She made many great friends and had shown that she was more than just the King's cousin. Brand had given her a job, and she had done it. It wasn't like in Edoras, where she helped out where needed or did a menial tasks when asked. It wasn't anything grand or advantageous, but it was something. Annalynn was a councilman in her own right. When an agreement couldn't be reached by either party, she was the voice of reason. She was the messenger, the advisor, the uncomplicated third party, and she was good at it. Yet being back in Edoras there was not much for her to do. She helped in the kitchens, she helped Freyga with attending to the inner workings of Meduseld, but she had nothing of her own.

"I am so terribly sorry."

Annalynn blinked rapidly as she glanced at the person in front of her, rather their legs more precisely. Looking at her surroundings, she took in the sight of the ground. How did she end up in the dirt? Shaking her head, she pulled herself up. "It's quite alright." Her words trailed off as she stared at the woman before her.

The woman was gorgeous. A perfect figure, a head full of thick long auburn hair, uncommonly green eyes that seemed to widen. "Oh, Lady Annalynn I am terribly sorry. I wasn't aware you would be in the market."

With a light chuckle, Annalynn waved her off. "No need. Perhaps I should pay more attention to the road rather than my own thoughts."

"They must be important."

With an unsure shrug, Annalynn dismissed her statement. "Not in the slightest." Tucking her basket back in her arm. "I am at a bit of a disadvantage though. You seem to know my name, but I do not know yours."

Her full lips parted into a small smile. "Celdeth, my lady." She gave a slight curtsy, allowing Annalynn to see how graceful the woman actually was. It almost made her envious of her. "What are you doing in the market my lady?" She asked when she rose from her curtsy. "I find it uncommon for ladies of the court to be here."

Chuckling to herself, Annalynn silently squirmed. Something about this women irked her, but she couldn't quite place the reason. "You obviously do not know the manipulative prowess of our King's cook." Raising her basket a little higher, she let it swing lightly. "I was sent to gather fresh vegetables for tonight's dinner."

"Perhaps I may be of some assistance. I am on running a few errands here in the market and I could help."

The more she thought on it, the idea seemed rather unnerving, but the younger woman's mysterious appeal pulled her in quickly. "Of course." Celdeth gave her a large smile and outstretched her hand. "Let me?" Annalynn gave her the basket which she slung her arm through the handle and swooped her other through the crook of Annalynn's arm.

Their day went on rather uneventfully. However Annalynn did notice the looks that she received from the other women in the market as she and Celdeth ran their errands. When she asked the woman why, Celdeth's only response was that she worked in the pub and that many of their husbands were their quite often. "It's a shame really. Their husbands simply come in for their drinks and leave. They have some notion in their heads that more than that happens within the bars walls."

When Celdeth left it at that, a spark of question and doubt lit inside Annalynn. Having had her fair share of rumors, she knew that there was always some truth to them. What may have been a simple gesture of kindness could be blown extremely out of proportion by others. A simple kiss on the cheek would equal an affair. Although she tried her best to ignore the looks around her, Annalynn could not help but begin to feel quite antsy.

"That should about do it." Annalynn took the basket from the other woman, tucking it away at her side. "I do thank you. I would have been here for hours. I was not aware that the market had changed so much."

"If the tellings are true, you have been gone for many years. It is no surprise my lady."

"Annalynn." She never liked being called "my lady", especially from those she considered or could consider friends.

"Yes of course my….Annalynn." Celdeth quickly changed her saying after Annalynn threw her a sharp but friendly look.

Giggles coming from the other side of the market caught her attention, Annalynn turned around to see that training was done for the day. Many of the new riders all but crawled their way back to their homes and beds, covered in dirt, scratches and sweat. All the young girls stared at them with hopeful admiration, one Annalynn knew all too well. That one day they would be on the arm of a soldier returning home from victory. Calling one of the brave knights of Rohan their own. Annalynn could not help but notice Celdeth's eyes maintaining on one such soldier.

Her soldier to be exact.

Jealousy was not something new for Annalynn. She often envied her sister for various reasons. Envied Legolas for his skill with a bow, she even envied the appetite of the Hobbits. Though never once in her life has she experienced coveting another. There had never been anyone to put doubt in her heart for her love. Yet this woman whose staring eyes latched onto Eomer's very being struck something inside her soul.

Despite the admiration in her gaze, other emotions stormed beneath it. Fondness, tenderness, adoration, _love_. She had seen all them before. In Guwenifer's eyes each time she spoke of Theodred. In Arryn's eyes each time he looked at her. In Eomer's eyes when he asked her to be his wife and again when she returned to him. She had known that look personally, she knew what those burning eyes meant. "You care for him, don't you?"

With rapidly blinking eyes, Celdeth turned her face away from the new dispersing crowd. "He has been kind to me." Her words came out like a well rehearsed lie, but Annalynn could hear the brokenness in her voice. She could hear the heartbreak and the pain.

" _Do not think you were the only one."_

The serpent's words echoed in her mind. She refused to believe it.

"Despite his temper, I have not met a kinder person."

Celdeth let out a light giggle. "He does have quite the temper doesn't he? Especially after a hard day."

" _Do not pretend to assume that you were the only one whom he bedded."_

Eomer would never, Annalynn repeated to herself over and over as the young girl went off into a daydream. Emotions clouded her expression again. Her green eyes burning with desire and hope. It made her skin crawl and her stomach tighten into knots. "I should be going. Cersei will be needing these."

Without waiting for a word of goodbye, Annalynn jetted across the market back up the walk to Meduseld. It was wrong to leave Celdeth in the market as she did, but she needed to be away from the woman who held such a lustful gaze for Eomer.

Grasping at the handle, she tugged open the door with shaking hands. It was wrong to feel this way, wasn't it? She was no better. She sought love in other places. _'Did you think he would wait for you?'_ Was Grima right? She had given up on ever seeing Eomer again, perhaps he had done the same. Perhaps he was in love with another and was only showing her sympathy because she had returned. Did his heart truly belong to another? Were all this recent words and actions simply out of pity?

She had no doubts towards Eomer's generosity. He spared his sister grief when he tasted her cooking. Gave Guwenifer high praises as she clumsily swung a sword or fired an arrow. It was not like him to be cruel or merciless. Could it be true that he returned her love out of niceties?

Shrugging out of her coat, she placed it upon the hook in the kitchens. Her thoughts still occupied her mind. She wanted to believe that it wasn't true. That it was just the monster called jealousy that her mother used to warn her about.

"It's about time…..child you're as pale as the winter frost." Cersei put down her ladle and ran towards Annalynn side. "What happened?"

Annalynn shook her head as she placed the basket on the table. "Nothing." She didn't even believe her own lie, but revealing her thoughts was not notion she intended to put in place. "My leg is bothering me. I'm going to lie down for a moment."

"I'm sorry my dear, that'll have to wait. We have other things to attend to." Cersei put a large loaf of bread into an already filled basket. That is when Annalynn took note of all the baskets and already wrapped food stuffs. Cersei never packed anything of this amount unless….unless riders were heading out. "What…"

"There you are!"

Annalynn spun around to see a flustered looking Eowyn. Her hair was pulled back behind her head and she was wearing a simple looking riding dress. "Come on. We must go."

"Go where?" Annalynn pulled her hand back as Eowyn tried to grab it. "What is going on Eowyn?"

"You have not heard. Gondor has called for aid."

"They ride for Minas Tirith?" Her breath caught in her throat at the idea.

The flashing images of burning white tree invaded her vision as she thought on her kinsman riding out into battle. Her heart grew heavy at the thought and a shadow crept silently in her mind.

Death was all that awaited them at Minas Tirith.

Death was all that awaited them all.

But it was a death she knew that they would all ride fiercely into.

* * *

"You might want this."

Annalynn stopped adjusting the straps to Eagon's saddle when she heard the voice behind her. Legolas stood behind her with something very familiar in his hands. Her staff. Legolas had given it to her when they were reunited again, but it stayed locked away in her room. Since being back in Edoras she had no real need to use it. Her polearm, long knives, bow, and staff all were stuffed into the corner, completely untouched.

With a sigh, she turned back to the saddle. They would be heading out soon for Dunnharrow. Everyone she loved would be heading out to face the might of Mordor and she wanted nothing more than to run back for the Greenwood. The fortress of trees and carved caverns offered her a sense of safety and warmth that she was desperately craving. When Cersei told her the news and Eowyn pulled her from the kitchens, she could feel the fight leaving her.

None of it made any sense to her. Since she began having her visions, she wanted nothing more than to fight for those she claimed as family. She wanted to protect them, she needed to protect them. But now, now she had nothing left to give them.

With a soft thunk, she could feel Legolas tensing behind her. She could hear his light feet walking closer to her. "Don't do this Annalynn. Not again."

"I am doing nothing Legolas." Defiantly, she refused to look him in the eye. Like his father, Legolas had this keen ability to see through her, right to her soul.

"Yes you are." He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him. "We are going to live through this." Annalynn felt the tears welling in her corners. Since the night Pippin looked into the Palantir, her body shook in fear. She never told anyone, but she felt the wrath that was Sauron. She felt his hate, greed, and malice. She saw the worlds ending in the burning tree.

"What if you don't?"

It was a whisper, but Legolas caught it. With his thumb, he wiped the tear that fell from her eye. Tangling his fingers through her hair, he held her face so she would look at him. "I will not making any promise that I can not keep, but know this, we go into the battle with you and all others in our hearts. We will not fail."

The stern look on his face caused something to bubble in her throat. With a light smile and a giggle, she placed her head on his chest. "You have been around Aragorn far too long."

"His stern optimism is infectious isn't it?"

They stayed for a moment, enjoying the others presence. Despite his words, Annalynn still felt the weight of the war. She saw the scared and worried looks on the other soldiers faces, she could feel their fear which only intensified her own. She was not sure how to shake the feeling from her bones, but burning white tree had left a mark on her soul that could not be removed. Even with comforting words from her loved ones.

"Hate to interrupt such a beautiful moment, but we have to go."

Annalynn and Legolas turned towards the gate to see Gimli leaning against his ax with a smug look on his face. "I must say, if one did not know better, they would think the two of you were more than you say you are."

"Oh hush Gimli." Annalynn removed herself from Legolas' side. She finished Eagons straps and tucked her staff in it's holster. While she had no intention of fighting, she packed her polearm and bow. The roads were still not safe, she would need something to protect herself, if need be.

"I am merely stating lassie, a certain man has been watching the two of you very closely."

Grabbing the reins, she led Eagon from his stall. "They may watch as they please Master Dwarf. It means no matter to me." Walking passed, she saw Gimli shrug his shoulders as he looked over at Legolas. Grabbing their own horse, the three walked into the sunlight to see banners waving and the sun bouncing off armor. Climbing onto the saddle, Annalynn urged her friend towards Geoff and Garreth.

As they both began to speak, Annalynn spotted something in the alley next to the stables. Eomer was with Celdeth and the two were standing rather close to the other. Far too close for her liking. She could hear Garreth speaking, but his words were drowned out by the sight of Celdeth taking Eomers cheek into her hand, her standing ever-so-slightly onto her tiptoes, and all the hustle of the Riddermark around her became still and stagnate as Celdeth placed her lips on his own.

Pain radiated throughout her chest unlike any she had ever felt before. Worse than her visions, worse than her banishment, worse than her sister's death. The pain began to reverberate throughout her nerves when Eomer did not move from the embrace. In fact, it looked as if he welcomed it. She continued to watch on, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene. The look of contentment on their faces drove the knife further into her heart. Ripping and tearing the precious organ to absolute shreds.

When they finally parted, Eomer gave her hand a kiss and marched off towards Firefoot. Yet, Annalynn's eyes stayed on Celdeth. She watched as the woman wiped the tears from her eyes, looking on as the man she loved rode into battle.

"Riders of Rohan! Oaths you have taken. Fulfill them now, to Lord and to Land!" As his voice rang out over the crowds of soldiers and horses, was when Annalynn finally looked away from the gorgeous woman who took claim to Eomer's heart. "Looks as if it is time."

Annalynn nodded numbly at Geoff. She could not find any words. She could not begin to try. Silently she nudged Eagon forward. Nestled between Geoff and Garreth, directly behind her other companions, her mind was off in a daze.

Did Eomer not love her anymore?

* * *

The borders of Edoras were long past when they had began to slow in their trek. It was as this point many of the Marshal's would leave the King's side and venture off to find other riders, other warriors. Annalynn remained between Geoff and Garreth. Merry had joined them when he finally managed to get his pony to cooperate.

"Eryniel." Annalynn turned to Garreth when she felt his elbow lightly dig into her arm. Looking up at him, he turned his chin up to the front of the column. She took notice that Eomer had begun to slow Firefoot slightly.

With a heavy sigh, she nudged Eagon closer to him. Her stomach had hardened into stone as she gripped tightly onto the reins. Eagon sensed her uneasiness, but obeyed her nonetheless. Coming up beside him, she was sure to be close enough to where they would be able to speak without others hearing, but far enough so that they were not touching. "This is where we part I'm afraid."

She nodded at his words, she feared that if she spoke her voice would betray her. Her throat was beginning to dry and her tongue felt as if she swallowed sand. When Eomer reached out for her, Eagon blustered and moved further away. "Easy my friend." Rubbing his mane, Eagon calmed but was still wary of the rider next to his mount. "Have I done something?"

'Yes'

"No." Shaking her head at him, she managed to get the single syllable word out. Anymore and she feared the dam would break. "Are you sur…"

"It's nothing Eomer." Her words came out harsh she knew, but how was she supposed to remain calm? She had a thousand questions that needed answering, but this was not the time nor the place for such inquiries. He reached for her again, but slowly retracted his hand when it was her that flinched this time. "Annalynn, I…"

"Is everything alright?"

The two looked to see Eowyn trotting up beside them. Before Eomer could speak, Annalynn spoke for them both. "Of course not my dear. Your brother was just saying his goodbyes."

"It's a bit early for that don't you think?"

Annalynn caught the joke in her question, but chose to ignore it. Gripping tightly onto the reins, she took in a deep breathe and prayed her words came out kind and steadily. "You should go. The others are waiting. We'll see you in two days time." Sending him her best smile, she prayed that he believed her.

"Of course." Bowing his head to both of them, he let out a loud whistle, he and his erod broke rank, heading towards the eastern lands of Rohan. "It will be alright Annie. He'll come back."

"I know he will Eowyn." Letting a low sigh escape her lips, she hung her head. ' _But to whom will he be coming back to?_ '


	33. Part III: Truths

I'm shit, I know.

I've been sick as a dog for awhile and between work and getting ready for semester to start I'M EXHAUSTED. I still hope that y'all are still reading this. I would hate for y'all to stop because I'm a terrible person. I thought that once we got into the actual storyline of LOTR the writing would be easier, but it really isn't. When we get past ROTK I'm hoping that I can pick up the pace. It's just so much easier to write without having to follow the actual storyline. lol. I like bending Tolkien's creation to my will. And seeing as how we're almost through with ROTK, things will pick up more. There's still so much more that needs to be written and revealed.

but enough of my groveling, onto the story!

Anyway! Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed!: lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart, Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, m00nbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff, .fleur, Kitty1098, lili. , trickst3r-97, maanou, lucksby92, phoenixblo0d, SunMoonAndAllTheStar, MsMoonbunnie, LizzieRose23, nina32177, amandarstogsdill, zZhell-butterflyZz, GeraldtheGiraffe01,Zoie10135, Stahly93, Lady Sophia of Arda, WhiteRoseQueen, kimpii, MaryElisabeth, StormingMyCastle, Howling-Vampyr, Lady of Sign, dutchangel1979, free-at-last, Helleni, Ancient-0-Warrior, pinkshirt, Twiggy95, bluefan95, Andromeda03, MairiMcKennaO'Brian, ArCee-928, Aurora214, InTheGreatBelow, HillsCass, gamergirl28, Kuramalover2006, girllyingbythesea901, Katt8500, It's just me Tina, DemonQueen8787, ladymoonscar, dubucray, Zauberkatze, carolinagirl123, WickedGreene13, Nbr2twin, Aburgin83, mausipu, ang-vamp, HAPPYS WIFE QUINN DAUGHTER, blondeRebellion22, Chen Melin, pentis17, shophiescastle, RevanKR, xlovelytinkx, vicky1983, tind90, taterbug0491,

* * *

Night had slowly fallen over Dunnharrow. Annalynn laughed slightly as Eowyn fitted Merry with his armor. She could see the light brightening in his eyes as she put the helmet over his head. "There. You are a true esquire of Rohan." Annalynn flinched slightly when Merry drew his sword and swung out.

The two women laughed when the Halfling gave his apologies. "It isn't all that dangerous. It's not even sharp." As Annalynn gave her a small smile, Eowyn grabbed the blade with her hand. "Well that won't do any good. You won't kill many Orcs with a blunt blade."

Annalynn laughed loudly as Eowyn rushed Merry out of the tent, urging him to see the blacksmith. Poking her head out of the tent, she could hear Eomer discouraging his sister. She heard his comment about Merry's short stature. Rolling her eyes, she emerged from the tent. Since his return with more soldiers, the two have been at odds. When she would see him coming her way, she quickly avoided him. He made no real effort to speak to her, something Annalynn was grateful for. She could not bear to have him tell her that he did not love her anymore, that she was no longer the person he desired.

In truth it worked out for the pair. The more she avoided him, the easier it became to live with the fact that she had married another. She would always love him, but perhaps they were not meant to be as she has once dreamed.

Settling down next to Gimli, she poured herself a pour of stew. She could not remember the last time she had eaten. Bring the spoon to her mouth, she paused when she saw Eomer rise and walk closer to his sister.

"When the fear takes him, and the screams and horror of battle take hold, do you think he would stand and fight?" She watched as Eowyn struggled for the words to defy her brother, but Eomer kept going. "He would flee, and he would be right to do so." Annalynn stood to her feet when Eomer put his hand on her shoulder. "War is the province of Men, Eowyn."

As he returned to his seat, Eowyn remained in her spot. Annalynn walked closer to her, taking her hand in hers. Eowyn gave her a tear filled look and immediately walked away. She knew of Eowyn's heart. It was much like hers. They had the need to fight for those that they loved. Even if it meant death. You could call it maternal instincts or warrior instincts, whatever the case may be, it was something ingrained in them both. Rolling back her shoulders, she stalked over to Eomer.

"You should not have been so harsh with her."

"I am doing what I think to be right."

"She is doing what she thinks to be right. What makes your sense of virtue more valid than hers?" When he turned his body away from her and closer to the fire, something sparked inside her. "At least she and Merry fight for something that they believe in." Turning on her heel, Annalynn walked back to her seat.

"What makes you think that I do not?" Stopping in her tracks, she turned around to face him. He was standing at his full height, inching closer to her. "I have faced more than you could ever imagine."

"I do not doubt that, but when was the last time to fought for something other than Lord and Land?"

Eomer clenched his fists at his side, raising his hand up he pointed a finger at her. "Every battle I have ever fought has always been for the good of Rohan, do not presume that it was for anything different."

Annalynn could feel the blood rushing, boiling beneath her skin. "That is exactly my point! I do commend you for that Eomer, I truly do, but when was the last time you fought for what your heart wanted?"

"My heart?" The sound of his scoffs only fueled the fire that was beginning to burn inside her. Walking closer to him, she slapped his hand out of the air. "Yes your heart! Fighting for what you believe in is more than just fighting for justice and honor."

She did not get far from Eomer when he grabbed her wrist, spinning her around. "You are just as foolish as she is! You do not know what it is like in the heat of battle. You do not know what is it like to watch your friends die by your side and do nothing but continue on." Yanking her arm away from him, she let her thoughts slip before her mind could catch up. "Don't you dare assume that I know nothing of war! I have seen mothers and fathers weeping over their child's corpse. I faced a horde of Orcs so that a family may live! I watched my husband die all in the name of war." When the realization of what she spoke finally shone through, it was far too late. The look of shock in Eomer's eyes told her all that she needed to know.

"Husband?" His voice was soft, his eyes blinking fast. "You are married…"

"I…I.." For the umpteenth time that day, words escaped her. It was finally out there. The one thing that she was longing and hesitatingly wanting to tell him. "I was." There was no sense in hiding it anymore. "He died in battle. He died in my arms."

"Did you….did you love him?"

Annalynn knew the others around them were listening to them argue earlier, but now many were blatantly staring at them. Several pairs of eyes were burning holes into the duo with their gaze. Never in her life had she felt so unprepared. So unprotected.

"Yes…bu.."

Eomer did not want to hear another word. He turned his back to her and walked away, but Annalynn would not have it. Yes, she had married another, loved another, but he was no different. "Eomer wait! What was I supposed to do? Was I just supposed to wait forever?" Slowing her speedy steps as she chased after him, she planted herself firmly to the ground. "What about Celdeth?" She called after him, knowing she had gotten his attention when he stopped in his tracks. "I saw you and her in the alley. Do not try and deny it." Eomer looked slightly over his shoulder but continued on his way.

She went to go after him again, but when someone rammed into her, she stumbled in her tracks. Eothain looked down at her with hate-filled eyes, leaving her standing there as he followed after his friend. Annalynn finally took notice of everyone around her. They all held similar glares, some not as severe as others, but there anyway. "My lady?"

"What?" Her voice was rough, but she did not mean it. Staring at the young squire, she shook her head. "What is it?"

"Théoden King wishes to speak to you."

"Oh of course, thank you." Rubbing her neck, she followed the pathway towards the King's tent. Ignore all the looks and whispers she was receiving from the others. Nodding to the guard at post, he pulled open the tent for her.

"You wished to see me my King?" She gave him a slow curtsy, watching as he trimmed his beard with his scissors and comb in the dirty mirror that hung dangerously against the tent.

"Annalynn, yes. There is something I wish to speak to you about." Gesturing to the chair across from his makeshift throne, Annalynn took the seat quietly. "It is about Eomer."

Annalynn unintentionally flinched. This was not a conversation she wanted to have right now, not after what just happened. "Yes my King?" She let a light laugh out as he struggled to trim his whiskers. "Here, allow me?" Théoden looked at her graciously. She motioned for him to take his seat. As he settled in, Annalynn removed the few stray hairs in the comb and sharpened the scissors. "Now, about Eomer." She ran the comb through his hairs as he spoke, letting the cut pieces fall onto the cloth she placed on his chest. "I am thankful for your return my dear, it has been too long since I have seen Eomer quite this happy."

"You shouldn't thank me.."

"Now, listen. Upon your return I have noticed something else. The Elf that is in your company, Legolas is it?" Annalynn nodded her head at his questions. "I have noticed that you and he are rather….close. I had my assumptions that there was something more than you had let on."

Annalynn paused in her trimmings. "My Lord, Legolas is my kin. He is my brother, nothing more."

"Truly?"

"Truly."

Théoden settled back into the chair and let Annalynn continue with her trimming. "Then that settles it. I have no further objections."

"Objections to?"

Théoden looked up at her with quizzical eyes. "Why, your marriage to my nephew." Annalynn nearly dropped both comb and scissors at his statement. Gathering herself, she ran the comb through his beard again. Théoden must have felt her shaking hands, for be took them into his. "My dear, what is it?"

Letting out a soft sob, Annalynn dropped the items to the floor. "Even if your nephew would have me my Lord, I am afraid that I am no good for him."

The horse-lord let out a laugh. "What ever would make you think that? I know he cares dearly for you." Annalynn shook her head. "I am afraid that may not be enough my Lord." Théoden clenched tightly onto her hands. With the other, he reached for her face. "Has something happened?" Bending to her knees, Annalynn looked into her King's eyes. "I have done something terrible. Something that cannot be undone."

"I am sure whatever has happened Eomer will forgive you in time."

"Forgive me, yes. Love me? No." She shook her head as her tears pooled in her eyes.

"What could have possibly been done that would make him think so?"

Annalynn took a deep breath and calmed her breathing. Wiping her eyes, Annalynn pulled herself up and sat in the chair that was previously offered to her before. "In Dale…I married another." She saw the look in his eyes when she said her piece. "But you must believe me Théoden King, I did not want to marry another. I waited for Eomer, I wait for him to come for me, but he never came. My cousin thought it best that I marry, he was convinced that I would learn to love whomever he picked for me. I had no intention of ever doing so, but I did." Annalynn could tell that Théoden remained unconvinced. Falling from her chair, she moved back towards him. "Please, believe me. I have never loved any other the way I love Eomer. Even if he does not see it that way.." The last bit she mumbled under her breath.

"Eomer knows of this?"

"Yes my Lord. He did not give me a chance to explain, but even if I were to try and give him all my reasons, I do not believe he would still wish for our marriage to proceed." Théoden took her hands, holding them tightly between his. "Give him time. These have been stressful times for all, but more for Eomer."

"My Lord?"

"When one unsuspectingly becomes the heir to throne of Rohan, it would cause some confusion."

"Heir….? How…"

Theodred's death.

When he died, Eomer became the next in line for the throne. Theoden had no other children, Theodred had no children and his wife was buried in a crypt. Logically the next in line would fall towards Eomer. His mother was the King's sister after all. He was the only male bloodline remaining. "Eomer will be king someday?"

"Not too soon I would pray, but yes. By my death or abdication, Eomer will be King. Would be a pity he if revoked his offer of marriage." Taking her face in his hand, he lightly rubbed her cheek. "I can think of no better Queen for Rohan than you."

Annalynn was slightly taken back by his comment. Though, the guard at the tent interrupted before she could reply. "My Lord, you have a visitor."

"Tell them I'll be right there." Theodred pulled Annalynn to her feet, wiped her face with a clean edge of the cloth she had used while trimming his beard. "Now my dear, give my nephew some time. You'll see that he'll come around."

"I am sorry to intrude, but I must speak with you Theoden King."

Annalynn and Theoden turned to see an unsuspected visitor standing at the opening of the tent. "Lord Elrond." Annalynn dropped to a curtsy while Theoden looked confused at the interruption. "Lady Eryniel, it is good to see you well."

"Thank you my Lord." The two shared the customary elvish greeting while Theoden still stood shocked. "What brings you out here my Lord? Have you come to help?"

It would be a high blessing if Elrond had brought an army with him. The help of the Elves would be greatly appreciated. "I am, but not in the way you think. I am afraid there are just no armies that can be spared."

"Spared?" Theoden finally spoke.

Elrond glanced at Annalynn before speaking. "Those of my kin who have not yet sailed west are currently marching North."

"North? Why would they…." Annalynn felt her heart drop. It couldn't be. "Dale? Thranduil?"

"The Lady Galadriel has seen an army of Easterlings descending from the mountains with an army of Orcs. Although, I fear they may not make it in time." Annalynn wanted to fall to the floor. Everyone in the North, her family, her mother, Thranduil….were they all to die? "I understand your concern Lady Eryniel, but we must have faith."

Shaking her head, she gave both Lord and King a quick curtsy. "I'm sorry my Lords, I must go." Not waiting for a response, Annalynn took off for her tent. Throwing open the flap, she reached for a rucksack and began shoving whatever she could find inside. Pulling her cloak from her cot, she threw it around her shoulders. Thankful that she had yet to change from her leggings and riding dress. Once again, the cool night air hit her face. Rushing towards Eagon, she put his saddle on once more.

Checking her saddlebags and holsters, she made sure all her supplies were there. She still had yet to unpack some food and all her weapons were still inside their proper place.

"You're leaving?"

Annalynn paused for a moment, but continued her packing. "I have to go." Tying her rucksack to one of the saddlebags, she quickly tied her cloak around her shoulders. "There's someone who needs me."

"Eomer is here."

"It's not Eomer whom I speak of." Grabbing the horn, she put her leg into the stirrup ready to haul herself up. A hand laid on top of hers, halting her movements. "You're needed here."

Staring up into familiar eyes, Annalynn wanted nothing more than to climb onto the saddle and ride away, but the look in his eyes stayed her body. "I have to go to my mother. You remember her right?"

"Of course I do. There hasn't been a day that goes by that I haven't thought of her." Annalynn wanted to be disgusted by him, but as she stared at her father she saw the truth in his words. She could see the heartbreak written all over his face. "Is she in trouble?"

"Easterlings are planning to attack the North."

Aldric cursed under his breath. Tightening his hand over his daughters. "Let me go instead." She went to protest, but Aldric held up his hand. "You are needed her Annalynn, do not argue with me on this. I heard of yours and Eomer's argument."

Annalynn hung her head down in shame, Eomer was not the only person that was not told of her marriage to Arryn. "I hope that whoever he was, he was a kind husband."

"He was." She gave him a small smile.

"Do not lose hope my little Valier." Her father began using that nickname for her when the children of Rohan began using her and Eomer as live beings for Orome and Vana. "He will see reason soon enough. He would have to be mad to let a woman like you go."

That got a laugh out of her. "You are my father, you have to say that." Aldric chuckled deeply in his chest. "That does not make it any less true." He gave her hand a tight squeeze. "Stay. I will go to your mother. I believe that it is time I beg for her forgiveness."

"You are heading into a war zone, she could make it look like you were slain by an Orc or Easterling."

"Pray she has nothing sharp in her hands then."

Annalynn nodded her head, granting his wish. As he went to walk away, an idea came into her head. "Wait!" She shouted after him. Pulling her weapons from their holsters, she laid them against the post. "Take Eagon. He knows the roads very well and there is no faster horse in the Rohirrim."

"Annie…"

"Keep her safe Papa." Pulling her close, Aldric held her tightly against him. "I will Annalynn, I promise. I have much to make up for, starting now." Handing him the reins, she watched as he expertly mounted her horse. "May the Valar give you wings and protection along your journey."

"Your mother and I expect to see you alive when we return. Don't try anything foolish."

"I will make no such promises."

Aldric winked at his daughter. "That's my daughter." With a hard kick, her father and Eagon disappeared behind countless tents. "Be safe Papa." Picking up her thinks, she clumsily held them in her arms as she went back to her tent. There was still a long road ahead but it was one that would have to be taken nonetheless.

Walking back towards her tent, she could saw Aragorn make his way towards the King's tent. Whatever Elrond was here for surely involved the Ranger. If it had not been for Thranduil haing divulged some of the truth of who Aragorn was, Annalynn would have assumed he was merely a Ranger who had befriended the Elves. She had done it, why couldn't he? However, when Thranduil revealed to her who Aragorn truly was, she almost could not believe it.

He was the King of Gondor, should he ever decided to take claim to the throne.

Before now she did not see it, but having spent much time with him she could see it ever so clearly. He was destined to lead the people of Middle Earth. Should they see it through these times.

Shaking her head, Annalynn could not afford to think so negatively of the future ahead. She had to believe that all the efforts had not gone to waste. That all those who had perished, had not done so in vain.

Using her shoulder, she pushed back the flap of the tent she shared with Eowyn. Stepping into the warmth, she placed her belongings onto her cot. Sitting silently on the edge, she held her staff gingerly in her hands. Looking over all the engravings she thought about her family in the North. Brand and Dain would be more than capable of leading their armies and keep their people safe. She knew her father would not be the turning tide that they needed, but he could at least keep her mother safe.

When she heard the flap move, she was graced with a head of blonde hair, but by the person she thought it was. "Legolas." Moving to stand, he stopped her.

"Stay. I'm afraid I don't have much time."

"Time? Legolas what are you…"

"I'm leaving. I know that Lord Elrond is here and I know it has to do with Aragorn."

"I thought as much." She hung her head, "Then you must know about the Easterlings?"

"It has been on my mind."

Taking his hands into hers. "I will see you again won't I?" With a deep sigh, Legolas knelt to the ground, his eyes leveling out with hers. "Of course you will. We have made it this far _muinthel_ , I would live to see the end." He wiped away the fresh tear from her cheek. "I would live to see you happy."

Throwing her arms around his shoulders, Annalynn let months of frustration and fear go. Her tears flowed freely from her eyes as she clung tighter to the Elf who became her guardian, friend, and brother.

Legolas wrapped his around her as she cried. He knew that since leaving Mirkwood, it was not the best of times. Despite being reunited with Eomer much still weighed on her heart. She told him of her time at Orthanc, what Saurmans minions did to her. She told him that Grima told her truth about her sister and Theodred. She confessed to him her worries that her dreams still remained and she felt it more with every time she closed her eyes. He knew that she had not had a decent nights rest in sometime. It was the only reason that he had hesitations about leaving her. Disregarding her outward appearance, she was afraid and tired. He had not once seen her pick up her staff or polearm since they saw each other at Edoras.

"Promise me that you'll come back. Promise me Legolas."

"You know that I can not much such a promise."

"Then lie to me."

Pulling her arms from around him, Legolas light pushed her away. With his thumbs her wiped her face, placed a kiss on her forehead and held her firmly. "I will do all that I can."

Turning towards the opening of the tent, Legolas placed another kiss on her forehead. "I must leave." Annalynn wrapped her arms around him again, but this time not for herself. "Stay safe _muindor_."

With one last embrace, Legolas left her sitting on her cot as she was before he came in. Rubbing her eyes, Annalynn stood and walked away from the tent. From where she stood she could see Legolas and the others heading into the mountain with the others calling out after Aragorn. She could also see Eowyn staring after the man she had began to develop feelings for depart.

She could hear Theoden speaking to the others, but his words did not reach her ears fore all her attention was stolen away as she saw Eomer walking out from his own tent. He took on glance at her then turned away, walking towards his uncle.

"Is everything alright?"

Annalynn looked to her right to see Garreth standing not too far from her. "Of course." Give him a reassuring smile, she walked towards him. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I do not think I'll find rest tonight."

Annalynn understood his reasoning perfectly. Many would not sleep tonight for they were anxious of what tomorrow might bring. "All will be well Garreth. Just keep your courage and let your faith be your guide."

If only Annalynn could follow her own counsel.


	34. Part III: Return

Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed and are still(hopefully) sticking this through!: lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart, Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, m00nbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff, .fleur, Kitty1098, lili. , trickst3r-97, maanou, lucksby92, phoenixblo0d, SunMoonAndAllTheStar, MsMoonbunnie, LizzieRose23, nina32177, amandarstogsdill, zZhell-butterflyZz, GeraldtheGiraffe01,Zoie10135, Stahly93, Lady Sophia of Arda, WhiteRoseQueen, kimpii, MaryElisabeth, StormingMyCastle, Howling-Vampyr, Lady of Sign, dutchangel1979, free-at-last, Helleni, Ancient-0-Warrior, pinkshirt, Twiggy95, bluefan95, Andromeda03, MairiMcKennaO'Brian, ArCee-928, Aurora214, InTheGreatBelow, HillsCass, gamergirl28, Kuramalover2006, girllyingbythesea901, Katt8500, It's just me Tina, DemonQueen8787, ladymoonscar, dubucray, Zauberkatze, carolinagirl123, WickedGreene13, Nbr2twin, Aburgin83, mausipu, ang-vamp, HAPPYS WIFE QUINN DAUGHTER, blondeRebellion22, Chen Melin, pentis17, shophiescastle, RevanKR, xlovelytinkx, vicky1983, tind90, taterbug0491, Farine, LauXelle, the truth never set me free, fallenangels921,

* * *

The dawn brought a new day and with it the sun breaking through the sky brought new fears and anxieties rushing through the bodies of the Rohirrim. Many were already suited up and preparing for war. Getting their effects in order as they readied their horses.

Annalynn watched from the cliff as the sun drifted higher into the sky. She watched on, knowing full well that despite all her prayers, many of them would not be returning home. Back to their families, back to their loved ones. She knew that cost of war, she only wished the price was not so demanding. She already said her farewells to both Geoff and Garreth, expressing heavily that both she and Odette would be waiting for their return.

"I am surprised to see that you did not leave with the Elf."

Annalynn paid no heed to the voice behind her, she kept watch over the heavily burdened soldiers. Sending courage their way. She prayed that no more lives would spent in the name of war, even though she was aware that would not be the case. Some would return home with missing limbs or scarred souls, but many of the men would not return.

"Annalynn. Go to him."

Sighing heavily, she wrapped her hands over her arms. "Why? He surely does not want to see me."

"While I agree, you still need to go to him." He walked beside her, staring down at the quarry below. "As much as I disagree with what you did, I understand. You should also understand that he has been through much since you left."

"I didn't leave. I was banished, or has your hatred for me blinded you of that?

"He thought you were dead."

She could feel her anger slowly dissipating. "When that family showed up, told him what you had done, how you sacrificed yourself for them, he thought you were gone from him forever. Then, by the grace of Bema, you show up in Edoras. Alive and well. It was the first time I saw him happy in years. For years I watched him waste away. Over the lose of his parents, Theodred, training others for a war that we were never sure would happen, preparing to become King. It was more than just conviction that saw him through those times. It was you."

Eothain turned towards her, grabbing the pendant that laid across her chest. "When he was given this, I knew he was beginning to break. With the weight of keeping the kingdom safe from Grima and the Orcs roaming the borders, hearing that you were dead was the final crack." He let the jewel fall back to her skin. "Before we joined up with Erkenbrand, he wanted to see you. We went the place where Geoff said that he lived. If we hadn't assumed that the dead Elf we came across was you, it might have saved him further heartbreak."

Annalynn let his words soak in. She didn't know how she would have reacted if she was Eomer. Losing Arryn was terrible in and of itself, but losing Eomer like she lost him, she could not even begin to bear the thought.

"He feels betrayed and he has a right to do so, but you should still see him off."

"If I've caused him such heartache, why should I further torment him?"

"Because he still loves you.

If she was conflicted before about her situation with Eomer, Eothain only worsened it. If the words he spoke had any truth to them, seeing the one person who caused such pain would be the furthest thing that should be done.

"Only Iluvatar knows why, but he does."

Eothain left her standing on the edge of the cliff. The sun had fully broke above the horizon and was glaring at her. Perhaps he was right. Eothain had known Eomer longer than she had; far longer. He has been with his friend through it all. From childish fights to battles as men.

Shaking her head, Annalynn straightened her dress out and sought him out. It wasn't as if he was going to be hard to find. Others were beginning their descent down the mountain towards the valley below. Only those who were not participating in the battle remained. Packing up a majority of the camp. She and the others were not set to leave back for Edoras until the next morning. Many were squires or councilmen who had no need to be in a war zone.

She found him next to one of Theoden's high advisors, speaking in hushed tones. When she approached, the councilman was the first to take notice of her appearance. "Lady Annalynn." He gave her a light bow before doing the same to Eomer and taking his leave.

She could see him physically prepare himself for this conversation. His shoulders slouching for a moment, but returning to their normal rigidness. "I'm here at the request of a friend. He thinks that I should see you off, even though I have no right to do so."

"Eothain sent you."

"He did." He still had yet to turn and face her, yet she still held his full attention which she planned to use wisely. "Just come back Eomer. Broken, battered, or beaten, come back. There are people in Edoras who will be waiting for your return." The gorgeous blonde with love filled eyes was the first to enter her mind, but Annalynn knew better than to mention her at this moment. "Eowyn still needs her brother. Despite how much she has grown into a fine woman, she still needs you."

"I suppose I should thank you for that. If it had not been for you, I do not think she would be as strong as she is."

"Nonsense. She has always been a fighter at heart."

Memories of them with a much younger Eowyn flashed across her eyes. Long ago, she knew that their time raising Eowyn would have been much like raising their own child. Distracted by her musing, she never took notice of his turning towards her. When she felt his gloved hand on her face, she internally flinched. The sun has cast a glow over his skin, making it shine like gold and create a heavenly look about him. It pained her to know that when he did return to Edoras, it would not be to her.

"Annalynn, I…. Have safe travels."

If the disappointment was evident on her face, Eomer paid no mind to it. Reaching around her neck, she undid the clasp of her necklace. Annalynn placed the jewel that held a greater meaning to the both of them into his palm, it was her last goodbye. She prayed that it did not come true, but if he should fall perhaps having the necklace with him would make him think of her. If he made it out alive, then it would be a reminder of them. She felt guilty doing so, but by giving it back to him then maybe, just maybe, he would return home to her. Not back into the arms of the other woman that she paled in comparison to.

"Trust in your strength and wit Eomer, they have not failed you yet." Taking a chance, she stood on her toes, lightly pecking his cheek. She savored the smell that was uniquely his own and the feel of his skin beneath her lips. Dropping back to her heels, she gave him a smile and walked away.

She didn't hear the words that left his lips, nor did she see the pained expression on his face.

As she reached the edge she previously stood, she heard him shout out for the rest of their company. The sounds of the company moving out reached her eyes. Looking at the slope, she watched as he and Theoden rode down. His eyes glanced up at her for a moment, but in that moment it felt like eternity.

Watching on as the rest of the army filed out for Minas Tirith, Annalynn sent one last prayer to the Valar. This was the final moments. These next few days would determine the fate of them all. She hoped Eomer and the others would make it home. That her Brand and the others were safe from all harm, that her father made it there in time to protect her mother. She hoped that, wherever they were, Frodo and Sam were safe. Her heart told her that all would be well in the end, but the future was far beyond her sight.

When the riders were far from sight, Annalynn wiped away her tears. Walking back into the encampment, she paid no much attention to the stragglers beginning to pack up what they would not need for the night. When the morning came again, she and the others would be traveling back for Edoras. Awaiting news of the outcome. Awaiting for the return of their King and his valiant men.

Pushing back the flap of her tent, Annalynn flopped down onto her cot. It was still early morning, yet she was already exhausted. She found little sleep last night, and with all the emotional distress from this morning, she was utterly drained. Shoving her face into her pillow, she let out a loud sigh. The last few weeks were finally catching up with her. It was all leading up to the next few days.

The fate of their world.

In her heart, Annalynn knew that they would be victorious. That somewhere out in the wild and darkest corners of the world, Frodo and Sam were on their way to defeating this Evil for good. The only thing weighing on her heart was whether or not they would return. Any of them.

Closing her eyes for a moment and letting out a long sigh, she said prayers for all those nearest her heart and even for those who were not. War plagued and terrorized all, none were guarded from its abuse.

She didn't dare, but sleep began to take over her body. Heaviness sunk in and the warmth her cloak and blanket brought, it lulled her into a deep sleep.

* * *

Eomer lazily stared at the gem in his hand. The low hanging light made it shine and glimmer in his gloved palm. The day was near gone and they made their first stop. If they kept at this pace, they would reach Minas Tirith by dawn. At dawn they would be met with the hordes of Mordor, ready to defend the Kingdom of Gondor with all their might.

In those moments as he continued to stare into the jewel, war seemed worlds away. The only thing that occupied his mind was the woman that the necklace belonged to. Her kiss still burned against his cheek, the softness of her hair still tickled his chin, her hand still weighed on his own.

His fears when she first returned were correct. There was something wrong, she wasn't in love with him anymore. It was clear as day when she put the chain in his palm. Was she only being kind to him? Out of courtesy to not break his heart?

Years he waited. Waited for the moment that she would be back in his arms. If it had not been for Theodred's slow descent into madness or Grima whispering lies into his Uncle's ears, he would have gone to her.

"What was I supposed to do? Was I just supposed to wait forever?"

He should have gone to her.

Was it wrong to place all the blame on her?

"What about Celdeth?"

He was not also to blame?

He never had any intention of making Celdeth his bride. She merely offered him comforts that none could provide. She was a fiction, a lie. Every moment with her was a fantasy. Celdeth was Annalynn. He never loved her, he never could, not in the way he loved Annalynn. But it was gone now. Any hope he ever had of her returning his love was gone. She had married, she had found another.

Stowing the gem back into his pocket, he rose from the ground. There was much that still needed to be planned. Tomorrow may not decide the fate of the world, but it could most certainly decide his fate.

"Broken, battered, or beaten, come back."

It was a silent promise, a kept vow, but it was one he intended to keep.


	35. Part III: Minas Tirith

Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed!: lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart, Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, m00nbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff, .fleur, Kitty1098, lili. , trickst3r-97, maanou, lucksby92, phoenixblo0d, SunMoonAndAllTheStar, MsMoonbunnie, LizzieRose23, nina32177, amandarstogsdill, zZhell-butterflyZz, GeraldtheGiraffe01,Zoie10135, Stahly93, Lady Sophia of Arda, WhiteRoseQueen, kimpii, MaryElisabeth, StormingMyCastle, Howling-Vampyr, Lady of Sign, dutchangel1979, free-at-last, Helleni, Ancient-0-Warrior, pinkshirt, Twiggy95, bluefan95, Andromeda03, MairiMcKennaO'Brian, ArCee-928, Aurora214, InTheGreatBelow, HillsCass, gamergirl28, Kuramalover2006, girllyingbythesea901, Katt8500, It's just me Tina, DemonQueen8787, ladymoonscar, dubucray, Zauberkatze, carolinagirl123, WickedGreene13, Nbr2twin, Aburgin83, mausipu, ang-vamp, HAPPYS WIFE QUINN DAUGHTER, blondeRebellion22, Chen Melin, pentis17, shophiescastle, RevanKR, xlovelytinkx, vicky1983, tind90, taterbug0491, Farine, LauXelle, the truth never set me free, fallenangels921, Mystical Glowing Topaz, Lord Loptr, FantasyFan101, Eleneryn Thranduiliel, MyFlutteringWings,

Tibblets : Well thank you for still being here! I really do appreaciate it, more than you know.

Lady of Sign : You're going to get your wish I promise! Thank you though for sticking around, promise to not be too much of a chapter-hoarding hag.

* * *

Annalynn shifted the saddle in her hands. Ever since she woke that morning, she felt uneasy. Her stomach was in knots, her hands shook, and her eyes stung as if she could begin crying at a moments notice. It was nerves she simply told herself. She was nervous of the outcome of the battle that was no doubt raging far from them. Many she held dear to her were fighting at this exact moment. And now they were all prepared to leave Dunharrow behind them and make for Edoras. Ready to welcome home their battle torn warriors.

"It would seem we are missing out on the adventure." The old mare shook its mane at her, its tail ends hitting her lightly in the face. She nipped at the sleeves of her dress in comfort. Annalynn brushed her off and wiped the tears from her eyes. Tears wouldn't do any good now. She could cry until they returned home, but it would do nothing to help them.

"Lady Annalynn."

Turn on her heel, she came to face a bullish man. He was tall and stocky, his wild red hair and beard almost reminded her of a taller Gimli. "Yes sir?"

"We can not find Lady Eowyn anywhere. She is not in her tent and her horse is also unreachable."

Annalynn rubbed her temple. Oh course. Eowyn was not going to be left behind. Since her argument with Eomer and Aragorn leaving, something changed inside her. "That's not all my lady. The Halfling is missing as well."

She let out a light laugh as she shook her head. "Eowyn and Merry are exactly where they need to be sir. No need to be alarmed." Annalynn went back to getting her saddle on Eagon's back. She noticed that the guard had yet to move. "Is there anything else I can help you will sir?"

He shifted uncomfortably for a moment, opened his mouth to speak, but immediately closed his mouth. "There may not be a tomorrow sir, there should be nothing unsaid or untold."

Feeding the strap through the loop, Annalynn tugged tightly making sure the saddle was secure then turned to face the guard. "Well…?"

The guard looked at the ground for a moment, shuffling where he stood. "If you have nothing to say, then perhaps you should help the others packing." Annalynn finished her musing and walked off towards the center of activity. They would be departing soon and she needed to make sure everything was in order. They had gotten a late start that morning, and it was closing in on midday. She had no doubt in her mind that Theoden and company had reached Minas Tirith and were in the midst of battle. Perhaps that is where her uneasiness stemmed from. Last night she dreamt of the attack on the capital of Gondor. She could feel the fire, hear the screams, see the destruction that the minions of Sauron were unleashing upon the stronghold. When she woke, she feared that they were too late.

"How are we coming along Berrus?" The older guard gave her a light smile. "Almost done Milady. We should be ready to go at a moments notice."

"Thank you Berr…." Annalynn clutched her chest when pain radiated through her. It was a familiar ache, but entirely different at the same time. The force the pain sent her tumbling to the ground. "Lady Annalynn!" She heard the shouting around her, but the pounding beneath her chest nearly drowned out all noise around her. Then she heard it. The scream. The outcry of pain.

The voice she knew all too well.

She felt someone put their arm underneath her, gently holding her against them. "Milady, are you alright?"

"Eomer.." Her eyes shot open and the pain worsened. Scrambling to her feet, she pushed away her caregiver. Something was wrong, Eomer was hurt. She couldn't explain how she knew, but she just did. He was hurting, she could feel her heart pulling in all different directions, her mind was buzzing with a million different thoughts at once.

Rushing passed the others, she raced for her horse. Gripping tightly onto the horn, she swung herself into the saddle. With a forceful kick, the mare leapt into action. She could see the concerned look on the faces of those she sped by but she couldn't take the time to explain herself. She needed to get to Eomer.

A blur of brown reached her side, she saw a hand reach for the reins. The hand pulled hard, forcing the horse to slow in her speed. Annalynn pulled her long blade from its sheath and held it out at the offender. "What do you think you are doing?"

It was the man burly man from earlier. "Keeping my promise." He huffed out. From his seat, he held tightly onto the old mare, keeping Annalynn in her place. "I have no time for promises, I need to…"

"Lord Eomer made me promise to look after you."

Annalynn stopped in her ranting at his words. "Eomer…did what?"

"Before he left, he asked me to stay behind. I wanted nothing more than to head out into battle, but he asked me to look after you, to keep you safe."

"Why….why would he do that?"

"I cannot say Milady, but I made a promise to my Captain, and it's a promise I intend to keep."

Realization dawned on her, why else would he do that if he did not still care for her. "I am to take you back to Edoras and watch after you until he returns."

Edoras, no. She can't return to Edoras.

"I must go to Minas Tirith."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." He tugged the reins, leading the horse back to the encampment. Raising her blade back at the guard. "I can't go back. Eomer….there's something wrong. I _have_ to go."

"I am sorry milday, but I cannot let you."

"I'm sorry to sir." She did not wait for a response as she flipped her blade in her hand, bringing the hilt to his head. She knew there wasn't enough force for him to go unconscious, but it was enough for her to regain command of her horse. Turning around, she kicked again. Flying away from the encampment.

' _Hold on Eomer.'_

* * *

Dawn was on the horizon when Minas Tirith came into view. All that was visible were the tiny flickering flames coming from the torches. Annalynn slowed her horse when she came to the battle ground. Orcs, goblins, and men littered the ground. Annalynn felt her stomach give way, her hands trembled as her eyes filled with tears.

Moving her way through the dead, she tried to only focus on finding the front gate. Out of all her travels, Gondor was one place she had yet to see. Her cousin spoke of its Steward on occasion, but yet he had a rather close connection with the Prince of Dol Amroth, how she wasn't aware, but the two were constantly exchanging correspondence.

She came to what she assumed was once the entrance. The doors were reduced to splinters, hanging off its hinges. Slowly Annalynn made her way in. The city was silent, eerily silent. Tightening her cloak around her, she moved closer in.

A clatter from behind her caused Annalynn to pull her sword. With a clang, she stared at the person behind her. "Took you long enough." She huffed, putting her sword back in it's place. She was not one to use the weapon, but it was the closet. Her polearm was still wrapped and in the holster on the saddle. "You gave that beast wings." The guard grunted as he moved next to her.

"If you insist on tagging along, you can help me." With a nudge, she and her new companion entered deeper into the depths of the destruction. Maneuvering their way around the rubble and the dead. For each soldier they passed, Annalynn sent out prayers for them. Bidding them safe passage to the afterlife.

"I do not think we can move any further on horseback." Annalynn was inclined to agree with him. The further in they got, the worse the rubble became. Large chunks of stone blocked the path, unable to let them pass with their horses. Clambering off her horse, she tied the reins to a near by post. Gathering her things, she hooked her polearm across her back with her staff held tightly in her hand. Her long blades and sword attached to her hip, thankfully making little noise as they walked.

"Do you know where you're going?" He asked. Annalynn rolled her eyes as she led them through. "If I did, do you think I would be traveling at such a slow pace sir?"

"Rodrick."

Annalynn stopped for a moment, looking back at him. "Sorry?"

"My name is Rodrick, not sir, milady."

"Annalynn." She shot back at him. She's always disliked how they gave her a title. She was no one of such great importance. She never wanted a title.

Rodrick motioned for her to continue. Shaking her head at him, Annalynn used her hand as leverage over a fallen column. They made their way through the city, not seeing a soul in sight. She was almost tempted to knock on one of the numerous doors they've passed and ask for help. When they came to an open hallway, Annalynn stopped and stared out the carnage that was Pelennor Fields.

It was not just Eomer she feared for. Eowyn, Merry, Geoff, and Garreth also rode off into battle. She was unsure if Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli found their way into mayhem, but she was almost sure they had. "We should keep moving. We do not know who the victor is, Orcs may still lurk these halls." Annalynn gave him a nod of agreement and the two set off again.

"Do you suppo…."

Annalynn was cut off by yell. Disconnecting her staff, she stopped the sword before it came into contact with her skin. Pushing off her attack, she swung herself. "Rodrick!" She yelled for the guard as she continued fighting off the assailant.

She yell must have distracted him because with one skilled swing, his sword went flying away from him. "Why did you attack?" She asked, holding the tip of her blade against his throat. "I..I..I thought you…"

Annalynn did not catch his words as she was tackled to the ground. Her staff clattered to the ground as it fell from her hands. Pinned beneath this new person, Annalynn struggled to free herself. His hand wrapped around her neck, squeezing tightly. She could hear the man she just disarmed yelling something, but her blood thumped in her ears. She tried to pry his hands away from her, but his hold was too strong. Bright lights and blurs invaded her vision as her head began to swim.

Air rushed into her lungs, breathing in deeply she fell into a fit of hoarse coughs. Turning onto her side, she could see Rodrick holding the man by the scruff of his shirt. "Let him go." She cried out, her throat was raw and beginning to sting. Rodrick threw him to the ground and rushed to her side. "Are you alright?" Annalynn nodded her head lightly. A headache began to form, but despite that and her sore neck, she felt fine.

"What gives you the right to attack us." He demanded from the other two. The first man stood, "I do apologize for that. We thought you might have been the enemy."

"Do we look that grotesque to you?" Rodrick sneered at them. Snubbing them, he turned back to Annalynn, helping her to her feet. Rubbing her neck, she went for her staff pieces. Once they were reconnected, she used to hold her weight. She felt a light pop in her hip when she was tackled to the ground, of course it had to be her bum leg. "We wish you now ill will sirs. We are merely looking for our friends. Please, can you tell us where those from Rohan are."

"Rohan? You are of Rohan." The second man asked.

"Yes. My name is Annalynn, this is my guard Rodrick." She pointed between the two of them.

"What is going on down here?" A new voice entered and Annalynn almost had to do a double take. While the features were much softer, she swore she was staring directly at Boromir. "Lord Faramir. You should be resting." The first soldier told the newcomer. "I am fine, but it seems our friend is not." His gaze turned towards her.

"We thought they were the enemy my Lord. We let our judgment cloud us."

"So you attacked them." It was more a statement than a question Annalynn gathered. Both guards nodded their heads. "Come on then, to the Houses of Healing." He motioned from her to follow. "Wait sir! We came for a specific purpose."

"What purpose might that be?"

"I'm looking for someone. A soldier to be exact."

"My dear, we are still combing through the dead." He saw how her head lowered and took pity on her. "Give me his name and I shall personally inform you of any news of your friend."

Annalynn shivered at the thought of being told that Eomer was dead. She refused to believe it. He was a very skilled warrior and would not likely be taken down so easily. "Eomer. His name is Eomer."

The look on his face told Annalynn that he was familiar with the name. "You know him. Tell me what you know." She pleaded.

Faramir let out a light sigh. "He is fine,' Annalynn felt a large smile spread across her face, "but I'm afraid his sister has been gravely injured."

Eowyn, by the Valar.

"Take me to her."

Faramir nodded his head and bade them to follow. Limping after him, Rodrick swept her up into her arms. "Rodrick, put me down."

"Not likely. You have injured yourself, I fear for what Lord Eomer would do to me if you further damaged yourself." She wanted to protest, but not having weight on her leg was better than walking in agony. Surrendering, she let Rodrick carry her as they followed Faramir and the two guards.

* * *

The sun was attempting to shine through the mass of black clouds by the time they reached the Houses of Healing. Rodrick angled in his way through the door that Faramir held open for them. Annalynn motioned for pack mule, as she started calling him, to set her down. With a light limp and the assistance of her staff, she let Faramir lead them further in.

"If you take a left at the corridor, you'll find your friends."

"You aren't coming with us?"

"I think it best not too. I myself am supposed to be confined to my own bed. If my nurse sees me outside it, I fear for my well being."

The thought made her think of Havlor and Freyga, so she entirely understood. "Thank you for your assistance Faramir." With a nod of his head, Faramir headed in the opposite direction. "Come on then." With her staff leading her, Annalynn followed the stretch of hallway and rounded the corner like she was told.

She could see Eowyn sleeping peacefully in her bed. Showing no tell tale signs of being injured like Faramir had said. Stepping lightly into the room, she made her way towards the bed. Setting her staff against the wall, she sat herself down on the edge of the bed. Running her fingers through the younger woman's hair. Feeling her move beneath her fingers, Annalynn sat back a little as she began to wake up. "Annie?"

The soft tone took her back to when Eowyn was just a young girl. Right after she came to live at Edoras, when Theoden put her in charge of Eowyn. She often woke the young girl in a similar manner. "Oh my dear girl, what have you done?"

Eowyn adjusted herself in her bed, fully facing Annalynn now. "I slayed the beast."

"You did? How terrifying."

"I wasn't scared."

Annalynn chuckled at her. "Oh course not. You're the bravest woman I know." Tucking her back in, Annalynn kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep my dear." Eowyn hummed a sleepy response, but almost immediately went back to sleep.

"What are you doing here?" A harsh whisper came from behind her. Annalynn slightly jumped from the bed when she heard it. Turning her face towards the door, he stood there, still covered in blood and dirt from the battle. Without the use of her staff, Annalynn clumsily limped towards him. Throwing her arms around him, she pressed her face in the warmth of his tunic. She felt the tips of his fingers balancing on her waist, almost as if he was afraid to hold her. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

Annalynn pulled away from his body, wiping the stare tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything Eomer." He pushed her hair away from her face, his thumb caressing her cheek. "Come with me." Pulling her arms from around him, he took her hand in his. In a silent agreement, Rodrick took to standing outside Eowyn's door.

Eomer led her down hallways and corridors, never once saying a word. He was slow in his pace, taking notice of the limp in her leg. When they stopped at a door, Eomer opened it and pulled her inside. As she stood in awkward silence, she heard the click of the lock latching in place. "Eomer, what…"

"No disruptions. No interruptions. No leaving."

"I'm afraid I don't….." For the third time that morning, Annalynn was cut off. This time, it wasn't by an attacker, but by a lover. Eomer took hold of her, pulling her to him. His lips crashing down on her as one hand knotted in her hair and the other arm wrapping around her waist. Annalynn melted against his kiss. She felt his pent up frustrations, his anger, his sorrow. She felt betrayal, passion, and love.

When the back of her thighs knocked into something, she slowly came to her senses. "Eomer…" Her hands on his chest, she pushed him back. "Wait. I…"

"I love you."

"But, what about.."

"Celdeth meant nothing. She could never mean anything to me as much as you."

Eomer leaned back in for another kiss, but Annalynn moved her head. "Yes, okay, but I…"

Putting his thumb against her lips, effectively shushing her. "None of that matters anymore. I love you Annalynn, there is absolutely nothing in this world or any other that would make me think otherwise." Resting his forehead against hers, kissing the bridge of her nose. "Do you still love me?"

She heard the want and anticipation in his voice. Threading her fingers through his hair, she resting her hand against the nape of his neck. "Oh course I love you Eomer. Nothing could ever change that."

"Good."

Annalynn wrapped her legs around his waist as he laid her down. In that moment, there was no war, no death, no evil. It was just them. Falling into the moment of pure bliss and passion.


	36. Part III: Debates

This is more of a filler chapter than anything. But there are more good heart feeling things comin your way!

Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed!: lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart, Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, m00nbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff, .fleur, Kitty1098, lili. , trickst3r-97, maanou, lucksby92, phoenixblo0d, SunMoonAndAllTheStar, MsMoonbunnie, LizzieRose23, nina32177, amandarstogsdill, zZhell-butterflyZz, GeraldtheGiraffe01,Zoie10135, Stahly93, Lady Sophia of Arda, WhiteRoseQueen, kimpii, MaryElisabeth, StormingMyCastle, Howling-Vampyr, Lady of Sign, dutchangel1979, free-at-last, Helleni, Ancient-0-Warrior, pinkshirt, Twiggy95, bluefan95, Andromeda03, MairiMcKennaO'Brian, ArCee-928, Aurora214, InTheGreatBelow, HillsCass, gamergirl28, Kuramalover2006, girllyingbythesea901, Katt8500, It's just me Tina, DemonQueen8787, ladymoonscar, dubucray, Zauberkatze, carolinagirl123, WickedGreene13, Nbr2twin, Aburgin83, mausipu, ang-vamp, HAPPYS WIFE QUINN DAUGHTER, blondeRebellion22, Chen Melin, pentis17, shophiescastle, RevanKR, xlovelytinkx, vicky1983, tind90, taterbug0491, Farine, LauXelle, the truth never set me free, fallenangels921, Mystical Glowing Topaz, Lord Loptr, FantasyFan101, Eleneryn Thranduiliel, MyFlutteringWings, Pepper101, WhiteRoseQueen,

Lady of Sign : I'm glad you liked it!

WhiteRoseQueen : Aw, I'm sorry Eomer was upsetting you, but let's face it, he's a bit of a stubborn ass. lol

* * *

With lazy fingers, Annalynn drew circles in the water. She watched as the small actions caused ripples on the surface. With a sigh of contentment, she leaned her head against Eomer's shoulder. His arms wrapping around her, laying delicately on her stomach. His fingers tracing over the light scars, almost as if was trying to remember each bump and curve. "How did you get this?"

Annalynn moved her hand beneath his, lacing her fingers with his own. "Training accident."

"And this one?" His free hand went to a larger scar on hip. "That I received from an Orc. The night Geoff and his family escaped." That night still fresh in her mind. How she was near death, knowing that she was never going to see her family and friends again. Never going to see him again.

With a kiss to her temple, his hand traveled up her arm and onto her shoulder. The tips of his fingers grazing over the fresher scars. "These are recent." Annalynn nodded her head as she tenderly raked her nails over his thigh. "Orcs again." The water sloshed around them as she sat up, exposing her back to him completely. "After I escaped the Uruk's that took us captive, I followed after Merry and Pippin into Fangorn. I lost sight of them and got lost myself. Saruman's Orcs found me not far from Isengard." Crossing her arm over her chest, she felt the welts on her neck and shoulder. "He held me captive, letting his monsters do what they wanted."

" _Ever so nicely we'll play."_

Shuddering at the memory, Annalynn wrapped both arms around her. Trying to shield herself from the memory. His warm hands felt each and every scar. His lips pecked at each one, leaving behind a sense of security rather than the terrible memory. She felt Eomer move under her. His knees bent as he sat up behind her. Pulling her closer, he placed kisses across her shoulders and at the nape of her neck. "Nothing will ever hurt you again, I promise Annalynn."

She reveled in the moment, but the poking she felt against her back caused her to laugh. "You're ruining a perfect moment." Eomer chuckled deeply, pulling her even closer. "If anything, I am making it better." Annalynn quivered as his tongue ran the length of her neck. "Stop that. We have to leave this room sometime."

"But not at this moment." With a moaning giggle, Annalynn wanted to swat away his hand, but his fingers moved so expertly that she was lost in the sensation. Leaning further back against him, her hand found its way into his hair as the other gripped the edge of the tub tightly.

 _Knock._

"Lord Eomer? Lord Aragorn and Mithrandir are requesting your presence in the throne room."

Annalynn giggled into hand on her hand when Eomer let out a low aggravated growl. Removing herself from his clutches, she stepped out of the hot bath. The cold air caused her hair to stand one end, but she paid no mind as she wrapped herself in a robe. Peeking over her shoulder, she saw him take one look at her then at his waist. "Come on. You know that whatever Aragorn and Gandalf want you for is important." Turning back to the bed, she grabbed her dirty clothes. Even though she was perfectly clean, she had no other clothes to change into.

As Eomer wrapped a fresh towel around his waist, there was another knock at the door. Annalynn moved to the other side of the bed that would not be visible from the doorway and waited. Eomer opened the door, exchanging a few words with whomever was behind it. She watched as he took a parcel from them and closed the door. "Who was that?"

His cheeks went a light pink as he handed her the parcel. "That Elf friend of yours. He sent this for you." Now she understood why Eomer was blushing at the thought. Legolas knew she was here. In Eomer's room. "Oh my.." She wanted to laugh at the look on Eomer's face. "Worry not my dear. Legolas is not a man….Elf…of many words."

Undoing the wrapping, she spotted a light blue material inside the brown parchment. _'Oh thank you Legolas.'._ Pulling the fabric from its hold, she held the dress out. It was simple enough. Long billowing sleeves with subtle silver linings. Removing the robe, she slid into the dress. It wasn't grand by any means, but it was clean. If anyone knew her particular compulsion with being clean, it was Legolas.

Unfortunately, he never understood her distaste with the wide opening sleeves of dresses. Honestly, she didn't quite know herself, but they were a bother nonetheless. "Eomer…would you be a dear?" She grabbed the dagger from his armor and walked over to him. While Legolas knew how much she loved to be clean, Eomer knew of her hatred for the overbearing sleeves. He chuckled as he grabbed the dagger from her. In swift movements, he cut from the shoulder to wrist. A long slit appeared on the sleeves of the dress, freeing her arms from the suffocating fabric. "Thank you dear."

When he finished his own dressings, they headed from the throne room. Arms locked together.

When Annalynn caught sight of the blonde Elf in the throne room, she let go of Eomer and raced for him. _"I'm glad you are safe brother."_ Legolas wrapped his hands around her forearms and pushed back lightly. He glanced over her shoulder and let a smirk grace his face. _"That is a lovely color on you."_ She sensed the second meaning behind his words and smacked his shoulder playfully. "You needn't be so rude."

"I guess everyone else matters not."

Annalynn laughed at Gimli as he grinned widely through his beard. "Of course you do Master Dwarf." She placed a light kiss on his cheek from his seat. He sputtered, waving her off. "I just finished one fight lassie, I would rather not start another one." He pointed his pipe over in Eomer's general direction. "However, it would seem you've had a scuffle of your own." His eyes pointing towards her neck.

"I'm afraid I must apologize for that." A new voice entered the hall and Annalynn took in the forms the four new comers. "My guards acted too hastily. I am sorry for that." The oldest of the four gave her a low bow. "Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth. Pleased to make your acquaintance ma'am."

Annalynn gave the man a similar curtsy. "There is no need to apologize sir. These are stressful times for all. Anyone could have made a similar mistake."

"May I introduce my sons. My eldest, Elphir. Erchirion and Amrothos." The three dark haired males stepped forward at their names and gave her similar bows as their father had done. "Pleased to meet all of you. I am Annalynn."

"Now that we've gotten the pleasantries out of the way." The deep boomin voice that could belong only to Gandalf echoed through the halls. He entered with Aragorn behind him with two others. Annalynn sent a weary look to Legolas. "What on this good earth are _they_ doing here."

"Do you hear that brother, and here I thought she'd be pleased to see us."

"I do indeed brother. Not very kindly of her."

The twin brothers grinned at her like foxes. Mischief laced in their smiles, that caused Annalynn to move behind Legolas. Using him as a shield against their antics. _"We haven't the time for this."_ Legolas raised his brow at the twins, then at Annalynn, _"There are far more important matters at hand."_

" _But brother!.."_ Annalynn hid further behind Legolas as his stare bore into her.

"If you've had enough." The exasperated look Gandalf gave the four of them, told them that their reunion would have to wait a little longer. Annalynn straightened herself out and moved from behind Legolas. "I am sorry Gandalf. Please, continue."

He gave her a light nod, heading into his speech, but was interrupted by Amrothos. "Forgive me for intruding, but why is she still here?" He gave his brother a confused look when Elphir glared at him. "Forgive my ignorance, but I assumed that this was a meeting to decide our next course of action. I fail to see how a _woman_ can have any place in this counsel."

Annalynn felt snubbed by his comment, but he was right. She had no place at this meeting. "Stay put my dear." Annalynn looked over to the old wizard, as if he read her mind and knew she was going to leave. Imrahil shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Again, I offer my apologies milady."

"Lady Annalynn will be acting in place as a representative for Dale. This decision that we make today affects all. Not just the Men of the West, but also our brothers in the North." Aragorn stared down the younger man. "Is that a problem?"

Amrothos looked at the glaring faces of his father and eldest brother, then slightly nodded his head. "Forgive me milday." Annalynn shook her hand at him, letting him know all was forgiven.

"Now then. How to proceed." Gandalf stood with both hands behind his back as he paced by them all. Everyone stayed quite, all unsure of how to push on. While everyone thought of strategy and attack plans, Annalynn could only think of Frodo and Sam. Last she heard, they had headed East on their own.

Sitting down on the steps of the throne, she tried to find someway to know if they were okay. If they were alive. She was not blessed with foresight like Elrond and Galadriel. She did not have the long vision of Elves. But, she did have her connection with the Earth. If anything that Galadriel had told her was true, she would be able to feel them somehow. Yet, nothing came. All she saw a darkness. The deepening darkness.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight."

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know."

"It's only a matter of time." Annalynn whispered. "Frodo and Sam were not made for this. They are not battle hardened warriors."

"And behind the walls of Mordor our enemies are regrouping." Gandalf finished her thought for her. Frodo and Sam weighing heavily on his heart as well.

"Let him stay there and rot. Why should be care?"

Annalynn wanted nothing more than to take the pipe from his hands and beat him senseless. "Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." The old wizard verbally berating Gimli where Annalynn could not do so physically.

"They're going to die if we don't do something." Annalynn looked over at Eomer first, then to each person standing in the room. No one seemed to have a solution to give her. Gandalf's mumblings caught her attention. "Perhaps not." Aragorn told him. "There's still hope for Frodo and Sam."

"How?" Gimli seemed uneasy at Aragorn's declaration.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. We gather our full strength and we march on the Black Gate."

"There can be no victory through strength of arms." Annalynn hopped to her feet when Eomer began to move.

"Not for ourselves. If we can keep Sauron's eyes fixed upon us, we can keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion!" Annalynn glared lazily at the twins and Legolas as they stated the obvious.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success." Gimli huffed on his pipe, shrugging his shoulders. "What are we waiting for?" Annalynn tried to stifle a giggle, doing a far better job than the two younger sons of Imrahil. Gandalf and Aragorn turned off into their own discussion while the others began to talk strategy. "You have the full support of the armies of Dol Amroth. I am sure there will be no hesitation of Gondor, nor Rohan." Eomer nodded his head at the Prince. "What of Dale?"

Annalynn let out a low sigh. "Even if they could make it here in time, I doubt they could."

"Your King would abandon us in a moment of need?" Erchirion challenged her with a quirked brow.

"I've known Brand for many years, he would not do such a thing without reason." Imrahil berated his son.

"You are right My Lord. My cousin offers aid to any and all in need. I am afraid to say that they are having a battle of their own. Last I was aware, Easterlings had plans to attack Dale with full force. It is without a doubt in my mind that both the armies of Erebor and Eryn Galen have offered their aid." She saw Legolas and Gimli put their heads down for a moment from her peripheral view. "I am sorry to say that the Men of the West are on their own in this quest."

"And we do it without hesitation." Eomer put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"First we must attended to our wounded and gather our strength. Rest first my friends. Grieve for your losses. We march in one weeks time." Aragorn left the throne room with Gandalf by his side.

In all the hustle of the meeting, Annalynn failed to notice one thing.

"Eomer….Where is Theoden?"

Annalynn found herself staring at the sleeping body of the young woman who almost gave her life for a man that Annalynn once called King. Of a man she once called family. When Eomer finally gave her the answer she sought, she almost could not believe it. Parts of her hated Theoden. Hated him for being so weak and letting Saruman take control. If only he had been stronger, than she would not have had to leave Eomer's side. Perhaps if he had been stronger, he would have seen the lies Grima told. Her sister and Theodred would still be alive.

"Do not think ill of the dead Annalynn." She whispered to herself.

Despite his flaws, Theoden was a good man. He cared for his nephew and niece as if they were his own children. There were even times where she felt as if she were his own daughter. She never understood the relationship between Theoden and her father, but never once did she feel like she was a burden on him. Never once did he make her feel as though she did not belong in his tiny dwindling family.

Eomer told her how it happened. That Eowyn had been close to death for defending her uncle against the Witch King. Annalynn stared at the white wrapping around Eowyn's arm. Black Breathe.

She had heard of the illness before, from Thranduil. He found her one day in the library, it was shortly after her coming to Mirkwood and most of the inhabitants found her dwelling there uneasy. So, she took to either staying in her room or in the library. The years of collecting Thranduil had done created a vast variety of books. All which Annalynn found intriguing. When she came across an old medicinal tome, it was in a form of Elvish she did not yet understand, and that's how Thranduil found her. Trying to translate the passages so she could read them.

He simply read it to her, it spoke of Black Breathe and the effects it had on those who had come into contact with it. It caused a person to sleep, and as they sleep they were plagued by nightmares, and that was a mild form of the illness. In cases, such as Eowyn's, it was fatal. They were forced to endure hallucinations as they succomb to the weariness. Dreaming of their worst nightmares until eventually they passed into the afterlife.

Wiping the tear from her, Annalynn took Eowyn's hand into hers. As she had done so often these last few months, she prayed. "You need to get well little one. I do not think your brother could stand another loss."

"I thought I had."

Annalynn looked over her shoulder as Eomer walked into the room. "When I saw her lying there, on the battle field, I feared the worst." He took a seat beside his sister on the bed. "Her body was cold and she was unresponsive. I tried to wake her, but her eyes would not open." With her free hand, Annalynn gripped tightly to his knee, her thumb rubbing soft circles over the fabric of his trousers. "How….how did you know to come here?"

Shaking her head, Annalynn offered her best explanation. "I don't know Eomer. We were packing up to return to Edoras and suddenly my chest began to ache." She moved her hand from his knee and placed it between her breasts. "I've only ever felt pain like that once before." She halted in her tellings. The only time she ever hurt like that was when Arryn died. When she saw Eomer's unmoving eyes stare back at her, cold and lifeless.

That's when she felt Eowyn shift underneath her palm. Her head moved towards the side as her eyes slit open. "Momma? Papa?" Her eyes darted between her and Eomer. Annalynn took her cold hand into hers. "No my sweet girl. It's Annalynn and Eomer."

When Eowyn tried to sit up, Eomer gently pushed her back down. "Lie still Eowyn." Annalynn kissed the back of her hand and stood from her seat. "I'll go fetch the healer." Placing a kiss to her forehead, Eowyn smiled up at Annalynn. "I'm glad you two made up." Her eyes closed for a moment as she fell back asleep.

Eomer chuckled from his spot. "Getting her to go to sleep was not that easy years ago." Annalynn laughed at the comment. When Eowyn was younger, getting her to sleep was almost near impossible. It took several stories before she would even hint at being tired. "I remember." Taking Eomer's chin in her hand, Annalynn pulled his face towards her. "She's awake now, she's going to be fine." With a light kiss, she left him there with his sister. "I'm going to find a healer, then I'll check on Merry and Pippin." Eomer waved her off as he took her seat next to his sister.

She left the two alone. They would need the next week to themselves before Eomer marched off for Mordor. Before their fates were all decided.


	37. Part III: Destruction

Um what?! Two chapters in one day? I can't explain it, I've had this sudden inspirational push.

I would also like to say that this is the finale to Part III. I know I should have probably ended it with Aragorns coronation, but I've got some serious plans for that partion of this tale. It is not over yet my lovlies! So much more is in the works.

Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed!: lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart, Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, m00nbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff, .fleur, Kitty1098, lili. , trickst3r-97, maanou, lucksby92, phoenixblo0d, SunMoonAndAllTheStar, MsMoonbunnie, LizzieRose23, nina32177, amandarstogsdill, zZhell-butterflyZz, GeraldtheGiraffe01,Zoie10135, Stahly93, Lady Sophia of Arda, WhiteRoseQueen, kimpii, MaryElisabeth, StormingMyCastle, Howling-Vampyr, Lady of Sign, dutchangel1979, free-at-last, Helleni, Ancient-0-Warrior, pinkshirt, Twiggy95, bluefan95, Andromeda03, MairiMcKennaO'Brian, ArCee-928, Aurora214, InTheGreatBelow, HillsCass, gamergirl28, Kuramalover2006, girllyingbythesea901, Katt8500, It's just me Tina, DemonQueen8787, ladymoonscar, dubucray, Zauberkatze, carolinagirl123, WickedGreene13, Nbr2twin, Aburgin83, mausipu, ang-vamp, HAPPYS WIFE QUINN DAUGHTER, blondeRebellion22, Chen Melin, pentis17, shophiescastle, RevanKR, xlovelytinkx, vicky1983, tind90, taterbug0491, Farine, LauXelle, the truth never set me free, fallenangels921, Mystical Glowing Topaz, Lord Loptr, FantasyFan101, Eleneryn Thranduiliel, MyFlutteringWings, Pepper101, WhiteRoseQueen,

* * *

That week had passed on far too quickly for Annalynn's liking. She barely had anytime to spend with Eomer and the others, for they were all preparing for the next battle. Eowyn was now fully awake and slowly mending, something Annalynn could see was the doing of the young Faramir.

When she learned that he was Boromir's brother, Annalynn asked if he wouldn't mind sharing stories about the Captain of Gondor. Faramir gladly obliged and Annalynn got to see the Captain in a new light. Something she was grateful for.

Geoff and Garreth were both marginally unharmed in the battle, a new cuts and bruises here and there, but both alive. Geoff however wouldn't be participating in this last fight. His arm was badly wounded, leaving him unable to fight.

That's how she found herself standing on the ledge with Geoff. It had been nearly three days since the armies of Gondor and Rohan, with all their strength and courage, marched off for the Black Gate. Geoff found her staring off into the wide open, at the black clouds that hung heavily over the neighboring mountain. He walked up to her without a word and stood with her.

Geoff linked his arm with Annalynn as she leaned against him for support. She didn't know if it was the cold, or the heavyness of the air, but she had not been feeling well for a few days now. Eomer fussed over her, saying that she should see a healer, but Annalynn was quite sure she would be fine.

"My dear, you're shivering." Geoff took his cloak off and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Come, let's get you inside."

"I'm fine Geoff." She brushed off his concerns as she continued to watch the party march out. How many times would she in such a situation. Watching on as the people she held dear to her heart were marching off to fight the evil that plagued this world. How many nights would she go without sleeping, awaiting their return.

"You are not." He took her face into his hand. "You have not been _fine_ since I met you. Something plagues your heart and mind." How like a father to be so perceptive.

If she were being honest to herself, which was a rare occurrence, she was by no means okay. Since Arryn's death, something inside her was broken. Damaged. She simply attributed it to her loss. Her confusion about her love for Arryn and seeing Eomer's face that night. She thought she was getting better when she went to live in the Elvenking's halls, but then the nightmares came. From that moment on, it was one crisis after another. The crippling fear of losing another person.

Thranduil and Legolas heading to empty and lay waste to the towers of Dol Guldur.

Her dreams showing the destruction of Rohan, her home burning.

The night she willingly sacrificed herself so that Geoff and his family could live.

Only to come back and thrust herself into even more peril.

Watching Boromir die.

Separation from Legolas and the others.

All that happened to her in Isengard. Hearing from the worms own mouth that Guwenifer and Theodred were killed by his own hand.

Things were a back to some semblance of normal when she returned to Edoras and was reunited with everyone. Eowyn and her father. Geoff and his family. Aragorn, Gimli, Merry and Pippin. Legolas. When she was reunited with Eomer.

Then things turned sour and dark again when they all marched off for Minas Tirith. For Gondor.

And now. Now they were heading into a suicidal battle. With no hope of defeating the vast army that laid before them. All their faith and hope put into the hands and courage of two hobbits.

She was fighting her own internal struggle, and she was losing.

If it had not been for Geoff pulling her into him, she would not have realized her body was shaking and her face wet with tears. "There there child." He put his hand to the crown of her head and ran it soothingly over her hair. "This darkness will not endure. There will be light again and we shall see the end of these dark days."

"How can you be so sure?" Her voice wrecked with sobs as she clung tighter to the man.

"Because I have faith. I have faith in the soldiers, in their leaders." He leaned her head back, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I have faith in this Sam and this Frodo. Even though I do not know them, I have faith in them. Do you know why?"

"Because you're a sentimental old fool?"

Geoff laughed at her comment, "No, I have faith in them because I still believe in the good in this world. Yes, the actions of those who would do us harm are loud and boisterous, but ours are louder. We have much more to fight for. So much more."

He let her lay her head on his chest once more. Her breathing calmed and her body did not shake like it had been. "Come now. Let us see if we can't do anything to warm you up. Odette would have my head if she learned you fell ill while I was around."

Annalynn smiled at the thought of the older woman. Someone that she had learned to care for like a mother. "She is quite a sight when angered."

Linking their arms together again, Annalynn let Geoff lead her away from the ledge. Rodrick moved from his spot against a pillar off to the side. He took to his guard duty when while Eomer was busy with planning. She was unsure if she would ever be rid of the old vulture.

As they descended the many levels of Minas Tirith, they could see that life was slowly starting to stir within the keep. Much of the rubble had been removed from the grounds and reconstruction was underway. Something to her side caught her attention. A pair of guards were leading two people in shackles. The smaller of the two fell to the ground.

Annalynn watched in shock as one of the guards kicked the person on the ground. Yelling at them to get up. The other prisoner went to push them away, but remaining guard took hold of them, preventing them from helping.

"What are you doing?" She rushed towards them, pushing the guard away from the unmoving prisoner. Annalynn knelt down to person, shaking them lightly.

"This is none of your concern My Lady. These two are to be taken to the dungeons until the King returns."

"What have they done to warrant such a punishment." Geoff asked while Annalynn was still trying to get the person to wake.

"Found them on the Corsair ships. Obviously they are spies." The extremely young looking guard explained to Geoff as if he were slow. Annalynn paid no mind to them as she pulled down the hood of the prisoner.

"These are no spies." She assumed she was going to see the tanned skin and dark hair that the Corsair were known for, instead she saw ivory white skin and long golden locks. Most importantly, she saw the pointed ears.

These were not Corsair spies, they were elves.

And this Elf in particular was sick. Their skin looked ashen and cold. "They need medicine." She pleaded to the guard. The younger guard guffawed at her request. "As if we were to treat the enemy." He shoved her away from the Elf and grabbed them by arms. Hauling them over their shoulders they motioned for their partner. The guard went to move, but Rodrick stopped them. "I would do as the Lady said."

"You have no authority here." He spat at Rodrick as he moved around him.

Annalynn stood to her feet, "And you have no authority to hold these two captive! They are not the enemy!"

"Take it to the King." He shouted back at them. The other guard following suit with prisoner in hand. They disappeared around a corner as Annalynn tried to follow after them.

"Perhaps we should wait until Aragorn returns."

Glancing from the halls to Geoff, Annalynn shook her head. "I do not think she has that long."

"She?" Annalynn looked back at Rodrick. "How do you know it's a she?"

"I can't explain it, I just know."

Annalynn needed to think of something. If they were to wait for Aragorn and the others to return, it might be too late for the elleth. Anyone who held any sort of authority had left the city.

Yet…there might be one still in Minas Tirith who could help.

Without hesitation, Annalynn ran back towards the House of Healing. Knowing that he would still be confide there.

Annalynn yanked open the doors to the House of Healing. Searching room to room for the fair-haired man. He could be able to help. He had to help. Rounding a corner she came to the gardens that stood next to the House of Healing. She finally spotted him, and he wasn't alone.

"Faramir!"

The duo turned towards the sound, Eowyn looked at her wide eyed, "Annie…what, what's going on?"

"I need your help Faramir. Your father was the Steward, yes?"

"Yes…." He looked between her and Eowyn slightly confused. "I don't mean to sound blunt, but upon his death, you received the title of Steward?"

"I suppose that would be the case."

"Perfect, I need you to come with me."

"Annie, calm down for a moment." Eowyn grabbed the older woman's hands, hoping to reign her in. "What is going on? Has something happened?"

"Your guards have taken two women captive. One of them is gravelly ill." She could not explain it, but her chest felt as if it were on fire. It was difficult for her to catch her breath. She huffed breathlessly as she begged for Faramir's help. "Please, you have to help them."

"Alright. I'll see to it" He offered her his hand, "but first, you need to rest. You do not look so well yourself."

Annalynn went to wave him off, but a resonating pain echoed throughout her chest. As the pounding intensified in her head, the rest of the world was drowned out.

It was only when she hit the floor that Annalynn knew something was wrong, the world began to spin. Colors blended together, creating a grey haze around her. Her hand grasped tightly around something, squeezing it hard to keep herself still.

Was she even moving? The earth felt as if it was shaking beneath her, that she was falling. She felt heavy, like rocks were tied to her body, dragging her into the depths of the earth. That was when she saw it.

Him, to be more precise.

The Great Eye of Sauron.

His pupil frantic spinning as the tower of Bara-dun came crashing down. The flaming eye fizzled to nothing more than a spark. She felt the force of his destruction crashing into her. Then…nothing.

She felt nothing.

No heaviness, no burden, nothing.

Opening her eyes, she saw Eowyn staring at her through tear filled eyes. "Annie..what just happened?"

Letting go of Faramir's arm, Annalynn scrambled to her feet as she latched onto the railing. In the distance, before when just beyond the mountains a fiery glow encompassed its caps, now all that lingered was a dimming light. "It's done." Annalynn clapped her hand over her mouth as she let her tears fall. It was finally over. She was unsure of how to being to explain it, but she just knew. Frodo and Sam had done it. They had destroyed the Ring.

She heard Eowyn's cautious steps towards her, her good hand reaching out for her. She looked back at Faramir for an explanation, but he was just as lost as she. "Annie?"

"Oh Eowyn!" Annalynn held Eowyn's hand in her own. "It's over. They've done it!" She laughed, smiled, and cried all at the same time. "Frodo and Sam? They destroyed the Ring?" Faramir walked closer to them, a glimpse of a smile on his face.

"Yes. I don't know how to explain it, but I know they have!" A large smile graced Eowyn's face as she leapt at Annalynn. Laughing as they two embraced. Letting go of Annalynn, Eowyn swooped into Faramir's arms. Annalynn twirled on her toes, dancing over to Geoff. Pulling him to her, she hugged the older man and cried more as he held her back. When she went to go back to Eowyn, she was faced with the sight of a tender moment.

Geoff laced his arm through hers, "Come, let them be." With a motion towards Rodrick, the three of them left the two lovers alone. Annalynn paused for a moment, looking over her shoulder. "When you're done, don't forget we have other business to attended to." She laughed loudly when the two pulled apart, blushing as they did so.

With Geoff on one side of her, Rodrick on the other, and Faramir and Eowyn trailing closely behind, Annalynn could not help the smile that was plastered across her face.

It was finally over.

The Ring was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed. No such evil would ever again hold power over them as it had before. As they ventured further away from the Healing Houses, Annalynn's thoughts turned more serious and somberly.

Who would be returning from this victory?


	38. Part IV: Revelations

**BIGG ASS AUTHORS ANNOUNCEMENT!**

OKAY! SO I am reposting this chapter, **FOR GOOD REASON.** I'm in the middle of getting the next couple of chapters done, but everything just feels off and all out of sorts. So I'm rearranging things and what would have been the first part of the next chapter is now at the end of this. It picks up right after the introductions. So if you've already read this chapter, you can jump down to that point, everything else has remained the same. If you're new to this chapter, then you can just straight up ignore this entirely! haha. 

Anyhow!

Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed!: lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart, Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, m00nbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff, .fleur, Kitty1098, lili. , trickst3r-97, maanou, lucksby92, phoenixblo0d, SunMoonAndAllTheStar, MsMoonbunnie, LizzieRose23, nina32177, amandarstogsdill, zZhell-butterflyZz, GeraldtheGiraffe01,Zoie10135, Stahly93, Lady Sophia of Arda, WhiteRoseQueen, kimpii, MaryElisabeth, StormingMyCastle, Howling-Vampyr, Lady of Sign, dutchangel1979, free-at-last, Helleni, Ancient-0-Warrior, pinkshirt, Twiggy95, bluefan95, Andromeda03, MairiMcKennaO'Brian, ArCee-928, Aurora214, InTheGreatBelow, HillsCass, gamergirl28, Kuramalover2006, girllyingbythesea901, Katt8500, It's just me Tina, DemonQueen8787, ladymoonscar, dubucray, Zauberkatze, carolinagirl123, WickedGreene13, Nbr2twin, Aburgin83, mausipu, ang-vamp, HAPPYS WIFE QUINN DAUGHTER, blondeRebellion22, Chen Melin, pentis17, shophiescastle, RevanKR, xlovelytinkx, vicky1983, tind90, taterbug0491, Farine, LauXelle, the truth never set me free, fallenangels921, Mystical Glowing Topaz, Lord Loptr, FantasyFan101, Eleneryn Thranduiliel, MyFlutteringWings, Pepper101, WhiteRoseQueen, , Emma-des-iles-974, winibelw, .theory, Thineth Tindomiel, SEllis6, Lovemenott13, .18, Bucky Flavored Skittles, Nicolaaa,

* * *

The events of the last few days had left Annalynn in a whirlwind of emotions. Knowing that Sauron was finally defeated, the sudden weight off her shoulders, and the mysterious two elves in the halls of Gondor. She had a small belief in coincidence and fate, but never enough to put stock into the two entities. However, in the back of her mind, something told her that the culmination of recent events were nothing if not coincidence and fate.

But how? How did Sauron's defeat have anything to do with her sudden carefree attitude. And how were those two elves apart of any of it? While she was curious as to who they were and what elves were doing on Corsair ships, something caused Annalynn to believe that there were so much more to them than what appeared.

"I must say, I am glad to know that you speak Elvish. Others in Gondor are skilled with language, but not enough to offer aide as you are."

Annalynn smiled up at Faramir. "It's nothing. I spent some time among the elves, while they know the Common Tongue, their preference lies in their own language."

"As it is with all I assume."

The duo made their way towards the Houses of Healing where their mysterious new friends were currently being tended to. The night before, Faramir had them released from custody and taken there for treatment. Annalynn wanted to speak to them that night, but the healers would not hear of such a thing. They had a job to do and hurriedly mushed her from their halls.

When they came to realize that neither of the two spoke the Common Tongue, they were at a loss. Faramir called in many of their own who were familiar with the languages of the elves, but so far none could speak it in a way that the healthier looking elf could understand. After Eowyn mention that Annalynn spoke Elvish, Faramir conceded in letting her visit them.

"From what I've been told, the ill one is slowly on the mend. Hamish said if she went without care any longer she would have fallen prey to her illness."

"Did he say what caused her to be ill in the first place?"

Faramir lightly shrugged his shoulders. "The best they can say is malnourishment."

This caused pause for Annalynn. To her knowledge elves can go quite some time without food or water and still remain perfectly healthy. She feared that it was something far worse than being underfed.

As they walked through the halls into the healing house, Faramir led her to a door that was disconnected from the main house. "We thought it best to put them in here. Far less onlookers."

Annalynn nodded at his statement. The people of Gondor were still on high alert even though a messenger had come in the night to deliver the news of Sauron's defeat. Two unsightly and disheveled elves would only cause panic.

"Take all the time you need. I'll send a guard when news of Aragorn and the others return."

She sent him a small smile, he knew that the news of Eomer's would only heighten her mood. Annalynn also knew he was dreading his return, for that meant having to come face to face with Eowyn's brother. While Faramir had never met Eomer, Annalynn was certain that he would not take kindly to any man wanting to court his sister.

As he took his leave, Annalynn turned back to the door that housed the mystery behind it. With a light sigh, she let her knuckles rap against the wood. She waited for an answer, but when none came, she opened the door and peaked her head inside.

" _Hello?"_

Annalynn took in the sight of the younger elleth on the bed. Her skin was now glowing as it should. Gone was the grey tones and replaced with the soft shine that the elves were known for. Walking in, she closed to the door behind her and moved closer to the bed. Where the other one was, she could not say. Though, there was something about this elleth in particular that nagged at her mind. The familiarity of her face drew Annalynn in like a moth to a flame.

It was true that it was hard to gauge the age of an elf, for it took many centuries for the tale tell signs of aging took hold of their features, but Annalynn knew better. However, this particular elleth was difficult to distinguish.

Annalynn moved a little closer to her, but was soon pulled away. She gasped and let out a small yell when her body was slammed against the wall, away from the sleeping elleth.

The other had her pinned with what looked to be a make-shift dagger pointed dangerously close to her throat. Annalynn saw the fierce but frightened look in the elleth's eyes. A storm of emotions could be seen swirling through them. " _Peace my friend. I am only here to help."_ Annalynn offered her assistance to the both of them, but the seemingly younger elleth looked to be practicing caution.

A light moan caught her attention and she soon abandoned Annalynn to got her friends aid. Annalynn watched the interaction between the two. The ill elleth was slowly waking up. Curiosity took hold of her, walking closer to the two, the other one lashed out again.

" _I mean you no harm."_ She tried to quell the others fears, but it would not take. She stood defensively in front of the other Elf. Annalynn wondered to herself silently for a moment, but felt the need to ask the question outright. _"Is she your mother?"_

" _That is no concern of yours."_

" _Ah! She speaks!."_ A small smile graced Annalynn's face as the elleth spoke. _"I…."_

Another moan caught both their attentions. The other elleth began to stir in her bed. Her eyes slit open as her head turned in the pillow. _"Naurhin?"_

The other elleth sat on the bed next to her, what Annalynn only assumed, mother. She took the delicate hand in hers, clutching it between her breasts. " _Naneth."_ Tears fell from her eyes as she blinked. With her friend hand, the mother wiped them away.

Annalynn felt slightly uncomfortable during the interaction. It made her think of her own mother. She had yet to hear anything from her father about the happenings in Dale. She prayed for the best, but only the worst stayed on her mind.

The two spoke in low tones until the mother's eyes moved to Annalynn. There was something familiar about the elleth's face, something that Annalynn could not quite put her finger on, but it was there nonetheless. _"Who is this?"_ She looked to her daughter.

Her dialect changed to something a far cry from the melodic tone of Sindarin. It was harsh, coarse, and something akin to steel scraping against stone. As they spoke further, Annalynn stepped forward.

" _Forgive my interruption, but I have some questions."_

The mother looked her up and down, as if she was confused how a human was so well versed in the language of the Elves.

" _You speak Sindarin, how?"_

" _I was taught by a friend."_ Annalynn smiled at the memory of Thranduil, Legolas, and Tauriel's exhaustive measures to teach her their language. _"Before I ask there's though, I think it would be best if you allow the healers to look at you."_ The older elleth nodded her head while her daughter seemed more wary at the idea. _"You are safe here. The pirates of the ships you were bound to are no more."_

" _Safe? Your guards were less than friendly."_

The younger elleth did have a point. They have yet to see a prime example of a helping hand since they were brought into Minas Tirith. _"I assure you, you will be safe and protected in these halls. You have my word."_

" _What gives you such authority?"_

Annalynn turned her attention back to the mother, _"I am friends with the King of these halls, as well as it's Steward."_

Before anyone could say another word, a knock at the door interrupted them all. The daughter rose to her feet, as Annalynn opened the door. "Rodrick, what is it?"

"Faramir sent me. That wizard, Gandalf? He is here."

If Gandalf was back, then surely the others must be as well. A smile spread the length of her face. Looking back into the room. _"I will be but a moment. I'll send the healer to you."_ Turning back to Rodrick. "Stay with them until I come back?" He roughly nodded his head. _"Rodrick will remain here while I am gone. He is my personal guard, no harm will come to you while he is here."_

After getting a nod of approval from the mother, Annalynn gave Rodrick a warning look that said a thousand words. "They are in the main room of the Healing House" With a nod of appreciation, she left them behind. Racing towards the main house, she awaited the sight of her soldier. Hiking her skirt up, she ran even faster.

Turning a corner, her braid nearly whacked her in the face as she came to a stop. Sitting on the ledge was an eagle. She was momentarily dazed at it's sight. Gandalf said a few words to it, then it leapt from the railing and off into the skies. "My Lady."

"Mithrandir." She looked around, but only saw Eowyn and Faramir in company. "Where…where are the others."

"They will be here in due time." She followed his cryptic gaze to the two stretchers laying on the ground. Raising a hand to her mouth, she ran to their sides. Kneeling between the two of them, she took in their appearances. Dirty, sweaty, and bleeding, but both were very much alive. "By the Valar…." She swept her fingers over Sam's matted bangs, feeling him shift slightly beneath them. His eyes fluttered slightly before he opened them fully. Lazily the orbs took in their surroundings, until they stopped on her face. "Mi…Miss Annie?"

"Be still Sam dear."

"Mr. Frodo?"

A small smile came to her face as she witness his devotion. "He's right over here." Annalynn inched to her left so Sam could see Frodo's exhausted form lying on the stretcher. "It's over." Sam rested his head once more and sleep took him again.

"They'll be alright from here." Gandalf helped Annalynn to her feet as the Healers came to take Frodo and Sam away. " 'Tis a great thing, the will of a Hobbit." Gandalf patted her hand that rested in the crook of his arm.

"I can't begin to imagine what they've must have gone through." Annalynn nodded at Eowyn's statement, looking at the hall the healers disappeared into carrying this worlds greatest hope. "It is a wonder." Placing her hand over Gandalf's, Annalynn stared at the other two, "but they are here safe and alive. That is all that matters."

"The others will be returning shortly, I must prepare the council."

"There will be a time for council, but for now, let us cherish what has been given to us." Gandalf smiled with a coy look to Annalynn, while Faramir and Eowyn tried to keep their blushes discreet. "Has all your time in this world granted you sight that others do not, or do you take pleasure in mocking those around you?"

"No my dear. Simply opportune timing."

Shaking her head with a laugh, Annalynn was not going to begin to try and unravel his words. "Well perhaps your opportune timing as come at an even greater advantage than you think."

"Oh?" His eyebrows raised at the suggestion. "How so?"

"There is someone that I would like you to meet. Perhaps your presence may help them feel more at ease. A strange thing it is. Two elves were found aboard one of the Corsair ships that have remained docked. One of the Gondorian guards thought they to be spies and had sentenced them to imprisonment. Yet, they are not from the southern islands."

"Oh?" His brow quirked

"Mithrandir, they were elves." She removed her arm from his, "Not just any elves either, I believe. The elder one, something about her roots familiarity, but for the life of me I can not figure it out." Annalynn tilted her head again in remembrance. "It's as if she is a memory, but not a memory of my own." Shaking her head of such a silly thought. "But such things are not possible."

"All things are possible my dear. One only needs to have the wit to see it. Perhaps, as you say, my presence will grant them comfort."

"Please." Faramir offered to lead the way, which Gandalf accepted. As the two disappeared down the hall that Annalynn only exited a moment ago, Annalynn turned towards Eowyn. "So….what was it that Gandalf entered in on that causes such a blush to grace your face?"

Eowyn rolled her eyes at Annalynn's antics. "It was nothing."

"I am sure." Annalynn teased with a large smile on her face. "I am more than positive that Eomer would approve."

"I do not worry for Eomer's approval." Her face was stern as she stared out at the vast emptiness of the fields. "I fear for his unwillingness to let me go."

Annalynn knew her troubles. Even before her banishment, Eomer held all that was dear to him close. Close enough to the point of suffocation. She knew that Eowyn was not meant to be kept in the halls of Meduseld. Like the horse of the Rohirrim, she was meant to be free. Free of burden and solitude. "Give your brother benefit. He would not want to see you unhappy." Wrapping her arm around the younger girls shoulder, Annalynn gave them a squeeze. "I know he can be stubborn and pigheaded, but your brother is not cruel. He would want nothing but your happiness." Tapping the tip of her nose, Annalynn smiled. "But I think we can both agree on Faramir having to face your brothers wrath should he do anything to harm you."

"I would be far more worried about your wrath than that of my brother's."

Tapping the end of her nose. "No one hurts my sister and avoids at minimum fair injury, if not maiming."

Feeling Eowyn shiver beneath her, Annalynn rubbed her arms. "Let's get you back into bed before the nursemaids have us both wrapped in wool."

"I know the way. Go see to our mystery friends."

Giving her peck to her temple, Annalynn released Eowyn and headed back down the hall. It was only a matter of days now before Eomer returned to the White City. She knew that there would still be a long road ahead of them all, but at least by each others side, it would be a road worth traveling.

With a nod to Rodrick, she gave a knock to the door and pushed it open when she was granted entrance. "Ah, Lady Annalynn I am glad you joined us." Annalynn wavered cautiously at Gandalf's tone. It was filled with delight but also with concern. "Introductions are in order I do believe. Proper introductions."

Annalynn stopped at Gandalf's side. _"My Ladies, this is Lady Annalynn of Rohan, Daughter of the Wood."_ Annalynn gave them a small curtsy which the younger one ignored, but the elder gave a light nod of her head.

"Lady Annalynn, I give you Princess Naurhin and Queen Indanna of Mirkwood."

Annalynn was at a loss for words. Gandalf's introduction was astonishing and unexpected to say the least. For all the tales and things she had been told, this should not be possible, by any means. She heard many rumors of the Queen of Eryn Lasgen during her time in Dale. Whispers of how she sailed West to be with her kin. Tales of how she died in childbirth. All seemingly possible explanations of why and how the Queen was no longer by her husband and son's side. It wasn't until one night when Annalynn plucked up enough courage to asked Thranduil himself. Pestering him until he gave her an answer. A childish mistake on her part. She never once wanted to see that look on his face, nor did she ever have any desire to see it again. It was the same night he showed his true face to her. That hollow eye and charred flesh still haunted her to this day.

She was fully aware of Thranduil's cold demeanor and callus nature, but never had she seen such wrath and rage grace his delicate features until that night. It was the first and last time she was every truly terrified of her surrogate father.

" _This can not be."_ Annalynn tried to regain some of her composure, but a revelation such as this was not meant to be taken lightly. _"You fell in the pits of Gundabad."_

" _It is true that I died in Gundabad, but it was not my end."_ Indanna shifted in the bed as she prepared herself for the tale. _"Thranduil always warned me to not go so far north in the woods without supervision, but I needed time and quiet. I needed to think. There were falls a short distance away from the kingdom and it suited my needs when the want was there."_

" _It was near dawn when I left the safety of the kingdom and sought out solitude. If I had even an ounce of clarity that day, perhaps things would be different."_ Her gaze wandered over to her daughter, who took a seat on the window ledge, far from them _. "I never saw nor heard them coming. When I woke, I was in the depths of Gundabad."_

" _I've heard this story before. Thranduil told me not so long ago."_

" _Then you know about the battle?"_

" _Yes. Thranduil led his best warriors headfirst into the stronghold, looking for you. Through ash and blood he fought his way to you. When he finally found you, he feared it too late."_

" _He never gave up."_ The sad smile that quirked on her lips caused Annalynn's stomach to churn, not in disgust or worry, but in gladness. For so long, she watched Thranduil mourn the loss of his wife. When Annalynn learned that his wife was pregnant with their second child at the time, it caused such sorrow in her heart. She dared to ask if Legolas knew, to which Thranduil claimed that he did not know if his son was aware of his impending status as an older brother, and never had the will to ask.

" _After Thranduil found you, how did you manage to become separated?"_

With a heavy sigh, Indanna looked straight at her. Ice blue eyes burned into her own. _"I do not know what Thranduil has told you, but I fear that he may have given you false information."_

" _False information?"_

" _We did not become separated."_

Annalynn sat further back into her seat. Confusion clouded her thoughts. When Thranduil spoke of his wife's death, he said that in fray of their escape, the two became separated and he watched her fall from the hillside.

" _I did not fall. I jumped."_

Without much of a second thought, Annalynn did not dare look at the elleth in front of her. She rose of her seat and turned her back. She walked to the door and with every intention of leaving, her hand stayed on the knob. _"I know what happened to you in Isengard. I can see it, I can feel it. It is no different than my experience."_

" _Similar as they may be, I would have never abandoned those that I claimed to love. That love is what gave me the strength to escape."_ Turning the knob in her hand, Annalynn stood in the open doorway, anger filled her very being, but she would not turn to look at the elleth who caused her family pain. _"Thranduil needed you. Legolas needed you. But you turned your back on them. I pray to the Valor that they can see past your deception."_

Legolas would be returning to Minas Tirith in a matter of days, and she feared what would happen when he learned the truth of his mother. She feared what would happen when Thranduil learned the truth. How she wanted to tell them and prepare them for it, it was not her truth to tell.

" _Legolas will be in the city in two days time, I hope you have the courage to face him when he comes."_

Walking out the door, Annalynn slammed it behind her, walking away. She just could not believe it, how could Indanna abandon her family. How could she so willingly give her life, and the life of her daughter away with such carelessness. To think of such a thing was unfathomable to her. Perhaps she could not understand because she had no children of her own. She did not have that connection that she witnessed on more than one occasion. Yet, the anger that grew within her as she thought on Indanna's actions begged for a different response.

Annalynn gave thought to when the Elvenqueen mentioned Isengard. She was tortured. Brutally and viciously tortured. Some wounds still have not yet fully healed, despite Havlor's efforts. They were not life threatening wounds, but wounds still remained. She was unsure if some of them would every truly heal. While Annalynn could sympathize with the Queen on those experiences, she could not will her mind to appeal to the abandonment.

Without realizing it, Annalynn found herself in the training pitch. Looking over at the archery field, she thought loosing arrows would be a start to venting some of her frustration.


	39. Part IV: Maternal

Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed!: lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart, Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, m00nbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff, .fleur, Kitty1098, lili. , trickst3r-97, maanou, lucksby92, phoenixblo0d, SunMoonAndAllTheStar, MsMoonbunnie, LizzieRose23, nina32177, amandarstogsdill, zZhell-butterflyZz, GeraldtheGiraffe01,Zoie10135, Stahly93, Lady Sophia of Arda, WhiteRoseQueen, kimpii, MaryElisabeth, StormingMyCastle, Howling-Vampyr, Lady of Sign, dutchangel1979, free-at-last, Helleni, Ancient-0-Warrior, pinkshirt, Twiggy95, bluefan95, Andromeda03, MairiMcKennaO'Brian, ArCee-928, Aurora214, InTheGreatBelow, HillsCass, gamergirl28, Kuramalover2006, girllyingbythesea901, Katt8500, It's just me Tina, DemonQueen8787, ladymoonscar, dubucray, Zauberkatze, carolinagirl123, WickedGreene13, Nbr2twin, Aburgin83, mausipu, ang-vamp, HAPPYS WIFE QUINN DAUGHTER, blondeRebellion22, Chen Melin, pentis17, shophiescastle, RevanKR, xlovelytinkx, vicky1983, tind90, taterbug0491, Farine, LauXelle, the truth never set me free, fallenangels921, Mystical Glowing Topaz, Lord Loptr, FantasyFan101, Eleneryn Thranduiliel, MyFlutteringWings, Pepper101, WhiteRoseQueen, , Emma-des-iles-974, winibelw, alpahis, moonlight. conspiracy. theory, Thineth Tindomiel, SEllis6, Lovemenott13, erin. brooks. 18, Bucky Flavored Skittles, Nicolaaa, gracedul. nyxx, Emma-des-iles-974, yuki. sawer. 7, LynnAir417, 00erica. m, Crystallene,

* * *

"One foot in front of the other, that's it!" Annalynn gleamed down, a smile spread widely across her face. A light laughter echoed throughout the halls as tiny hands wrapped around her fingers. Wide and bright green eyes beamed up at her own. A toothless grin shiningly bright up at her. "Come on now, just a few more steps. You can do it." With a gurgle, the little one clumsily willed their legs to move as they were supposed to.

As the pair moved closed to the pallet on the floor, the door on the opposite side of the room opened wide. "What's this now?" Annalynn looked to the figure by the door. "Stay there." She urged him. "Okay now." Spinning the child around, she faced them to the newcomer. "Walk over to Papa." The man squatted down with his arms open wide. Annalynn helped the little one walk closer and when they were in arms length, she slipped her fingers from their hold and proudly watched on as tiny feet shuffled to their father. They stumbled for a moment, but was quickly caught to awaiting hands. "My Bema! Walking already." Standing tall with the child in his arms, "Perhaps soon it will be time to begin training."

Annalynn laughed loudly at the idea. "Let us learn to walk before we learn to run?"

"Who needs to learn how to walk when we have the best horses in all of Arda!" With a toss and a spin, the two spun around. Gurgling laughs and deep throat chuckles filled the air as Annalynn leaned against the bedpost watching lovingly.

Time slowed as she was the duo begin to part of her into their own world. Their voices and sounds molding into each other, singing to her.

Knock Knock!

Annalynn's eyes flew open at the sound. Rubbing her eyes wildly, she willed the images to come back. Two nights, two nights in a row did she have similar dreams. Always the same child and always the same person. It made her heart sing, but she knew that it would not come true.

When the knocking came again, she threw back her covers and reached for her robe. Tying a knot around her middle, she opened her down. "Yes?" Sleep still invaded her senses and she barely managed to make out the single syllable.

"Forgive the intrusion my lady, but Lord Faramir is requesting your presence in the throne room."

"Very well, I'll be with him shortly."

"Of course my lady."

Annalynn shut the door before the young squire could walk away. Throwing off her robe, she opened the armoire she was designated and pulled out a simple riding dress.

With her face washed, her hair pinned neatly against her scalp, and dressed she made her way to the throne room. Since the department of most of the cities counselors and advisors, Faramir took it upon himself to seek her advice on her topics. It felt all to familiar. It felt as if she were back in Dale, answering her cousins requests and giving her opinions were asked.

She had to admit that it felt marvelous. After Dale, everything in Mirkwood was different. Thranduil and Legolas made sure that she was never bothered by any of those residing in the underground kingdom. When she finally pulled herself from the slumps of her depression, she looked for things to do. Ways to help. Thranduil wouldn't hear of it and thought her time would be better spent resting and healing. Needless to say that on more than one occasion Thranduil found himself at the mercy of her boredom.

But here, with the anticipated coming of Aragorn and the rest of the company, there were many issues to deal with. So far, many messengers and soldiers had returned to the city, but there had been no sight of either King or the remainder of the battalion. Still there was faith that they would return. No messenger had yet to come in word that the King of Gondor or the King of Rohan had fallen in battle. If such news had come, Annalynn was unsure of how she would take it.

"You wanted to see me?" Annalynn interrupted the hunched over Steward as he glared at parchment upon parchment. "Lady Annalynn."

"Ah. We've discussed this Faramir, I am simply Annalynn. No titles needed among friends."

A light blush crept up onto the young Steward's face. "Oh course." He reached for an unopened scroll. "This came for you early this morning. A messenger from Dale."

"Dale?!" Swiping the letter from his hand, Annalynn tore open the seal and tore the letter from this envelope. She recognized the handwriting immediately and tears formed in her eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, more than alright. It's from my mother."

Annalynn went back to the letter. Letting the soft swoops of her mothers handwriting lift her spirit. She was pleased beyond measure that her mother was alive. She knew that Brand would not let anything happen to her, but tragedies happen during times of war. As she continued to read the short letter, she learned that there was enough time before the Easterlings invaded to get many of the peoples of Dale, Erebor, and Esgaroth to safety. Knowing that many of her friends were safe gave her a peace she never thought she could find.

"Happy news?"

"The happiest."

The moment was ruined when Eowyn busted through the doors. "Annie! Annie!" Annalynn stared at her as if she was the small girl running through the halls of Medusled. "They're back! He's here!"

"What? Aragorn has returned?"

"Yes, they were spotted coming from Osgiliath." Her smiled light up the room as if the sun were shining directly into it. "Come, we must be there to greet them!"

Eowyn latched onto her hand and they pair raced from the throne room. Many of the citizens of Minas Tirth had also heard the news and were clambering down the streets to the main gate. All wishing to see the sight of their beloved coming through.

Horns blew throughout the city as they raced down. Cheers and laughter echoed throughout halls and archways. The streets were slowly coming alive. While Annalynn tried to revel in the merriment, all she could think about was Eomer. They came to a stop when the gates opened and the sound of hooves clobbered against the pavement. She caught sight of Aragorn before all others. Riding at the head of the column, he looked every inch a King as he should. Behind him, Gondorian soldiers marched through the gates, heads held high and banners waving in the wind.

Turning towards Eowyn, they hands tightly around the other. Both awaiting the golden head of the one that meant so much to both. Finally, after the last silver suited soldier passed through the gate, familiar green and gold banners came forth. They cheered as they saw familiar faces. Gamling, Eothain, Erkenbrand, Elfhelm. They all smiled and waved at their Ladies. Finally, with all the pride he had, Firefoot pushed passed them all and rushed forward. Finally when he came to a stop beside Aragorn and Brego, did Annalynn finally take in the sight of his rider. His armor shining boldly in the sun, his wind tousled hair falling calmly against his shoulders.

As he dismounted, he took his helmet off. His eyes scanning the crowds. In that moment, Annalynn gave way to all thought. Propriety be damned. She raced through the crowds, pushing and shoving as she needed. When she finally broke through, she leapt off her feet and into awaiting arms. Her sides gave in as her breath left her body, but in that instance, she had no care in the world. She didn't care that he was dirty and smelled of stale sweat and steel. She didn't care if those around them spoke ill of their public reunion. All she cared for the was the man whose arms were wrapped around her tightly, who lips kissed every inch of her neck and chin.

In that moment, there was nothing but them.

When Eomer and Annalynn finally let go of each other, Eowyn took her chance to seize her brother while Annalynn did the same with Merry and Pippin. The two Hobbits nearly tackled her to the ground as they hugged her. Gimli came next, followed by Legolas. Annalynn almost caught her self falling short in her excitement upon seeing her brother again as she remembered the two elleths that were currently in the upper levels of the city. Though when his eyes met her, she cared nothing for them and welcomed her brother back in reverence. After all greetings had been exchanged, Aragorn stood at the high step in the square.

"People of Gondor, of Rohan, today we mark the end of dark days. Today, we stand united as the Men of the West." Cheers erupted as Aragorn looked down at his people. "Let us not forget those who gave their lives to make this day true. Let us not forget the sacrifices we all have made to see this day. No more shall my people, our people, suffer at the hands of those who would see our world burn." As he quieted the applause and acclamations, he put his hand over his heart. "Today, gather with your loved ones, friends, neighbors, and rejoice in this day. Honor the dead and above all, live in peace."

By that proclamation all those gathered began to disperse. The citizens of Gondor raced to their homes while those of Rohan waited diligently for their King's command. Erkenbrand was the first to step forward. "With the King's consent, many of the men wish to return home."

"They may do as they please, my friend. All I ask is that a small party remain here. There is still the matter of returning my Uncle's body so he may join the halls of our fathers."

"I am sure that your former eored would have no qualms to such a task."

"I shall leave you too it then."

Erkenbrand gave Eomer a light bow before returning to the company at the gate. Annalynn caught the wince in her loves eyes. She was aware that his new title was already causing stress to take it's hold. "You handled that well."

Her hand slipped into his as they all followed after Aragorn to the highest point of Minas Tirith. "Of what choice do I have?" Without much of a dismissal, Annalynn knew the topic of discussion was over. Silently, she clung to him as they walked the street of Minas Tirith. Their pace was slow, she knew how exhausted and weary they were. Merry and Pippin were close to collapsing onto the cobblestone. As they neared their destination, Gandalf was there waiting. As his eye caught hers, she was reminded of two Elves who were currently housed not a distance aways.

"Rest my friends. You shall find accommodations have been set out for your arrival."

Annalynn let go of Eomer's hand and walked towards Legolas. _"Legolas, I must speak with you."_ Giving a nod to Eomer letting him know that she would be with him soon. When she knew he understood, she looped her arm through Legolas' and lead him down the corridor. _"There is something I must tell you, but I am afraid to do so."_

" _Shortly after your departure for Mordor, a pair of Elves were brought to the city. They were found aboard the Corsair ships that you and the others commandeered. They were brought here to await trail by the King. Some of Prince Elphir's guards mistook them for spies."_

Annalynn tried to maintain her composure as she told her brother the tale. The thought of the two elleths caused her blood to boil and her mood turn sour. _"I take it there is more than that?"_

Before they reached the main archway that would lead them to the room that housed his mother and sister, though he did not know it yet. _"There is so much more Legolas."_ His eyebrow quirked at her response. The seriousness and intensity of her statement made him pause for a moment. _"What is it sister?"_

" _If it were not for Mithrandir, I do not believe I would have ever fully understood who they were."_

" _And you are 'they' exactly?"_

She knew that she could no longer hold the truth from him. With a heavy sigh, she turned around to face him. "You know that I would never lie to you Legolas. You know that to be true right?"

"Oh course."

"Then believe me when I tell you that the elves that were found on those ships were no ordinary elves."

"Annalynn, what is it? You look almost frightened to tell me."

"It's your mother."

There was no pause in telling him as he questioned her. Annalynn watched as emotions danced and stormed through his face and eyes. She was unsure of what to do now. She had told him, as she meant to, now it was all upon him. Shouldn't it?

She could tell that he has questions, but they were questions that she could not answer, would not answer. "Head down this hallway, second door to your right, that's where you'll find them."

"Them?"

"I am sorry munthiel, but this I cannot tell you. In doing so, I break my own heart."

Annalynn walked away before he had a chance to speak. She could not speak of the secret pain that laid in her heart. For what reason would the King and Prince of Mirkwood need her now?


	40. Part IV: Maternal II

Legolas sat perched atop the wall, just above the door where his mother was supposedly staying.

His mother.

The woman whom he thought had died so long ago at the hands of the worst type of evil.

His mother.

The only person in this world that would manage to make it sunny while the skies cast a dark grey shadow over the world.

How was he supposed to react to this news? Annalynn had seemed very concerned when she spoke to him. He was aware that she knew the truth of his mothers absence and yet, her words did not bring happiness to his heart. They only brought suspicion.

He tried to listen to anything inside that room, but all he heard was silence. There was momentary movement, but nothing to give him the answer he sought. Giving up, Legolas stood and walked along the edge away from the house of healing. The sun was shining and many rejoiced in the news that Sauron had at last been defeated. He watched on as they danced in the streets and regaled in the sunlight.

While there was still much to do, Legolas longed for the sight of his home. He missed the trees, the streams and lakes that bordered the lands. With the destruction of Dol Guldor, Eryn Galen had began a most beautiful forest to behold. At least, that is what his heart wishes. It has been many months since he was last in his homeland. Shortly after their victory, his father sent him in to speak with Elrond about Gollum's escape. He was unsure why, it was no secret that his father was not fond of the _Peredhil,_ but Legolas knew better than to questions his father.

He wished for the trees and the soft earth that his home provided. After all this travels and all that had been done, he wanted nothing more than comfort of his home.

Still, the thought of his mother sitting in a room just a mere few yards away brought an unsettling feeling in his heart. The home that he remembered was without her. Yes there were time when he could recall on a memory of his mother, but those were few and far in-between. All that he could recall was his father and the trees. Yes, even though his father was not exactly forthcoming with his emotions, there was no doubt in Legolas' mind that his father loved and cared for him.

What about a mothers love though? It was a feeling that he knew, but it was vague and foreign to him. Those that he called his closest companions all spoke of their mothers and Legolas wondered at the notion. What would life have been like if his mother was there. Would he have grown to be the man that he is today? Would he be better or worse? Would his father not have closed himself off from the world?

Thousands of thoughts raged in his mind. Too many possibilities of what could have been and what could have been different. How much different would his life have been if his mother was there.

Something drew his eyes and a small smile crept onto his face. In the throngs of festivities Legolas saw Merry and Pippin singing and dancing along with the others. Gimli not far behind them clapping and laughing along with the others. There was on other person that caught his eye. She was leaning against a pillar watching on just as he was. A solemn smile on her face.

Jumping from the arch, Legolas made his was towards the room. While nothing could ever replace a mothers love, there was no doubt in his mind that he would ever want to replace the friendships that he has made in these last years.

With a deep sigh, Legolas brought his hand to the door and struck it.

" _Come in."_

Legolas opened the door quietly and in that moment all that he knew slowly seeped from his memory. Sitting by the window was the woman in his dreams. The one that he called on when he was younger and a nightmare threatened to take hold of him. She would appear and fight the fear away. Then in the softest voice, a lullaby drifted him off to peaceful dreams.

" _Legolas."_ The sound of his name on her lips brought security that wrapped around him in warm comfort. She placed the book onto the table and stood to face him. The combination of her silver white hair, pale skin, and the white gown they put her in made her look like a queen of the Valar. Radiating in absolute.

" _You always did have just a big imagination."_ She motioned for him to come sit beside her, but Legolas did not have the will to move his legs. He wanted to go in so many directions. He wanted to run from her, he wanted to run to her. As she walked to him, Legolas was unsure of what to do. His mind and his heart were in conflict. Her hand reached for his face, but Legolas turned is head. Clearing his throat, _"I heard there was another with you. Where are they?"_

" _I thought it best if we talked privately. I am sure you have many questions."_

There were few times in his life that Legolas felt his eyes well up. Turning away, he tried his best to compose himself. He held very few memories of his mother, but they all brought upon the same feelings that caused his stomach to harden.

" _You should not be so ashamed."_

" _It isn't shame."_ Legolas returned his sight to her. _"For so long, I wished for this moment. Yet, here you stand and I cannot help but think that this is somehow a trick."_

Indanna took a step away from her son and wrung her hands together. _"This is no trick. I promise you that, but I understand your apprehension."_ Moving back to seat at the table, she patted the seat next to hers. _"You should know the truth Legolas, with your own ears."_

" _If it is all the same to you, I would rather stand."_

" _Whatever you wish."_ Indanna put her hands in her lap and simply stared at her son. Too long had she had the opportunity to see his face. She saw his and his fathers face every night in her dreams, but this time it was different. The face she saw was innocent and unmarred by the cruel reality of life. It was soft and glowed. The face she saw now was hardened by battle and the soft glow that once surrounded him had faded. _"I was afraid that you would grow to look like my father, but it would appear that I was wrong. You have so much of your father in you Legolas."_

" _Is that why you left?"_

Very much like his father, Indanna thought. _"No. If you have ever had a thought in your mind that the reason I never returned home was because of you, you are more like your father than I originally thought. Foolish."_

" _It was always my intention of returning home."_ Indanna looked down at her hands. While no scars were visible, she could still feel the weight that they carried. _"That day, when the Orcs took me. I feared for the worst. I feared that I would never see you or your father again. I tried many times to break my bonds and flee, but each time I failed. I failed you Legolas, and I failed your father."_

Legolas stood in his spot like a stone statue. His father never spoke of what happened in the depths of Gundabad. If it had not been for his uncle, he doubt he would have ever learned the truth. Well, their truth at least. All that he knew was that his mother was taken captive by Orcs and died in their stronghold. He was never given any more information than that. But here now, centuries later, she was standing before him.

" _Father never spoke of it."_ Indanna lifted her head at hearing her sons voice. _"Each time I asked to hear the tale, he became quiet and dismissed me from his sight."_

" _It was not because of your want to hear it that he dismissed you Legolas. It was his desire to forget. You need to understand Legolas, your father gave his all. I still remember when I heard the horns. I thought at last, I was free. I was going to go home, where I belonged."_

" _Yet, when I saw him standing there outside my cell, I could not bear it. The look he had on his face was an emotion I never wanted to witness in my lifetime. It was a look of absolute fear."_ Legolas listened to his mothers words. He understood them, but the tremble in her voice was far worse than he understood. He remembered when he saw Annalynn in Meduseld. She looked like herself, but underneath he could see she was tormented by something. Something to this day that he was unsure of. He looked to her to continue her tale. Indanna looked out the window as she began to speak. _"I could feel myself begin to fade in that cell. I felt the life inside of me fading. I thought all hope was lost, and then Thranduil appeared. For too long had I left myself fall into despair and had condemned myself to die in that prison."_

" _But, I was also wanted to see my home again. I wanted, more than anything, to see your face again. To be by your side as until this world died. So, I left Thranduil carry me from that cell and out to the storm raging beyond the doors."_

Indanna let a small smile spread across her lips as she basked in the memory. _"Through hordes we fought to flee. We were so close, so close to freedom, then I felt it."_

" _It?"_

" _The life that I held inside was draining away. I knew that I would not make it back to the forests of home without losing that life."_

" _You would not have healed, but you would have been with us!"_ Anger boiled within Legolas. He understood all that it meant for an Elf to fade. He understood the reality of it, but it would have taken years for it to fully consume her. While it was not a fate he wish upon any Elf, he was acting selfishly. He wanted his mother with him. His whole life, he wanted to her back. Ever since his father returned home without her, life was not the same. His father closed himself off to the world, never letting anyone in for fear of them leaving. He himself was like that in a sort of way. He distanced himself from the other Elves and if it had not been for Tauriel, he was sure that he would not have anyone to call friend.

" _And look at what you have now. You have many that you call friend. So many that would risk harm to themselves for you."_

" _None of them compare to you! You can see, you have seen what my life was life without you."_

" _I have, but you would trade all of them for me? A sullen and faded form of what I once was? You would trade Annalynn for a memory?"_

Legolas calmed at her comment. Losing his mother was one of the most tragic moments of his life, but the event caused his life to shift in a way that granted him the opportunity to have the life he has. If she had not left, than Annalynn could not have been in his life at all?

" _Your father did not mean to, but he used her as a replacement for what he had lost. I saw it when I met her. She was not his love, but she was more to him that just a friend. She was his companion, his friend, and his daughter."_ Indanna turned to him and reached for her son. _"You must understand Legolas. It was not for my own fading that I did not return home. It was for the fading of you sister that I did not return home."_

All that Legolas knew seemed so small in that instant. A sister?

" _When I was taken, I sought a moments peace. For many nights I was plagued with terrible thoughts of what could have been. I dreamt of her death, night after night after night. There was nothing to calm my fears, so I wanted solitude and silence to think. I was so entrapped in my thoughts that I did not hear them coming. I did not see them coming."_

Indanna stood of her chair and went for her son. When Legolas moved away from her, she stood in shame. _"I could not bear to lose my child and live ages knowing that I was not strong enough to protect her."_ With a shuddering breath, she looked to him with tear filled eyes. _"That I could not protect either of my children. If I returned in that flesh covered shell, I would have lost you as well. Not in body, but I would have lost you nonetheless."_

Before Legolas could react, a body swooped in from the window. A small Elf ran towards his mother and wrapped its arms around her. _"That's enough."_ It was a whisper, but Legolas heard it clear enough. See looked to be a stranger to him, but something about her soul was pure familiarity.

With glaring eyes, the elleth turned towards him with a kind of saddened anger written all over her face. _"That is enough. No more."_ As she turned his mother away from him and towards the bed, Legolas took the time to slowly excuse himself from the room.

Once the door was shut behind him, he leaned against the wood. He did not know how he should feel. When Annalynn told him that his mother was alive, that she was in Minas Tirith, it felt as if it were a trick. That it was not her, just someone that claimed to be his mother. The second he laid eyes on her, he knew it to be true. Yes she did not posses the same glow that she had so long ago, but it was still her. It was still his mother.

He could not fault her for her decision, no matter how hard he tried. He wanted so much to hate her for leaving him, but he could not.

Pushing off the door Legolas went to the room that he had been designated. He no longer felt the need to join in on the merriment that was happening all around him. He needed time to think, time to process.

Stopping in his tracks, Legolas' eyes widened at a thought.

'Father.'


	41. Part IV: Confessions

The sun had nearly set when Annalynn made her way back to her room. After leaving Legolas, she meaninglessly wandered through Minas Tirith. Despite the ache in her heart, she rejoiced in the happiness that engulfed the white city. For too long had evil held hostage the hearts of the peoples of middle earth. Now, they sang and drank, danced and laughed through the streets. Welcoming the new days to come. She tried her hardest to not dwell on her thoughts, but her mind remained on Legolas.

She was unsure if he even went to the room, she was unsure of how the reunion was going. For every uncertainty she thought of, a new possibility came anew. She knew of Legolas' secret heart. She knew that he longed for his mother, just as Thranduil longer for his wife. Even if they could see past the Queen's deception, what use would they have for her now?

In a deep part of her heart, Annalynn knew that she was just a replacement. She was the replacement figure of daughter and mother-like figure. Though Legolas was far older than she, Annalynn could not help herself to mother him at times. Then, he took the role of her older brother, protecting her and shielding her from the harsh realities of the world.

Her relationship with Thranduil was no better. From the moment she first met him, he struck something in inside her. She had a longing for him that she could not explain. Quite often it terrified her. From the beginning there was a want that satisfied her basic nature. He also brought comfort and security when in reach. She never acted on her impulses, but they were there nonetheless.

"Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to come to bed?"

Annalynn looked across the room to see Eomer sitting at the writing desk. Shaking herself from her thoughts she stepped into the room and shut the door quietly behind her. "Is everything alright?" He did not hesitate to stand and reach for her. Annalynn said nothing as she sat on the end of the bed. "It's nothing. Today has been long, and I am tired." She made no move to change from her dress into her night clothes. She just silently sat there, staring out into nothing.

"Are you so tired that you cannot change?" Eomer waited for a response, when he did not get one, he walked calmly towards Annalynn. He knew that these last new months were hard particularly hard on her. He could not give reason to this notion, but he simply knew. She beared some burden that she would not share with anyone else. He knew how tirelessly she worked to make sure that others were well. It was one of the many things he loved about her, she put others before herself. Although sometimes it seemed as if she would not care for herself at all. "Something troubles you, and I would wish that you would tell me." He knelt in front of her, taking her cold hands into his. Engulfing them, with hopes that not only would her hands warm, but so should she. He listened to the sniffles and tilted her heads towards him.

"There are things in motion that I cannot change, even though I wish that I could."

"I assume this has to do with Legolas?" His heart turned inside his chest. He was unsure of the relationship between the pair. He was under the belief that they were rather close, far too close for Eomer's nerves.

"In all this time since my return, I have not yet had the chance to tell you all that happened in Dale." Eomer lightly pulled back. While he was curious, his heart did not want it. Knowing the story, would mean fully accepting that she had created another life without him.

"I know that it is something you could live your life not knowing, but I feel in order to understand, you must hear everything."

Eomer thought longingly about the topic of conversation. He wanted to understand what caused her such pain, though in doing so, it would cause him his own pain. Although, if anything he had seen these past few weeks were any indication, then he would hear her.

"I would have you tell me."

Annalynn shifted on the bed. Moving to a more comfortable position. "Where to begin?"

"Well, the beginning is always best."

Annalynn shoved him lightly as he joined her. "It seems so long ago, but it still holds to my heart." Twiddling with a ends of her braid, Annalynn let out a deep sigh. "It all started when…..when, Guwen died."

"As you well know, mother and I went to Dale. She thought she would be able to find solace in her homeland. While there, we attended Durin's Day. A notable holiday for the dwarves." Annalynn told him factually, unsure if he was aware of the holiday. "That's where I first met Legolas, by extension his father."

"This Thranduil I've heard mention of?"

"Yes. While the rumors you've likely heard of him are not actual portraits of his true nature."

"What is he like?"

Annalynn pinched the barely there fat of his bicep. "Try not to jump ahead." Eomer rubbed his arm where she pinched, but nodded agreeing. "Truth be told, I was terrified of Thranduil when I first met him. He was rather rude and very self-centered. Nevertheless, what happened that night would forever change my perception of the Elvenking."

"What happened?"

Eomer was aware that by the look on her face that some serious had happened that night. Something he never heard. "It was near dawn when I made my way to my room. I was in the market when…" Annalynn hung her head in shame. After the incident she wanted nothing more than to tell Eomer, but now she was absolutely terrified." Eomer reached for hand, she tugged it away from him. With her protest, Eomer took her hand in his. "You can tell me."

Annalynn wiped away the would be tears with her free hand. With a shaky breath, she looked at him. "I was assaulted." By the look in her almost broken eyes, Eomer knew that that assault was not of fighting kind. Sitting up he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I am so sorry." He felt the warm tears hit free skin on his neck. He rubbed circles into her back as she cried. "Why did you not tell me?"

"It happened shortly before I returned to Edoras. There wasn't the time."

Eomer thought darkly on that day. It was a day that would forever remain in his memory. The day of her banishment.

Once her tears stopped, she moved away from him. Wiping her tears away and catching her breath. "What happened after that?" He tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Thranduil saved me. Even though the damage was done, he still killed the man."

"I would hardly use such a word on that savage."

Annalynn lightly chuckled, "Arryn said almost the exact same thing."

Eomer sat up rigidly. He remembered the dark haired knight of Dale. He would forever have the scar on his thigh to prove it. To think that he and that man had similar thoughts made him want to relieve his stomach of its contents. Brushing off the comment, he returned to his lax position motioning for her to continue.

"After that Thranduil was uncommonly kind to me. I was always welcome in his home and through that Legolas and I became close."

"I vaguely remember hearing that you had spent time in the Woodland Realm."

"I did, but I also lived there."

"You left Dale?" Annalynn nodded her head and brought her knees to her chest. She was this thoughts storming through his eyes. He was trying to piece together how she could have left Dale. She knew that she had to calm his curiosity, but also knew that it would bring about the conversation that she had been dreading. His reaction did not go unnoticed when she mentioned Arryn. "It was after my husband died." She felt him tense beside her. Even so, she continued on. "I was in Mirkwood at the bequest of my cousin. He wanted a treaty signed between Dale, Erebor and Mirkwood. A call to arms if the time was needed. I was in the middle of discussion with Thranduil when Orcs of Dol-Guldur attacked. Arryn offered his services to the Elvenking and died in the battle."

She held her breath as she waited for Eomer to fully process what had just been said. Without much of a word, Eomer stood from the bed and walked back to the desk. She could see his shoulders tense and loosen, only to tense again. "I know what you're thinking Eomer and it is not what it seems."

"How could you marry such a man?"

The question struck her to her core. There was no lost love between the two. Annalynn was very sure of this, she was aware of that very fact when her cousin brought the proposition to her. "It wasn't much by choice Eomer."

At this, he turned to face her. The pain evident on his face. "I hadn't any intention on marrying after my banishment." She stood from the bed and slowly walked towards him. "I was content with dying an old maid, for the man that truly held my heart was no longer within reach." Pulling her necklace from her dress, "This was my constant reminder of that pledge. This is reminded me that there was on one on this earth or any other that I could have loved as much as I love you." Letting it hang from her neck, Annalynn grabbed his hands, placing them on her chest. "No one could ever take your place Eomer."

"But someone did." Eomer let go of her hands and stomped to the open window.

"Not fully, not truly. A year after living in Dale my cousins advisors thought it a good idea for me to have a husband. Brand simply wanted me to be happy. He knew that I would never be truly happy with anyone that the council chose for me, but they tried nonetheless. For months, I met with suitor after suitor. I denied each and every one of them."

"Why though. Why was it of such important that you marry?"

"Much like you Eomer, I was the next in line for a throne." Annalynn wrapped her arms around her self at the thought. "If anything were to happen to Brand, or Bard or Astrid, the line of succession would have fallen to me." Annalynn leaned against the canopy pole. "Eventually after months of encouragement and if not slight mischief on my mothers part, I finally agreed. If not for my self, but for Dale. Even though I would never love that who I married, then at least Dale would not fall to shambles."

Eomer clutched the window sill, it was so like her. Always putting others before herself. Making sure that others were well taken after and tended for. He could hardly fault her for that, but there was still a bit of resentment there. Of all the people, why did it have to be him?

"Because of all the others, he saw me for who I was."

Eomer turned sharply to face her. Annalynn giggled from her spot, "You often have a bad habit of making your thoughts known." He felt heat engulf his face, he had said it out loud. "Do not mistake it Eomer. I never had any intention of loving Arryn. After all that had happened in Edoras, I had a deep disregard for the man. Despite all his faults, he was a good man, and he cared for me."

"He probably thought it a great accomplishment to have married you where I could not."

"You may not like him Eomer, but I will not having you speaking ill of him. He had done more for me than you could possibly imagine." With a push off the pole, Annalynn marched for the door. She knew that he would not like hearing what she had to say, but he needn't be so rude about it.

As she reached for the handle, she felt a tug on her other hand. "I'm sorry. I know it must be as difficult to tell as it is for me to hear."

"You haven't the slightest idea."

"Then tell me."

Eomer pulled her back to bed. When they finally got comfortable enough, Annalynn jumped back into her tale. "As more and more suitors came to call, there was one that already held the eye of a councilman's daughter. She was not fond of her beloved wanting to marry another, that she began to spread vicious lies."

"Her rumors of my infidelity and lewd behavior traveled and soon suitors stopped coming all together. I took it as a small blessing from the Valar, that they decided to end my torment and let me live out a life of selfish solitude."

"That was not the case I presume?"

"Not at all. These rumors began to spread outside the court and into the town. If it not for my being kin of the King, I fear that I would have been cast out of Dale on suspicion alone."

Annalynn turned her body toward him, letting the warmth that he radiated comfort her. "If it had not been for Arryn, I don't think I would have stayed in Dale much longer. He was not one of the many who asked for my hand, but I still remember the day he asked."

"I questioned him, asking if he believed the rumors to be true. He denied it. I then asked him if his reason for proposal was because of the status that came behind it, he again denied it. When I asked why he wanted to marry me, his answer was simple. It was because he loved me."

Eomer snorted at the thought, causing Annalynn to pinch him again. "I'm sorry, continue."

"He promised that he could make me happy. He even mentioned you." Eomer's brow crooked at the thought. " He did, did he?"

"Yes. He said that he was a poor replacement, but he would do his best to make me happy. I saw no deceit in his statement and with want to make my mother and cousin happy, I agreed."

Silence over took the pair as they laid together. Eomer's mind was a jumble of a thousand thoughts. He could not pick one out of the cluster to ask, and to ask all would serve as an insult. He turned his head towards her, only to find her eyes closed. Whatever questions he had wanted to ask, the time was now gone. He knew that after this moment, they would never bring the subject up again. This was their only chance to speak their truths, and he had yet to speak his.

With a heavy sigh, Eomer sat up from the bed and reached for his cloak. Perhaps a walk would help clear his head.


	42. Part IV: Brand

I just don't even have any more excuses.

Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed!: lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart, Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, m00nbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff, .fleur, Kitty1098, lili. , trickst3r-97, maanou, lucksby92, phoenixblo0d, SunMoonAndAllTheStar, MsMoonbunnie, LizzieRose23, nina32177, amandarstogsdill, zZhell-butterflyZz, GeraldtheGiraffe01,Zoie10135, Stahly93, Lady Sophia of Arda, WhiteRoseQueen, kimpii, MaryElisabeth, StormingMyCastle, Howling-Vampyr, Lady of Sign, dutchangel1979, free-at-last, Helleni, Ancient-0-Warrior, pinkshirt, Twiggy95, bluefan95, Andromeda03, MairiMcKennaO'Brian, ArCee-928, Aurora214, InTheGreatBelow, HillsCass, gamergirl28, Kuramalover2006, girllyingbythesea901, Katt8500, It's just me Tina, DemonQueen8787, ladymoonscar, dubucray, Zauberkatze, carolinagirl123, WickedGreene13, Nbr2twin, Aburgin83, mausipu, ang-vamp, HAPPYS WIFE QUINN DAUGHTER, blondeRebellion22, Chen Melin, pentis17, shophiescastle, RevanKR, xlovelytinkx, vicky1983, tind90, taterbug0491, Farine, LauXelle, the truth never set me free, fallenangels921, Mystical Glowing Topaz, Lord Loptr, FantasyFan101, Eleneryn Thranduiliel, MyFlutteringWings, Pepper101, WhiteRoseQueen, , Emma-des-iles-974, winibelw, alpahis, moonlight. conspiracy. theory, Thineth Tindomiel, SEllis6, Lovemenott13, erin. brooks. 18, Bucky Flavored Skittles, Nicolaaa, gracedul. nyxx, Emma-des-iles-974, yuki. sawer. 7, LynnAir417, 00erica. m, Crystallene, maynastenka, Unni17, shailjajoshi37, Tingiliya, SharkyMole, Potato-Faye,

* * *

"You needn't be so harsh!" Annalynn grumbled through her teeth. In a desperate attempt to flee away from the clutches of the man before her, she wiggled closer to the edge of the bed. Her attempt was in vain as he roughly grabbed her again. "If you would but hold still, this would be over quickly."

With mock contempt, Annalynn gripped tightly onto the railing of the bed. "Oh, get it over with." Tucking her head into her shoulder, she took a deep breath as his hands held onto her knee and hip. "One."

 _POP, POP_

With a strangled cry, Annalynn winced as her hip was back into the socket where it belonged. Taking in deep breaths, she hung her head backwards waiting for the pain to subside. "It is a wonder why none wish to visit these halls." Glaring up at the older man who did nothing but continue to poke and prod her leg.

"And if you had heeded my warnings, you yourself would not need to visit my halls." If her mother saw her in that moment, Annalynn could only imagine the lecture she would receive for acting to childish as she mocked the healer.

"It was nothing but a slip."

"My dear, a slip for you would be like a fully grown man falling from three stories. It is a wonder that you have any use of this leg at all."

Annalynn carefully stood on her leg, with a assistance of her staff, letting it get reacquainted being back in its correct position. "I am aware of my own disabilities."

Chuckling, the healer handed her a small pot. "Then try to keep your slips to a minimum, or I fear any more damage that you inflict upon that leg with render it absolutely useless." Taking the pot from in, Annalynn set her sights on her leg. She was aware that she did not have the mobility she once had. She had accepted that. What she had not accepted was that her injury would cause her to be unable to participate in even the most simplest of ways.

"That salve will help with any delayed pain you have may." Putting his hand to her shoulder, he gave her a small comforting squeeze. "I implore that you take better caution my Lady. It is without doubts, should you suffer any more injuries, you will eventually lose all function of your leg."

"I understand." Annalynn watched as he left her to her own devices. With a angry huff, she limped back to her duties. Thankfully, she did not have to travel far. As where she needed to be was only but up one story.

If she hadn't offered her services, she would not be in such a state. If it had not been for her pride, she would have let Faramir stay at her bedside and would not have to suffer the climb alone. But, alas, she was a stubborn old girl.

With Aragorn's impending coronation she felt the need to offer a hand where it would be needed. Of course Faramir almost would not fear of it, but again, she was a stubborn old girl. She was helping in a simple way. Nothing grand nor out of her skill range. Things she knew that she could handle. Or rather, things that she thought she could handle, but, it would seem that climbing even the small ladder was beyond her skill set.

However, she would happily admit that walking was still in her scope of skills. She feared the day that even doing such a mundane action would become a burden for her. Or even a burden to others.

She could still feel that shame wafting over her as she thought of how Faramir carried her from the throne room to the House of Healing. Despite her best efforts to make him stop, he feared her walking would do more harm to her than damaging her ego.

As she was once again thankful that the walk was not far, for in no time, the throne room was in her sight. As she turned to take a shorter path, she felt the bottom of her staff collide with something. Nearly losing her footing, she caught the pillar for support as her staff fell to the ground in a clatter.

"Oh, do forgive me? I was not watching where I was going."

Annalynn saw the group of young girls standing in front of her. "It is no need." Leaning forward, a sharp pain radiated throughout her leg as she reached for her staff. "Oh here, let me help you." With a gracious smile, Annalynn thanked the dark haired girl. "Thank you dear." With a smile, she and the other girls set off in a fit of giggles.

"I can't believe you helped that cripple."

"I know, did you see her dress? Completely in shambles!"

"My father said that I should be kinder to the less fortunate."

Their laughter echoed down the hallway where Annalynn remained. Cripple? Less fortunate? She had been called many things throughout her life, but never those.

Annalynn shook the thoughts from her head. Simple thoughts from simple girls, she told herself. Gripping her staff again, she set off.

Once inside the throne room, she was greeted with friendly faces. Ones that she knew did not view her as crippled nor anything less than who she was. "Annie! Come look." Eowyn waved her over to the table that was scattered with rolls of parchment. "I can not believe all that are going to be here."

Faramir looked as if he was going to be sick as his eyes glanced from sheet to sheet. "Indeed, it's going to be quite the spectacle."

"Oh dear, poor Faramir does look quite ill doesn't he?" Annalynn mocked the Steward as she took a seat the table. The climb up that one level caused more pain to circulate through her leg. As much as she hated to admit it she was as infallible as she once was.

"Yes, he does. However shall we make him feel better?"

"I can think of a few ways that the good Steward would feel better." Annalynn smirked smugly into her fruit as both faces of Eowyn and Faramir turned into various shades of red. "You are incorrigible."

"As she always has been."

A new deeper voice entered into hall. The three turned towards the doorway to see Eomer walking towards the table with Legolas and Aragorn close by. "Ah, but am I not adorable as such?" She smiled up at the three. Eomer simply raised his brow at while Aragorn and Legolas smiled lightly.

"Where's Gimli?"

"He's with Pippin and Merry."

"Same and Frodo have yet to wake?" Annalynn looked between the three searching for hopeful news. She was looking to see if they were in House of Healing with her most recent venture, but they were no where to be seen. She assumed that they were somewhere else with more privacy.

Aragorn shook his head while looking down. "I can only imagine what they went through. All those months alone, in Emyn Muil of all places." Eowyn shared a look with her brother, as they both were aware of the dangers that the territory held.

The somber silence that befell them was soon interrupted when a messenger walked up the table. "Lady Annalynn, this just arrived for you." He handed her the folded parchment that she took from him with her thanks.

She immediately recognized the hand writing on the front and tore open the letter.

 _My dearest Annalynn, it pains me to write this during these times of peace, but I wish to offer my condolences to you and your family. The loss…._

As she continued to read the letter, her heart sank into her stomach and vanished into thin air. With shaky hands, she brought her hand to mouth to keep the sounds from coming out.

"Annalynn?"

" _Muinthel?"_

She couldn't answer as her shoulders began to shake, in an attempt to flee, she stood too quickly from her chair only to have her leg give out underneath her. Stumbling to the ground, Annalynn quickly tried to pull herself from the floor to exit the room before her emotions ran free.

In her clatter, Annalynn failed to notice that Eomer lunged for her as she fell. Kneeling by her, Eomer took her into his arms. "What is it?"

"He….he.." Legolas grabbed the letter from the table and began to read. Closing his eyes shut, he hung is head for a moment. "Take her to her room." Eomer did not say anything to Legolas as he picked her up and walked out with her.

"There was an attack from the East on Dale and Erebor. There were many casualties. The King included." Aragorn knowing the meaning behind this, hung his head similarly to Legolas had done earlier.

"I am sorry to hear this, but what affect would that have on Annalynn?"

"He is her cousin." Eowyn stared at her new love with sad eyes.

When Eomer had gotten Annalynn squared away into her room. She immediately broken and began wailing at the top of her lungs. It took a few moments to get her calm enough to tell her what had happened. The only thing he was able to get from her was a name.

"Brand."

That was all he need to know in that moment. He had heard the whispers that an attack was lead on the North, but there was never any truth to the whispers. At least, none until this moment.

Eomer sat by her side as she wept herself into a slumber. He could recall doing this once before, when Guwenifer died. He had never seen her act in such a way. He'd never be able to get that painful look from his mind. Seeing her soul break in two and knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop the pain.

The more that he though about it the more something stood out above the rest. It had always bothered him before but he did not know how to approach the subject.

But there could be someone who could help.

Knowing that Annalynn was fast asleep, Eomer snuck from the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

There was once person here in Minas Tirith who possibly knew the answers to the questions he sought. Walking back to the dinning hall, Eomer tried to think of how to bring the subject to light without sounding as if he were losing his mind.

Spotting the person he sought, he calmly walked over to him. Without a glance he turned his head over his shoulder. "How is she?"

"I don't know." Taking in a deep breath, Eomer took the plunge. "You spent time with Annalynn during her time in Dale correct? She even spent time in the Woodland Realm?"

"She did."

"In her time there, did you notice anything odd about her behavior?"

"How do you mean?"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Eomer tried to think of way to make his thoughts sound. "Since we were children Annalynn always seemed to have a connection with those around her. Like she could sense how they felt."

This time, it was Legolas' time to sigh. He turned and faced him, "This may not be my place to speak of this. My knowledge of it is lacking as well, but my father tried to explain it to once before." Legolas motioned to the bench in front of them. Eomer followed him and the two sat, Eomer waiting for an explanation.

"I am unsure of how it happened, but my father explained that Annalynn was blessed by the Valar. Given a second life. Because of this, she is connected to all those and that around her."

"Connected? Connected how?"

"She can feel emotions, as if they were as real as her own. Due to this, her own emotions increase tenfold. My father said that if she were to feel any emotional pain, it would be like her feeling her soul splitting into two. Almost as you would feel a blade in your flesh."

Eomer took all this in, he could see how it explained Annalynn's behavior, but there was one thing bugging him. "What did you mean by she was blessed by the Valar?"

"From my readings and my own inquiries, it was described that she was given the soul of a Vala, or the piece of a soul. This granted her another life, one that would have perished without it. There is the question of how would she have been granted such a blessing. Annalynn would have had to die or had a near death experience to be offered judgment."

"The warg." Realization dawned on Eomer as Legolas gave his reasoning. "When he were children, myself, Annalynn and her sister, and my cousin Theodred went out for a ride close to the Snowbourn river. We stopped to rest the horses. As we were getting ready to leave, a warg emerged from the grass and attacked. We managed to get to our horses quickly enough, but the beast leapt from the grass and gave chase."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Eomer thought back to that fateful day. He'd never forget that sight. Seeing the warg rip Annalynn from her saddle, its jaws clenched around her ankle. He'd also never forgot that raw emotion he felt when he reached for his sword and jumped from his own saddle.

The first stab to the warg caused it drop Annalynn from its hold. Fear and anger took over as she crumbled to the earth. Her eyes shut and her body unresponsive. Rage fueled a fire inside him and he released a melee onto the demon hound. It wasn't until Theodred shot an arrow into the beast that it retreated back into tall grass, far from them.

"We rushed back to Edoras as fast as we could. Her breathing was shallow and she was not moving." Eomer shoved his emotions deep down inside. "I thought I lost her in that moment."

"The healer said that there wasn't a way for her to survive her injuries. We all prepared for the coming morning. One that didn't have her in it."

"You prayed that night." It wasn't a question, but it was a statement. Eomer by no means was a religious man, but knew the history of Eru Iluvatar and the Valar, but he never believed in the powers that they so held. That night though. There was something that begged him to pray. He never had that faith that Annalynn has, she believed in the Valar whole heartedly. Without a doubt in her mind, she believed that they were watching over us at all times, guiding us to be better than our ancestors. That was, at least, how she explained to him one day.

"I did. For the first time in my life I wanted to believe that they were watching over us, like she had said so many times before."

Legolas put a hand on his shoulder. "They heard you prayers, and they answered them justly." Legolas tried to think of what life would have been like if she had not had Annalynn in them these last years. His entire existence he had never held a connection with anyone quite like her did with her. She called her sister because she was his sister. He cared for her deeply and profoundly. He once confused his love for her as a romantic love. When he tried to act upon these feelings he was amazed to see that the reaction was not what he expected.

"How much do you care for her?"

"I care for her deeply."

He saw the clenched jaw and awaited for the attack.

"Do you love her?"

"With all that my heart allows."

Legolas stood from the bench and began to walk away. "But it is not in the way you think. Annalynn is my friend, my comrade, and my sister." Before he walked through the archway, Legolas turned back to the seated man. "I would never attempt such a betrayal to that which I claim to love."

"Betrayal?"

"Annalynn's heart only desires for one man and one man alone. To act upon a selfish act of romanticism would be the greatest betrayal I could do to her, and never again will I do so again."

Eomer heard that last word, looking up to seek an answer, he found that the Elf had gone. Leaving him alone to sit in his thoughts.


	43. Part IV: Admissions

Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed!: lem00066, Jovie Black, ZabuzasGirl, alleycat023, amariabt, DarkAngelLinda, page88, lunatic4eva, aprildaisy6234, Winthrop1888, Tibblets, Marianne 16, WMaldonado89, tori333lynn, Xtremesparkles, FrlBarth,lili316, Danielle89, cassiellie, Arkansas Sweetheart, Doria Nell, sillystring-rox-the-earth, MasonJ, flameofanor, annie.b-sociopath, m00nbunnie, obbid, Woman of Letters, Cutedxlls, Peterpan is life, Anouc, ChibiSpyStuff, .fleur, Kitty1098, lili. , trickst3r-97, maanou, lucksby92, phoenixblo0d, SunMoonAndAllTheStar, MsMoonbunnie, LizzieRose23, nina32177, amandarstogsdill, zZhell-butterflyZz, GeraldtheGiraffe01,Zoie10135, Stahly93, Lady Sophia of Arda, WhiteRoseQueen, kimpii, MaryElisabeth, StormingMyCastle, Howling-Vampyr, Lady of Sign, dutchangel1979, free-at-last, Helleni, Ancient-0-Warrior, pinkshirt, Twiggy95, bluefan95, Andromeda03, MairiMcKennaO'Brian, ArCee-928, Aurora214, InTheGreatBelow, HillsCass, gamergirl28, Kuramalover2006, girllyingbythesea901, Katt8500, It's just me Tina, DemonQueen8787, ladymoonscar, dubucray, Zauberkatze, carolinagirl123, WickedGreene13, Nbr2twin, Aburgin83, mausipu, ang-vamp, HAPPYS WIFE QUINN DAUGHTER, blondeRebellion22, Chen Melin, pentis17, shophiescastle, RevanKR, xlovelytinkx, vicky1983, tind90, taterbug0491, Farine, LauXelle, the truth never set me free, fallenangels921, Mystical Glowing Topaz, Lord Loptr, FantasyFan101, Eleneryn Thranduiliel, MyFlutteringWings, Pepper101, WhiteRoseQueen, , Emma-des-iles-974, winibelw, alpahis, moonlight. conspiracy. theory, Thineth Tindomiel, SEllis6, Lovemenott13, erin. brooks. 18, Bucky Flavored Skittles, Nicolaaa, gracedul. nyxx, Emma-des-iles-974, yuki. sawer. 7, LynnAir417, 00erica. m, Crystallene, maynastenka, Unni17, shailjajoshi37, Tingiliya, SharkyMole, Potato-Faye,

Tibblets : I'm just glad ya'll are still around.

* * *

It was needless to say that Annalynn did not get any restful sleep that night. All her dreams were of Brand that their time together. She still could not believe that he was gone. It was in the early morning when woke and saw the letter sitting on her bedside table that the emotions surfaced again.

Having read it again, she felt a sense of pride as the words told of how both Brand and Dain stood against the horde of Easterlings as they defended their people that were safely hidden inside the mountains of letter gave no indication of all who had perished in the battle, but she was sure the count was high.

She had hoped that when the Ring was destroyed and Saroun vanquished, that the spread of deathly news had passed. How foolish she was to think so. Frodo still laid in his bed, doing his hardest to recover from his injuries, Sam was, thank the Valar, awake, but he was still confined to his bed until he was strong enough.

And even though Eowyn, Faramir, and countless others put on brave faces, she knew. She felt the pain that their battle scars had left behind. She felt that aches and their sorrows.

It was all that she possessed to not succumb to not only their grief, but her own.

She needed to be alone, in quite and peace. Far from the anguish that still held this city captive. They had won the war, but so many lives were destroyed in the pursuit to clear this world of darkness and evil.

She prayed to the Valar to give all those suffering some momentary peace.

That is how she found herself sitting on the overlook of the city, just outside the citadel. The sun began to change the sky, but had yet to surface beyond the horizon. Annalynn marveled that the sight. Colors of red, orange, and pink painted the sky, filling her heart with silent calming.

Taking in a deep breathe, she let the cool air travel throughout her body. It would not be long before this city was overrun with Men of the West. Aragorn's coronation was only weeks away. She longed to see all those dearest to her again.

Her mother and father.

Eira, Bard and Astrid.

All the friends she made amongst the Dwarves.

Thranduil.

While she hadn't given much thought to how he would react when it became known that his wife was currently residing in the Capital of Gondor, Annalynn knew that it would not be pleasant. Oddly enough as it was, she seen nor heard anything of the mother, daughter pair since their arrival. Legolas gave no mention to them at all and they seemed to never leave their housing.

Not that it mattered much to Annalynn, at least that is what she kept telling herself. For what reasons would Thranduil and Legolas have for keeping her so close when their real family was reunited with them. What use would Legolas have for a sister when is own was a mere touch away. What use would Thranduil have for a daughter if his true one was a stones throw.

If there was any comforting grace, it was knowing that even if she had no home in the North anymore, she always had her place at Eomer's side. It was the only solace she had in these times. The only solace she had as she ventured throughout the wilderness of Middle Earth. Yes, she had made many friends in her journey's. The Hobbits for one. She knew that when it was time for them to return home, it would be hard to say goodbye. She still had her friendships with the Dwarves, for they would surely, now more than ever, rally behind the peoples of Dale as both their Kings fought side by side to defend their homes. And of course there was Gondor. Despite her only being here for mere months, she began to feel a kinship with many its people. Faramir amongst them all.

However, when the time came she would be parted from them all, save for Eomer. The Halflings would go back to the Shire. Legolas would return to the Woodland Realm, Gimli back to the mountains. Faramir would stay here in Gondor with Eowyn by his side, this Annalynn had no doubts about.

Yet, even though she was comforted with the thought of being by his side for the remainder of her life, Galadriel's words echoed in her mind. There would be a decision in her future that would be a defining moment in her life.

Shaking away her thoughts, Annalynn stodd from the edge. Her hand gripping the pillar for support. Her staff in hand, she limped her way to the main hall. Breakfast would be shortly and she knew her missing person would be noticed by more than just one. Despite the pain in her heart, she was not going to succumb to it's will. For too long did she let the pains of the world strip so much of her soul. If there was ever time to put a stop to it, it was now.

Turning a corner, her mind elsewhere, Annalynn did not notice the figure also turning the corner. "Oh, forgive me…. Lady Annalynn."

With tired eyes, Annalynn looked up to meet Prince Elphir. "Prince Elphir, how are you?" Annalynn did her best to try and curtsy, but her blasted hip caused too much pain. "I think the question should be, how are you?" Elphir offered his hand to help lift her upright. With a smile, Annalynn put her hand into his. "This damp does not do well with my injuries."

"Yes, my cousin had mentioned the other night about your fall. I do hope that it heals well."

"Cousin?" The thought had meant to be for her only, but when the word eoched in her ears, she felt herself go pale. It was a simple enough question, but it was the tone that caused for concern.

Elphir let out a light laugh as he raised his brow. "Fear not my lady, I can see how it may cause for some confusion."

"I meant no insult, it's just...if I were to speak plainly I would suggest no such thing as my witness of your two younger brother is not like that of Faramir. But again, that is if I were to speak plainly, which I would do no such thing in front of nobility like yourself."

"And here I feared that my brothers had caused damage to you by suggesting that you are nothing more than a simple woman." Elphir let out a loud laugh.

"Woman, yes. Simple, no."

"My Lady Annalynn, it would be my pleasure to accompany you to breakfast."

"That would be appreciated good sir." Annalynn linked her arm within his, "Do you mind if we make on quick trip beforehand? We are not that far."

"Whom I to deny so?"

Elphir smiled as they took off in the direction Annalynn just came. They spoke as they walked through the corridors. Annalynn was pleased to learn that Faramir and Boromir's mother was sister to Prince Imrahil. She could only surmise that based upon his doleful look that the Lady Finduilas had met death. Nonetheless, Elphir spoke highly of his Aunt and his cousins.

"Faramir said that you knew Boromir?"

"We had spent but a brief moment together, but I did come to know his heart."

In vain attempt, she tried to keep her emotions at bay as the memory of arrows piercing his body invaded her mind. "I know that look well enough." Annalynn glanced tearful eyes onto the Prince. "The sight of watching a friend fall is not imagery that goes away."

"This war has cost us all something dear, hasn't it?"

Elphir let go of her arm as he reached for a door. "It has, but it has also given up gifts that we should enjoy everyday." He opened the door without so much as a knock and laughter instantly hit her ears. It was a child's laughter. He walked in without so much as a thought with a smile on his face. "What is all this then?"

"Papa!" A little boy no more than two came wobbling across the stone floor. Elphir bent down to scoop the child up. "I make mesh!"

Annalynn took in the fact that the boy was running around without clothes that led her to believe that he was in the middle of a bath, or at the very least trying to start one. "Prince Elphir." The nurse-maid came rushing from behind the partition, the front of her skirts soaking to the skin. "Oh dear, I can see that you've made quite the mess." With an arched finger, he tickled the boys belly. "Let's get you dressed and see about breakfast." With a wave, he sent the nurse-maid on her way and took his son to the bed.

With a stifled giggle, Annalynn watched the scene between father and son. How Elphir took great care in tending to his son. After pulling the tiny tunic over his head, the boy finally caught sight of her. With a tug on his fathers sleeve, he pointed at her. "Papa, who dat?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" Once the boy was fully dressed, Elphir picked him up once more, balancing the boy on his hip. "Alphros, this is Lady Annalynn. Annalynn this is my son, Alphros."

"Prince Alphros." Annalynn made a small curtsy to the little prince. "It is a most pleasure to meet you."

"An'yn,"

"Annalynn." Elphir enunciated to his son.

"An'a'yn."

She giggled as Alphros tried to pronounce her name right. "An'a'yn sounds perfect." She bopped him on the nose, to which the young boy fell into a fit of giggles. "So my son, shall we accompany Lady Annalynn to breakfast?"

"Yesh!" He shouted as his father while nodding his head vigorously. Letting Alphros slide off his hip, Elphir took Annalynn's arm into his own once again as they were lead by Alphros to the dining hall. "Not too far Alphros."

"Yesh Papa." But the young child was already stumbling far ahead of them.

"He is adorable."

"Thank you. Although, you have yet to meet the monster within." Annalynn wanted to protest at his statement about his own son. "Believe me my dear, my sister has spoiled him to no end. He thinks that if he wants it, it is his. And when he does not get his way, I am almost sure that the Valar can hear his cries in Valinor."

"And that is different from any Man how?" Elphir wanted to take offense to her statement, but when he caught her teasing smile, he returned it. "Yes, I guess you do speak some truth. I have seen such acts from grown men with my own eyes."

"I pity for the race of Men."

"Well not all of us are welcome among the Elves and to be shown such diligence and grace."

"Yes, grace." Annalynn cast a glaring stare to her staff. "Even the Elves could not teach me their unbounded talent."

"If I may, how did you receive such an injury?"

Annalynn wanted to stop for a moment as she thought back onto the memory, or at least the memory she was told. "There was a warg attack when I was a child and I fell from my horse as we tried to run." She was unsure if she should tell him about all the sequential accidents that caused her leg to be as mangled as it is. Deciding against it, for she would have to explain more details about herself that she deemed necessary. She had only met the Prince recently after all.

"How old were you?"

"Between nine or ten years. I'm afraid that it was near so long ago that my memory cannot fully recall."

"You cannot be that old." Annalynn crooked her brow at the Prince. "Forgive me my lady, I did not mean to give insult."

"I am nearing my twenty-seventh birthday, and you did not insult me." She gave his arm a light pat. "I am accustomed to people thinking that I am younger than I am."

Elphir went to speak, but his son beat him to it. "Loth'iel!" The toddler began to waddle faster, swinging his arms in front of his with vigor. Annalynn took notice of the young girl and almost wanted to laugh at the Valor. "Hello Alphros."

"Loth'iel, who fwend?"

"This is my friend Eomer." Annalynn again, wanted to laugh at the Valor as she watched the young girl cling tightly to Eomer's arm, her other hand resting on his bicep. "E'mer." He said, then looked back to them. "Papa, Loth'iel have fwend to!" Swinging his head back around to the other pair, "That papa fwend An'a'yn."

At that moment, the girl finally took notice of Annalynn and a cast sheen was cast upon her face. The four of them meet just by the entrance to the dining hall. "Lothiriel, I see you met Lord Eomer."

With a light shake of her head, Lothiriel went back to gazing up at Eomer. "Oh yes. I was leaving my chambers for breakfast when I took a misstep on the stairs. I was sure to fall, but Lord Eomer caught me just before I could."

"How gentlemanly of him." Annalynn raised an eyebrow at her beloved, Eomer's chambers nor the dining hall were within distance of any stairs or steps. She knew so because she mad frequent trips from his chambers to the hall or vice versa.

"I was returning from the stables. The stable master has mention that Firefoot was in need of companionship."

"Needed companionship amongst a stable hall full of horses?"

Annalynn laughed at Elphir's comment. "You see Prince Elphir, horses of the Rohirrim are different than the horses you might be used to. They are free spirits and need other like minded horses for company. I'm sure that horses of Gondor are pleasant enough companions, but they don't compare." Annalynn made it a point to fixate the end of her comment with a glance to Eomer and then to the young Princess. "Shall we? I'm sure your son must be starving."

Elphir nodded his head as he took Alphros' hand in his and the three of them walked into the dining hall to find that they were the last set to be seated. "Well it's about time!" Gimli shouted from the table. As they all came closer, Aragorn, Legolas, Faramir, and Echirion all stood for the ladies.

Annalynn let go of Elphir's arm to take a seat next to Eowyn. When everyone was seated, Annalynn took notice of how Lothiriel strategically sat herself in front of Eomer, who coincidentally sat right next to her.

Eomer turned his head so that it faced away from the others. "Would you like to explain?"

"You should eat, dear." She batted her lashes at him as she calmly put food onto her plate.

"Lady Annalynn, I have been meaning to offer my condolences. Your cousin was a fine man." Annalynn turned a sad stare to Imrahil. "Thank you sir. I know that the two of you were close."

"Will Eira and the children be joining us for the coronation?"

"To my knowledge, yes." Taking a sip of her water, Annalynn cleared her throat. "My mother wrote to me not long ago stating that they would be arriving just before."

"It is going to be a spectacle for sure. I don't think in all my years of living in Minas Tirth have I ever seen Men, Elves, and Dwarves under the roof." Faramir admitted.

Annalynn caught the sly look that Legolas tried to keep concealed behind his goblet. "The elves of Lorien and Mirkwood are to join us?" Amorthos questioned. "I do believe. Messengers from both kingdom came bearing responses of gratitude and acceptance."

"I've heard the King of Mirkwood is a foul man. That he care for nothing of anyone, even those that he calls kin."

Annalynn wanted to throw her fork at the girl. "Take care what you say sister. His son is present at this table." Echirion poked his sisters side with his elbow. The color drained her face as she snapped her head in Legolas' direction. "Oh do forgive me sir….your highness…."

Imrahil and Elphir laughed as she slunk into her seat. "It is alright." Legolas right his best to calm her fear. "My father can be stubborn, this is no secret."

"Nor is his temper. Nor his attitude." Annalynn pointed to which Legolas did slightly concede. "While one shouldn't judge a person merely on hearsay, there is no mistake that King Thranduil can be crass at times, but that is no different that any man."

Annalynn felt a pinch on her thigh, one that she brushed off. "You seem to have a fair bit of thought on the matter." Elphir commented, possibly sensing the snub at his youngest sibling.

"King Thranduil has shown me kindness in many ways. Kindness that most people would not show to a cripple." Wiping her mouth with her napkin. Annalynn tossed it onto the table. "If you'll excuse me." With her staff in hand Annalynn pushed back from her seat and left the hall behind her.

She could not explain why her comments had gotten to her so. She had heard worse about Thrandiul, far worse and those did not seem to upset her nearly as this had. Shaking the thoughts from her head, Annalynn decided that all she wanted to do today was rest. Perhaps she would finish the book that she had borrowed nearly a week ago from Faramir.


	44. Part IV: Confessions II

Tibblets : Oh, you haven't the faintest idea my dear.

* * *

It was nearing dinner when a fist started to slam on her door. She was surprised that someone hadn't come sooner. Pulling her blanket closer to her, she slunk in her seat with every intention on ignoring the person behind her door. She had just started this book and would rather not put it down, even for the impatient being from behind the door.

Although, it would seem the person had others plans. Rather than waiting for her to answer or just going away, he barged through her door without much thought. Glancing up from her book, Annalynn squirmed further into her chair and blanket. Still without a word, Annalynn stared up at the man. She had read the same line over and over again as he continued to stare at her.

Snapping her book shut with frustration, she sat up from her chair. Her blanket fell around her waist as she turned. "What is it Eomer?" He stepped fully into her room and closed the door behind him. He didn't say a word as he took a seat at the desk.

With his elbows resting on his knees, he continued to stare at her. Growing even more frustrated, Annalynn pulled herself to her feet. "If that is how you are going to act then I'll just move myself elsewhere."

Pulling her robe tighter across her body, Annalynn stood from her seat and made a line for the door. She did not get far when Eomer grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "Eomer wha….." She was quickly cut off when his lips came crashing onto hers. Stunned, Annalynn felt her book slip from her fingers. As the tome clattered to floor, Eomer pulled her closer to him.

Lost in his touch, Annalynn let herself get caught in the moment. Running her fingers through his hair, she let one hand rest on the nape of his neck, hauling herself onto her tiptoes. In a swift movement, Eomer picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Unsure if it was heat from the fireplace or Eomer's own body heat, but Annalynn began to grow hot. She felt her cheeks flush at the sudden rise in temperature, letting her becoming lightheaded. With a breathy moan, Annalynn pulled back for air. Her chest quickly rising and falling as she stared into Eomer's eyes. A small smile graced his lips as her fingers traced his face. Kissing her fingertips as they ran over the smooth skin of lips, he gently laid her onto the bed.

With nimble fingers, he untied the knot that held her robe closed. As it split open from having its binding undone, Eomer lightly traced the visible skin of her chest. His large hand moving the fabric farther apart, exposing more and more skin. "Eomer wait..."

He pulled back from her, pulling his tunic from over his head. "Why should we wait?" She tried to come up with a response, but none came. Eomer chuckled as he undid his own bindings. He pushed his trouser back far enough. With nimble kisses along her collarbone, Eomer gripped onto her hip as she let himself move in.

Annalynn let out a huff of air at the sudden pressure. Eomer groaned in pleasure as he rested his head on her chest. She knew no more words needed to be said. Annalynn let herself fall into the passionate abyss that Eomer was dragging her down to.

"Eomer." His name was barely a whisper as she tried to keep her moans to herself.

 _Knock_

She ignored the door, for the fire building in her belly sent her blood pounding in her ears.

 _Knock_

Fingers dug into Eomer's bicep as the sensation began to build.

 _Knock_

His movements became more erratic as she pulled him closer to her.

 _Knock!_

Annalynn felt the world go quiet as she came crashing down. Her muscles began to lose and Eomer gave one final thrust as he let out a loud groan and hunched his body over hers. His forehead rested against her, love radiating from his eyes as he stared into her own.

"Oh Lothiriel."

 _KNOCK KNOCK!_

Annalynn shot up from her bed with heavy breaths. Her wild eyes searched the room for any sight of Eomer, but there was none. There was no evidence of anything transpiring in her room.

Another knock came from her outside her door, but Annalynn ignored it as her stomach began to twist and turn. Feeling the rising her throat, she rushed to the basin beside her dresser. Pulling her hair back from her face, Annalynn let the contents of her breakfast resurface into the bowl.

"Annalynn, what is it?"

She ignored the voice behind her as she continued to heave into the bowl. Tears collected into the corners of her eyes. It was just a vivid dream, it felt so real. The sound, the smell, the taste, the touch. It was all so real.

A cool hand pressed against her forehead when her heaving stopped momentarily. "You're burning up!" Arms wrapped around her shoulders, "Let's get you back into bed." Moving her feet in front of her, Annalynn sat back down onto her bed as she watched Eowyn flutter about the room. "Here, drink this." Taking the cup in her hands, she gulped down the cool water. She felt her body shiver as the liquid worked through her body.

"Do you want me to fetch a healer? I can have Eomer wait with you…."

"No!" She hadn't meant to shout out her response, but the quizzical look on Eowyn's face showed that she was much harsher than she intended. "Please, no. I'm fine." She quickly covered. Eowyn put her hands onto her hips, "What is going on? You two have been avoiding each other since this morning."

"It is nothing Eowyn."

Sitting down next to her, Eowyn placed her hand onto Annalynn's. "You can tell me." Annalynn laughed to herself lightly. "It is not something that you would want to hear."

"I am not leaving this room until you tell me." Knowing that stubbornness of the King's sister, for she was much like the King himself, Annalynn turned slightly on the bed. "I had a dream about Eomer."

Eowyn silently urged her to continue. "He came in here, probably upset about the events at breakfast. He never said a word, he just sat there staring at me." She could feel herself starting to become sick again as she recalled the dream. "I went to leave because he was acting so childishly, but he grabbed me before I could."

"And?" Eowyn stared at her impatiently.

"We…." How exactly was she supposed to tell his sister this? "Oh out with it!" She pressed hurriedly.

"We made love."

Annalynn watched as Eowyn's face fell. "That is a good thing, is it not?"

Falling back onto the bed, Annalynn let her frustrations be known. "Oh course is it a good thing. But…"

"But what?"

She weighed her options on whether or not to tell Eowyn, Eomer is her brother after all. Why should she be shown any doubt that her brother is nothing but an honorable man? "Annie, please. Whatever it was, it was horrid enough to make you sick."

"He said another's name."

Pulling herself onto her side, Annalynn used her palm as a rest for her head. She watched as Eowyn's mind began to put the pieces together. "Oh."

"OH!" If it weren't for the situation, Annalynn would have laughed at the look upon Eowyn's face. "Surely you don't think my brother would be capable to such a thing?"

"I do not doubt Eomer's honor, Eowyn."

"Then why would you think of such things."

"It is not that simple Eowyn. It is not that I would ever intentionally think of Eomer in such a way, it is just that our lives have not been kind."

"You cannot believe Eomer would every truly leave you?"

"I do not, but there is much that he does not know, and given the circumstances of his imminent kingship, it is worth putting stock into."

"Annie, you are not making any sense."

With a sigh, Annalynn sat up to her full height. "I am going to tell you something that you must swear that you will never tell a living soul."

"Of course."

"I am serious Eowyn. Not a soul can know. There are very few in this world who are aware of this situation." Preparing herself, Annalynn knew that the information she was about to share would possibly change the course of her life, but it has weighed on her since she was told.

"Do you remember when I got attacked by the warg?"

"Yes, of course. We all feared that you would not make it."

"That is just it Eowyn. Your fear of my death, it became a reality. I died that night. I do not remember much, but I do remember warmth and sudden strength. It wasn't until after…." It was hard to think of Arryn's death, for from that moment her life felt as though her life was slowly slipping away. "After Arryn died that I learned the truth."

"You should understand that after Arryn died, I fell into a deep and dark depression. Many tried to pull me from the depths but none prevailed. It wasn't until my cousin Brand," Again, another ache that pierced her heart, "suggested that I go live with the Elves did I begin to see the smallest light."

"Just before I was set to live among the Elves, the Lady Galadriel came to me. At the request of Thranduil, she spoke to me things that I did not yet understand. She spoke of how the Valar can choose to offer aid to those that they deem worthy and that those given life of the Vala would live many lives."

"You see Eowyn, that night, I died, and the Valar offered me a second chance. They gave me part of a soul from one of the Valier. As such, it made me in tune with all around me. It is why I was always able to feel as I did. To know when one was hurting without them speaking a word of it. It is why I am...was... so strong."

She watched as Eowyn took in this new information. As her brow furrowed Annalynn knew the question that would be asked next. "What does any of that have to do with Eomer?"

"When I was married to Arryn, for years we tried for a child. Yet, we were never able to conceive. I had always assumed that it was my punishment for giving up on Eomer that I did not wait for him. It wasn't until Lady Galadriel told me the truth. My body can only house two souls at once. If I were to become pregnant, I would never be able to carry the child to birth."

Eowyn brought her hand to mouth as she listened. "So you cannot have children." It was not a question, there was no question about it. She would never be able to have children.

She thought back to her dream not so long ago. Of the small fair-headed child with eyes of a thousand golden suns. Her heart knew the truth, but she could not tear her eyes away from the dream. She wished it true, with all her heart she wished it true.

"You're going to leave again, aren't you?"

"That is not my decision. When the time comes, it will be a choice Eomer must make. I will stay by his side for as long as I can. I will stay by his side until death takes me Eowyn, but he must think of himself before making any such decisions."

"How can you speak of such things?" Eowyn jumped from the bed. "Eomer would never do such a thing. I watched him for years struggling with your banishment. I prayed and damned the Valar every day for taking you away from him!"

The anger was evident on her face. "And for you to sit there and tell me that you would rather him face that horror again, I will not stand for it!"

"As I told you, it is not that simple."

"Yes it is! You are making it worse than need be."

"I wish there was another way Eowyn, but there is not! Eomer must make a choice in the coming days."

"You would let my brother face a lifetime of unhappiness?!"

"For the sake of Rohan, yes!"

They were both unaware that they had been screaming at each other until a deafening silence took over the room. Annalynn wanted nothing more than to run and hide. She should not have told Eowyn the truth, her of all people should have never been privy to her deepest secret.

"You must understand Eowyn, if Eomer is to be King then he is going to need a wife that can give him an heir. No councilman would approve of any marriage of his to a barren woman. Rohan needs an heir, and I cannot give them that." Tears flowed over her cheeks as she spoke of the reality of her life. She broke the illusion of her solace. The solace that she clung to these last months. Knowing that after everything, after all her heartbreak, all the death she has witnessed, being beside Eomer was what had gotten her through it all. What pushed her to reaching Edoras, pushed her to escaping Isengard. It is what led her to Minas Tirith.

Without Eomer, she did not know where she belonged.

Her emotion took over when a pair of arms wrapped around her and held her tightly, Annalynn felt her heart begin to break.

As Annalynn wept for her future, a set of ears listening intently to the two women conversation leaned silently against the wall just outside her door. A cruel smile leeched across her face as a new plan began to form in her head.


	45. Part IV: Issue

Lady of Sign : Just read and wait! Exciting things are happening!

* * *

The corridors were quiet as she walked through them. The sun had set hours ago and the moon shone full. She always loved these times of night when all others were fast asleep in the beds. Where there was none to give her commands or bark orders are her. Despite her mothers best efforts, she was never shielded from the savagery of the Corsair pirates.

But when the sun had fallen behind the horizon and the savages all rested in their beds, she took the opportunity to venture what she could. If they were on a ship, she climbed the mast to sit in the crow's nest and watch the stars lazily pass by. If they had made port somewhere, she would sneak away to see the city.

Yet, in all her travels she had never seen such a city as Minas Tirith. The white stone shine brightly against the moons light. It almost looked like the home her mother spoke of.

Home.

The word was so foreign to her. She never knew a home. They were traded from master to master for as long as she could remember. The only consistencies in her life have been her mother and slavery, but her mother spoke of a forest.

A forest that held such beauty. The trees tall and strong, the earth supple and warm. The rivers and streams ever flowing from the mountains that cast its should onto the forest. She spoke of the grand cavernous kingdom from which she came. It was not that she was oblivious to who she was, nor was ignorant to what she was.

She was an elf. She was immortal.

She first noticed it when the other children were growing up much faster than she was, especially when of the children she had known from his birth eventually became her master. Her mother explained it to her. That's when the stories of the forest started and her mother taught her about Eru and the Valar. She taught her Sindarin and told her of her history.

She supposed that she loved the night sky so much because of her mother's depiction of their people. The image that she drew in her mind of what her home looked like was an uncanny resemblance to the night sky, and yet...when she met the man who was her brother, she did not see the night sky.

She saw the earth. She saw fields of green and stone. She did not see the glowing and twinkling sky; she saw nothing but earth. Perhaps things would be different when she travelled back to the place her mother called home. That she would soon call home.

She could not deny that giddy feeling in her stomach as she wished for the day sooner Legolas had visited the other day saying that a messenger from the Woodland Realm came bearing new that King Thranduil was making his way towards the Capital of Men. That he would be here within a weeks time. Naurhin was both excited and frightened at the same time. Her mother was the only family that she ever knew.

If only it hadn't had been for her mothers pride, she would have known her father and brother. She understood why her mother never returned home, but seeing her brother and that mortal woman made her believe that her father would not have cared. Perhaps now they could be a family again.

Naurhin wandered the city of Minas Tirith for a little while longer, finally coming to a stop just before the docks. Resting her back against a pillar, she stared off into the vast open. She let the damp air fill her lungs,and it was a far cry from the dry and humid air she had grown accustomed too. This was different, it was cold and wet but in the most pleasant of ways. That first drink of spring water after a hard days work. It was lovely and satisfying in one gulp of air.

"I'm telling you, there is something off about that woman."

Naurhin turned her attention to the new voices just below. They were coming from the city, just as she had. "She seems normal enough." The second man said.

"'Seems' and 'is' are two different states of being. What kind of woman is allowed in a war council? What type of woman is allowed to make decisions for a whole nation?"

"What exactly are you getting at?" A third voice emerged.

"She must be a witch of some sort. An enchantress, a sorceress." She watched has his hand flew wildly in the air. "For what other reason can you see that would cause two Kings, an elf and a dwarf to grovel at her feet. A dwarf no mind you! They trust no one, not even their own kin."

"You are thinking too much into this little brother. She is not an enchantress as you claim, she is merely a woman who has made friends with all walks of life." The third voice gave his rebuttal to the first mans ranting. "While I agree with you, what about how not only do all the soldiers and riders of Rohan hang on her every word, the people of Gondor are as well."

The first man agreed with the second man. "It is true, I've seen it with my own eyes. She gives them a command and they do as she asks. Without any regard as too whom they actually serve."

"Perhaps because she speaks to them as if they were not her servants but her ally."

The first man gwaffed at the third mans answer. "That is the most ridiculous thing."

"I have seen how Faramir acts around her. How he acts around the other one as well. Never have I seen him so enthralled with a woman as he is she."

"Yes yes, and what about Aragorn, he takes her advice and treats it as great wisdom passed down from the Valar themselves?"

"Even King Eomer seems to worship the ground she walks on. Did you not see the way he flung himself onto her when we arrived back from Mordor?"

"That is enough!" The third man shouted. "Father would be disgraced by the both of you. You have no substantial proof that she is what you say she is." He turned to look at them both directly. "Faramir has seen love and happiness. You would rob him of such a thing because you believe him to be cursed? After all that he has seen and done in this world?"

"King Aragorn is no fool, he does not take her advice because she cast a spell upon him. He takes her advice because she is a friend and ally. They have fought together, and they have seen a friend fall together. You both know the kind of bond that creates between warriors."

"As for King Eomer, you would do well to hold your tongue in his presence or the presence of any other. She is to be Queen of Rohan someday and the peoples of Rohan would not think lightly of one speaking so illy of their Queen. Again, not because she has them spun in her web of magics, but because she treats them kindness and respect. Something the two of you should learn from her."

Softening his gaze, the third and older man put a hand on each of the other twos shoulder, "I do not mean to be so harsh with you my brothers, but I am simply protecting you from Father's wrath. He was great friends with the King of the North, and that is her cousin. Father would take no hesitation in giving you both proper punishment."

He straightened himself back up, "Now, that is all that is going to be said of the matter. I do not want hear any more nonsense about Lady Annalynn being a witch, is that understood?"

"Yes brother." The two other sounded out the agreement. "Perfect, now let's do what we came to do and be done with it."

The three men disappeared into the docks. Naurhin sat in a gaze of what she had just heard. While she could not understand many of the words, she understood what was being said.

They thought the mortal woman to be a witch, it was an enthused thought, but it could not be. She had seen witches. She has been powerful men fall to the deviances of witches. She watched as a witch calmed a viper, picked it up, and kissed the tip of its mouth.

The mortal woman was no witch, these were just foolish men.

Naurhin moved from her spot as her mood was now soured by the argument that came from below. She could feel the air beginning to warm, which meant that the sun would be showing its head soon. Giving up on any sleep, she wandered around the city more. By this time, she could draw a map merely from memory and have it be an exact comparison. And if her memory recalled there is one place that she had yet to explore.

The stables.

It was not that she intentionally ignored the area, nor was is because she was unfond of horses. No, none of those were the issue. In fact, the issue was a speck of an issue. Really should not have been considered an issue to begin with. She shook her head at her own stupidity. She was going to the stables and nothing, not even a speck of a minute issue was going to stop her.

Naurhin marched along the rooftops and slid down angled walls until she saw the thatched roof. The sun was now rising over the horizon and she could see the stable boys getting to work. The soft light glowed onto the still lit lamps.

Hopping down behind a wagon, she slid through the bales of hay and behind barrels of oats. Slinking into the stables, she stared wide eyed at the beast before her. She had seen horses before, but these were magnificent creatures of size and beauty. The horses she had seen were thin and small in stature. These horses however, were towering and far bulkier than their eastern brothers.

One horse stood out amongst the rest. He was a large white beast whom had an air of superiority around him. Walking towards the animal, she stared at the others along the way. They were indeed large animals, but she was not intimidated by the size, but by their aura.

As she got closer to the pen, the white stallion walked towards the gate to greet her. " _Hello there."_ She held her hand out for him to touch. When his warm muzzle fell in her palm, Naurhin felt a jolt of energy surge through her. The horse snorted and nudged her hand upward.

"That's something." Naurhin jumped at the new voice. Her back against the pole as she stared at him. The speck of an issue. He walked closer with a bucket of oats in his arms. "Never seen Shadowfax let anyone that close to him. Well no one minus the Wizard." He tied the bucket around another horse's mouth, turning his back to her.

She took this as her chance to escape. "You know…" She stopped in her tracks. "I've seen you sitting up on the roof across the courtyard." He grabbed the reins of a pretty grey speckled horse. "Why haven't you come down?"

Wanting to give a response, but nothing came out. This speck was starting to irritate her. He gave a light laugh at the look on her face. "I meant no insult. You just seemed a little lonely up there is all." He turned back around to the horse while Naurhin took it as her chance to run away. "Wait! How about you join me this morning? We're heading down to the river for a late morning breakfast. It'll sure to be fun."

Catching the tone in his voice, she merely gave him a nod of her head and took off back towards her room. The speck was causing her to act like a mindless thing and she did not like it one bit. Not one bit at all.

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, she finally made it back to her room. Climbing in through the window and sat on her bed with a huff. She started to fidget with her braid as she thought about his request. There was something about this boy, well man you would suppose by mortal standards, that gave her a feeling that was indescribable.

With a frustrated groan, she grabbed her brush and walked into the adjacent room where her mother was sitting a lounge chair with a book in her hands. "Mother?"

"Yes dear?"

Naurhin sat at her mothers feet while handing her the brush. Detangling her braid, she let her hair fall free down her back. Indanna placed her book beside her and began to brush her daughters hair. Humming a soft tune, she ran the bristles through the long silver blonde locks. "What is troubling you?"

"What is going to happen now?"

Indanna paused for a moment in her brushing, but resumed quickly. "I truthfully do not know child."

"Are you nervous?"

She knew what her daughter spoke of.

Was she?

There wasn't a day that had gone by that she had not thought of Thranduil or Legolas. Her husband and son were constantly on her mind. She did miss her home and her people, but she never regretted her decision. She never gave a thought to when she forever left her husbands side. For all that she did from that point on was for her daughter.

"I am. It has been many years since I had seen Thranduil. I do not doubt that he will be upset when he learns the truth." She was more nervous of his temper more than anything.

Naurhin stared out into the room. She wondered what her father would be like. The picture her mother had painted showed a strong elf who put his family about everyone. She saw it in her brother, but what would she see when she finally met her father. To be honest, she wanted to just leave the city with her mother and go live in the forest themselves. They always had each other, why would they need anymore than that?

"Do not fret my child. All will be fine in the end." Indanna finished brushing and began to pull and braid the fine hair. While her daughter preferred a single braid, she thought that change would be nice. "What has you in such an inquiring mood?" Naurhin shrugged her shoulders, wincing when her mother pulled her hair a little too tightly for her braid.

The two sat in silence as the older elleth finished her task. Pulling a mirror out of the side table draw, she handed it to her daughter. "Perfection." Naurhin glanced into the mirror. The face staring back at her was something that she was never accustomed too. There was never anyone, save her mother, that looked like her. They all had tanned skin and dark full hair. Compared to them, she felt like straw that the pigs laid in.

"You have much of your father in you." Naurhin looked back her mother. "You have his eyes and his nose." Naurhin giggled when her mother tapped the tip of her nose. "You are gorgeous my daughter. Don't ever let your doubts cloud that."

Indanna sat back in her seat and glanced down at her daughter. "You should accept the invitation. You have seen much of this world, but perhaps this boy may give you a new perspective."

Naurhin would never be used to how her mother could see into her mind. Aware that it was a skill that very few elves possessed, but in her long years, it made it very difficult to keep anything from her mother. "Go. I will be fine here."

With a giddly smile, she leapt back to her room and changed from her clothes into something more suitable for a days adventure. Tucking her knife into her belt, she waved goodbye to her mother and ran from the room.


	46. Part IV: River

I had a day off thanks to Independence Day, and thought I would use it to relieve myself of literary vomit. So that's why TWO chapters in one day!

* * *

Annalynn finished strapping the saddle onto her horse when a commotion broke through the stables. She turned around and saw two young boys trying to get a wild filly into her stale. She watched on for a few moments until she felt the need to intervene. She ran as fast she could when one of the boys was knocked to the ground. Grabbing the reins, she pulled the filly down to her. "It's okay, calm down now." She hushed the foal, gently stroking her nose until it stopped clobbering around. Laying her head onto its forehead, she moved her hand to its neck. "There now. You're safe there is nothing here that will harm you."

Pulling back, she gave the reins over. Grabbing the fallen one hand, she hauled him to his feet. "You must have little experience with horses."

"Yes ma'am. This is only my first week."

Annalynn laughed at child. "Horses can smell fear you know. If it senses that you are nervous around it, it will be scared." Brushing the hay off his shoulder. "They are more afraid of you than you are of it." Adjusting his coat, he thanked her and followed after his older counterpart.

"It still amazes me how you do that." Garreth pulled his own horse from its stall. "Done this all of my life and yet, I have never seen a breeder nor rider handle a horse the way you have."

Annalynn smiled at him while she went back to her own horse. Pulling the mare from her stable, the two of them left the stables. Making sure her long knives were hung safely against the saddle, she pulled herself. "It's going to be nice to get out of the city for a while, don't you think?"

"I do think it'll do some of us some good." She nudged her head into the direction of Gimli who was arguing with Legolas about something or other. The pair laughed as they marched forward. She pulled up alongside Legolas, "Honestly Gimli, you've lived underground most your life and a few comforts such as fresh air and sunshine drive you to be so...grumpy!" She smiled down at him with a mocking tone.

"Look who has deemed us worthy to grace us with her presence!" Her smile fell as he scrambled up onto the horse. Not letting Legolas help him at all. "Well, he is sure in a surly mood."

"Leave him be."

Annalynn stuck her tongue out at Legolas when he turned to get on his horse. Garreth tried to hide his laugh behind his gloved hand. Turning his head away when Legolas looked back at them, his eye caught something he did not intend to see. "I'll be back." Nudging his horse forward, he could not take his eyes off her. Pulling up to the wall, he was amazed. "I did not think you would show."

She nodded her head at him. Garreth was a little confused as to why she never said anything, but wrote it off. "Come around. You can ride with me." He gave her his best smile, trying to be charming. She looked down the walkway and then back to him. With a smile, she climbed up and sat on the wall.

With quick motion, Garreth moved his horse closer so could she easily lowered herself behind him. "Good thing my mother was not around to see that, you I would have gotten a lecture of a lifetime." He looked over his shoulder as she smiled. "You might want to hold on." When she gave him a confused look, he reached around, grabbing her wrists and bringing them around his waist. "Wouldn't want you falling off now."

Hearing his name, he gave a light kick and joined up with the others. "Everyone, this is…. Well this is quite embarrassing, but what is your name?"

"Naurhin?"

Legolas stared at the elleth sitting behind the boy. _"What are you doing here?"_

" _I was invited."_ Garreth snapped his head around as he heard her speak, elvish nonetheless.

Recovering, he looked to the elf that was in Eryniel's company. "I did not think you would mind I brought someone. What is one more person?" He could see the slight glare in the elf's eyes. "It is no problem at all. The more the merrier."

He noticed the tone in her voice as she spoke to Legolas. He saw the two of them whispering together in elvish, he caught some of the words as he was taught them.

" _It is not proper for her to be riding with him in such a way."_

" _You have ridden with myself and Tauriel the same way on more than one occasion?"_

" _This is different!"_

Annalynn wanted to laugh at her surrogate brother. She was understanding, but it was all so silly. _"Enough,_ _Leoglas_ _. The others have already left, so we_ _mus_ _n't waste time."_

She looked back to Garreth, "I trust you to be a gentleman?" Garreth shrunk every so slightly at her brow. "Yes ma'am."

"There, all is settled. Let us go now before the others send a search party."

The five of them all took off out of the stables towards the docks where they were to meet the others. As they rode towards the docks, Annalynn could not help but think on how protective Legolas was being of Naurhin. It had been a mere few weeks since he learned of his sisters existence. It could have been her own insecurities coming through.

Since she meet the Queen and Princess of Mirkwood, she felt as through a wedge was being driven between her relationship with the King and Prince. She felt a wedge coming between all of her relationships.

Since she told Eowyn the truth, the girl that she had come to know as a sister was keeping her distance. Since her dream, she had been keeping her distance from Eomer. Not enough to give suspicion, but enough so that her own troubles would not be known.

Merry and Pippen had spent most of their time waiting by Frodo and Sam's' side. She was thankful when Sam woke, but he was still confined to the healing house.

She had spent most of her time in her room or finding things to keep her mind occupied, for her thoughts have been troublesome of late. Shaking her head, Annalynn cleared her mind. She would need all her dispositions if she were to make it through the day. If it had not been at Prince Elphir's request, she would not have left her room today.

As the docks came into view, Annalynn did not feel any better than she did earlier that morning. Slowing her horse down, she felt the need to turn her horse around and run. "We were afraid that you would not make it my friends!" Imrahil shouted from where they waited.

"It took a bit longer than expected." Annalynn offered her apologies.

"That is alright. We.." He was cut short by a scream.

Annalynn wanted to laugh as she watched the young princess slid off her horse. Her father jumped from his own horse as he went to check on her. "I am not riding that wild thing!" She shouted as she stood and straightened her dress. A dress that was far too heavy to be wearing while riding.

Annalynn caught Gamling and Eothian trying to find their laughter, which led to them having comical faces. "What was it that you told the stable boy Eryniel? Horses can smell fear?" Lothiriel glared at him while he smiled.

"Come, you will ride with me."

Lothiriel looked at father with an incredulous look. "No offense given father, but you have not ridden a horse for very long. Perhaps I am better suited to be with a more experienced rider?" Annalynn was sure that those around her saw her eyes roll at the girls statement. She was making it far too obvious as to whom she wanted to share a horse with.

"Lady Annalynn, perhaps I may ride with you? I am sure my father would not take to kindly to me riding with any of the men here. You seem to know your way around a horse." If it had not been for Eomer's warning glare, Annalynn would have declined the offer, but as his eyes bored into her, she gave in.

"Yes, of course Princess." Moving the mare closer, she held her hand out for the girl. With a heavy tug, she flung Lothiriel behind her. She watched as she clumsily tried to sit side saddle behind her. "It would be better if you sat as I am. Wouldn't want you falling off before we reach our destination."

"I am fine thank you."

Annalynn only nodded her head as she turned her attention back to the others. Aragorn nodded to the rest of them and they all set off for their day trip.

The day had gone on without much of a problem after that. When they reached the river, both set of Gondorian and Eorlingas guards set to making sure the area was safe before everyone was allowed to dismount. When the signal was given Annalynn was more than grateful to be off a horse, for the first time in her entire life. Not that her horse was the problem, it was the person that she shared the horse with. Any time Annalynn had to make a quick maneuver to avoid a log or hole in the ground, the young girl that sat behind her would squeeze tightly onto her waist. She was sure that she would have bruises.

Sitting on a blanket that was laid out of them, Annalynn let her limbs stretch out as she enjoyed the rays of the sun. It had been too long since she had the chance to enjoy a moment a silent peace. Being out in the open air, letting the feeling of the earth fill her, she felt better than she had in ages. The area that was chosen was a splendid view. It was near a ravine that led off to a low cliff side by the Anduin. The sound of rushing water below them gave her a sense of calm. Which was needed for her nerves that had been in a bundle since they arrived.

She watched the smiles on all her friends faces as they laughed and joked with those around her. She heard Gimli telling them the story of the drinking game that happened at Edoras. Eothain complaining about how he had to carry the drunken dwarf away from the feast after he passed out.

This all turned into each of the men telling stories of how they received their war scars. She laughed along as each of the men tried to outdo the others. Even Eomer gave in and showed off his own old wounds.

"And what of Lady Annalynn? I have heard that you were quiet the fighter."

Annalynn looked at the youngest son of Imarhil. "I have my fair share of old wounds Prince, but I am afraid that you will not be seeing any of them."

Gamiling jumped in, pulling his pant leg up to show a small scar on his shin, "This was given to me by the lady during a training bout. She may not be able to shoot an arrow all that well, nor is she proficient with a sword…"

"Well thank you Gamling for such accolades." She teased the older soldier.

"If you would have let me finish, I was going to say that you are deadly with that pole arm of yours."

"It is true, the lass it quite well adept with staff and axe."

"You give me much praise, but I only did what was in my ability. I am not such a great warrior as you gentlemen." She raised her glass to them and took a small sip.

"A challenge then!" Annalynn raised her eyebrow at Lothiriel's suggestion. "I will admit that I am fascinated by the thought of women warriors. You do not see them at all in Gondor. Yet, I have seen two of Rohan and I have heard of how the Elven armies comprised of both men and women. I would love to see it for my own eyes."

"You forget the Dwarves dear sister. Their women warriors are far more skilled than our own." Gimi gave a vocal approval as he puffed his chest out in pride.

"Shall we Lady Annalynn?" Elphir got to his feet and pulled his sword from his belt. Seeing her hesitation, he offered a bet. "The loser has to take Lothiriel back to Minas Tirith." Lothiriel swatted her brothers pant leg but laughed all the same. "Oh please say you will."

Rolling her neck, Annalynn grabbed her staff, hauling herself to her feet. "Now, don't go easy on me just because of my disability." He motioned for her to join him farther away from the group. Staff in hand, she moved to the small clearing, stretching her muscles out.

Trying to remember her stance, Annalynn positioned herself off against the Prince. At the first swing, she nearly tumbled over. Regaining her footing, she pushed back. Twirling her staff around, she tried to familiarizing herself with its weight. She many used it now to help with her walking. She had not used it in combat or for sparring since Edoras.

Sticking one end of her staff into the ground, she blocked Elphir's low swing. Using her staff as a hold, she rolled herself over his hunched back. When her foot touched the ground, she used her other to shove his side, forcing him to lose his footing.

Elphir stumbled a little. Rubbing his side lightly, he tugged his tunic down and repositioned to attack. As the two went continued to block and parry, Annalynn felt something inside her. Bearing deep down, she pushed back. Ducking down, she balanced herself against the ground and swept at his legs with her foot. With a shock against her hand, she moved quickly. Jumping back up, she twirled her staff around and placed its end on the Prince's chest.

The tightness in her chest had not dissipated as her breath began to quicken.

A loud clapping from behind her, brought her from her daze. "That was amazing! I've never seen such fluidity in a fighter!" Lothiriel was clapping ecstatically as Annalynn gave her hand to Elphir.

"You do move well." She brought him up as her feeling began to increase. Pulling him closer, she placed her lips close to his ear. "We need to leave."

Elphir looked back at her urgency. "What do you mean?"

Shaking her head, Annalynn moved towards her horse. "We need to leave, now."

Aragorn and Eomer jumped with her statement. "What is it?" Annalynn shook her head, "I don't know, but it is not safe here."

No sooner did the words leave her mouth did two Gondorian guards come rushing from beyond the river bend. "Sire! We spotted a small pack of Orcs in the woods. We were sent to warn you."

Everyone began gathering their things before they would be seen. Annalynn grabbed her horse and rushed towards Lothiriel. "Get on!" Lothiriel did her best to get onto horse as fast as she could, but her dress was getting in her way. With a grunt of frustration, Annalynn took her long knife from its place in the saddle and cut away the overbearing fabric. Leaving the young girl in just her underdress, Annalynn swung her onto the saddle.

A loud roar ripped through the air as Annalynn pulled herself up. Positioning herself behind Lothiriel, she pulled her staff into two. Taking the reins, she hurried the horse. Arrows flew passed them as they rode. Annalynn could hear shouting behind her. With a look back, she watched as they all became separated. Eomer, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Elphir giving the others a chance to escape.

"Look out!"

Annalynn pulled to a sharp turn as an Orc lunged for them. He grabbed the ends of dress and ripped her from the saddle. As she was sent flying onto the ground, she watched as the horse carrying Lothiriel lost its footing and sent the two of them tumbling into the river.

Regaining her senses, Annalynn stood and stabbed the Orc in its side. While it pulled back, she used it to get to her feet. Despite her effort, she was being pushed back. With a great shove, she side stepped, so that she was not so close to the cliffs edge. The Orc rushed for her with its sword raised high, but stopped short as it fell to the ground. An arrow embedded in its head.

With a sense of relief she saw Legolas running her way. "Are you alright?" she went to give him an answer when a shout for help distracted her. "Lothiriel!" She ran towards the sound, leaning over the cliffs edge she could see the young girl barely hanging on a rock that jutted out from the cliff. "Help me, I'm slipping!"

Annalynn laid on her stomach and held her hand out. "Grab my hand, quick." Lothiriel reached for her, the tips of fingers barely reaching. "Reach Lothiriel!" Annalynn inched a bit farther out so she could reach for her. Digging her boots into the ground, she stabilized herself. With lunge, Lothiriel grabbed Annalynn by her wrist. Wrapping her hand around the other girls wrist, Annalynn did her best to haul her up. When she was high enough up, Annalynn moved her knees closer so she would have more strength.

With all her strength, Annalynn pulled the girl to her.

As they fell to the ground, Annalynn laid on her back. Trying to catch her breath. It was getting very hard to breathe, and she felt increasingly tired.

"Annalynn!"

"Lothiriel!"

"Father!" Lothiriel got up and raced for her fathers side. Wrapping her arms around him, she cried into his chest. "It's okay darling, it's over."

Eomer rushed to Annalynn's side, "Annalynn, can you hear me?" With a light nod she opened her eyes to look at him. "I think so." Eomer began to check her for injuries, when a hard placed pressed to her leg cause Annalynn to flinch, Eomer lifted her dress and blood was spilling onto her leg. "You're injured." Ripping a piece off her dress, he tied it around the wound. "We need to get you to the healer." Putting one arm behind her head and the other beneath her knee, he carried her to Firefoot.

With the help of Legolas, Eomer was able to put the both of them onto saddle. He cradled Annalynn against him, mindful of her injury. "Quickly boy, back to the city."


	47. Part IV: Reunions II

Ya'll are lucky that I love you and feel deep shame for making you wait so long for updates, cause I gotta say that my back is KILLING me from sitting on my ass all day pumping these chapters out for you. Anyway! Review, like, love, share, and all those good things.

I would really love any input from you on how you think the story is going. Not gonna change what happens, but I would still love to know.

* * *

Eomer watched on as a large crowd began filing into Minas Tirith. Aragorn's coronation was only three days away, so all that had been invited were starting to make their appearances. Out of everyone that was set to attend, Eomer kept his eyes out for one person. One person that he desperately hope was among the throngs of people.

When he spotted a very familiar horse come galloping through did Eomer move from his spot. Pushing passed everyone, he slowly made his way towards the pair. Tapping on to her shoulder, she turned around and with a happy smile she brought him into her arms. "Oh Eomer! I am so glad to see you safe!" Eomer welcomed her embrace, as it was the closest to a mothers that he had since his own passed on.

"It is good to see you as well." He let her go and shook the man's hand. "It is good to see you both."

"I wish that I there was time to trade pleasantries, but there is an urgent matter to which you are needed. It's Annalynn."

With a worried look on her face, she let him lead her through the city. "I am not sure what I can say other than that she was injured in an Orc attack near a week ago. She sustained injury to her leg, it was minor but she had been bedridden since."

"Bedridden? If it was a minor injury why has she been confined to her bed?"

"It was her other leg that was injured in the attack."

The man made a face at the comment and squeezed his wifes shoulder. "Her other leg? What is wrong with other one?"

"It was unintentional but I forgot to mention that Annalynn certain limitations now from a previous fighting injury."

"Fighting injury?! What is happening to my daughter?"

Cyndol stared at the two men infront of her. "When Annalynn broke her leg, Havlor said that she would have complications with it due to its difficulty healing?" She nodded her head, "Well, some time before I arrived in Dale, Annalynn had received even further injury to the same leg when she protected a family from a pack of Orcs." Cyndol rose her hand to her mouth as her husband told her. She gave him a barrage of hits to his shoulder. "That is something worth of mentioning!"

"And with this most recent attack, it was her other leg that was injured. The healer limited her motion for fear that the stitching would tear, but given the circumstance of her leg, she could not bear weight. So she had been forced to stay in her bed until the wound has healed completely."

"I cannot imagine my daughter taking this solitude quietly." If there was anything Cyndok knew about her youngest daughter was that she was stubborn to the core. "That is just it. She has not said a word since. She is hardly eating and she sleeps all day. I have never seen her in such a state. She simply refuses company."

"Where is she?"

Annalynn laid her head onto her shoulder as she stared quietly out her window. It had been a week since the incident at the river. Aragorn and the others had sent out scouting parties to secure the borders for any straggling Orcs. They had known that they were out there since handfuls of them were able to escape the destruction of Sauron and Mount Doom.

With their absence, Annalynn had no one to turn to. So, she sat in her room for better part of the day. Her injuries prevented her from walking, as it was her good leg that was injured. Walking was impossible, even with her staff for support. Putting weight onto her bad leg caused her too much pain to consider walking.

She could hear the chatter down below, she knew that with Aragorn's coronation not far away people would be droving into the city. She doubted she'd even attend the ceremony. She didn't even leave her room when Pippin and Merry came running into her room saying that Frodo was awake. She stayed in her room far away from others.

Especially now. Staring down at the chair she was sitting in, she felt anger and shame waft through her. As a gift for saving his daughter's life, Imrahil had a special chair made for her. It was comfortable and it had wheels.

This is what she was reduced to. Having to have someone help her with the most simplest of task. From bathing and dressing herself. She had food brought to her room and even some to help with her digestive needs.

Annalynn wiped away the stray tear on her face when her bedroom door opened. "Go away, I'm not for visitors today."

"Not even me?"

Annalynn ears perked up at the sound that entered the room. That voice.

Annalynn's head snapped in its direction, standing in her doorway was her mother. Every feeling she had ever felt came flooding. Tears filled her eyes as she stood to go for her mother. If it had not been for her excitement, she would have remembered that she was not moving anywhere. Falling to the floor, her mother rushed to her side. "Oh my sweet Annalynn, what has happened to you?" She said nothing as her mother put her head into her lap and Annalynn began to cry. She cried until her body began to shake and fits of coughing rattled her chest. "Okay, let's calm down."

She moved Annalynn so that she was sitting up, leaning against her bed for support. Cyndol got up and grabbed a fresh mug, pouring water into it. She closed the door as she returned to her daughter. Sitting back down, she handed the mug to Annalynn. "Now, I want you to tell me everything that has happened since I last saw you."

Legolas paced silently in the throne room. His father was in the city, surely on his way here now. A million thoughts were running through his head. How was he supposed to explain all that had happened.

First, his father would want to know all that that happened. He was sure that he was not pleased when the guard returned back to Eryn Lasgalen without him. He was sure that he was very irate with the note that he had the messenger from Lorien send him that he was continuing on his quest. There was not enough time to send message from Rohan and the last message he sent his father was after the war was over. To say that the King of Mirkwood was to be upset with his son was an understatement.

Then there was the matter of Annalynn. He was aware of the depressed state that she was in. He had seen it before, but nothing like this. It was if she had given up all hope now. There was none that could reach her. He hope that when his father was done berating him for his actions that he would see to his daughter.

And there was the other matter for his biological daughter, and his wife. This is what Legolas was the most worried about. Naurhin had seemed to adjust well to life in Minas Tirith, with Garreth as her guide. The mortal boy was even teaching her the common tongue, just as she was helping him with his elvish. His mother had yet to leave the level where her room was. She was out long enough for attempts of physical activity, but she never ventured far. Legolas just wasn't sure how we would even begin to approach the subject with his father. When he spoke to his mother about it, she did not have an answer either. He just hoped that he did not react harshly. For when though his mother said she was well, Legolas felt as if she was not being truthful.

"Settle down Legolas. I am sure all will be well."

"You know my father Aragorn."

As if on cue, the doors opened. Legolas stood as poised as he could when the elven guard came in. He saw many faces that he recognized causing a happy feeling to fill his soul. When the tallest elf came into the room, Legolas stood as rigid as a post. It was not long now before his father descended upon him.

Before Legolas could speak a word, Thranduil rushed to him and gathered him in his arms. Slightly taken aback by the whole thing, Legolas could not process the moment before his father let go of him.

With both hands on his arms, Thranduil looked over every inch of his son. Not seeing an marks or marred skin that would indicate that he had been injured in he finally let himself breath. "It is good to see you." Thranduil let go of Legolas and turned to greet Aragorn. "You as well." He looked around the room, looking for a particular person. "I had expected more of a welcome." He looked to his son, "I do hope that more important issues have her occupied."

When Legolas shifted his gaze a bit, Thranduil began to worry. "Legolas?" He turned his attention back to him. "Where is Annalynn?" He began to worry that something had happened to her. He was given good news when her father arrived in Dale. Albeit that he wanted nothing more than to tear the mortal into two, but he held restraint given the situation of things. Yet, in all of his sons messages, there was no news of his beloved adopted daughter.

"There is much that we need to talk about Father."

Bidding goodbye to Aragorn, the two elves began their trek. "To begin, Annalynn is in her room."

"Then take me to her, I have need to see her."

"There is something you should know. Days ago, we accompanied the Prince of Dol Amroth and his family to an outing by the river. While there, guards came with word that a small band of Orcs were spotted in the woods nearby. Annalynn was injured protecting the Princess Lothiriel."

"Is she well?"

"As can be expected." Legolas was beginning to dread this next part. There was no secret of how protective the Elvenking was to the mortal woman. "Her favorable leg was injured in the attack. She has been restricted from walking and as such she has kept herself locked away in her room. Not accepting any visitors."

Thranduil understood his son. He worried for her. The last time she cut herself off from the world, even Thranduil worried for her safety. Fearful that she would harm herself in any way. "Take me to her."

"Actually Father, there is something else that I do need to speak with you on."

"After I see to Annalynn."

"This is rather important." The pair stopped in the corridor while Legolas grabbed his fathers arm. "Please, listen."

"I haven't the time for this Legolas. I won't take me to her, than I will find her on my own." Thranduil removed himself from his sons grasp and turned around.

"Thranduil."

His heart stopped in his chest. Every word, emotion, and action that he knew was no longer in his mind. His eyes were deceiving him as she stood before him. Her hair was shorter, but it had not lost its glow nor its shine. Her skin was still as pristine as he remembered. He took a small step forward, but hesitated.

She took a step back, her shoulders tensing. Why was she so uncertain? Why did she reel from him?

"I am terrified that if I believe it to be true, the illusion will shatter."

He took another step forward, but more meaningful this time. Reaching out his hand, he let the tips of his fingers graze her hair. He let out a breath of air as he was reminded of times past. With another step, he let his height tower over her. "I never would have imagined you at a loss for words." Her eyes twinkled just as he remembered. This is how he remembered her. Perfect and fair. Not disheveled and dirty when he found her in the depth of Gundabad.

"You fell."

He could still recall that day as though it was as vivid as yesterday. He could still recall feeling her hands slip from his as he fell from the cliff. He still recalled returning home to their child without his mother. Doing his best to calm his cries, while he still grieved himself. Taking her hand into his was the breaking point. Throwing caution to the wind, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

Indanna let herself become wrapped in him. In his scent and in his being. Everything that she had longed for was now in her grasp. Desperately clinging to him, she rested her head on his scent, taking in all that was him.

Thranduil did not want to let go, but despite his happiness, he needed to know. "Indanna, the…."

"She is alive and well."

Withholding nothing, Thranduil embraced her again and let the tears fall from his eyes. His daughter was alive. He had lost his wife and child to the ends of foulest evil and now after years of mourning they were returned to him. The whole world was lost to him in that moment.

Cyndol held her daughter close to her after she told her tale. "My sweet baby." She kissed her hair and squeezed her tight. "I am so sorry. If I had but known, I would have come sooner." Annalynn wiped her nose on the sleeve of her dress. "There is nothing that you could have done."

"While that may be, I am here now."

Annalynn welcomed her mother's embrace. She did not know how much she missed her until she was right next to her. A small weight had been lifted off her shoulders that she had spoke her peace and there was none to judge her. "What am I do to Mama?"

"I will let you what you are not going to do to. You are not going to wallow in this room." Cyndol helped her daughter up and into her chair. "I am going to draw you a hot bath, we'll get you into fresh clothes, and put food in your belly." Once she was sure her daughter was stable enough. She let go, "And, we are going to get you out of this room."

"I don't want to be seen like this."

Cyndol scoffed. "My daughter, afraid of what others think of her? The Annalynn I knew would not let such a trivial thing stop her."

"The daughter you knew could walk and us the lavatory without help."

"Then we'll fix that." Stepping behind her, Cyndol grabbed hold of the handles that sat at the head of the chair. "Once your other leg has healed, we will get you back to where you need to be." Pushing her towards the other room, Cyndol stopped her just before they came to the tub. "And once all of that is done, once you are healthy again, you will have a talk with Eomer."

"Mama." Annalynn groaned.

"Do not back talk me child. After everything that you and that boy have gone through, don't you think he deserves to know the truth." She tested the water to make sure that it was not too hot. She was grateful that she had Eomer find someone to get the bath ready before she stepped foot in her daughters room. She was also thankful for the servants door just on the other side, so no one would see her daughter is disarray. "I know that he loves you Annalynn and I know that you love him. I would hate to see this come between you and your happiness." Rubbing her cheek, Cyndol held it in her hand. "You deserve all the happiness in the world. You both do."

"Now, let's get you out of those clothes and into this bath."

"How did you manage to get a bath all ready for me?"

"I have my ways." She smiled at her daughter. The two laughed at her joke as Cyndol helped her undress and get into the bath. "I will be right back and when I do we will see to your hair." Annalynn smiled as her mother slipped from the room, off to who knows where.

She sank further into the tub, letting the hot water relax her tight muscles and soothe her body. She thought on her mothers words, wondering if whether or not her mother was right. Eomer did need to know. She could not keep it much longer, knowing that after Aragorn's coronation, they would all be heading back for Edoras. Whether or not she would be by his side was a matter of question only he could answer. She would not sway his decision in anyway. While she loved him dearly and wanted nothing more than to spend her life with him, she had to think of Rohan first.

'After the coronation', she thought, 'that's when I'll tell him.'


End file.
